On ne peut pas se fier aux apparences
by peacecraft31
Summary: Elle a réussi l'impossible, réunir tous les pirates autour d'une table et plus encore. (yaoi et conseiller au plus de 18 ans en dépit du rating M)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

Je courais aussi vite que possible, comme si ma vie en dépendait. En fait, ma vie en dépendait vraiment. Je me retrouvais sur la plage, piégée, et je percevais les bruits de pas de mes poursuivants qui se rapprochaient. Après quelques hésitations, je décidais de fuir par la mer, mais comment ? J'avais diverses options mais je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention, alors j'entrai le plus rapidement possible dans l'eau et dès que je pus, je plongeai et nageai à vive allure. Je disparus en un instant, car sous l'eau j'avais la capacité de me déplacer aussi vite qu'un homme-poisson ce qui en aurait étonné plus d'un, vu que je détiens un fruit du démon. Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je ne coulais pas telle une enclume comme les autres mangeurs de fruit du démon. Bien sûr, personne ne le savait et je devais donc faire très attention à ce que je faisais. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas non plus rester des heures sous l'eau, je n'étais pas un homme-poisson justement. De plus, il y avait les monstres marins ils ne me faisaient pas peur, je pouvais me défendre, mais bon quand même faut pas non plus tenter le diable. Au bout d'une heure de nage intensive, je repérai une petite embarcation. Je me positionnai dessous et réfléchis : cette embarcation était si petite qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une personne à l'intérieur, pour autant, elle ne semblait pas être une épave, et en y regardant de plus près, elle ressemblait à un cercueil. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce ne serait pas mon premier cadavre loin de là, je pourrais toujours monter dessus et m'en servir comme embarcation jusqu'à la prochaine île, il ne m'en aurait pas causé grief. Je décidai alors de remonter vers le cercueil en mettant en berne tous mes pouvoirs pour paraître 'normale', au cas où ce ne soit pas un cercueil, et qu'il y ait bien quelqu'un là-haut.

J'agrippai le bois et me hissai sur ce qui était bien un bateau. Je rigolai intérieurement : _qui pouvait bien avoir un bateau ressemblant à un cercueil ?_ Là, je me trouvais à l'arrière, devant moi se trouvait un grand fauteuil et à l'avant, on pouvait voir deux lumières allumées, des bougies. Je me déplaçais doucement et m'aperçus que l'homme avait dans son dos une épée qui me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais vue et en fait ce n'était pas mon problème immédiat.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris qui se trouvait là ! D'un coup je me rappelai où j'avais vu l'épée et avec qui : lui.

— Hum, dit-il.

— Oui, répondis-je.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Hinata et vous ?

— Mihawk. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger, monsieur Mihawk, mais j'étais sur un bateau pirate et ils ont décidé que je leur servirais à rien, vu mon corps, alors ils m'ont jeté à la mer. J'ai nagé et je suis tombée sur vous. S'il vous plaît, veuillez me garder jusqu'à la prochaine île, je me ferai toute petite, et vous ne me verrez pas, je resterai derrière vous.

— Hum ! Fais comme tu veux, moi je dors.

— Merci monsieur.

— Attends !

— …

— Viens dormir sur mes genoux sinon tu vas attraper froid.

— Merci monsieur.

Je m'assis sur lui, et m'installai confortablement pour m'endormir. Lui s'était déjà rendormi. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'on ne surnommait pas cet homme 'Œil de faucon' uniquement pour la forme de ces yeux, mais aussi parce qu'il savait très bien comprendre les gens. Lui non plus n'était pas dupe, mais malgré tout cet homme avait accepté de me garder à ses côtés. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais trouvé froid et distant. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas sans cœur comme on pourrait le penser au premier coup d'œil, ou comme le décrivent les rumeurs. De toute façon c'est souvent la peur et la jalousie qui les fondent, mais pas la vérité, ça je le savais bien. Malgré tout, même s'il n'avait pas tout avalé, il avait certainement considéré certains détails comme vrais. En effet, il avait bien dû remarquer, à l'évocation de mon exclusion par les pirates, que mon corps ne jouait pas en ma faveur en leur sein. Car même si j'avais 28 ans, mon corps lui n'avait pas bougé depuis mes dix ans. En y repensant, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il m'a gardée et qu'il m'a proposé de me prendre sur ses genoux, il devait penser que j'avais à peine dix ans aussi, je n'allais pas le contredire. Même les gens les plus froids n'abandonnent pas les enfants en plein milieu de la mer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Tous d'abord merci à vous de me lire.

Je tiens à souligner certains détails :

J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a plus de deux ans. Il s'agit de ma première fiction. Donc certains évènements ou personnages ne correspondent pas aux personnages ou évènements actuels. J'ai également pris des libertés sur les caractères des personnages.

Je rappele que cette fiction est vraiment pour les plus de 16 ans voir 18 ans. Au début elle peut paraitre mignonne mais il y a plein de lemons et autres scènes bien explicites. Les premiers chapitres sont courts mais avec le temps ils seront bien plus longs.

Sinon encore un grand merci à vous de me lire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Chapitre 2 : La Tempête **

Alors que nous naviguions paisiblement depuis quelques heures, le vent commença à se lever et une tempête arriva sur nous. Je me réveillai en sursaut alors que Mihawk dormait encore.

C'est à cet instant que la foudre tomba sur le bateau et brisa le mât. Je sautai à l'eau mais mon compagnon de voyage prit le mât sur la tête et sombra dans les flots avec le bateau. Je me dépêchai d'aller le récupérer sous l'eau pour ensuite nous éloigner de l'épave.

En remontant à la surface avec mon 'paquet' dans les bras, je vis un morceau du bateau flotter. Je hissai mon compagnon sur ce radeau de fortune puis je grimpai sur le bout de bois. Le morceau été assez grand pour nous accueillir.

Mon sauveur était inconscient, je pouvais donc en profiter pour me servir de mes pouvoirs et nous protéger de la tempête et des monstres marins. Je décidai de rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible. La tempête faisait encore rage quand on atteignit enfin une plage déserte.

Dès qu'on eut pied, je nous trainais jusqu'à la plage et regardais autour de nous pour nous trouver un abri, malheureusement je ne voyais pas très loin du fait de la tempête.

Aussi, après m'être assurée que Mihawk respirait toujours bien, je partis vite explorer le coin. À quelques mètres sur la plage, quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur quand je découvris deux corps allongés devant moi : deux hommes à ce qu'il paraissait, l'un blond, l'autre aux cheveux verts. Je décidai de remonter la plage après avoir vérifié que les deux hommes étaient bien vivants. À une cinquantaine de mètres de là, se trouvait une falaise et à mon grand étonnement mais aussi plaisir, je vis un petit abri dans la roche devant moi, très petit certes, mais si on se serrait bien on pouvait tous rentrer.

Je me mis donc en route et réfléchis à la meilleure disposition de nos corps pour que tout le monde soit le mieux protégé possible, sachant que nous étions déjà tous bien trempés et que je ne voulais pas qu'on attrape encore plus froid. Il était vraiment petit cet abris, néanmoins nous pouvions y entrer mais uniquement en position assise.

J'allais d'abord chercher le blond car il était grand et fin je l'asseyais au centre en évitant de le blesser et je vis quelques égratignures mais rien de très méchant. Il avait quand même dû être très secoué dans les courants marins, tout comme son ami que je plaçais à sa droite. Je le penchais un peu pour que sa tête retombe sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire, mais il accepterait bien avec le froid qu'il faisait : rien de tel que les rapprochements physiques pour se réchauffer ! Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps on était là alors il fallait faire au mieux. Un jour peut-être il me remercierait d'avoir fait ça, mais même s'il le pensait je doutais qu'il le ferait, il paraissait être un de ses hommes si fier qu'ils ne disent pas souvent ce qu'ils pensent et je suis quelqu'un qui juge bien les gens d'habitude.

Puis j'allais chercher Mihawk que je plaçais à la gauche du blond dans la même position que le gars de droite. Tous les deux étaient plus musclés que le blond, sûrement dû à un entraînement pour l'art de l'épée car tous les deux en portaient : mon compagnon en avait une et l'autre homme, trois. Malgré le tourbillon des vagues, elles avaient suivi, comme faisant partie de leur corps.

Je guéris leurs blessures, celles qui me paraissaient les plus méchantes, pour leur confort. Mais pas toutes non plus, pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de question à mon sujet. Je me blottis contre le blond, j'écartai ses jambes et m'installai entre elles, puis repliai ses bras sur moi et m'endormie pour reprendre des forces, mais aussi pour attendre la fin de la tempête.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Deuxième rencontre **

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa avant que je ne me réveille, mais à ce moment-là je sentais qu'ils m'observaient sans pour autant oser bouger. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, alors sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, je me permis de capter leurs pensées et ressentis deux vagues d'émotions.

La première était un malaise que je pensais lié à la position que je leur avais donné, mais en ouvrant les yeux je compris que c'était encore autre chose. Les mains du blond étaient toujours sur moi comme au moment de m'endormir, seulement à présent elles n'étaient plus seules. En effet les deux hommes qui nous entouraient avaient bougés, sûrement à cause du froid, et s'étaient rapprochés de nous dans leur sommeil. Ils avaient pivoté vers le blond et l'avaient pris dans leurs bras pour se réchauffer le plus possible, ce qui donnait à peu près la configuration suivante : les deux épéistes avaient une de leurs mains sur celles du blond posées sur mon torse. Leur autre main devait se trouver dans son dos. Leur torse et leur tête penchaient vers lui et leurs jambes touchaient les siennes de part et d'autre.

La seconde me parvint amplifié d'un malaise bien plus profond car cette fois-ci, ils étaient gênés par leur position mais également par leurs pensées : était-ce un hasard, mais ils avaient rêvé pendant leur perte de connaissance et les protagonistes de leurs rêves étaient là, dans leurs bras. Moi, je savais que ces rêves n'avaient rien avoir avec le hasard, ils provenaient d'un de mes nombreux pouvoirs. Mais comment pouvais-je savoir qu'ils se connaissaient ces trois-là ! C'est du moins ce que j'ai compris en accédant à leurs rêves. Je commençai par Mihawk et découvris que l'homme aux cheveux vert avait passé deux ans avec lui, et qu'il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait et bien sûr il avait rêvé de lui. Le blond et son compagnon avaient rêvé l'un de l'autre. Je compris vite la situation car en regardant celui du blond je savais que ça allait être dur pour qu'il accepte ce qu'il avait vu, surtout quand on connaît son penchant pour la gente féminine. Mais je ne fus pas surprise. Une longue discussion s'imposait avec lui et, en y réfléchissant, avec les deux autres aussi je pense. Malgré tout, le blond n'était pas trop en colère par rapport à ce rapprochement et cela me soulagea. Après avoir pris en compte à peu près tout ce que je devais savoir d'eux, je me décidai à prendre la parole car ce silence pesant allait les irriter et, comme la tempête n'avait pas encore cessé, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec ces trois-là en colère, étant donné leur carrure. Je devais réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire et en révéler le moins possible sur moi.

— Hum, excusez-moi ! Dis-je sur un ton embêté et timide, mais assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent, qu'ils sortent de leur torpeur et qui donne l'impression de les réveiller.

Cela fonctionna et ils dégagèrent leur étreinte du blond. Les trois se détendirent et j'entendis :

— De quoi t'excuses-tu ? me répondit le blond d'un ton calme et posé. Il reprit :

— C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser, tu es une jeune fille et nous n'aurions pas dû dormir avec toi comme ça. De plus je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé mais merci à celui qui a fait ça.

— Ce n'est pas moi, répondit son compagnon.

— Ni moi, dit le mien.

Je sentais alors les yeux se braquer sur moi, mais un doute s'insinuait en eux : comment une jeune fille de dix ans avait-elle pu les bouger seule jusqu'ici ? Je dus me résoudre à répondre, par un mensonge bien sûr, entremêlé d'une certaine vérité comme d'habitude.

— Une montée d'adrénaline, dis-je sur le ton de l'humour, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Je sentais bien que cette explication ne suffirait pas. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien bavard, et visiblement ils attendaient après moi pour faire la conversation. Pas cool les gars !

— Eh bien pour faire simple, Mihawk et moi-même nous étions sur son bateau quand la foudre a coupé le mât en deux, j'ai eu la chance de me réveiller juste à temps pour ne pas me prendre le mât sur la tête contrairement à Mihawk. Le bateau a été détruit et on s'est retrouvé sous l'eau. L'adrénaline sûrement ou l'instinct de survie, qui sait ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai nagé vers Mihawk, inconscient, et l'ai ramené à la surface. Non loin, se trouvait une grosse partie du bateau qui flottait, je nous ai hissés dessus et on a dérivé jusqu'ici grâce aux remous. C'est en cherchant un endroit pour nous abriter que je vous ai découverts et je vous ai trainés ici. Afin que nous nous réchauffions plus vite, je me suis permis de nous installer en position assise, vos têtes messieurs – dis-je en regardant les deux hommes aux épées – posées de part et d'autre de votre tête, dis-je cette fois en m'adressant au blond. Pour le reste, dis-je dans un grand sourire, peut-être s'agissait-il d'instinct de survie, tout comme pour moi ? Et sinon vous, vous êtes arrivés comment ?

Bien joué ma fille, pensais-je. Tu as trouvé une bonne version des faits enlevant tout ce qui pouvait paraître bizarre et qui pouvait soulever des questions. À présent, écoutons ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. Je leur laissais du temps à chacun pour tout assimiler, même si ça paraissait impressionnant pour une fille de dix ans, ça pouvait se tenir et puis pourquoi leur mentir, je les avais aidés, ils avaient bien droit à une explication, non ? Le blond engagea à nouveau la discussion :

— Euh… Ok. Impressionnant, j'avoue, mais merci pour ton aide, tu nous as sauvé la vie, je pense.

Il semblait chercher l'appui de son compagnon, mais tout ce que j'entendis fut un grognement de la part des deux autres. Ça devait être leur façon de dire merci, mais personne ne s'en formalisa. La pluie continuait de tomber, mais plus faiblement, ce qui fait que nous devions rester encore un peu dans cette position. Aussi ne valait-il pas mieux ne pas relever ce qui semblait être de l'impolitesse et laisser faire au fond ils avaient grogné, c'était déjà ça. Le blond reprit :

— Par où commencer ? Tout d'abord les présentations : moi c'est Sanji, cuisinier sur un bateau pirate et lui là, c'est marimo.

— Eh ! Comment ça marimo ? Moi c'est Zoro, sale love cook, répondit son compagnon.

— Et toi ? poursuivit Sanji comme si Zoro n'avait rien dit.

— Moi c'est Hinata. Bonjour Sanji, bonjour Zoro, ravie de vous connaître.

— Et moi, c'est Mihawk, mais tout le monde le sait déjà, non ?

Nous avons tous souris à cette remarque.

— Voilà, quand la tempête a commencé, nous étions sur notre bateau et une vague nous a projetés hors du pont. Après ça, black-out jusqu'à maintenant, dit Sanji.

— Je comprends, répondis-je.

— Une minute s'il te plaît. Ce que tu as dit tient la route, mais dis-moi comment on a échappé aux monstres marins et… dit Mihawk en s'adressant à moi.

— Sanji et Zoro leur ont échappé aussi, coupais-je rapidement. Nous avons tous eu de la chance et c'est ce qui compte ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

— Oui mais… fit Mihawk.

— Ça suffit ! Elle a raison. De plus, la pluie a cessé et le soleil refait son apparition. Allons explorer l'île et trouvons un endroit pour la nuit, termina Sanji.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête pour montrer notre accord. Moi, ça m'arrangeait, j'ai vite compris que Sanji serait un bon allié. Nous décidâmes de faire deux groupes : Sanji et moi d'un côté, les deux épéistes de l'autre. Au moment de se séparer, Zoro lança :

— Eh gamine ! Fais gaffe au love cook.

— Eh ! Mihawk, ne perds pas le marimo des yeux, avec son sens de l'orientation il est capable de se perdre sur son propre bateau, répliqua Sanji.

— URUSEI ! cria Zoro.

— Pff… s'amusa Sanji.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous remercie de me lire chaque semaine, et merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est encore un petit chapitre qui amorce l'histoire. La semaine prochaine il y aura un chapitre plus long avec de l'action. Bye bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : la première journée **

Cette île était vraiment petite, nous en avions fait le tour en à peine deux heures. On se retrouva rapidement au centre, devant une petite maison en bois dont l'état laissait à penser qu'il n'y avait plus personne depuis bien longtemps.

Quand les deux épéistes nous rejoignirent, nous entrâmes et découvrîmes une pièce unique dans laquelle on distinguait trois parties : à gauche un salon avec une cheminée, un divan, deux fauteuils, et une petite bibliothèque au milieu de la pièce, en face de la porte d'entrée, se trouvaient une table pour quatre et des chaises, et derrière contre le mur, des matelas – au moins, nous aurions de quoi dormir pour la nuit et sur la droite, on pouvait voir une cuisine rudimentaire mais acceptable pour Sanji, notre cuisinier. Les placards de la cuisine étaient vides, il faudrait donc aller cueillir des fruits et pécher du poisson pour le repas de midi. D'après Sanji, il devait être dix heures, ce qui nous laissait deux heures devant nous pour se réapprovisionner. On s'occuperait du reste plus tard. De plus, un soleil merveilleux nous réchauffait et nos habits étaient presque secs. L'inconvénient majeur était qu'il n'y avait pas de salle de bain ni d'affaires de rechange, il faudrait donc compter sur la mer et le soleil comme des alliés de choix pour le bain et le séchage.

En attendant midi, nous décidâmes de reformer les deux groupes pour partir nous ravitailler. Sanji et moi devions ramener tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de comestible sur cette île : fruits, légumes, plantes. Pendant ce temps les deux escrimeurs devaient trouver de la viande et du poisson.

Après une demi-heure de marche, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière. Sanji fut ravi d'y trouver des herbes aromatiques, des fruits, ainsi que quelques légumes sauvages qui devaient être, d'après mon compagnon, les restes d'un potager qu'entretenaient les anciens propriétaires du cabanon.

Après un silence pesant, Sanji prit la parole :

— Hinata, loin de moi l'idée de te poser des questions indiscrètes, mais comment as-tu rencontré Mihawk et pourquoi l'as-tu suivi ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ou plutôt lui servir le même mensonge qu'à Mihawk ? Je choisis de rester fidèle à mon histoire, un bon menteur ne change pas sa version des faits quoi qu'il en coûte, sinon il peut risquer gros. Après lui avoir expliqué que les pirates m'avaient jetée par-dessus bord et que Mihawk m'avait recueillie, Sanji me répondit :

— Eh bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Œil-de-faucon soit si gentil, dit-il dans un grand sourire, amusé et moqueur.

— Je dois bien l'avouer, moi non plus ! Répondis-je.

— Et sinon tu viens d'où ? me demanda-t-il.

— Sanji ! Pourrait-on éviter ce genre de question s'il te plaît ? Ma vie n'a pas grand intérêt et je n'aime pas en parler. En revanche, toi, tu pourrais me dire comment tu t'y connais autant en herbes et en fruits comestibles, lui dis-je sur un ton plus posé.

— Désolé si je t'ai fâchée, je comprends et ne recommencerai plus. Pour te répondre, je suis cuisinier et c'est le '_b-a ba_' de la cuisine. Vois-tu, mon rêve est de trouver _All-Blue_, la mer légendaire où toutes les espèces de poissons coexistent. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté mon restaurant pour devenir pirate.

— Wouaah ! Et tu crois qu'All-Blue est sur Grand Line ?

— Qui sait ? Je l'espère…

— Moi aussi ! Vous devez beaucoup voyager, ça doit être bien !?

— Oui, tu veux que je te raconte certains de nos voyages ?

— Oh oui ! Merci.

Et pendant que Sanji me racontait sa vie et ses voyages – ponctués de beaucoup de belles femmes, comme les deux qui vivaient avec eux sur le navire : Nami la navigatrice et Robin l'archéologue, et de fréquents combats avec Zoro qu'il surnommait _marimo_ ou bien pire parfois – je décidai de m'intéresser à ce qui pouvait bien se dire de l'autre côté de l'île car justement, depuis un bon moment ils n'avaient pas parlé, mais surtout je sentais un malaise chez Mihawk et j'avais le sentiment d'en être la cause. Oui, vous aviez compris : grâce à mes dons, je pouvais à la fois discuter avec mon compagnon et espionner les escrimeurs. J'avoue, je suis plutôt douée à ce petit jeu-là ! Bref, voici ce que j'entendis :

— Roronoa, faut qu'on parle d'une chose qui me gêne.

— Hmm ?

— Voilà, c'est Hinata, il y a un truc chez elle qui cloche, je la sens pas, elle cache quelque chose.

Il lui raconta notre rencontre et enchaîna :

— Voilà, je me demande comment une enfant de dix ans aussi chétive qu'elle peut : survivre en se faisant jeter d'un bateau en pleine nuit, en pleine mer, au milieu de monstres marins se retrouver sur un autre bateau échapper à une tempête et pour finir, nous porter tous jusqu'à l'abri ? Et tout ça, sans aucune égratignure. De plus, toutes nos plaies ou presque ont été guéries, j'en suis sûr ! Nous devrions avoir davantage de blessures : moi j'ai pris un mât sur la tête d'après elle et pourtant je me sens bien, pas une seule lésion apparente ! Même pour mon corps, c'est difficile à croire. Et ne réponds pas que c'est la chance, j'y crois pas ! Et quand bien même elle en aurait un peu, mais là…

Puis il réfléchit et ajouta :

— Toi et le cuistot, faites gaffe ! Je l'ai gardée avec moi car elle m'intrigue, mais là je le sens mal.

— Ok.

Ce furent les seuls mots de Zoro, mais je sentais que lui aussi était taraudé par cette énigme. Il fallait que je la joue serré. Heureusement pour moi, même s'il s'interrogeait, Sanji n'avait pas l'air aussi méfiant, pour l'instant du moins ! Je devais rester vigilante et le plus souvent possible avec lui.

Nous sommes revenus vers midi, tous ensemble, et au vu de nos récoltes, on pourrait tenir la journée. Pour le repas, Sanji nous prépara un lapin aux carottes sauvages. Après le repas, nous sommes restés assis autour de la table à discuter de la vie sur l'île en attendant que l'équipage des mugiwara arrive pour récupérer leurs nakamas. L'après-midi passa calmement, Sanji et moi avions rangé la maison et les deux épéistes partirent dehors faire des réserves de nourriture et s'entraîner à l'épée. Puis vint tranquillement le soir. Après un bon repas, on décida d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue et assez agitée, et personne ne se sentait la force de discuter. Ainsi, prétextant la fatigue et voulant éviter les questions embarrassantes, on décida tous – dans un commun accord tacite – d'aller au lit. Heureusement, il y avait quatre couchettes. On poussa la table et installa les matelas à terre côte à côte. Sanji et Mihawk me voulaient chacun à côté d'eux, pour des raisons qui leur étaient propres. Pour les contenter, je m'installai donc entre eux et Zoro se mit à côté de Sanji.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous remercie de me lire chaque semaine et de laisser des commentaires. Enfin un chapitre avec de l'action et des révélations. Les révélations continueront la semaine prochaine. Mais pas tout encore. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture à jeudi prochain.

Peacecraft31.

**Chapitre 5 : Le 15 du mois **

Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis une voix au fond de moi :

— Eh ! Nous sommes le 15 aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de sortir.

— Apo, c'est toi ?! Mais qu… Déjà nous sommes le 15 du mois ! Attends ! Ne sors pas tout de suite s'il te plaît, il vaut mieux pas qu'ils te voient !

Eh oui, encore une chose que je dois leur cacher ! Je ne vis pas seule dans mon corps, nous sommes trois : moi, Hinata, avec un corps de dix ans Apocalypse dite Apo qui a un corps de 28 ans et est très belle et bien sûr Léna, une louve – oui, une louve,car je suis un loup garou**. **Nous sommes toutes les trois très différentes et mes « sœurs » n'aiment pas beaucoup les hommes, alors là, trois d'un coup ! Mon souci n'est pas ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire, mais plutôt ce que elles, elles pourraient bien leur faire !

— Apo ! Léna ! Écoutez-moi. Je vais sortir d'ici dès qu'ils dormiront. Je vais écrire un mot en expliquant de ne pas me rechercher, que je peux me débrouiller seule et que je reviendrai dans 24 heures environs. Il faudra juste qu'on bouge par rapport à eux si besoin. Et surtout, ils ne doivent pas nous voir !

— Ok, mais s'ils nous trouvent avant, je ne réponds de rien… !

— Hum ! Ça, on en discutera au moment voulu, ok ?

— … ok !

Nous attendions donc qu'ils s'endorment profondément mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières 24 heures, je m'endormis également et commençai à rêver. Grosse erreur de ma part, car mon rêve devint cauchemar et j'émis de petits cris en bougeant allégrement, ce qui réveilla mes compagnons. Inquiet, Sanji me secoua, mais c'est Apo qui se manifesta. Et quand il me toucha, elle se jeta sur son cou, et d'une main ferme le serra.

— Si vous bougez, je lui brise la nuque, gronda-t-elle.

— Hinata ! C'est toi ? demanda Sanji, le visage pâle mêlé d'incompréhension.

— Non ! Moi c'est Apo, et aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de sortir. Et pas de chance pour vous les gars car moi, j'aime tuer les hommes, dit-elle dans un sourire plein de dents tout en sensualité ! Alors un conseil : enlève ton bras de sur mon corps et peut-être que je répondrai à la demande d'Hinata d'épargner ta misérable vie d'homme.

Sanji retira ses mains et recula, mais Apo ne bougeait pas. Les deux épéistes assistaient à la scène sans un mot. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, de plus ils voyaient assez mal dans le noir et comprenaient juste que Sanji était en mauvaise posture. Puis Mihawk eut un déclic et précisa :

— Je connais cette voix ! dit Mihawk abasourdi tout en se rapprochant de Sanji pour mieux appréhender la situation.

— En effet, on s'est rencontré il y a trois ans au quartier général de Marine Ford. Aokiji ne m'a pas trop laissé le temps de te parler et de me présenter. Mais tu as une bonne mémoire.

— Peu de personnes ont l'habitude de me dire ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là. C'est comme si tu avais lu en moi et que tu savais tout de moi. De plus, parler aussi ouvertement de moi à autrui, avec un ton aussi nonchalant – hum, j'avoue que ça m'a plu. Généralement, les gens ont tendance à me craindre, mais toi, j'avais plutôt l'air de t'amuser. Alors oui, ta voix m'a marqué.

— Tu m'amuses toujours autant à ce que je vois ! Je te l'ai dit, tout ce qui sort de la norme m'attire ! Comment va ton dernier copain ? prononça-t-elle dans un murmure presque sadique.

— Je n'en sais rien, dit-il impassible.

— Je vois, dit-elle comme prise au dépourvu mais sans le laisser paraître.

— Sinon, tu peux le lâcher ? demanda Mihawk en désignant Sanji de la tête.

— Oh ! Mais pas avant que vous m'ayez écoutée tous les trois, et surtout toi beau blond, fit-elle en le fixant profondément dans les yeux. Tu as vraiment l'air de t'inquiéter pour Hinata, mais sache qu'elle sait se défendre et dans tous les cas, Léna et moi sommes là pour intervenir. Hinata ta gueule ! Je leur dis ce que je veux et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, alors tiens-toi tranquille. Bien ! Par où commencer ? Je ne vais pas parler de nous, soyons clairs, néanmoins si on doit vivre ensemble, il faudra établir des règles. Le 15 de chaque mois, comme aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui sors et moi je ne vous veux pas dans les pattes. Donc, à chaque fois, j'irai me cacher pendant 24 heures environs et n'essayez pas de me retrouver, ok ? Les jours de pleine lune, c'est Léna qui sort et elle, vous ne voulez pas la rencontrer ni savoir qui elle est, ok ? Là aussi, on se dissimulera pendant trois jours, puis Hinata redeviendra le « maître de bord » et reviendra parmi vous, et là, tout ira bien, elle est plus cool avec les hommes.

Elle relâcha Sanji.

— On a souvent des cauchemars qui peuvent vous réveiller, mais là, interdiction de nous toucher, c'est bien clair ? Bien, on y va !

— Attends, dit Sanji, tout en s'asseyant sur sa couche et en se massant le cou.

Apo s'était déplacée et se trouvait à présent sur le seuil de la porte, les courbes de son corps mises en valeur par la lueur de la lune.

— Sanji, Hinata te fait dire qu'au moment opportun, elle t'aidera à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, notamment lors de ta première nuit ici. Elle précise aussi qu'à ma vue, tu pourrais défaillir, presque en mourir. Alors si tu veux un conseil, surveille bien ton nez, et tu pourras peut-être me regarder sans trop de risques…

Elle balaya les trois garçons du regard, et dit en souriant :

— Vous nous plaisez beaucoup tous les trois, alors ne nous quittez pas trop tôt, sinon on ne pourra plus s'amuser.

Puis nous sommes partis laissant les garçons, l'air médusé, et Sanji qui répétait d'un air absent : « Mon nez… Des risques… mais… ? » Mais qui pouvait être cette fille et comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Mihawk reprit la parole et le sortit de sa torpeur :

— Bien, retournons nous coucher, de toute façon on ne peut plus rien faire pour cette nuit, on réfléchira à tout ça demain, à tête reposée.

— Où…où l'as-tu rencontrée ? demanda Sanji en regardant la porte d'entrée, à présent fermée, où se trouvait Apo quelques secondes plus tôt.

— À Marine Ford, lors d'une de ces réunions ennuyeuses entre shichibukai.

— Et qu'a-t-elle voulu dire par comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé ? Et pour le reste aussi ? Je ne lui ai rien raconté ! Se questionna Sanji à voix haute.

— Je ne sais pas Sanji, dit Zoro, mais tu n'avais pas tort Mihawk, elle est louche… Tu as raison, allons-nous coucher et demain sera un autre jour, comme on dit. De plus, elle va chercher à nous éviter pendant au moins 24 heures.

— Ok. Bonne nuit à vous deux, fit Sanji toujours tourmenté par les derniers évènements et surtout par le magnifique corps de cette femme qu'il avait entraperçu sur le pas de la porte.

_« …t'aidera à comprendre ce qui s'est passé… …qu'à ma vue, tu pourrais défaillir… …surveille bien ton nez… …me regarder sans trop de risques… », _Tout ça se brouiller dans sa tête, mêlé de confusion et de perplexité. _Mais pourtant, je l'ai bien vue elle – Apo et son corps de rêve ! – alors, pourquoi n'ai-je pas saigné du nez comme d'habitude_, se demanda-t-il ?

Apo partit d'un pas rapide et décidé. Elle écouta la conversation dans le cabanon et se sentit soulagée que personne n'essaie de la suivre. Après une heure de marche elle trouva un abri dans un grand arbre. Elle monta dans les branches et se reposa. Mais elle avait faim, une faim comme elle les connaissait trop bien, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire sinon elle retournerait au cabanon et les tueraient tous avant de les dévorer. Elle descendit de son arbre et se dirigea vers la plage, elle entra dans l'eau et nagea un long moment et tomba nez à nez avec un monstre marin. _Ça devrait me caler,_ pensa-t-elle ! Le monstre l'attaqua mais Apo se défendit. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans la gueule avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, ce qui le déstabilisa. Mais ne voulant pas que ce combat s'éternise pour économiser ses forces, elle décida d'agir rapidement et efficacement. Elle se glissa sous le corps du monstre pour ne pas se faire repérer, localisa son cœur, fit apparaître une épée dans sa main et le transperça. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était mort, elle le dévora. Tout cela en quelques minutes.

Quand elle revint sur la plage, elle constata que la nuit se finissait et que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle remonta sur son arbre en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde aux alentours et qu'elle pourrait dormir tranquillement.

Vers 10 heures du matin, les garçons se réveillèrent. Sanji prépara un petit déjeuner à base de fruits. Personne ne parlait, et ça ne les dérangeait pas. Chacun d'eux plongea dans ses pensées, orientées d'abord vers la femme avec qui ils vivaient sur l'île puis vers les rêves de cette nuit. Autant ceux de leur première nuit ici pouvaient les avoir déstabilisés, autant ceux d'hier n'avaient rien à voir, ils étaient pires, d'une telle force, et d'une telle réalité : comme une envie qui ne les quittait plus. Ils avaient beau être des hommes, à cet instant précis chacun d'eux se considérait comme un animal et ça leur faisait peur… Ils cherchaient tous un moyen de s'isoler pour canaliser ces émotions qui les submergeaient.

— Hum ! Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je vais aller m'entraîner seul sur la plage pour parfaire mes techniques et aussi chasser et pêcher si besoin, fit Zoro, comme pour s'excuser de partir précipitamment.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller t'entraîner, tu en as plus besoin que moi. Moi, j'irai chasser et pêcher ce sera mieux. Moins on sera à bouger sur l'île, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde, expliqua Mihawk.

—En effet. Et même si ça me dérange de pas aller à sa rencontre, mieux vaut l'éviter en ce moment. Limitons donc nos déplacements ! Moi je resterai ici, j'ai de quoi m'occuper. Je sortirais juste pour me laver, répondit Sanji.

À cette dernière remarque, tout le monde rougit et baissa les yeux : leur imagination reprit de plus belle. Comment allaient-ils faire avec une tension sexuelle aussi palpable ? Chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations ils se retrouveraient à l'heure du repas, Sanji les appellerait quand tout serait prêt. Toutes leurs pensées étaient saturées d'images sexuelles. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent aux escrimeurs dont les capacités de concentration étaient habituellement de bons inhibiteurs de pensées, mais aujourd'hui, cela semblait ne pas fonctionner et c'était assez déroutant.

Après le repas, Sanji décida d'aller à la clairière pour ramasser quelques légumes et herbes aromatiques. Zoro, lui, opta pour une sieste, quant à Mihawk, il irait s'entraîner sur la plage. Sur le chemin vers la clairière, Sanji vit des animaux copuler un peu partout. _La saison des amours ou un virus dans l'air ?_ se dit-il en repensant à ses compagnons de fortune qui, comme lui, avaient cet air gêné, un peu ailleurs, le regard fuyant. Il trouvait ça bizarre mais ne comprenait pas ces comportements. Il finit par se demander si cela ne venait pas d'Apo, tout semblait coïncider avec son réveil cette nuit. _Non_, se dit-il. _Comment pourrait-elle… ?_

Apo venait de se réveiller, c'était le début de l'après-midi. Sa nuit avait été plutôt agitée et à présent, elle percevait les pensées emmêlées des garçons. Elle sentit également que les pensées de Sanji étaient tournées vers elle, et qu'elles étaient intimement troublées. Il faudrait faire particulièrement attention à lui car c'était une personne vraiment intelligente.

L'après-midi passa et le soir arriva. Alors que les garçons finissaient leur repas – ils avaient mangé tôt exceptionnellement – un cri féroce venant de la plage et résonnant sur toute l'île leur parvint.

La nuit tombait quand Apo ressentit une grande colère se diriger contre l'île. Elle essaya de la comprendre et d'aller vers elle, mais c'était assez difficile car on lui offrait une résistance incroyable. Puis d'un coup, elle comprit. Un monstre marin, une femelle : son compagnon était mort et elle voulait le venger ! _Sûrement mon repas de la veille,_ pensa Apo. Le monstre avançait vers l'île et se dirigea droit sur les garçons.

Postés sur le pas de la porte, armés et prêts à combattre, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un monstre marin. Là, une ombre apparut comme par magie entre eux et la bête.

— Attention ! cria Sanji.

— Ferme-la, lui répondit Apo.

Le monstre marin allait attaquer quand il s'arrêta net, comme figé. Les trois hommes ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, puis ils firent le rapprochement avec ce qu'ils avaient vu par le passé : le haki ! Cette femme possédait le haki, et pas n'importe lequel : celui de l'empereur, pour commander aux autres. Elle était bien plus coriace qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé.

— Toi, le monstre ! commença Apo. Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Laisse-les. C'est moi qui ai tué et mangé ton compagnon. J'en suis navrée, mais j'avais une faim de loup, tout comme maintenant. Aussi, si tu ne veux pas le rejoindre tout de suite, va-t'en ! C'est mieux pour toi et votre enfant. Je n'aime pas tuer les femelles et leur progéniture, sauf si je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Alors ! Que décides-tu ? Enfanter ou tout sacrifier ?

À ces paroles, aussi froides que sincères, cette mère, bien que monstre, renonça au combat et fit demi-tour vers la mer pour un jour y donner la vie et perpétuer son espèce.

Apo se retourna. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur dire qu'elle reviendrait plus tard qu'une violente douleur commença à sourdre dans son corps, au point qu'elle lâcha un cri violent et perdit connaissance.

En la voyant s'évanouir, Sanji courut vers elle pour la rattraper. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la ramena dans le cabanon. Elle était fiévreuse.

— Zoro, vite ! Remplis une casserole d'eau et ramène-la-moi, ordonna Sanji pendant qu'il allongeait Apo sur le matelas où elle avait dormi la nuit d'avant.

— Est-elle blessée ? demanda Mihawk.

— Non, mais elle est fiévreuse, répondit Sanji.

— Tiens, dit Zoro en donnant à Sanji une casserole pleine d'eau.

Sanji enleva sa chemise sous les yeux de ses comparses qui ne purent réprimer un léger sourire avec un haussement de sourcils tout en dévoilant un fard de gêne sur leurs joues. Il commença par arracher des morceaux de son vêtement pour en tremper un dans l'eau froide qu'il positionna sur le front d'Apo. Cette dernière commença à émerger quand sa température diminua.

— San… Sanji, tu ne devrais pas…

— La ferme ! Tu vois, moi aussi je sais le dire, fit sèchement Sanji.

— Ta chemise… essaya de dire Apo.

— Que du tissu ! C'est pas grave…

— Haha ! fit Zoro moqueur. Il dit ça parce que t'es une belle fille ! Quand c'est moi qui l'effleure avec une épée à l'entraînement, j'ai droit à tout un baratin sur le prix, la qualité et tout un tas d'autres trucs sans intérêt.

— Urusei marimo, on n'a pas d'autres tissus ici et je doute que toi ou Mihawk me donniez votre haut pour le déchirer ! Se tournant vers Apo, il rajouta : ce qui compte c'est de faire baisser ta fièvre.

— Je suis désolée… arg… ! répondit Apo.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as mal où ? s'inquiéta Sanji.

— Nulle part ne t'occupe pas…

— Ça suffit, réponds pour que je puisse t'aider, et pas de fierté mal placée ou autre sarcasme, ok ? s'indigna Sanji.

— Oui, mais tu ne peux pas nous aider, rétorqua Apo.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— …

— Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer comme ça. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je vais passer une sale nuit… et vous aussi ! Je vais beaucoup crier et parler, parfois de façon incompréhensible. Je suis connectée à une autre personne et… AARG ! _Laissez-la ! ce n'est qu'une enfant. Ne la touchez pas ! Prenez-moi plutôt à sa place !_

— Apo, de quoi tu parles ? fit Sanji.

— _Arrêtez monstres ! Elle n'a que 5 ans. Prenez-moi à sa place, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez…_

— Apo !? demanda Sanji ne sachant que penser de tout ça.

—…

Toute la nuit, Apo parlait à d'autres personnes sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les garçons ont préféré rester éveillés tellement Apo criait et souffrait. Sanji s'occupait d'elle tout en lui parlant pour la rassurer et quand il voyait qu'elle souffrait trop, il resserrait sa main dans celle de la jeune fille. Lui qui aimait tellement les femmes, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir autant et encore moins de se sentir aussi impuissant, surtout quand il comprit qu'Apo devait être liée à une autre femme qui devait également beaucoup souffrir. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, pourtant quand Zoro lui demanda : « Que crois-tu qu'il se passe ? », il ne put que dire tout doucement :

— Elles… elles se font violer et par plus d'une personne je pense…

— Je dirais tout le bateau… vu la durée… avec tout ce qu'elle ressent et ce qu'elle dit, ajouta Mihawk.

— On ne peut rien faire ? s'indigna Zoro.

Mais les deux autres firent non de la tête, avec une expression qui semblait juste dire qu'il fallait attendre.

Le lendemain matin, Apo s'endormit enfin et je repris ma place. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Sanji au-dessus de moi, les yeux plein de tristesse et je sentais sa main tenir la mienne.

— Sanji, tu nous as veillées toute la nuit ? demandais-je.

— Oui Hinata. Tu vas bien ?

— Mieux merci.

— Ta fièvre est tombée.

— Bien. Encore désolée pour ce qui s'est passé hier, rien ne vous aura été épargné je pense. Quant à toi Sanji, tu as su résister à Apo ? dis-je dans un sourire. Je ne tenais pas à ce que tu la rencontres… Sauras-tu me le pardonner ?

— Ne sois pas bête, me répondit-il.

— Bête ? Tu verrais ta tête ? Alors s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus de ce regard mêlé de tristesse et de pitié. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de moi, et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, je n'en suis pas morte pour autant ! De plus, je préfèrerais encore voir de la colère dans tes yeux car moi j'en suis remplie et Apo encore plus, car elle est née à…

_Je ne devais pas me laisser allez à tout leur dire. Non, je ne flancherai pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant !_

— Quoi, car Apo est née à…, et après ? m'interrogea Sanji.

— Non rien, laisse tomber, je suis fatiguée. On devrait tous aller dormir.

— Hinata, insista Sanji.

— Bien. Mais reposons-nous d'abord un peu et après je vous expliquerai tout.

J'étais si affaiblie par la journée d'hier et la nuit que j'avais – que nous avions – passée que j'avais fini par craquer. Avant de nous endormir, les garçons hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Je vous remercie de me suivre, et encore merci à celle qui me laisse des reviews. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Sinon que dire vous allez lire un gros chapitre qui révèle plus de chose sur Hinata. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et le corriger. Je voulais suivre une certaine chronologie. Je voulais qu'on puisse comprendre plus qui étaient les trois filles. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si j'aurais dû faire autrement certains passages. Toutes remarques sont bonnes à prendre pour améliorer mes futurs textes ou même celui-ci comme tous les chapitres ne sont pas encore corrigés.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ou à bientôt sur une review.

**Chapitre 6 : Qui je suis ? **

Nous nous sommes réveillés vers midi après seulement quatre heures de sommeil environ, un sommeil loin d'être suffisamment réparateur à mon goût, mais impossible de se rendormir, alors autant vaquer à une occupation stimulante. J'avais grandement espéré que Sanji ou les autres oublient notre conversation de tantôt, avant de nous coucher, mais j'étais utopiste de le penser.

— Hinata, désolé d'insister mais tu nous dois des réponses ! Qui es-tu ? Et que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

—Encore une fois, c'est une longue histoire, et comme toujours je ne sais jamais trop par où commencer… Et puis, j'imagine que ça vous intrigue vraiment tout ça ?

— En effet, mais vas-y, répondit Sanji, nous sommes pendus à tes lèvres, et nous avons tout notre temps, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Tout le monde confirma d'un hochement de tête.

—C'est parti ! Mais avant tout, faisons une mise au point tous ensemble et après promis, je vous raconterai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'en accord avec mes sœurs, étant donné votre comportement presque exemplaire à vous trois ces dernières heures, nous avons décidé de tout vous exposer. Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit d'une longue histoire, aussi j'utiliserai mes dons pour faire des raccourcis. En effet, je peux vous montrer et vous faire ressentir tout ce que j'ai vécu ou tout ce que j'ai partagé avec les gens au cours de mes pérégrinations. Une autre précision également, au cas où… mangez peut-être tout de suite, sinon vous risquez sûrement d'avoir l'appétit coupé pendant quelque temps après mon récit… Je vous aurai prévenus ! Enfin, le dernier point que je voulais aborder, et pas des moindres, c'est de me promettre que tout ce que vous allez entendre ici ne sortira pas de ces murs, je suis sérieuse et vous savez déjà de quoi Apo est capable. Nous vous faisons confiance, alors tenez votre langue. Peu de gens sont au courant, et encore, certains n'en savent qu'une partie comme l'ex-amiral Aokiji et Smoker, ou encore Shanks le Roux, Daz Bonnes et l'ex-shichibukai Crocodile.

Les garçons me regardaient d'un drôle d'air, se demandant bien ce qu'ils allaient découvrir pour qu'aussi peu de gens connaissent notre histoire, et encore, même pas tout.

— Vous allez comprendre dans quelques instants. En revanche, et je serai intraitable sur ce point, Luffy ne doit jamais savoir, à aucun prix ! Je sais que vous êtes ses nakamas, mais parfois, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime, il vaut mieux ne rien dire, non ?

Médusés, les garçons me regardaient toujours avec ce drôle d'air, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

— Alors vous promettez ?

— Promis, répondirent-ils en chœur, comme sortis de leur torpeur.

—Vous semblez sincères, nous allons pouvoir démarrer. Mais pour comprendre qui je suis, il faut d'abord que je vous présente ma famille. Vous connaissez tous le roi de Marie-Joie, le Tenruybito ? Eh bien, il se trouve que son prédécesseur était mon grand-oncle. De plus, je suis sa dernière héritière. Tout commença quand le roi monta sur le trône il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait alors trente ans et avait une jeune sœur de vingt ans, nommée Marie-Belle. C'est à cette époque que l'amiral Sengoku – du même âge que la princesse – rencontra cette dernière lors d'un dîner donné par le roi. Ils tombèrent follement amoureux, et la princesse finit par demander au roi le droit d'épouser Sengoku, même si pour cela il fallait qu'il la répudie. Mais le roi aimait trop sa sœur pour cela, alors il accepta à la condition que, le jour où il mourrait, elle ou sa descendance monte sur le trône. Et quoi qu'en pensent les autres, Marie-Belle était sa sœur et la succession lui revenait de plein droit, en dépit d'un sang soi-disant souillé par les simples mortels. Son frère – le Roi – était homosexuel, et répugnait à faire un enfant même pour le trône, aussi elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle épousa donc Sengoku et ils eurent une fille, Isabelle, ma mère.

À 15 ans, Isabelle tomba amoureuse d'un jeune homme de son âge et comme vous pouvez le constater sur les images que je vous montre, cet adolescent est en effet Dragon D. Monkey, le père de votre capitaine, Luffy.

Les garçons n'en revenaient pas, surtout l'équipage de Luffy.

— Mais écoutez plutôt…

_Deux adolescents se promenaient dans un parc._

— _Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui Isabelle ? demanda le jeune homme._

— _Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller manger une glace sur un banc et profiter du soleil comme tous les autres couples, répondit Isabelle._

— _Oui comme les autres couples, répondit-il gêné. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude, on se connaît depuis des années, mais là c'est différent, dit-il avec timidité tout en piquant un fard._

— _Oh Dragon ! Comme tu peux être mignon quand tu es si gêné, lui dit Isabelle._

— _Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît… _

— _Je ne me moque pas, je t'aime Dragon, c'est tout, dit-elle avec gaieté et d'un air radieux._

— _Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chérie._

_Puis les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent et se regardèrent de façon amusée tout en se dirigeant vers un glacier. _

» Donc Isabelle et Dragon sortaient ensemble. Mais tout bascula quand ma grand-mère tomba malade et décida de raconter à sa fille – alors âgée de 18 ans – d'où elle venait et qu'elle était l'héritière du trône de Marie-Joie.

Isabelle, abasourdie, alla tout raconter à son grand amour Dragon. Quelques mois plus tard, il décida de la demander en mariage et elle accepta. À ce moment-là, elle ignorait encore qu'il s'était enrôlé dans l'armée révolutionnaire et qu'il était – malgré son jeune âge – l'un des piliers de cette rébellion. Ils se marièrent pour leurs 19 ans et ma mère tomba enceinte de moi. Garp et Sengoku en furent ravis. Au décès de ma grand-mère, ma mère devint la principale héritière du trône. Tout allait bien à cette époque pour les ambitions de Dragon, croyez-moi ! Au fait, une petite précision : je le hais, mais vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi.

Ma mère s'enquit du combat de mon père et voulut l'aider. Elle comprenait et pensait qu'en tant que future reine elle se devait d'être auprès de son peuple et de le soutenir. Et pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.

Un jour, Dragon lui demanda d'accomplir une mission pour lui. Même en étant enceinte de six mois, elle pensait pouvoir le faire seule. Elle s'en sentait capable, car au fond d'elle vibrait la fille de marine qui avait appris à se battre. En arrivant sur une île, elle se fit violemment attaquer par des hommes-bêtes : mais les morsures et les griffures n'eurent pas raison d'elle, elle réussit à leur échapper et à terminer sa mission avec succès. Mais voyez plutôt…

_Isabelle débarqua sur une île. Même enceinte de 6 mois, elle arrivait à se mouvoir avec grâce et rapidité. Elle avait gainé son ventre et enfilé un manteau long et large mais assez près du corps pour pouvoir se déplacer facilement. Elle arriva près du village, il était bien gardé et les hommes paraissaient vivre de façon assez rudimentaire. Ils étaient habillés avec des pagnes en peaux de bêtes et leurs armes étaient des bâtons. Isabelle se faufila à travers le village sans un bruit, et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à la cabane du chef. Après quelques recherches dans les tiroirs et placards de la cabane, elle trouva enfin les documents si importants aux yeux de Dragon. Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être, car ces hommes ne paraissaient pas dangereux et semblaient plutôt hors du temps et de la vie réelle. Au moment de repartir, elle se fit repérer. Deux hommes se mirent à sa poursuite et un combat s'engagea : ils n'avaient pour arme que deux bâtons et elle une épée, mais à deux contre un et en plus enceinte ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Les hommes l'encerclaient, un dans son dos et un en face d'elle, elle se déplaça sur un côté pour les avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision. Mais leur déplacement étaient rapides, même pour elle, _trop rapide_ pensa-t-elle, _pas humain !_ Ce qui se confirma quand le combat commença. Au début elle arrivait tant bien que mal à faire face, puis l'un d'eux se mit à crier et son visage et ses mains se transformèrent et l'autre fit de même, elle fut horrifiée. Les deux hommes avaient à présent chacun une tête de loup avec d'énormes crocs et des mains poilues qui se terminaient par des griffes. L'un d'eux se jeta sur elle et la griffa à une jambe, elle avait esquivé l'attaque sur le côté juste à temps pour pas qu'il lui tombe dessus. Quand elle fut remise de sa surprise, elle vit l'autre faire de même, elle para son coup en se protégeant d'un bras qu'il mordit et, pendant qu'il était bloqué – et malgré la douleur de la morsure – elle leva son épée et l'embrocha. L'épée traversa le dos de l'homme et se logea dans son cœur, ce qui l'immobilisa. L'autre homme se mit à crier et se rua vers eux, alors Isabelle fit pivoter son corps et celui de l'autre homme avec toute sa force et le bascula vers l'autre assaillant – ce qui le déstabilisa, et les deux hommes tombèrent à terre. Dans ce geste, Isabelle avait eu la présence d'esprit de retirer l'épée du corps du premier et quand le second rejeta sur le côté le cadavre de son ami, Isabelle le transperça en plein cœur et vit ses yeux se révulser et s'éteindre. Elle reprit son épée et malgré la douleur repartit en courant vers l'embarcation. Elle arriva enfin auprès de Dragon avec les papiers. Et un docteur s'occupa de ses blessures._

» Mais quelques semaines plus tard, elle ressentit une énorme douleur et un soir de pleine lune, elle se transforma en loup.

Les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux, ils n'en revenaient pas, et ce n'était que le début…

— Oui ! Ma mère était devenue un loup-garou et par conséquent moi aussi, étant donné que j'étais toujours dans son ventre, reliée à elle par le placenta. Bref, ce soir-là, elle attaqua un homme, le tua et le dévora. Regardez par vous-même…

_Depuis l'attaque sur l'île, Isabelle ressentait des douleurs partout dans son corps, et_ _la confusion sur ses étranges agresseurs associée aux changements physiologiques qu'elle éprouvait avec sa grossesse la perturbaient chaque jour un peu plus. La fièvre se manifesta dans la foulée ainsi qu'une très étrange envie de... oui, de viande ! C'était bien ça, une envie comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie, comme si elle avait une... faim de loup !_ _Sans compter tous ces rêves, pleins de... sang ! Elle tuait et mangeait ses adversaires ! Comment expliquer ces sensations ? Cela lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Elle hésitait encore à en parler à_ _Dragon et à son second,_ _Emporio Ivankov, avec qui elle était amie, car elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se moquent d'elle. En effet, ce soir-là après l'attaque, elle avait été trop choquée pour tout leur raconter : des hommes qui se changent en loups ! Ça paraissait_ _farfelu comme histoire, alors elle en inventa une avec des loups apprivoisés, ce qui semblait_ _plus crédible. Néanmoins, la situation devenait préoccupante, et il fallait bien tout leur dire :_

— _Tu rigoles j'espère, fit Dragon sur le_ _ton de la plaisanterie, des hommes avec des têtes de loups ! Encore un, je ne dis pas, probablement un fruit du démon de type Zoan, mais là deux, expliqua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux, ce n'est pas possible_ _!_

— _Ne plaisante pas, je suis sérieuse ! Tous mes rêves finissent de la même façon_ _: je me regarde dans l'eau et mon visage est celui d'un loup, couvert de sang._

— _C'est peut-être des loups-garous, fit remarquer Ivankov. J'ai entendu des rumeurs à leur sujet et on dit qu'ils_ _se transforment_ _à la pleine... Ivankov s'interrompit, soucieuse._

— _À la pleine quoi ? demanda Isabelle tétanisée._

— _À la pleine lune ! Et justement, il y en a une très prochainement..._

— _Haha ! Vous me faites bien rire toutes les deux, s'exclama Dragon._

— _Alors comment expliques-tu tout ce qui m'arrive_ _? cria Isabelle bouleversée, au bord de la crise de nerf._

— _Je ne sais pas, mettons ça sur le compte de l'émotion_ : _ta grossesse, ton agression, tout ça se répercute dans tes rêves tout simplement._

— _Tout simplement ? Isabelle le regarda comme si elle le désirait, l'espace d'un instant, davantage comme un steak que comme son mari..._

— _Nous verrons bien dans trois jours si tu te transformes ou pas._ _Haha ! Ça sera amusant._

— _Idiot ! crièrent les deux femmes en même temps, et Isabelle claqua la porte._

_La fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des jours et Isabelle délirait de plus en plus. À l'approche de la pleine lune, on observait des changements surprenants chez elle, autant physiquement que psychiquement._

— _Dragon, je m'inquiète pour Isabelle... commença Ivankov._

— _Tu n'y penses pas, quand même ! Ce ne sont que des mythes, ça n'existe pas !_

— _Les fruits du démon existent bien eux, regarde nous ! Alors pourquoi pas les loups-garous_ _? Ivankov était passablement irritée._

— _Ou des vampires aussi, non ? dit-il en s'esclaffant. Arrête tes délires, et trouve plutôt ce qu'elle a, fit-il d'un air sérieux, comme préoccupé._

— _Je vais faire de mon mieux..._

_En dépit de ce qu'elle vivait, Isabelle avait entendu leurs derniers mots, et elle avait conscience des transformations qui s'opéraient en elle, mais aussi chez son bébé... Il hériterait d'un fardeau bien plus lourd encore que le trône de Marie-Joie… Isabelle était effrayée, à court d'issue, et pleura longuement. Elle paraissait bercer son enfant et lui demander pardon..._

_L'état de santé d'Isabelle était de plus en plus préoccupant, aussi décidèrent-ils d'accoster le lendemain dans la matinée, quand ils croisèrent une île sur leur route. Tout le matériel médical nécessaire pour protéger Isabelle et son bébé avait été installé dans une tente, pas loin de la forêt située au centre de l'île. Alternant divers états de semi-conscience, Isabelle paraissait proche de la fin, elle demandait à ce qu'on provoque l'accouchement maintenant et qu'on la tue avant la transformation afin de sauver son enfant. Mais Dragon refusait, _« chut, tout se passera bien »_, répétait-il._

_Quand le soir arriva, une lune pleine commença à se lever et les gémissements d'Isabelle s'amplifièrent. Vers minuit, un hurlement déchira la nuit, et en quelques instants, en lieu et place de sa femme enceinte, Dragon vit un loup, sur ses postérieures, la démarche encore incertaine mais l'instinct du prédateur, du tueur bien présent_ _! Où était donc passée la femme douce et prévoyante qu'elle était vraiment ?_

_La bête se débattit, détruisit tout dans la tente, puis finit par sortir, focalisée sur un but : dévorer tout ce qui passerait à proximité de ses crocs ! Les hommes de Dragon essayèrent de l'attraper, mais rien n'y fit : elle était très forte, trop rapide et ses coups, d'une violence extrême. Deux ou trois hommes étaient déjà passés entre ses crocs quand elle tomba sur un,_ _plus faible,_ _qu'elle emporta vers le centre de la forêt. L'équipage avait pour ordre de la retrouver et de l'arrêter sans lui faire de mal, Dragon ne tenait pas pour autant à perdre sa femme et son enfant. Dans leur course poursuite à travers la forêt, Dragon repensait à ses tentatives de lui parler pour la ramener à la raison... sans succès ! Ce n'était plus Isabelle, c'était une bête féroce, dénuée de scrupules et incapable de différencier ses amis de ses ennemis... Pauvre Yué..._

_Quand ils retrouvèrent Isabelle, c'était au petit matin, dans une clairière elle était allongée, nue, tout autour d'elle, des traces de sang partout : de sa pauvre victime, il ne restait que quelques lambeaux de chairs et d'habits, jetés de façon éparse sur le sol. Elle reprit ses esprits au son des cris étouffés face au spectacle morbide qu'elle offrait, se releva et posa la main sur quelque chose de froid et de visqueux. Elle y regarda de plus près et reconnut qu'il s'agissait de chair qu'elle croyait au début animale, puis ses yeux voguèrent vers un morceau de tissus de couleur verte. Progressivement, quelques bribes de sa soirée commençaient à lui revenir en mémoire, par flash, comme cet homme qui semblait lui crier quelque chose : « _Isabelle, c'est moi Yué… on est ami… pitié... Isabelle..._ », avant de serrer suffisamment fort pour le faire taire et qu'il s'évanouisse. Elle se revoit dans la clairière, regardant cette chose inanimée avec laquelle elle aurait aimé jouer encore un peu... puis, elle plante ses crocs... arrache la gorge de sa proie... Elle revint à elle comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve, digne de ses récents cauchemars et considéra_ _ce monde rassemblé autour d'elle qui la regardait_ _avec des yeux remplis de peur, de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Isabelle reporta son attention_ _une dernière fois sur les restes humains qui l'entouraient et poussa un cri si fort qu'il semblait inhumain_ _! Prises par surprise, les personnes présentes firent un pas en arrière pour eux comme pour elle, une nouvelle réalité s'était forgée : leur reine ne serait plus jamais celle_ _qu'elle avait été. Tout en pleurant, elle murmura :_

— _Noooon... Yuééé... Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça, je n'ai pas pu le... Je... TUEZ-MOI ! cria-t-elle dans un accès de rage, puis tout en sanglotant à nouveau, elle continua :_

— _Tuez-moi par pitié... je suis un monstre !_

_Isabelle finit par s'évanouir dans un mélange_ _de douleur, de tristesse et de fatigue c'était bien plus que_ _son corps et son esprit ne pouvaient tolérer._

_Quand elle se réveilla trois jours plus tard, ils avaient déjà repris la mer._

» La violence des images et des émotions appartient aux souvenirs de ma mère, ça secoue énormément et je m'en excuse, mais c'est encore le meilleur moyen pour comprendre notre histoire : la vivre de l'intérieur avec ce que cela comporte de risques.

Deux mois après cet événement macabre, je vins au monde. On connaissait les risques pour moi, aussi mes parents décidèrent de s'installer loin de la civilisation, le temps de voir si je pouvais m'adapter à une vie, disons « normale ». Je vous passe les détails, néanmoins cette expérience aura eu du bon dans le sens où mes parents ont compris que tant que je ne goûtais pas d'être humain, je gardais un certain contrôle sur la transformation : visiblement, le fait de grandir avec ce phénomène semblait être un atout pour mieux le gérer en revanche pour ma mère, c'était plus délicat car elle avait continuellement faim. Elle avait fait la promesse à Dragon de ne plus manger d'humain, elle se contentait d'un monstre marin par semaine, et parfois, ce n'était pas suffisant. Néanmoins, comme l'île était inhabitée, c'était plus facile pour elle de s'y tenir.

Puis, au bout d'un an, Dragon partit en mission avec la promesse de revenir et que tout se passerait bien. J'étais jeune, mais je comprenais, et surtout je lui faisais confiance. Bien entendu, il n'est jamais revenu. À ses yeux, nous n'étions plus que des monstres dont le trône s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus... Pourquoi serait-il resté finalement ? Donc le temps passa et ma mère, ayant de plus en plus faim, finit par trouver un moyen pour dévorer des humains. Enfin, voyez par vous-même... âme sensible...

_Isabelle rentra tard ce soir-là, accompagnée d'un homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et ça m'intriguait, alors je décidais de les regarder faire. Ma mère tendit un verre de saké à l'homme tout en lui disant dans un grand sourire :_

— _Un dernier, avant d'aller se coucher..._

_L'homme sourit à son tour. Quand il eut fini son verre, ma mère lui fit à nouveau_ _un grand sourire. Un sourire carnassier qui semblait dire « j'ai envie de toi_ _», sauf que là, c'était au sens propre, et il était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait réellement ! Elle commença par l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, il se laissait faire tout content à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver par la suite,_ _quand soudain, son visage se figea et fut déformé par une grimace de douleur. Ma mère_ _arracha la gorge de l'homme qui mourut dans l'instant, puis elle_ _se transforma et se jeta sur lui pour le dévorer. Quand elle eut fini et repris forme humaine, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine chercher de quoi laver le canapé et le salon, souillés par tout ce sang, puis elle me dit d'une voix sèche et impérieuse :_

— _Ça_ _t'a plu ? A présent, va te coucher. J'ai des choses à faire et évite de traîner dans les parages_ _si tu ne veux pas finir comme lui !_

_Apeurée, je courus m'enfermer_ _dans ma chambre pour ne plus en bouger._ _Le lendemain matin, le salon était propre et ma mère avait préparé mon petit déjeuner comme tous les matins elle était souriante, heureuse._

» L'année de mes quatre ans, ma mère en était arrivée au rythme de plus d'un humain par semaine. Et elle avait de plus en plus de crise, je devais m'enfermer dans ma chambre ou me cacher hors de la maison, n'importe quel endroit où elle ne pourrait pas me trouver. Et puis une nuit, sa faim fut si grande qu'elle m'attaqua et comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai eu le dernier mot.

_La nu__it était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et ma mère tournait en rond : elle avait faim et ne savait plus comment faire pour calmer ses fringales il y a deux jours encore, elle avait mangé un humain, et la nuit d'avant, un monstre marin, mais rien n'y faisait, la faim revenait toujours de plus belle. Puis subitement, elle se plaça devant ma chambre. Je n'osais plus bouger, tétanisée par ce qui pourrait bien se passer si jamais elle entrait. Elle semblait juste écouter ma respiration, mais la bête en moi sentait bien qu'elle se repaissait de ma frayeur puis elle repartit. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne partie de la nuit, ma mère faisait un ballet incessant d'allées et venues devant ma chambre, comme si sa part humaine défendait sa fille, alors que sa part bestiale défendait son beefsteak ! Tout à coup la porte vola en éclat et la bête entra comme une furie, me regarda et grogna :_

— _Dépêche-toi de fuir si tu tiens à ta vie !_

_D'un bon, je me précipitai_ _vers la fenêtre mais en une fraction de seconde, elle me barra la route_ _je bifurquai alors vers_ _la porte par laquelle elle_ _était entrée, m'enfuyai_ _jusqu'au salon, dépassai_ _le canapé quand_ _elle me rattrapa presque aussitôt._ _Dans la panique et la précipitation, je me servis du canapé comme_ _d'une_ _protection. Là, le temps sembla se figer, comme si la Terre avait arrêté de tourner, et nous restâmes un long moment à_ _nous fixer,_ _les yeux dans les yeux – prédateur et proie, sans vraiment savoir qui était qui – et par à-coups alternants, vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, nous jouions_ _à qui allait_ _attraper l'autre avec pour seul_ _rempart entre nous,_ _ce_ _vieux canapé. Puis lassée de ce jeu avec sa prise, la bête féroce_ _sauta_ _au-dessus du canapé. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'échappatoires, et je devais réagir au plus vite du haut de mes quatre ans si je ne voulais pas finir telle une bouchée dans l'estomac de ma génitrice._ _En dernier recours,_ _je me précipitai_ _vers la cuisine. Là, je fouillai dans_ _les tiroirs et découvris des couteaux de cuisine, bien tranchants_ _et dont on m'avait interdit l'utilisation. Je pris le premier qui venait, et_ _fis volte-face. La bête éclata_ _de rire et dit :_

— _Haha ! Que crois-tu faire avec ce jouet ? Regarde-toi, seulement_ _4 ans et tu n'as toujours pas libéré la bête qui est en toi_ _! __Si tu veux vraiment_ _me tuer, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tu l'as toujours su, depuis que tu as compris qui nous étions toutes les deux, depuis que ton père nous a lâchement abandonné ! Mais la vraie question, c'est t'en sentiras-tu capable face à ta mère_ _?_

_De la gorge d'Isabelle éclata un rire puissant et sadique, qui résonna dans toute l'île._ _Je la regardais ne sachant pas trop_ _quoi dire ni quoi_ _faire. Puis elle décida de mon sort en se jetant sur moi._ _Je levai ma pauvre lame que je serrais de mes petits poings tout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas la regarder en face, puis je sentis une secousse et un poids s'effondrer sur moi_ _:_ _la bête_ _venait de_ _s'empaler_ _sur le couteau, au niveau du_ _cœur. Et pour la première fois peut-être, j'entendis la vraie voix de ma mère dans ce corps velu :_

— _Vas-y ma chérie..._ _tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir_ _été assez forte pour le faire toute_ _seule. La_ _bête a toujours été_ _la_ _plus forte... Mais toi oui, tu es assez forte pour_ _le faire et tu réussiras à maîtriser ce monstre qui coule dans tes veines, ce terrible fardeau dont tu as hérité et que je ne me pardonnerai jamais..._ _Je sais que tu peux le faire,_ _j'ai confiance en toi... Tu es forte et déjà très_ _courageuse pour ton âge..._

_Ma mère avait_ _repris sa forme humaine et_ _me souriait,_ _comme_ _pour me réconforter et m'encourager. Je tentai_ _de retirer_ _délicatement_ _le couteau. Elle ferma les yeux_ _et s'effondra sur moi. Je réussis à m'extirper, à l'allonger sur le dos, puis je me mis à cheval sur son corps. Avec ma petite taille, j'arrivais à peine à me tenir sur sa poitrine qui se gonflait difficilement. J'hésitai un moment... oui je savais ce qu'il fallait faire malgré mon très jeune âge, mais un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à faire ce genre de chose... Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, tout comme le gros couteau de tout à l'heure,_ _j'ouvris_ _sa cage thoracique d'un seul tenant et arrachai son_ _cœur pour le jeter_ _loin derrière moi dans un cri démentiel. A présent, je tentais de me rapprocher de sa gorge j'avais l'impression de baigner dans le sang tellement il inondait le sol de la cuisine_ _! __Avec le même couteau, j'entrepris_ _de l'égorger et de couper et couper encore_ _jusqu'à que sa tête soit à moitié décrochée de son corps. Puis, comme réalisant ce que je venais de faire,_ _je reculai_ _et m'assis dans un coin_ _en face d'elle,_ _regardant cette tête aux yeux vides de toute vie qui semblait pourtant me narguer._

» À quatre ans, je me retrouvais donc presque orpheline, je venais de tuer ma mère et comme vous vous en rappelez certainement, mon père nous avait abandonnées trois ans plus tôt. La situation paraissait un peu désespérée, et en dépit d'un état proche de la « catatonie », je me rappelai d'une chose que ma mère me répétait souvent : « Si jamais il arrive malheur et que tu te retrouves seule, prend l'escargophone et appelle tes grands-pères ». Ce jour-là, j'aurais dû me tuer avec ma mère, ça aurait été mieux. Non, ne dites rien, croyez-moi, je sais ce que je dis. Mes grands-pères mirent une semaine avant d'arriver, et me trouvèrent dans la cuisine, dans l'exacte position que celle que j'avais prise après avoir tranché la tête de ma mère. Je n'avais rien mangé et tout ce sang me donnait faim, mes yeux ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux d'un loup, quant à mes dents, elles commençaient à s'allonger... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai pu résister à la transformation, peut-être que ma mère avait raison, ma part d'humain devait être plus forte... Dans tous les cas, j'ai réussi à leur raconter nos quatre années de vie dans cet endroit perdu. Mais par-dessus tout, je voulais qu'ils brûlent tout : les restes humains dans le cabanon, le corps de ma mère... et moi avec bien sûr, pour échapper à l'enfer qui m'attendait... Enfin je présume, tout se bousculait dans ma tête à ce moment-là, et puis j'étais très jeune. Le fait est que, comme vous le voyez, je suis toujours là. Ils ont refusé, bien entendu, et m'ont promis de trouver une solution pour me guérir... Pfff, comme si je ne savais pas déjà à cette époque qu'il n'y avait aucune guérison possible contre ce genre de... de... bref, vous m'avez compris. Nous avons fini par tout brûler, et pendant ce temps, je finissais de dévorer les restes de ma mère... Mon état nécessitait que je mange à ma faim, et que cette dernière soit calmée le temps du retour par la mer vous imaginez un navire qui vogue sur les flots sans équipage dès le deuxième ou troisième jour ? Malgré tout, j'espérais qu'une solution existe, et peut-être ce mal qui me rongeait ne serait que de courte durée...

La traversée fut relativement paisible, j'avais réussi à dominer ma faim... en chassant les rats et quelques mouettes à bord, ha ha ha !... Pardon, mais cette anecdote me fait toujours rire... Hum, à voir vos têtes, je vais plutôt continuer mon récit, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Donc, nous arrivâmes sans encombre à Marine Ford, et là, mes grands-pères décidèrent de m'installer chez les grands scientifiques de la marine afin de mieux analyser et comprendre les mécanismes de la transformation qui me guettaient chaque jour un peu plus à l'approche des pleines lunes. Après de nombreuses expérimentations sur ma personne, ces derniers en arrivèrent à la conclusion suivante : il fallait trouver deux fruits du démon qui pourraient me guérir, le fruit de la guérison « chiyu-chiyu » et le fruit céleste ou divin « amano-amano ».

Malheureusement pour moi, le fruit de la guérison ressemble étrangement au fruit du démon du sexe « sekkusu-sekkusu ». Vous avez compris, je pense, que ces imbéciles de marines n'ont pas été capables de faire la différence entre les deux et on m'a donné le mauvais fruit ! Alors autant vous dire qu'à quatre ans, cumuler loup-garou et succube a été une vraie partie de plaisir... vous vous en doutez, n'est-ce pas ? Je prends votre silence pour un oui. Le premier mal était déjà difficile à gérer, mais contrôler en plus un démon du sexe... Tout le monde avait envie de moi, à quatre ans, vous imaginez ça ? Et puis que ce serait-il passé si j'avais eu envie de les manger après, car les deux phénomènes étaient souvent imbriqués, étrangement. Quand je pense qu'ils voulaient me guérir... Bref, je vous épargne les images pour cette fois, mais évidemment je suis devenue l'objet sexuel de l'équipe scientifique... la chair est faible, je ne vous apprends rien... Plus vous êtes jeune, et plus vous intégrez de notions assez facilement, donc à cinq ans, j'avais réussi à comprendre et à dompter ce démon du sexe qui est en moi, et grâce à ça, je réussis à m'échapper de Marine Ford. Avec le sexe, on peut tout faire... C'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Shanks, il était moussaillon sur le navire de Gold D. Roger. J'étais seule et en danger, il me recueillit et m'amena avec lui sur le navire. Roger était sympathique, mais je ne sais pas par quel miracle il a compris assez vite qui j'étais, et surtout quel était mon don. Il nous amena, Shanks et moi, dans ces appartements. Ecoutez plutôt...

_On entrait dans les appartements du roi des pirates ils étaient constitués de deux pièces, une chambre avec un grand lit, avec au fond, à côté de la grande baie vitrée, un bureau, et près de celui-ci, une porte menait à la salle de bain._

— _Eh_ _bien, regardez-vous, tous les deux_ _! Vos habits sont tous déchirés_ _et vous êtes couverts_ _de poussières._ _Prenez d'abord un bon bain, vous changerez vos vêtements et ensuite,_ _on aura tout le temps pour_ _parler__._

— _Oui_ _bien sûr, répondis-je, un bain ou comment profiter d'une jeune fille nue et sans défense dans un appartement isolé sur un bateau pirate_ _? Vous me prenez pour qui tous les deux_ _?_

_Shanks paraissait perplexe en écoutant mes derniers mots, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je sous-entendais._

— _Me baiser, c'est plus clair ?_

— _Qu... quoi !? fit Shanks les yeux exorbités._

— _Rien._

_Roger mit fin à notre joute verbale, puis s'adressa à moi_ _:_

— _Jeune fille, sachez_ _qu'on dit _faire l'amour _et non ce vilain mot sorti de votre_ _jolie_ _bouche. Une fille de bonne famille ne parle pas ainsi._

— _Je ne suis pas de bonne famille, et quand bien_ _même je le serais, on a laissé la charge de mon éducation à d'autres, bien peu fréquentables ceux-là_ _!_

— _J'imagine... dit-il pour lui-même_ _; sachez_ _également qu'on ne coupe pas non plus la parole quand une personne parle. J'expliquais donc qu'on dit _faire l'amour _et que justement ici, il ne sera pas question de faire l'amour avec vous_ _ce soir, ni le restant de votre séjour ici. Tant que vous_ _serez sur mon bateau,__ pe__rsonne ne vous_ _touchera._

— _V... vraiment ? Balbutiai-je._

— _Vraiment, affirma-t-il._

— _Tu dis ça maintenant, mais on verra dans quelque temps._

— _Vous avez_ _mangé le fruit du démon du sexe,_ _ce qui signifie que_ _tous les hommes veulent vous avoir_ _dans leur lit. Mais ici, ce sera différent,_ _je suis_ _le capitaine de ce navire, et je le répète, personne ne_ _vous_ _touchera. À présent, je pense qu'un bon bain vous fera du bien à_ _tous les deux, fit-il en souriant._

_Sa réaction, et surtout son aplomb m'ont surpris sur le moment, et en guise de réponse, j'éclatai de rire. Cet homme était fort, il savait parler et rassurer. Je montais sur le lit pour me déshabiller, d'un air un peu provocateur, mais ça ne lui a pas plu, de plus je salissais tous les draps avec la poussière._

— _Désolé, fis-je en montrant mon dos, mais je ne peux pas aller au bain comme ça, il faudrait_ _me soigner avant._

— _Oh ! bien sûr._ _Shanks, va dans la salle de bain, me chercher de quoi la soigner._

_Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés des yeux jusqu'au retour de Shanks. Le plus doucement possible, Roger entreprit de soigner toutes les blessures, entailles et autres bleus que j'avais dans le dos et sur les cuisses._

— _Hum, comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda doucement Shanks qui observait avec quelle agilité Roger opérait sur mes meurtrissures._

— _À ton avis idiot, t'as pas une petite idée? Lui répliquai-je froidement._

— _Vous savez, il n'a que 15 ans,_ _et tout ça est nouveau pour lui. Il est puceau et n'est_ _pas encore perverti par_ _ce genre d'idées. C'est bien_ _triste que vous_ _ne voyiez que cela chez les hommes, fit gentiment remarquer Roger._

— _Ah, pardon, répondis-je en m'adressant à Shanks, je suis souvent sur la défensive sans m'en rendre compte._

— _C'est rien, dit-il en souriant._

— _Pour répondre à ta question Shanks, expliqua_ _Roger, c'est arrivé en faisant l'amour, mais là, Hinata n'était pas d'accord, on l'a forcé et_ _ça lui a fait du mal. C'est ce qu'on_ _appelle un viol._

— _Un viol ! fit Shanks surpris._

_Tout en finissant cette conversation, nous nous rendions vers la salle de bain. Roger fit couler l'eau dans sa grande baignoire et Shanks commença à se déshabiller. On sentait une petite gêne de sa part, un côté pudique mais très touchant à la fois, aussi dès que l'eau fut assez haute, il sauta dans la baignoire et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Cette scène nous fit beaucoup rire avec Roger. À mon tour, je m'installai avec précaution dans l'eau chaude cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas prélassée dans un endroit où je me sentais protégée, et en y réfléchissant davantage, ça devait être la première fois depuis ma naissance, i ans... j'eus un sourire qui n'échappa à personne. Au bout d'un moment on entendit Shanks parler à voix haute :_

— _Viol !?_

— _Oui, dis-je._

— _Je... ça fait comment... ? Continua-t-il gêné._

— _Tu veux que je t'explique tout cela ? Demandai-je doucement._

— _Oui s'il te plaît, dit-il dans un murmure._

— _J'aurais préféré que ce soit un adulte qui te l'explique. Mais comme_ _tu m'as sauvée, je pense que_ _je te dois bien ça._

_Roger sourit, il sentait que je commençais à me détendre, et surtout à faire confiance aux autres, progressivement... Je décidai de leur expliquer le fonctionnement du fruit du démon, puis je pris leurs mains pour leur montrer ce que je voyais et ce que je ressentais. Je présentais d'abord des personnes faisant l'amour pour être sûre que Shanks comprenne ce que c_'_était, ensuite je lui dévoilais des scènes de viols avec toute l'horreur que ça implique. Quand ce fut fini, il ne bougeait plus et, la tête baissée, il me dit simplement, dans un petit filet de voix :_

— _Pardon..._

— _Pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je avec un sourire franc, tu n'as rien à te reprocher._

— _Oui, mais je te l'ai fait revivre._

— _Ne_ _t'inquiète pas pour ça._

_Un long silence s'installa dans lequel nous en profitâmes pour nous rhabiller. Roger m'avait prêté pour l'occasion une de ses longues chemises. Nous retournâmes dans la chambre, nous installâmes dans le lit et Roger sortit un livre._

— _Tiens Shanks, lis-nous un passage de_ _ce livre, ça aidera Hinata à s'endormir, demanda Roger._

— _Heu… Je préfère que ce soit vous, Capitaine._

— _Tu ne sais pas lire ? Lui demandai-je sur un ton de défi._

— _Si bien sûr, répondit-il en baissant la tête._

— _Alors lis, répliquai-je._

— …

— _Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à cela, pour un pirate de 15 ans c'est assez courant. Il te suffit d'en parler et ton Capitaine ou un de tes_ _nakamas t'apprendront, c'est aussi leur devoir. Savoir lire et écrire, c'est comme savoir manier une épée, sans ça t'es un homme mort, n'est-ce pas Capitaine ?_

— _Si, si, répondit le Capitaine._

— _Eh bien non je ne sais pas lire, ni écrire, avoua Shanks._

_En signe de compréhension, nous hochâmes la tête après tout, ce n'était pas très grave. Roger lut l'histoire et nous nous sommes endormis dans son lit. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je dormis dans les bras d'un homme en toute quiétude._

»Puis quelques jours plus tard ils me ramenèrent assez près de Marine Ford. Roger et moi-même savions que je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour vivre seule. Alors je devais retourner d'où je venais, même si ça voulait dire souffrir. Puis j'étais la petite fille du marine Garp, celui qui passait son temps à le traquer lui et son équipage. Et même s'il avait voulu m'aider, je serais partie de moi-même pour ne pas lui attirer plus de problèmes. Il était le seul homme avec Shanks à m'avoir respectée depuis des mois. Et l'avenir m'a permis de vérifier que c'était la meilleure solution, car mon grand-père Garp avait pris Ace, le fils de Roger comme vous le savait, sous son aile. Et Roger a tenu sa promesse, il n'a jamais parlé de notre rencontre. Malgré tout, un an après, Roger fut tué et j'assistais incognito avec Shanks à l'exécution…

_J'arrivais à Logue Town, une foule de gens s'était rassemblée pour voir l'exécution du roi des pirates Gold D. Roger. Je savais que je le retrouverais où qu'il soit, mais il ne pouvait être que là. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, je le trouvais dans une taverne, saoul, mais pas assez pour oublier où on était et pour quelle raison on était là. Quand je m'arrêtai devant lui, il leva la tête et me fixa, je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer la sortie. Il se leva, me prit la main et nous sortîmes hors de la taverne pour nous diriger vers la place. _

_Roger, considéré par la marine et les civils comme « le roi des pirates », s'était fait arrêter par mon grand-père Garp, surnommé « Garp le héros », pour l'avoir stoppé justement. Ça, c'était la version officielle. L'officieuse était tout autre, car avant de retrouver Shanks, j'avais pu me faufiler jusqu'à sa cellule pour lui parler. Roger m'avait expliqué qu'il avait une maladie incurable et que pour éviter la mort de tout son équipage, il s'était rendu lui-même. Je lui dis que je pourrais sûrement le soigner, mais il refusa avec un grand sourire en disant que la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. De plus, il devait protéger d'autres personnes. Il me parla de sa discussion avec Garp, à qui il avait demandé de s'occuper de son fils à naître, Ac__e.__ Je suis repartie après m'être énervée contre lui car je ne voulais pas qu'il meure, d'un autre côté je ne pouvais aller contre sa décision. De plus je lui avais promis de ne parler de ça à personne, même pas à Shanks. _

_Sur la place, un nombre important de civil et de marines était rassemblé devant l'échafaud. Quand Roger arriva, on lui demanda s'il voulait dire un dernier mot. Il prit la parole et expliqua qu'il avait trouvé le One Piece, et l'avait caché quelque part : _

— _Si vous le voulez, dit-il dans un dernier sourire, il faudra que vous alliez le chercher par vous-même…_

_En voulant arrêter ses dires, les marines le transpercèrent avec deux lances en pleine poitrine. C'est ainsi que Gold D. Roger mourut et que débuta la plus grande chasse au trésor réalisée par les pirates._

_Shanks me serra fort la main. Nous sommes restés là un long moment et quand il put enfin bouger, il me prit dans ses bras. Je pus alors voir qu'il pleurait tout comme moi. Nous avions perdu tous les deux la personne qui était pour nous la plus proche de ce qu'on appelle un père, un protecteur._

— _Dis, Shanks._

— _Oui Hinata ?_

— _Tu as appris à lire ?_

— _Un peu…_

— _La prochaine fois qu'on se voie je t'apprendrai._

— _Tu sais lire toi ?_

— _Un peu…_

_Nous nous sommes regardés en souriant. Je me disais qu'il était vraiment beau quand il souriait comme ça. Puis nous nous sommes promenés main dans la main dans les rues, il m'acheta une robe et_ _il m'accompagna vers un bateau qui me ramena chez moi. _

» Si je peux appeler la base scientifique des marines mon foyer. Mais disons que c'est plutôt ma prison depuis mes quatre ans d'où j'arrive parfois à m'échapper pour quelques jours. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur c'est le seul endroit où l'on m'accueille.

Deux ans plus tard, l'année de mes huit ans, on découvrit le fruit du démon divin « amano-amano », un fruit dont la particularité est de réunir tous les pouvoirs contenus individuellement dans chaque fruit du démon et donc aussi celui de la guérison. Malheureusement, un corps ne peut supporter deux fruits du démon sans exploser, or, comme vous le savez, à cette époque je partageais déjà le mien avec Léna, un corps mais deux entités biens distinctes. J'ai toutefois mangé ce fruit, sans exploser pour autant les scientifiques qui avaient repris leurs expériences sur moi en étaient ravis, car je devenais un sujet d'étude encore plus intrigant. Malheureusement, cela ne m'a pas guéri, et à l'âge de 10 ans, je ne survécus pas à une série de viols particulièrement éprouvants pour mon jeune corps. Néanmoins, le fruit divin me permit de ressusciter dans mon propre corps. C'est à ce moment-là que c'est devenu encore plus dur et les expériences, elles plus fortes.

Au cours de ces dernières, pour nous protéger Léna et moi, nous avons développé une nouvelle personnalité appelée Apo. Donc le jour où les scientifiques ont découvert le fruit de la guérison, ils décidèrent de nous le faire manger pour voir si nous allions survivre à un troisième fruit du démon. De plus cela augmenterait sûrement ma puissance de guérison, car avec le fruit divin cela me faisait deux fruits de la guérison. Je ne sais pas trop si ce doublon à aider en quoi que ce soit, car Léna et Apo était toujours là. Toutefois, on a pu observer le développement d'Apo au fil des années, elle continuait à grandir alors que j'avais arrêté ma croissance suite à ma mort. Elle devint plus forte également, et rapidement elle s'imposa dans les combats pour nous protéger. Je vais vous montrer comment on a choisi son prénom…

_Le marine fit son rapport à son supérieur :_

— _La fille a de sacrés réflexes, elle apprend vite, et passe de la théorie à la pratique en un instant._

— _Alors c'est un franc succès, commenta son supérieur._

— _En effet, Monsieur. Peut-être faudrait-il lui trouver un nom… poursuivit le marine._

— _Et vous en avez un en tête ? questionna le supérieur._

— _Effectivement, on pourrait l'appeler Apo. _

— _Apo ? interrogea le supérieur._

— _Oui, le diminutif d'Apocalypse, car après son passage chaque lieu ressemble à l'apocalypse : elle détruit tout et il n'y a aucun survivant, la tueuse parfaite et sans aucun regret._

— _Parfait, va pour Apocalypse, dit-il et se retournant vers la fille, il lui demanda : Alors, Apo, ça te plaît ? _

— _Oui, répondit la dite Apo avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. _

» Suite à ça, j'ai rencontré successivement le vice-amiral Smoker et l'ex-amiral Aokiji au cours d'expériences scientifiques avec lesquelles ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Nous avons sympathisé et ils ont fini par me sortir de là. Je partis m'installer chez eux, où j'avais ma propre chambre.

_J'avais douze ans quand j'ai rencontré Aokiji et Smoker. À ce moment-là, ils ne se connaissaient pas non plus. Smoker avait dix-huit ans et Aokiji était plus âgé que nous, mais je ne savais pas exactement quel âge il avait_._ Le premier que j'ai rencontré fut Aokiji. C'était un après-midi, je le sais car la première chose qu'il a dite quand il est entré dans ma chambre c'est « ah, merci messieurs, je vais pouvoir faire ma sieste de l'aprèm dans un vrai lit. ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était là pour un projet scientifique : le projet « extermination des logias »._

_Comme vous le savaient tous, les fruits du démon sont divisés en trois catégories : les zoans dont les possesseurs deviennent des animaux les paramecias qui peuvent transformer la structure du corps les logias qui confèrent presque l'immortalité. Les militaires voulaient savoir jusqu'où mes pouvoirs pouvaient aller avec cette dernière catégorie. Avec les amiraux Akainu et Kizaru, nous avions fait beaucoup d'expérimentations et avions remarqué un détail qui permettrait de les tuer plus facilement qu'on ne l'imaginait. Ils ont alors voulu tenter l'expérience avec d'autres logias. En effet, les scientifiques m'avaient fait utiliser mon pouvoir du sexe sur les deux amiraux, mais sans coucher avec eux. Il fallait donc passer aux travaux pratiques, mais avec deux nouveaux. Le premier à se présenter fut donc Aokiji, et quand j'entrai dans la pièce, il fut surpris de me voir à moitié nue. _

— _Que signifie cela ? demanda-t-il étonné._

— _Nous aimerions que vous couchiez avec cette jeune fille. Si elle vous paraît trop jeune, elle pourra toujours changer d'apparence et se montrer sous un corps plus âgé, fit un marine._

— _Haha ! Vous rigolez j'espère, demanda Aokiji._

— _Non ! répondis-je. Vous êtes ici pour participer à une étude sur les personnes faisant partie de la famille des logias et ensemble, nous allons essayer d'aider les scientifiques à trouver une réponse._

_M'adressant au Marine :_

— _Si vous permettez, je vais lui expliquer de quoi il est question._

_Puis me retournant vers Aokiji, je poursuivis :_

— _Voilà, je m'appelle Hinata… _

_Et tout en lui parlant, je communiquais avec lui par télépathie :_

_« Faites une cage de glace et__gelez cet homme avant qu'ils ne vous passent des menottes de granit marin. Ces gars-là ne rigolent pas »._

_Pour le convaincre de mes dires, je lui montrai les images d'un homme qui avait refusé de coucher avec moi. Les marines l'y avait obligé de la pire des façons, en le menaçant et le menottant. Aokiji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta immédiatement. En quelques secondes, on se retrouva seuls au milieu d'une cage de glace. _

— _Bonjour Hinata, moi c'est__Aok…_

— _Je sais._

— _Tu sais !? …Peut-être me donneras-tu une explication ?_

— _On m'a demandé d'augmenter le désir sexuel des amiraux Akainu et Kizaru au point de les faire jouir. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons constaté que leur corps restait figé et que nous pouvions leur infliger n'importe quelle blessure. C'est pour vérifier cette théorie que les scientifiques de la base vous ont fait venir et veulent que nous couchions ensemble, avec moi ou ma « sœur », Apo. Bref, dans tous les cas, je dois vous blesser au moment où vous jouirez. Si ça fonctionne, je n'aurais qu'à coucher avec les porteurs de fruit du démon de type logias qu'ils veulent détruire et à les égorger tout simplement. _

— _Ah oui, tout simplement ! Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça ?_

— _J'en ai l'air, répliquai-je avant de prendre les traits d'Apo._

— _Waouh ! Heu… qu'est-ce que… Qui êtes-vous ? Je parlais avec Hinata et…_

— _Moi c'est Apo, l'interrompit-elle, je suis une sorte d'exécutrice pour la marine. Hinata et moi avons douze ans, mais Hinata a gardé son corps de 10 ans et moi j'ai déjà le corps d'une jeune fille de 17 ans, bien développé, comme ça nous pouvons coucher avec tout le monde sans trop de gêne._

— _Mais moi je ne veux coucher ni avec toi ni avec Hinata… _

— _Ouais, ça on le sait, mais eux non. Je veux dire ils ne savent pas pour tes préférences sexuelles et vaut mieux pas, y a beaucoup d'homophobes ici._

— _Comment tu… ?_

— _On sait tout et on aime bien les homo, au moins eux, ils ne veulent pas nous sauter dessus tout le temps. Alors pour le bien-être de tous, décongèle-le sans le tuer, et déguerpis le plus vite possible._

— _Et vous deux ? Parce que vous êtes bien deux dans ce corps ?_

— _Oui, eh bien quoi nous deux ?_

— _Vous restez ?_

—_Bien sûr, où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Nous vivons ici depuis l'âge de nos quatre ans ! Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment nous aider parce que tu as pitié ou une connerie du style, dégage le plus vite possible d'ici, ça nous fera des vacances._

—_D'accord, mais ils en feront venir d'autres…_

— _Et alors, ce n'est pas ton problème, si ?_

— _Je…_

— _Ferme-la, j'apprécie le geste, mais si je veux pouvoir tenir ici, faut pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, ok ? Je prends la vie comme elle vient, un peu comme toi, sauf qu'on n'a pas les mêmes cartes en main. Maintenant va-t'en, j'aimerais aussi faire une sieste seule cet aprèm._

— _Ok._

_Il décongela la salle et le marine s'évanouit. Aokiji partit d'un pas précipité, contrairement à son habitude. Les marines n'ont pu le retenir et m'ont demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je répondis que ce n'était rien d'important, et ils laissèrent tomber pour cette fois._

_Le mois d'après, ils me présentèrent Smoker qu'ils avaient déjà menotté avant d'entrer, comme ça il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Ils n'auraient qu'à lui enlever les menottes au moment de passer à l'acte. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation, mais refusa de s'exécuter et s'écria :_

— _Ça__va pas non, vous êtes fou !? Ce n'est qu'une enfant !_

— _Faites-le, dis-je, sinon…_

— _Tais-toi, cria-t-il, je ne te toucherai pas quoi qu'ils fassent. _

_Et là, un marine le frappa dans le dos et lui dit :_

— _C'est toi qui vas te taire. Ceci est un projet important alors tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit et bien gentiment, sinon tu auras affaire à nous. Un bon marine ne remet pas en question les ordres qu'on lui donne._

— _Laisse-le, criais-je._

— _Ta gueule, cria le marine et toi, quelle est ta réponse ?_

— _Je ne la toucherai pas, répliqua Smoker._

_Par télépathie, je contactai Aokiji dont je sentais la présence non loin d'ici :_

— _« Aokiji ! C'est Hinata. Viens vite me rejoindre, ils vont le tuer. C'est un marine, un logia… comme toi il refuse, mais lui ils l'ont__menotté… il est jeune, à peine 18 ans et n'a son fruit que depuis peu… Viens l'aider s'il-te-plaît, lui aussi il préfère les garçons… c'est un bon gars, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… Dépêche-toi, je vais essayer de les calmer… merci. »_

_Puis je poursuivis :_

— _Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi essayer de le convaincre, la force ne résoudra rien mais je peux peut-être l'amadouer…_

— _Ça va pas non ! Tu ne m'amadoueras pas, je ne veux pas et ne te laisse pas faire toi non plus._

— _C'est trop tard pour moi, mais pas pour toi, sois gentil…_

_Là, il se leva et essaya de courir vers la porte, mais le marine le mit en joue et tira dans sa jambe. Il s'étala par terre et le marine le remit en joue. Je décidai alors d'intervenir et me mis à crier si fort que je réduis en poussière tous les objets dans la pièce, mais aussi les vitres. Tout le monde se retrouva alors à terre avec un mal de tête carabiné et une sensation proche de l'évanouissement. Aokiji arriva sur ces entrefaites._

— _Waouh ! De plus en plus impressionnant, fit-il. Faudra qu'on en reparle un de ses jours._

— _Oui, oui, si tu veux, mais prends-le et allez-vous-en vite. Ils lui ont tiré une balle dans la jambe car il a refusé. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient prêts à tout. Garde un œil sur lui et disparaissez !_

_Quelques mois plus tard, alors que je faisais une balade nocturne à l'insu des marines et des scientifiques, je les ai rencontrés. Ils me racontèrent qu'après s'être enfuis de la base, ils allèrent chez Aokiji pour y soigner la jambe de Smoker je compris vite que ce dernier n'en était jamais parti. _

» Puis il y a deux ans, après la guerre à Marineford, il y eut pas mal de changements dont notamment la mort de mon grand-oncle, et mon accession au trône pour lui succéder. Il s'agissait davantage d'un arrangement entre l'amant de mon grand-oncle et moi-même en m'épousant, il pouvait monter sur le trône et régner, quant à moi, j'étais libre de mes mouvements pour construire une nouvelle ère et repartir à zéro avec un gouvernement approprié. Comme moi, il est contre l'esclavagisme et toute autre forme d'oppression, aussi nous avons convenu que je partirais en reconnaissance à travers le monde pour y rencontrer les grandes personnalités telles que les révolutionnaires, les empereurs, les shichibukais ou encore les capitaines comme Luffy et tant d'autres. Après la défaite d'Aokiji contre Akainu pour le poste d'amiral, commandant en chef de la marine, nous prîmes tous les deux la mer, laissant Smoker derrière nous… Il était furieux car on ne lui avait pas donné toutes les raisons de notre départ. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que nous avons découvert qu'Apo, entraînée pour être une tueuse redoutable, pouvait tomber amoureuse. Surprenant me direz-vous, et pourtant elle a rencontré son premier grand amour sur un champ de bataille, un homme qui a su contenir ses ardeurs malgré le pouvoir du « sekkusu-sekkusu » : l'ex-shichibukai Crocodile, dit Cro. Au bout d'un certain temps, Aokiji décida de partir de son côté et moi du mien accompagné de Cro, pour couvrir plus de terrain. Si Apo aime Cro, ce n'est pas forcément partagé par Léna, qui apprécie plutôt Daz Bonnes – dit Mister 1 –, ni par moi. Mais regardez plutôt notre rencontre avec ces deux charmeurs, dis-je dans un petit éclat de rire.

_Aokiji et moi-même arrivâmes sur une île à la température estivale, nous avions soif alors nous nous sommes dirigés vers une taverne pour nous désaltérer. Personne ne bougea quand nous entrâmes, la tension était palpable on se regarda avec étonnement et interrogation, puis nous nous sommes adressés au tavernier._

— _Bonjour, fit Aokiji, une bière pour moi et un jus de fruit pour la demoiselle. _

— _Bonjour, un jus d'ananas s'il vous plaît, dis-je avec un grand sourire._

— _Bonjour. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, fit le tavernier._

— _C'est surprenant qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'animation ici avec tout ce monde ! Vous avez des problèmes ?_

— _Regardez plutôt par-là, dit-il tout bas en nous indiquant de la tête le fond de la taverne._

_Nous avons légèrement tourné la tête, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la pénombre mais on les reconnaissait bien, surtout le plus grand avec son crochet. _

— _Hum, je vois en effet. Eh bien, deux bières de plus, fis-je. _

— _Hein ?! euh… ok, dit le tavernier d'un ton perplexe. _

_Aokiji compris où je voulais en venir et attrapa les deux autres bières. Nous nous installâmes à leur table sous le regard terrifié des autres clients et du tavernier, complètement tétanisés._

— _Vous permettez messieurs ? Avec mon ami, nous aimerions nous joindre à vous, ça pose un problème ? … Une bière ? dis-je en souriant tout en montrant les boissons dans les mains d'Aokiji._

— _Vous, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit l'homme au crochet, j'apprécie toujours la compagnie de belles jeunes femmes bien élevées, mais voyez-vous, votre ami est un marine et moi un évadé de prison. Ex-shichibukai Crocodile pour vous servir, précisa-t-il. _

— _Oh pardonnez-moi M. Crocodile je manque à tous mes devoirs. Hinata, fis-je en lui tendant la main, et derrière moi, c'est Aokiji, ex-amiral de la marine, par conséquent, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Néanmoins, nous vous cherchions mais pour un sujet précis. Maintenant, je peux comprendre que vous soyez… troublé par mon apparence…_

— _Les gars, fit Apo en guise de bonjour. J'espère que je suis à ta convenance à présent, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, et sinon va te faire foutre !_

_Puis se relevant pour que tout le monde l'entende, elle ajouta :_

— _Sachez que je suis loin d'avoir l'amabilité et les bonnes manières de ma sœur. Je vais droit au but et préfère des actes francs à de belles paroles, alors c'est vous qui voyez, ex-shichibukai Crocodile !_

— _Haha ! Vous me plaisez bien toutes les deux, dit-il. Où les as-tu trouvées ex-marine Aokiji ?_

_Aokiji n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule, il tendit les bières vers les deux hommes. Mais Crocodile se leva et dit :_

— _Quoi que ce soit, ça ne m'intéresse pas._

— _Et si nous avions une petite discussion en privé, disons d'homme à homme, et que j'arrive à te convaincre, tu m'écouteras ?_

— _Apo ! la coupa Aokiji, passablement énervé._

— _Toi, ta gueule ! Je ne suis pas Hinata. Elle t'apprécie peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et là, ça se passe entre M. Crocodile et moi, ok ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Cro avec un large sourire._

— _Eh bien, eh bien ! Vous êtes vraiment très différentes toutes les deux. Admettons que tu réussisses à me « convaincre » comme tu dis, et après ? demanda Crocodile _

— _Si je gagne, tu m'écoutes __si je perds vous partez tous les deux sans vous retourner et nous ne chercherons pas à vous retrouver._

— _Ça me va, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être convaincu à la fin._

— _On verra bien mais tu pourrais être surpris !_

— _Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?_

— _Un endroit tranquille, loin de la foule si possible._

— _Bien, suis-moi, dit-il à Apo_

— _Ok._

_Nous sommes sortis tous les quatre du bar et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie du village. Après trois quarts d'heure de marche dans un silence total, nous arrivâmes dans un espace désert. _

— _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Insista Crocodile._

— _Tu commences déjà à regretter l'ami, moi non. Une petite précision, mon nom – Apo – est le diminutif d'Apocalypse et à ce qu'on dit je le porte à merveille !_

_À ces mots, Crocodile explosa de rire et lui fit face. L'homme qui l'accompagnait et Aokiji se mirent en retrait et commencèrent à déguster chacun une bière. Apo cria :_

— _Quoi qu'il arrive, restez en retrait, ça ne vous concerne pas._

_Dans un mouvement synchrone effectué à la perfection telle une chorégraphie, les deux hommes levèrent leur bière comme on porterait un toast et les portèrent à leurs lèvres._

_Au début du combat, Apo et Crocodile se jaugèrent du regard, personne n'osait bouger. Apo se souvenait de ce que lui avait raconté Aokiji sur son adversaire. Crocodile était un détenteur de fruit du démon de type logia et son pouvoir était le « suna suna no mi », « le fruit des sables ». Il peut grâce à cela se transformer en sable, contrôler cet élément mais aussi assécher tous ce qu'il touche. Les liquides sont par conséquent son point faible. Après quelques minutes passées à se contempler, Crocodile attaqua le premier. Au début, ce fut pareil à un corps à corps, puis il lança une tempête de sable qu'Apo contra avec une tempête plus forte du même élément. L'espace d'un instant, Crocodile fut désarçonné mais il se reprit presque aussitôt. Cela amusait beaucoup Apo de contrer ses adversaires avec leurs propres armes, le défi en était d'autant plus intéressant que ça obligeait chaque partie à innover davantage dans les combats. Elle pensa qu'en bonne combattante, elle n'allait justement pas s'ennuyer avec un tel adversaire. Crocodile attaqua à nouveau mais Apo réussit à le bloquer, et à chaque fois d'une nouvelle façon… Ce petit jeu dura encore bien une heure, puis ils finirent par se lasser. Apo décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout et de le pousser à bout grâce au pouvoir du « sekkusu sekkusu ». « _J'aurais dû m'y attendre_ » se dit Apo, « _en tant que logia des sables, il ne pouvait qu'éviter tous les liquides que je lui envoyais… Voyons voir si maintenant il pourra résister à ça ?_ ». Elle se rapprocha de lui et dès qu'elle fut assez près, elle toucha le bas ventre de Cro et commença à stimuler ses hormones sexuelles au point de déclencher chez lui une envie irrésistible de jouir. Pris par surprise, il s'arrêta net et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, puis : _

— _Oh putain ! Mais c'est toi qui me fais cet effet-là ? _

— _Eh, eh ! Quand penses-tu ?_

— _Là, je reconnais que…_

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas non plus une salope. Tu peux te laisser aller en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre si ça doit te procurer des sensations plus agréables…_

— _Et si je ne pense à personne ?_

— _Ça sera plus long… mais pas forcément moins bon… tout dépend de toi._

— _Je ne veux pas éjaculer devant toi comme ça…_

— _Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de quelqu'un de timide, fit remarquer Apo… Et puis tu ne seras pas le premier…_

— _Ce n'est pas une raison !_

— _T'inquiète, dans un quart d'heure, tout sera fini… _

— _Un quart d'heure ?!_

— _Oui, c'est le plus longtemps qu'on m'ait résistée, et… c'est Aokiji – ici présent – qui détient ce record._

— _Ok. Donc si je tiens__plus d'un quart d'heure j'aurai gagné, c'est bien ça ?_

— _Eh bien, disons que je te respecterai plus que lui mais j'ai encore d'autres cordes à mon arc…_

— _Vraiment ? Ça m'intéresse. Visiblement, tu ne sembles pas tout donner…_

_Apo essaya alors d'augmenter son potentiel pour créer des tensions sexuelles plus fortes entre eux deux, mais malgré les images de femmes, d'hommes ou autres qu'elle lui envoyait par vagues, rien n'y faisait. Décontenancée par la résistance de Cro, elle commença à s'énerver : personne ne lui avait tenu tête comme ça !__Subitement, une bête féroce se jeta sur Crocodile qui, pris par surprise, se retrouva à terre. Léna grognait et bavait, penchée sur la gorge de son adversaire, prête à la lui arracher. Quand un cri retentit derrière elle :_

— _Léna non, arrête ! On ne veut pas le tuer, dit Aokiji affolé._

— _S'il vous plaît Crocodile, écoutons ce qu'ils ont à nous dire, intervint pour la première fois l'homme qui accompagnait Cro._

— _Pourquoi ne le tuerais-je pas ? répliqua froidement Léna._

— _Parce que je ne le veux pas, dit Apo en reprenant forme humaine._

_Elle se releva naturellement tout le monde la regardait, stupéfié et choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. _

— _Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolée… dit-elle comme ébranlée par son acte… Je suis un loup garou et si Léna vous mord, il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit vous vous transformez, soit vous mourez. Et Aokiji a raison, ce n'est pas la raison de notre présence ici. Mais je dois constater que vous avez gagné… vous pouvez donc partir comme notre accord le prévoyait…_

_Crocodile la regarda un long moment. _

— _Bien, je vous écoute, mais je veux tout savoir de vous et pas de mensonge !_

_Elle regarda Aokiji qui fit oui de la tête. _

— _Alors asseyons-nous car ça va être long. Donnez-moi vos mains, je vais essayer d'illustrer mes propos et de vous faire vivre mon histoire grâce à mes dons. Nous communiquerons essentiellement par télépathie. Mais il faut que je vous prévienne que vous allez aussi ressentir toutes les émotions des personnages._

_La nuit commençait à tomber quand nous eûmes fini, aussi nous décidâmes de retourner au village et de trouver un hôtel pour nous restaurer et nous reposer. En chemin, j'avais repris mon apparence. À l'hôtel, notre arrivée fut très remarquée car il ne restait qu'une chambre pour quatre que nous décidâmes de prendre. Cela interpella certaines personnes qui devaient voir d'un mauvais œil le fait qu'une jeune fille de dix ans partage la même chambre que trois hommes ayant dépassé la trentaine. Après le repas, mes trois compagnons et moi-même entrâmes dans la chambre, continuant notre discussion entreprise plus tôt. Crocodile et son compagnon entrèrent les premiers, suivis par moi et Aokiji qui referma la porte derrière nous. L'homme qui accompagnait Crocodile se tourna vers moi et dit : _

— _Hinata !_

— _Oui ?! Répondis-je surprise._

— _Je peux te parler ?_

_Cet homme n'a pas la réputation d'être loquace, aussi son intervention avait de quoi m'intriguer. _

— _J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure et je me demandais…_

— _Oui, dis-je._

— _Voilà, ça concerne Léna. Votre histoire est liée aux circonstances précédant ta naissance, et du fait de sa condition, elle ne sort en théorie que les soirs de pleine lune, c'est ça ?_

— _Continue, fis-je._

— _Léna est seule. Même si elle partage ce corps avec Apo et toi, c'est à peine si vous la considérez comme votre égale, mais plutôt comme un moyen d'arriver à vos fins…_

— _Je crois que je comprends où tu veux en venir. Tu as conscience du danger si je la fais venir ?_

— _Oui, et je prends le risque… Mais laisse-moi lui parler…_

_J'accédai à sa requête et Léna se tenait droite, au milieu de la pièce, défiant du regard cet homme, à genoux face à elle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, mais pas avec un air de défi sinon de quelqu'un de déterminé, de courageux et nourri de convictions. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit :_

— _Salut Léna, moi c'est Daz Bones._

— …

— _Tu penses que je suis inconscient de me présenter ainsi devant toi, sans protection, mais si on est amené à faire équipe, c'était pour moi la moindre des choses._

— …

— _Tu vois ce livre ? Il parle des loups et explique comment font les tiens pour se présenter et devenir amis._

— _Pff… fit Léna en baissant et secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Visiblement tu ne connais rien de mon histoire. En effet, Hinata et moi sommes liées par notre naissance, mais contrairement à ceux de mon espèce, je n'ai jamais vécu en meute. Donc tes beaux discours et tes bons sentiments pour m'enseigner comment devenir des amis me font bien rire !_

— _Je comprends. Apprenons ensemble si tu veux bien ? Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir d'où tu viens ? Je peux t'aider, les amis sont faits pour ça,__non ?_

— _Les amis ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'amis ? Qui te dit que j'en veux un, et humain en plus. Tu as oublié qui était la proie ici. Je veux bien jouer avec, mais pas en faire mon amie._

— _Présenté sous cet angle évidemment… Je me disais juste qu'on a tous besoin d'amis…_

— _Alors cesse de penser, ça te va très mal et moi je n'ai pas besoin d'ami… Léna détourna son regard de Daz : ces humains, ils croient toujours tout savoir, même ce qui est bon pour les autres…_

_Daz baissa la tête, pour une fois qu'il essayait d'être gentil, il était tombé sur plus froid que lui. Léna le fixa, détourna à nouveau les yeux et dit :_

— _Et quand on est ami chez les loups, on fait comment pour le faire comprendre dans leur langage ?_

— _Euh… ils disent dans le livre qu'il faut mordiller l'oreille droite sur la pointe et la ramener vers le bas… les deux doivent le faire…_

— _Ok, comme ça ?_

_Et Léna alla attraper du bout de ses crocs l'oreille de Daz sans faire couler de sang et tira légèrement pour la replier vers le bas. Puis elle se plaça de façon à ce que son oreille droite se trouve sous la bouche de Daz. Il hésita et mordit doucement l'oreille et fit comme elle. Puis elle se retira et ajouta :_

— _Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais que l'on soit bien d'accord, cela ne change pas nos rapports, je ne suis l'amie de personne je voulais tester ton courage et voir si tu aurais le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout… J'ai plutôt l'habitude d'un contact physique quand je tue mes proies… Bonne route, humain._

_Et Léna disparut._

— _Daz Bones, fis-je. Tu as eu le mérite d'affronter Léna, et en cela tu as toute notre estime, mais pour autant – même si Léna a été charmée – elle te fait rappeler que son instinct de chasseuse et de tueuse reste le plus fort, ne l'oublie jamais. _

— _Je ne l'oublierai pas mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre le risque à chaque fois, affirma-t-il._

_Comme pour sceller un accord tacite, et faire retomber les tensions présentes autour de nous dans la pièce, nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu. _

» Après cette rencontre, Aokiji et moi-même décidâmes de rester avec Crocodile et Daz. Au fil du temps Apo et Cro se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre et se sont finalement mis en couple. Mais il y a quelques mois, Cro et Apo se sont séparés, et aujourd'hui je suis seule. D'une certaine façon, nous l'avons trahi et nous avons préféré le quitter. Voyez plutôt…

_Apo était sous la douche et n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. « _Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Ça fait quoi, plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble ? Et alors quand, comment ? On se l'était promis avec les filles, et Cro avait convenu que pour le moment c'était mieux ainsi – il m'aime, il me l'a dit, et comprend la situation – alors où ai-je merdé, à quel moment ? Cette folle nuit où nous avions tant bu… Quelle idiote je fais, j'étais tellement désinhibée que j'en ai oublié les fondamentaux dont il ne faut jamais s'écarter dans une relation comme celle que je vis avec Cro, non pas à cause de lui, mais à cause de moi… de nous… Et maintenant ?_ » Apo sortit de la douche et revérifia encore une fois. « _Aucun doute possible, les deux le confirment. Pourtant nous aurions dû le sentir ! Même si Cro était la bonne personne, nous n'avons pas le droit de répéter les mêmes erreurs que nos ancêtres, je le dois à Hinata pour tout ce qu'elle a souffert jusqu'à maintenant._ » De retour dans la chambre où Cro dort encore, Apo en profita pour s'habiller, ramasser les deux boîtiers et sortir. « _Tant que Cro dort, nous avons le temps d'y aller et de revenir sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien ! Cela deviendrait presque une routine tellement nous avons vécu cette situation, encore et encore, et dans des contextes pas toujours jolis ni agréables, mais c'était pour la 'bonne cause' comme on nous le répétait, pour le travail ! Pfff…_ »_

_Notre arrivée telle une furie ne passa pas inaperçue, et la personne qui nous accueillit eut du mal à nous calmer pour comprendre notre requête. Quand il eut entendu ce qu'on voulait bien lui dire, il refusa, prétextant que c'était inhumain, surtout vu le contexte. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de forcer un peu le destin pour arriver à nos fins – une fois de plus – et Léna fut assez convaincante comme à chaque fois. _

_Une fois fini, nous sommes rentrées auprès de Cro, comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier nous attendait, contemplatif :_

— _Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? T'es partie faire un tour ? Je t'ai cherchée dans le lit ce matin…_

— _Oui on… Un truc à faire, fit-elle passablement irritée._

— _On ? Pour que tu parles au nom de vous trois c'est que ça__devait être important, dit-il d'un air amusé._

— _Oui… murmurait-elle. Nous n'étions pas dupes, et le lui cacher plus longtemps serait difficile, surtout si on croise son regard._

— _Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il._

— _Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Tu te souviens de notre grande discussion, sur nous deux et un éventuel avenir ?_

— _Tu… tu veux dire que… Mais c'est super ma chérie, dit-il en se jetant dans nos bras._

— _Tais-toi ! Et tout en le repoussant loin de nous, elle rajouta sur le ton de la colère : Tu te souviens ou pas ?_

— _Oui mais…_

— _Et qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? On s'était mis d'accord, jamais on ne compromettrait la vie d'un innocent… Nous avons déjà bien assez souffert… hurla-t-elle._

— _Je comprends, mais on s'aime et on peut le gérer ensemble…_

— _Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi et tu le sais bien. De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant…_

— _Trop tard ? Mais… Je t'aime et… On aurait pu en parler ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?_

— _Pour quoi faire ? fit-elle, partagée entre douleur et haine. Hein ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'on élève un monstre de plus dans ce monde ?! Y en a pas assez d'un dans notre couple, avec nous ? Tu m'aimes mais moi je joue la comédie depuis plus d'un an, quant aux filles, elles n'ont jamais vraiment approuvé ce choix de sortir avec toi… Et puis c'est mon corps, notre corps, et on en dispose comme bon nous semble, et on avait dit 'jamais d'enfant' !_

— …

— _Merci pour tout !_

_Elle récupéra nos affaires qui traînaient là puis on est parti, laissant là un Cro immobile, hébété et silencieux._

» Et nous voici aujourd'hui, sur cette île, avec vous trois… J'espère avoir été assez claire dans mes explications sur la personne que je suis, que nous sommes…


	7. Chapter 6,5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vous remercie encore une fois de me lire et de m'encourager dans vos reviews.

Ce soir, je vous envoie un petit OS qui parle d'un couple cité dans le chapitre précédent, mais qui a toute son importance dans la vie d'Hinata.

Alors que vous prendrez votre temps pour mieux découvrir ces personnages, moi j'en prendrai de mon côté pour avancer dans la correction de ma fiction principale.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7 et le retour de Luffy &amp; Co.

* * *

**L'homme de glace et l'homme de fumée**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Aokiji avait ramené cet homme dans son appartement après un appel télépathique de la jeune Hinata. Au vu de son ton suppliant, Aokiji y était retourné assez rapidement. Ce qui allait à l'encontre de son tempérament. À son arrivée, la gamine avait crié si fort que tout était devenu poussière aux alentours, quant aux vitres, elles avaient volé en éclat. Elle l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Il voulut lui parler, malheureusement la jeune femme lui signifia de partir rapidement avec le jeune homme, évanoui à leurs pieds. Avant de partir, elle libéra le prisonnier de ses entraves de granit marin. Voilà comment Aokiji emporta ce garçon de dix-huit ans, rendu inconscient par le hurlement d'Hinata combiné à la douleur de la balle dans sa jambe.

En revenant du complexe scientifique, il s'était acharné à soigner la jambe du jeune marine. Il aurait dû l'amener à l'hôpital, mais pensa que les scientifiques devaient le chercher. Alors il prit la décision de l'amener chez lui, et de s'en occuper. Aokiji commença par extraire la balle avec une pince à épiler – qu'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses avait dû laisser un soir –, puis cautérisa la plaie à l'aide d'un couteau chauffé grâce au briquet de l'homme blessé. Lorsque qu'Aokiji allongea le garçon sur le lit, le briquet était tombé de la poche de son manteau. Il n'avait pas pris l'initiative de le fouiller. Une fois les premiers soins finis, l'homme de glace examina le blessé. Aokiji se disait que ce jeune homme était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il prit le temps de le détailler. Son cadet avait les cheveux blancs, comme un quinquagénaire, _malgré tout, ça lui donne du charme_, pensa-t-il. Aokiji remarqua que le jeune aux cheveux d'un blanc immaculé était couvert de sang, il se résolut à le laver. Il le déshabilla sur le lit, l'emporta nu dans ses bras et le plongea dans la baignoire où il avait fait couler de l'eau chaude au préalable. Le blessé tressaillit au contact de l'eau, comme il le fit lors du retrait de la balle. Cela ne le réveilla pas pour autant. Aokiji prit un gant pour laver chaque partie de son corps. Il commença par laver ses cheveux, son visage, descendit le long de son cou, de ses bras, de son torse – déjà bien musclé pour son âge, _l'entrainement militaire sûrement_, pensa-t-il à voix basse, _dans quelques années, il aura une musculature assez impressionnante_. Il fit glisser le gant sur son bassin, ses jambes. Aokiji le trouva grand, fort, très élégant : il avait tout d'un très bon amant. Puis il voulut enlever cette idée de son esprit immédiatement : ce jeunot avait treize ans de moins que lui ! De plus, il venait à peine de le rencontrer. Effectivement, Aokiji couchait avec n'importe qui, sans distinction de sexe. Mais un de ses principes était de ne jamais toucher à une personne inconsciente. Pour le sortir du bain, le grand brun prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, tout en enroulant une serviette autour de son corps. Il jugea que pour le sécher plus facilement, il valait mieux le ramener dans le lit. Ensuite, il décida de l'habiller d'un de ses pyjamas, certainement trop grand, mais suffisant pour une nuit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de laver les habits ensanglantés de son nouveau colocataire. Il fouilla alors les poches pour en enlever le plus important. Il découvrit sa carte d'identité. Ce jeune garçon se nommait Smoker.

Depuis cet incident, trois jours s'étaient écoulés, et son hôte dormait toujours. Ce soir-là, il était presque trois heures du matin et Aokiji n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Le vice-amiral de trente-et-un ans regardait son cadet, non il le dévisageait littéralement. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de lui. Depuis trois jours Aokiji était resté à ses côtés, à changer ses pansements, le laver. Maintes fois, il avait pu effleurer le corps d'éphèbe étendu sous ses yeux. Parfois, il s'était permis de caresser plus longtemps certains endroits, et avait souri en voyant la réaction physiologique du jeune endormi. En fait, même endormie, la peau répond à certains stimuli sexuels. Mais il n'avait jamais été trop loin, sauf dans ses fantasmes. Peut-être devrait-il sortir, se trouver un amant ou une maîtresse, puis revenir s'occuper de son colocataire. Il commençait à se demander ce qui allait se passer au réveil du bel éphèbe à la crinière blanche – ou de 'Blanc' comme il aimait à le surnommer en référence à ses cheveux. Il relut le dossier qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Le document racontait la vie de Smoker. 'Blanc' était né sur l'île de Log Town, là où avait été exécuté le roi des pirates – Gold D. Roger – et vu son âge, il avait dû y assister. 'Blanc' venait d'entrer dans la marine depuis six mois à peine, et son dossier faisait déjà mention de deux blâmes après les événements de ces derniers jours, il en aurait sûrement un troisième. Et tous pour désobéissance. Le nouvel occupant de son lit avait la fâcheuse manie de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Ce qui ne plaît pas toujours aux supérieurs, notamment dans sa profession. Aokiji pensa qu'il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de droit et juste. 'Blanc' n'abuserait pas de son statut pour faire n'importe quoi. Il se devait donc de le protéger à distance afin qu'il puisse gravir les échelons malgré son tempérament. Et tout à ses réflexions, il finit par s'endormir, assis sur son fauteuil.

Le lendemain matin, Aokiji fut réveillé par des grognements, et sursauta quand le garçon en face de lui se mit à hurler. Le vice-amiral se rua vers son colocataire, s'assit sur le lit et le cloua sur le matelas. Aokiji parla d'une voix forte et audible :

— Hey ! Calme-toi ! Ça va, tu es en sécurité ici.

— Où suis-je ? Qui es-tu ? La gamine, faut l'aider !

— Calme-toi, reprit 'Le Brun' plus doucement, avec un ton posé. La gamine va bien, elle m'a expliqué n'avoir besoin de personne. Moi, je suis le vice-amiral Aokiji, tu es ici chez moi.

— Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

— Longue histoire. Mais pour l'instant, reste allongé, repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Le jeune à la chevelure blanche ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Epuisé par la douleur, le bleu n'avait pas cherché à se débattre, ni à discuter les paroles de son supérieur. Smoker dormit jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Aokiji lui rapporta les événements de ces derniers jours : comment tous les deux, ils avaient quitté le complexe scientifique puis comment Aokiji l'avait soigné, et s'était occupé de lui. Le marine l'écoutait religieusement, en se demandant pourquoi un homme de son rang l'avait pris sous son aile. Maintenant les marines devaient le considérer comme un traitre. Aokiji se leva, partit en direction de la porte, le gratifia d'un large sourire, et lui signifia qu'il allait revenir avec de quoi manger.

* * *

Seul dans la chambre, Smoker profita de ce moment pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment les scientifiques de la marine avaient pu lui demander de faire l'amour à une enfant, _plutôt __une adolescente_ se reprit-il. Son supérieur avait eu le même problème, quelque temps avant, c'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Hinata pour la première fois. Il finit par admettre qu'il avait échappé à une lente agonie. Les scientifiques ne l'auraient sûrement pas soigné. D'un coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Aokiji s'occupait de lui depuis trois jours. Il avait été une charge pour son supérieur. Comment pourrait-il le dédommager. Une vive douleur lui vrilla la tête. Le cadet se rallongea, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit lentement. Il se redressa tout doucement, commença à détailler la pièce où il dormait depuis quelques jours. S'il avait bien compris, la chambre étaitcelle de son sauveur. Une chambre de taille normale avec un lit deux places, un bureau et un fauteuil. Le lit donnait sur la porte d'entrée. Le siège était dos à la porte, placé en direction du lit, pour que les deux occupants puissent se faire face. Sur le mur adjacent, une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon éclairait le tout. La décoration était sobre, mais chaleureuse, on se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Le plus jeune releva la tête quand Aokiji revint. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Le simple novice détailla le vice-amiral, la différence de statut faisait que les deux hommes ne se croisaient pas souvent. Son protecteur était grand, tout en longueur, _au moins trois mètres de haut_. Smoker s'aperçut que dans sa contemplation de la pièce, il n'avait pas pris en compte la hauteur des murs. _Combien d'appartements 'Le Brun' avait dû visiter pour en trouver un __adapté __à ses dimensions hors normes, _se demanda-t-il.

Revenant à la réalité, il dévisagea 'Le Brun' : sa peau était métisse, il trouva que cela lui allait bien, surtout avec ses lunettes en revanche, le masque de sommeil sur le front, ce n'était pas trop top pour un haut gradé. Même s'ils ne se côtoyaient pas souvent, il avait malgré tout entendu parler de son supérieur. Pas toujours en bien. Il était souvent décrit comme un être frivole – se fichant éperdument du sexe de son partenaire du moment qu'il ne passait pas une nuit seul –, mais aussi comme quelqu'un de détendu, relaxé, limite paresseux et qui passe son temps à dormir. On disait que sa devise est « Une justice à la cool » ou « Une justice paresseuse ». Mais il reste tout de même considéré comme quelqu'un de sympa, qui semble être attaché à ses amis. D'un naturel avenant, il parle aisément aux autres. On dit aussi de lui qu'il peut être « bizarre ». Par exemple, il se déplace exclusivement en bicyclette. Même pour traverser les mers. Il se sert de son fruit du démon de la Glace pour se créer un chemin de glace à travers l'eau qu'il emprunte sur son vélo.

Aokiji le sorti de ses pensées en lui posant sur les genoux un plateau repas.

— Désolé, commença 'Le Brun', je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir, comme je vis ici très rarement, les courses ne sont jamais faites et je ne pensais pas recevoir du monde.

— Oh !

— Oui, je vis plutôt sur les différentes bases marines au gré des missions, on va dire qu'ici c'est plus un appartement pour les vacances qu'une résidence principale.

— Je comprends.

— Bien, lui fit son supérieur dans un grand sourire, alors mange maintenant. J'irai faire des courses plus tard.

— Euh… non faut pas… je veux dire pas pour moi… je vais repartir chez moi.

— Argn… pas question ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

— Mais non c'est bon, merci. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi**.**

Voulant se lever après avoir déplacé le plateau repas, Smoker se prit les pieds dans les draps, trébucha et atterrit dans les bras d'Aokiji.

— Badaboum !

— Aïe ! s'écria Smoker.

— Pfiou… heureusement que j'étais là. Tu vois bien ? Tu ne peux même pas sortir du lit tout seul, alors vivre seul ! De toute façon, si tu rentres chez toi je te suis. Veux-tu que je vienne vivre chez toi ?

— Waouh ! Heu… non, non, je vis dans un dortoir de la base, tu ne vas pas venir avec moi là-bas ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es sous ma responsabilité pour l'instant. Tu décides quoi ?!

— Je reste ici, merci. Mais je te le revaudrai.

— Chut ! On verra cela plus tard, maintenant mange !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard, puis Aokiji remit Smoker dans le lit, et le regarda mangé en silence.

* * *

Aokiji était soulagé que 'Blanc' revienne à la raison. Il avait accepté de vivre chez lui au moins le temps de son rétablissement. Cela l'arrangeait bien, car il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu retourné à la base : le cadet vivait en collectivité dans les dortoirs, alors que lui, haut gradé, avait ses propres appartements, donc il lui était interdit d'y amener qui que ce soit et surtout pas un novice.

D'autres questions vinrent le tarauder : _Comment __allait-t-il__ expliquer__ sa colocation __à ses supérieurs _? _Comment allait__-__t-il__ échapper à sa mission, vu qu'il devait s'occuper de 'Blanc' presque en permanence_ ? En effet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à préparer ce soir-là le repas pour son hôte, l'escargophone avait sonné : ses supérieurs avaient décidé de l'envoyer en mission la semaine prochaine. _Ça tombe mal_, se dit-il, _mais je trouverai bien un moyen d'esquiver pour cette fois_.

Une semaine passa, et Aokiji avait trouvé un moyen très simple : Il avait échangé sa mission avec une autre personne pour pouvoir rester sur la base. Effectivement, 'Le Brun' avait un peu menti, en expliquant qu'étant malade, il préférait rester sur la base et irait vivre dans son autre appartement pour éviter de contaminer les autres marines.

* * *

Smoker, lui, se demandait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas était arrêté. Aokiji l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant qu'après avoir lu tous les rapports de la base, aucun incident n'avait été signalé. Le haut gradé en avait déduit qu'Hinata avait effacé quelques mémoires, ou jouer de ses relations, si on pouvait dire. En ce qui concernait son absence, il avait écrit une lettre à ses supérieurs qui stipulait qu'il s'était cassé une jambe lors de sa dernière mission, et ne pourrait pas repartir avant sa complète guérison, dans deux mois. Smoker profitait donc pleinement de ses vacances improvisées.

Au début, Smoker restait allongé nuit et jour. Aokiji lui amenait tout dans la chambre avant de partir travailler. Son protecteur lui avait installé une table avec un escargovision pour pouvoir suivre les informations ou se distraire entre deux siestes. Une autre table avait été posée à côté du lit, et dessus, avec les plateaux repas, des livres, des magazines : de quoi passer le temps, en somme. Mais il était interdit à Smoker de se lever sauf pour aller aux toilettes ou à la douche, non loin de la chambre. Mais pour se laver, Aokiji avait imposé sa présence pour être sûr qu'il ne glisse pas et qu'il ne se casse rien. Cela le frustrait énormément. Pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord car il a toujours détesté être dépendant des autres ensuite parce qu'en plus de travailler toute la journée, Aokiji lui sert d'aide-soignant et infirmier quand il rentre enfin, parce qu'il est très gêné de devoir s'asseoir sur un tabouret sous la douche, et de laisser son supérieur le laver. En effet, se présenter nu devant son protecteur était toujours quelque chose d'embarrassant, alors il préférait regarder ses pieds ou ailleurs plutôt que de le dévisager. À part ces quelques désagréments, la vie chez Aokiji était bien sympathique, les deux hommes aimaient bien parler ensemble. Lors d'une de leurs discussions, Aokiji avait émis une idée. Smoker pensait qu'elle était bonne.

Son supérieur, lui avait proposé de l'entraîner à contrôler son fruit du démon. En effet, il en possédait un depuis peu, et n'avait aucune emprise dessus. Et passait son temps à se transformer en fumée à chaque fois que colère ou frustration venaient à lui. Ce qui arrivait souvent ce moment. Tout énervait Smoker. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait toujours été d'un tempérament assez rageur. Et depuis qu'il avait mangé le fruit du démon, cela empirait. Une autre chose avait évolué chez lui. Sa consommation de cigarette. On ne pouvait pas le considérer comme un gros fumeur. Une cigarette par-ci, une cigarette par-là, surtout lors de repas entre amis, pour faire comme les autres. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait cette envie, ressentait ce manque. Il se sentait obligé de fumer. Fumer énormément. Ce qui le frappa fut que finalement seul les cigares comblaient cette sensation. Plus précisément les doubles cigares qui ornaient sa bouche. Un de chaque côté, aux commissures. Cela n'était pas très esthétique. Et ça devait sûrement toucher ses poumons, mais peu importe, étant un logia, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Aokiji avait décidé que dans quelques semaines, surtout une fois rétabli, Smoker pourrait enfin apprendre à gérer son pouvoir. Peut-être aussi ses humeurs, du moins à les tempérer. Comme ça, il arrêtera de faire tomber des objets à chacune de ses sautes d'humeur ou de ses frustrations. En y repensant, il se sentait coupable envers 'Le Brun'. Smoker faisait tomber beaucoup d'objets : un vase, une assiette, un verre, des couverts. Ce n'était pas le plus grave, vu qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé. Mais pour le reste. Le cadet se répétait souvent : _il va falloir rembourser Aokiji_. Il avait peur de rester trop longtemps dans cet appartement. Et ainsi détruire tous ce qui appartenait à son bienfaiteur. Ce n'était pas très cool. Par contre chez les marines, tant pis, au fond c'est bien à cause d'eux s'il est devenu un logia. Donc ils pouvaient bien payer les quelques dégâts occasionnés par son manque d'expérience.

De plus, ces temps-ci, un autre problème se posait et influençait son pouvoir. Smoker s'était aperçu que son corps bougeait seul, selon son désir. Ainsi la plus petite pensée, pouvait être désastreuse, comme l'autre soir. En repensant depuis son lit à la gêne subie une fois de plus sous la douche, son esprit vagabondait et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait jamais vu Aokiji nu. _J'irai bien sous la douche avec lui…_ À peine avait-il formulé cette pensée dans sa tête, qu'il se transforma en fumée pour se matérialiser sous la douche avec Aokiji, nu. Ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il ne bougea pas, alors que Smoker, lui, recula et se prit le mur derrière. Son supérieur le rattrapa quand celui-ci glissa. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les deux étaient si proches, que chacun pouvait voir les rougeurs de l'autre. Le jeune marine essaya de bredouiller une excuse, mais avant même d'y être arrivé, son corps disparut en fumée sous la honte, revenant sur le lit de la chambre, laissant Aokiji seul, dans tous ses états. En effet, si Aokiji avait fantasmé le corps de son cadet, Smoker, lui, n'osait s'avouer qu'en ce moment il commençait à craquer pour son supérieur. Cet événement passé, ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, jusqu'à ce que les choses se compliquent la nuit dernière. En effet, la scène sous la douche a eu pour conséquence positive de découvrir le magnifique corps sculpté d'Aokiji, mais pour conséquence négative de l'avoir touché, ce corps magnifique. Or à présent, Smoker se mettait à faire des rêves de plus en plus érotiques le mettant en scène avec son hôte, ce qui le contraignit à l'éviter régulièrement. Donc, cette fameuse nuit, les tensions sexuelles perçues pendant son sommeil obligèrent inconsciemment Smoker à se matérialiser dans la couche d'Aokiji qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir sur le canapé du salon depuis une bonne semaine. Smoker ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, il se retrouva évidemment sous les draps, sur un Aokiji à plat ventre. Il encerclait ce dernier de ses bras, lui caressant instinctivement le torse tout en susurrant son nom à l'oreille, quand il sentit une main ferme lui saisir le bras et le secouer pour le réveiller. _Smoker !_ lui criait son hôte. Quand il recouvra ses esprits, il se rendit compte de la situation : il était nu, collé contre le dos de son supérieur – intégralement nu lui aussi –, en train de s'ébattre. De honte, il s'éclipsa sans un mot. Depuis, chaque fois qu'Aokiji essayait de venir le voir, il faisait semblant de dormir. Smoker comprit qu'il était tant pour lui de guérir rapidement, d'apprendre à gérer son pouvoir tout seul et de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était dans les derniers jours de son séjour pour pouvoir partir au plus tôt, car sinon, il finirait par en mourir de honte.

* * *

Il devait être vingt heures, Aokiji était planté devant la porte de sa chambre. Toute la journée, 'Le Brun' avait essayé de parler avec son colocataire tout en se demandant pourquoi Smoker l'évitait. Effectivement, il y avait eu ces deux petits incidents : celui de la nuit passée et celui sous la douche. Mais pas de là à… Si de fait, c'était un réel problème. La première fois, Smoker s'était matérialisé sous sa douche et il dut reconnaître qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à se contrôler. Surtout quand 'Blanc' avait glissé pour atterrir dans ses bras. Le vice-amiral aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir l'embrasser, voire aller plus loin. Mais il avait su se montrer digne et ne rien faire. En même temps, la nuit dernière avait été beaucoup plus dure. Le haut gradé dut admettre que gérer son érection fut chose ardue. Il n'a pas voulu bouger de son canapé, ni faire de bruit ou de gestes brusques afin que Smoker ne pensât pas que cela lui avait procuré quelque émotion que ce soit. Oui, l'homme dont il commençait à tomber amoureux avait été dans son lit, nu et accolé à lui, le caressant, et lui murmurant son nom à l'oreille. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il ne faisait que l'appeler car il avait besoin de quelque chose. Quand 'Le Brun' s'aperçut que l'autre dormait à point fermé et était en train de rêver de lui, ça l'avait beaucoup marqué. Aokiji ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il voulait quand même discuter avec lui, l'affronter d'une certaine façon… après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Certes, il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il n'en était pas mécontent pour autant.

Tout à coup, le propriétaire de l'appartement se décida à franchir la porte de sa chambre : c'était la sienne après tout ! Et en tant que telle, son entrée ne lui était pas interdite. Allongé dans le lit, les draps jusque sur la tête, Smoker semblait dormir. Peu importait finalement, Aokiji était bien décidé à réveiller ce blanc-bec et à avoir une discussion avec lui. Il le secoua mais le cadet ne bougeait pas, alors il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, l'attrapa, le tourna vers lui et lui dit :

— Maintenant on va discuter mon p'tit gars ! Et on va affronter nos peurs ensemble. Moi personnellement, ce qui s'est passé ne me dérange absolument pas. Je vais être franc avec toi : tu me plais. Tu me donnes vraiment envie d'avoir une relation stable et fidèle. Je sais, venant de moi, ça semble assez stupide. Étantconnu comme volage… Mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne. Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de croire que c'est toi cette bonne personne. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. C'est juste que j'aime être en ta compagnie. Il n'y a pas que ton physique qui m'intéresse, mais aussi ton esprit. J'aime quand on discute ou quand on regarde l'escargovision ensemble. J'aime cuisiner pour toi, aussi…

N'y tenant plus, et le dévorant de désir, Smoker se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, d'un baiser énergique et plein d'amour. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément. Aokiji renversa sur le lit son nouveau partenaire et mit fin au baiser. Relevant la tête pour dévisager 'Blanc'. 'Le Brun' lui sourit, à bout de souffle, et reprit :

— Et j'aime quand tu m'embrasses.

— On est deux, répondit l'homme sous lui.

— Ne me fuis plus, je ne supporte pas ça.

— Ok, plus jamais, promis.

— Bien, si je promets de bien me tenir cette nuit, je peux dormir avec toi ?

— Bien-sûr, mais tu peux aussi 'mal' te tenir si tu veux, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant allons dans le salon, je vais préparer le repas.

— Ok.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Smoker s'assit dans le canapé et alluma l'escargovision pendant qu'Aokiji alla préparer le repas dans la cuisine attenante au salon.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, Smoker dégustait son café devant sa table de cuisine. Il soupira en se remémorant ces six derniers mois. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis qu'Aokiji l'avait ramené du complexe scientifique. Les deux hommes avaient commencé à vivre une histoire d'amour secrète, ponctuée d'un entraînement intensif pour Smoker.

Il suivait à la lettre toutes les recommandations de son nouveau mentor, et même quand ce dernier s'absentait – comme c'était le cas cette semaine –, il s'astreignait à garder le rythme. Ce matin-là, il était donc seul – Aokiji ne devait pas rentrer avant le soir même de sa semaine de mission – mais il s'était quand même levé à six heures du matin, comme tous les jours.

Une certaine routine s'était installée entre les deux marines. Ils vivaient sous le même toit et essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Si Smoker habitait l'appartement à plein temps, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aokiji, qui partait énormément en missions du fait de son grade. De plus, il devait vivre aussi sur la base de Marine-Ford, alors il se débrouillait pour s'éclipser le plus possible et rejoindre Smoker.

Tout avait commencé alors que les deux mois de convalescence du cadet chez Aokiji prenaient fin. Smoker était reparti vivre sur la base. Mais au bout de trois jours, il ne supporta plus de vivre seul, loin d'Aokiji. Il fit alors ses valises, après avoir trouvé un prétexte bidon pour quitter les dortoirs, et débarqua en pleine nuit – à l'improviste – chez son amant. Sans même savoir s'il était là ou pas ! Smoker posa ses sacs par terre et tapa à la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Aokiji le regarda avec une mine d'incompréhension. Puis passa comme une lueur dans les yeux du 'Brun' qui attrapa et lança sans ménagement les affaires de Smoker à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un bras commença à enlacer la taille du jeune marine pour la rapprocher du corps de son amant, et la porte claqua derrière eux. Son compagnon le plaqua contre lui. Des lèvres happèrent les siennes dans un baiser plein de fougue et de désir. Il entendit juste une phrase s'échapper de ces lèvres intrusives :

— Bienvenue à la maison.

Ces paroles furent les seules prononcées de toute la soirée, mais pour lui, ce furent les plus belles qu'on ne lui ait jamais dites. Il avait enfin un chez lui.

Smoker se sentit soulevé et emporté dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec son conjoint. Les deux hommes s'étaient littéralement dévorés de baisers et de caresses comme durant les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Une fois de plus ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, toutefois, emporté par les seuls caresses et baisers de son aîné, Smoker avait joui.

Ainsi, depuis six mois qu'ils étaient en couple, ils n'avaient toujours pas franchi le pas, ils se contentaient de câlins et de préliminaires. Smoker ressentait de la frustration par rapport à ça, _en même temps_, se disait-il, _c'est un peu ma faute…_ En effet, chaque fois qu'ils essayaient, le cadet se transformait en fumée – excité par tant de désir –, incapable de gérer son pouvoir en de telles circonstances. Pour le rassurer, Aokiji lui expliqua calmement qu'ils avaient tout leur temps. Mais cela faisait six mois, et le plus jeune voulait que son entraînement porte ses fruits.

Or donc ce matin-là, comme tous les autres, il s'était levé, lavé et avait déjeuné. Puis il irait faire son jogging, se rendrait sur la base pour faire sa journée de militaire, avec les différents entraînements. Il poursuivrait par les exercices qui doivent l'aider à renforcer son esprit et à mieux contrôler son pouvoir. Ensuite, il rentrerait chez lui attendre le retour de son amour. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à son départ.

* * *

Aokiji regardait les aiguilles défiler seconde après seconde. Il en avait assez de cette mission sans importance. N'importe quel marine aurait pu la faire, alors pourquoi l'envoyer lui. En plus, tout le monde sait qu'il déteste tout ce qui a trait à l'administration. Alors une semaine à remplir des papiers, il n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement qu'il rentrait le soir même et qu'il avait sa soirée et son week-end. Il pourrait enfin rejoindre son amant. Celui-ci lui manquait, tant de jours sans lui, ça devenait insupportable. De plus, il avait tout prévu pour leurs retrouvailles, il lui réservait une belle surprise. En attendant de pouvoir savourer ces bons moments en charmante compagnie, il repartit dans ses pensées encore quelques heures.

Il devait être vingt heures quand il vit Smoker arriver en courant vers l'appartement. Lui était arrivé deux heures plus tôt, mais il savait que son compagnon rentrerait plus tard. Aokiji avait confiance en lui et imaginait bien qu'il s'entraînait comme il le lui avait demandé. Alors il en profita pour se doucher, faire leurs bagages, et les mettre dans l'Aomobile – son autre moyen de locomotion – et à présent il l'attendait, assis dedans. Quand son amant passa à côté du véhicule, Aokiji en sortit, l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena violent contre lui puis d'une main ferme sur sa nuque, lui vola un baiser passionné qui montrait tout son désir pour son amant. Il indiqua la voiture :

— Monte, on y va !

— Hein ? Mais où ?

— T'occupe ! Monte ! J'ai nos bagages, on part pour le week-end.

À ce ton qui ne souffrait aucune remarque, le cadet s'exécuta et s'installa dans le moyen de locomotion de son aîné. Pour Smoker, c'était la grande inconnue.

— Tu pourrais au moins me dire où on va ? interrogea le marine. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer, regarde ! Je transpire de partout.

— Et alors ? Tu es très bien comme ça.

— Mais je vais avoir froid !

— Regarde sur la banquette arrière.

— Mon manteau ?!

— Oui ! Mets-le et dors si tu es fatigué, on en a pour deux heures de route environ.

— Mais où va-t-on ?

— Surprise, on est en week-end et on va en profiter loin de cette ville.

— Mais…

— Tss… Ça suffit ! Dors !

Sur ce, Smoker enfila son pardessus et fit une moue qui signifiait qu'il désapprouvait ce qui se passait. Toutefois, après cette longue et éprouvante journée, il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir de fatigue. Aokiji le regarda faire en souriant. Même si son jeune amant est têtu, il le laisse toujours l'amener là où il veut. De plus, malgré son désaccord, il a bien vu son rictus de satisfaction. Il comprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux contents de s'être retrouvés.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Aokiji conduisait tout en se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu organiser pour passer un week-end parfait. D'abord, reporter son entretien avec Sengoku au lundi matin. Après, rechercher une station balnéaire loin de Marine-Ford, pour ne croiser personne. Et il était tombé sur cette auberge qui possédait des sources thermales en plein air. Quand l'Aomobile s'arrêta, Smoker sursauta car il ne se sentait plus bercer. Aokiji s'amusa de le voir faire, il aimait regarder en détail chaque mimique ou geste que faisait son amant. Peu importe où il se trouvait, Smoker se réveillait toujours de la même façon : il commençait par papillonner des yeux puis il passait sa main droite devant la bouche tout en baillant ensuite, il allait joindre ses deux bras devant lui et les étirer tout en les relevant au-dessus de sa tête et pour finir, il allait relâcher ses muscles, baisser ses bras et tourner sa tête vers son amant. Car n'importe où, la première chose que Smoker recherchait des yeux, c'était Aokiji. Et ce soir, le cérémonial n'échappa pas à la règle. Son aîné était ravi, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il aimait passer du temps à observer chacun des petits gestes de son jeune amour, comme pour faire durer le plaisir.

Puis les deux hommes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. Aokiji voyait son homme apprécier les lieux. Lui-même trouvait l'endroit parfait, éloigné de tout. On leur avait donné une chambre dans un cottage à l'autre bout du domaine. Le lieu était partagé en deux pièces : une d'eau et une pour le couchage. Le lit paraissait bien moelleux, et Aokiji avait bien envie de s'y vautrer dedans. Mais avant ça, son plus grand désir était d'aller prendre un bon bain dans les sources chaudes. Alors, l'ainé prit son cadet par le bras et l'entraîna vers la terrasse extérieure sur laquelle se trouvaient une table avec des chaises ainsi qu'un petit cabanon où était entreposé tout le nécessaire pour prendre un bain : maillots et serviettes. 'Le Brun' fit un signe de tête vers la cahutte :

— Ça te dit un bain de minuit ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Merci…

— Hmm ?

— Pour nous avoir amené ici. J'en suis ravi.

— Hé hé ! Pas autant que moi.

Aokiji pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Smoker pendant le week-end. Surtout qu'il avait décidé de faire passer leur relation au niveau supérieur. Ce week-end devait être l'opportunité pour eux de franchir ce fameux pas qui rendait toujours Smoker évanescent, et pour cela, le Vice-amiral avait essayé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Une fois en tenue, les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'eau. Aokiji avait un regard lourd d'intention rivé sur son compagnon, mais il essayait de se retenir. Seulement, quand son homme le rejoignit et resta face à lui, il ne put se contenir davantage et attrapa la nuque de cet homme qu'il chérissait tant, comme il le fit plus tôt dans la soirée, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui murmura alors :

— J'ai envie de toi.

— Je le sens bien, sourit l'autre en percevant leur deux sexes en érection l'un contre l'autre, moi aussi.

— Je veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout ce soir, alors on va y aller doucement.

— Oui, souffla Smoker qui commençait à se détendre sous les caresses de son amant.

Puis Aokiji souleva son homme et alla trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. Là, il l'installa doucement sur ses genoux. Il caressait son dos, sa nuque et sa tête, tout en le dévorant de baisers sur la bouche, le cou et les épaules. Il sentait les doigts de Smoker s'accrocher à lui, se perdre dans sa chevelure pour descendre sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Il l'entendit émettre des sons rauques de plaisir. Cela l'excitait davantage encore, et commençait à lui donner des idées et des envies d'aller plus loin. Alors il écarta un peu ses cuisses et de ses doigts, alla titiller l'anus de son petit-ami qui réagit au quart de tour :

— Aokiji, non…han !

— Tu es sûr ?

— Aooo…hummmm je…je…n'en peux plus.

— Que veux-tu exactement ?

— Tchip !... Arrête de jouer avec moi, tu le sais.

— Non.

— Aaaarrh… je te veux en moi, alors cesse de jouer.

— Ok, alors détends-toi !

— Raaah… je le suis déjà bien assez.

Sur ces mots, 'Le Brun' fit d'abord courir ses mains sur les cuisses de son aimé. Puis d'une main ferme, il attrapa le sexe déjà gonflé de plaisir de ce dernier et de l'autre le saisit par le bassin. Il entama donc d'une main des va-et-vient sur la verge du jeune marine, et de l'autre il le souleva et l'entraina au-dessus de sa propre verge. Il allait le pénétrer doucement quand Smoker commença à s'évaporer. Il le rassura une nouvelle fois :

— Calme-toi et fais-moi confiance.

— Oui, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

— Justement, ne te concentre pas, respire doucement, lentement. Aie foi en moi.

— Ao….

— Je suis là… Attends, j'ai une idée.

Aokiji se releva en calant Smoker entre ses bras. Le plus jeune s'agrippa au cou de son homme et le ceintura à la taille avec les jambes. 'Le Brun' rentra dans la chambre sous l'œil interrogateur de son cadet, puis déposa son paquet sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus de lui, et énonça :

— Nous avons deux options : je te bande les yeux et on fait l'amour en répétant un de tes exercices de concentration ou je t'attache avec des menottes de granit marin pour que tu ne puisses pas te servir de ton pouvoir. Que choisis-tu ?

— Les yeux bandés.

— Oh ! Dommage ! J'aurais préféré t'attacher au lit.

— Hein !?

— Non je rigole…

— Pervers !

— Ha, ha, toujours quand je te vois.

Et avant de laisser l'homme sous lui répondre, il happa ses lèvres dans un baiser plein de passion. Il l'enlaça et le serra fort contre lui tout en murmurant des mots doux à son oreille :

— Je t'aime mon amour. Cette semaine sans toi a été si longue, si dure. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

— Aokiji… hummmm, je…

— Chut !

Et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Puis il alla chercher un tissu pour lui bander les yeux. Il trouva le bandeau de jogging élastique que Smoker avait utilisé le jour même et s'en servit. Puis Aokiji reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. Smoker recommençait à s'évaporer. Mais Aokiji le ramena à la réalité en lui parlant il voyait que son homme faisait des efforts pour rester là, alors il entreprit de le mettre à l'aise avant d'aller plus loin. Ce qui fut chose assez facile tant le jeune marine avait envie d'aller au bout.

Aokiji se cala entre les jambes de son cadet et le pénétra très doucement, lentement. Smoker se contorsionnait sous lui, alors il lui saisit la verge et la branla pour lui donner du plaisir et le détendre au maximum. Ensuite, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, s'arrêtant un moment pour le laisser s'habituer, puis reprit doucement ses mouvements dans un rythme doux, et quand il sentit son amant se détendre, il augmenta la cadence. Il ne cessa à aucun moment de lui parler, de le rassurer, de le toucher. Aokiji désirait que Smoker se sentît bien. Alors lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser des gémissements de plaisir, il accentua encore plus son déhanché ainsi que la masturbation du sexe de son amant jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes jouissent ensemble. Smoker se déversa dans la main d'Aokiji qui lui, se répandit dans son homme.

Les deux hommes finirent par s'allonger pour reprendre leur souffle. Aokiji sourit, repensant à ces tous derniers instants, au moment de jouir, où chacun avait murmuré le prénom de l'autre. Peu l'appelait encore Kusan, et ça lui avait fait plaisir de l'entendre de la bouche de son amant. Hatori Smoker non plus n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son prénom murmuré, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et Kusan le savait bien, ils en avaient discuté un soir peu après l'arrivée du jeune marine pourtant, cette fois-là, après avoir fait l'amour, ça avait été différent. Smoker lui avait ainsi expliqué qu'à part lui et sa collègue Hina, personne ne connaissait son prénom.

En tournant la tête pour le regarder, Aokiji aperçut un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amant.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? questionna Aokiji.

— Et toi ?

— J'ai adoré t'entendre prononcer mon prénom quand tu as joui.

— Pareil pour moi, même si en temps normal je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi, là, ça m'a excité.

— Et si on ne les utilisait qu'à ce moment-là ?

— Pourquoi pas… À bien y réfléchir, j'en abuserai bien cette nuit de l'entendre susurré par toi, mon prénom…

— Ok, mais à une condition.

— Quoi ?

— T'inquiète pas, je veux juste qu'à présent, tu mènes la danse. Comme ça, peut-être que tu ne t'évaporeras plus et je pourrai t'enlever le bandeau des yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit son compagnon se déplacer et se placer au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassait et le caressait. Aokiji pensa qu'ils allaient passer une très bonne nuit et un très bon week-end.

On était déjà dimanche soir, pensa Aokiji, et le week-end avait été encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les deux hommes avaient passé leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entre le lit et les sources chaudes.

À présent, ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Bien épuisés par leur folle virée de fin de semaine – au point d'avoir lâché leurs valises dans le salon –, ils espéraient avoir encore un peu d'énergie pour atteindre leur lit et enfin faire l'amour dans leur appartement.

* * *

Hinata venait de s'éclipser de sa chambre, et se trouvait maintenant sur l'île de Hanami où se déroulait comme tous les ans la fête des fleurs. Toutes les rues étaient aménagées avec des stands de jeux, de nourriture, des spectacles de rue tenus ou animés par des amateurs ou des professionnels. Tous les arbres étaient en fleurs. La jeune fille aimait se promener dans les rues de l'île. L'odeur agréable des fleurs apaisait ses tourments. Alors qu'elle furetait d'étal en étal, humant l'air et mangeant tout ce qu'elle trouvait, elle reconnut bientôt deux silhouettes se dessiner pas si loin d'elle. Les deux hommes se tenaient par la main. C'était un geste très discret, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. De loin, on aurait pu croire que leurs doigts se touchaient à peine, mais en regardant de plus près, les mains étaient entrelacées. Hinata sourit devant le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient. Elle se dirigea vers eux, ils étaient en train de regarder l'étalage de miel qui s'offrait devant eux. Tous les miels étaient à base de fleurs. Elle les entendait se demander lequel ils pourraient goûter. Se positionnant derrière eux, elle entama la discussion :

— Bonjour messieurs, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble. Alors, comment se portent les amours ? Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça, main dans la main, à parler de miel.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Qui es-tu ? Questionnèrent en même temps les deux garçons en se retournant en sursaut.

— Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Ça m'attriste, après ce que j'ai fait pour vous, dit-elle en faisant mine de se retourner pour partir, quand une main la rattrapa au dernier moment.

— Non, attends Hinata, tu vas bien ? Comment… démarra Aokiji.

— Chut ! fit la jeune fille, plus un mot. Tout va bien et ça me fait plaisir de vous croiser ici.

— Nous aussi, intervient Smoker. J'aurais d'ailleurs une requête à te formuler.

— Laquelle ? murmura-t-elle.

— Tu passerais la soirée avec nous ? continua-t-il.

— Avec plaisir, s'écria-t-elle.

Les trois amis passèrent ainsi toute la soirée à discuter, s'amuser et manger. Vers minuit, ils s'installèrent sur les hauteurs de la ville pour avoir une vue imprenable sur le feu d'artifice lancé depuis la mer. Aokiji profita de la situation pour formuler une pensée à voix haute comme un vœu fait au ciel :

— Hinata, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens en famille. Avec l'homme que j'aime et ma 'fille'. Alors si tu le souhaites, viens vivre avec nous. On ne te posera pas de question et tu pourras venir quand tu veux, tu auras une clé et tu en feras ce que tu désires.

Pour toute réponse Hinata se jeta dans leur bras en pleurant. Elle agitait la tête frénétiquement de haut en bas pour dire oui. Et c'est ainsi que ces trois-là formèrent leur propre famille pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie la suite des aventures d'Hinata. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait jusque-là, et que la suite vous plaira autant. Ce chapitre est la continuité du 6, et il voit le retour de l'équipage de Luffy. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce petit chapitre. Et le prochain sera… plein d'action. A bientôt.

**Chapitre 7 : Retour sur la mer **

Un long silence s'installa et je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi. Sanji se leva et prit la parole :

— Merci pour toutes ces informations, j'aurais certainement quelques questions à te poser mais nous verrons ça un peu plus tard. Pour le moment je vais préparer de quoi manger pendant que tu te reposes un peu.

Tout le monde accepta de bon cœur. Zoro qui d'habitude se serait endormi me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas fait une erreur, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour et moi je lui montrais plein de scènes de viol sans le vouloir, mais certaines images sont passées sans que je le veuille. Je partis m'allonger un moment en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Une fois le déjeuner servi, nous nous sommes installés autour de la table et Sanji parla à nouveau :

— Bon appétit ! Hinata, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait revivre tout ça, je n'aurais pas dû insister… toutefois, certaines choses me tracassent…

— Ce n'est pas grave Sanji, mais avant de te laisser la parole, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous. Certaines des images que vous avez vues ont pu vous paraître violentes par moment et je suis consciente des effets que l'on ressent à les « vivre » de cette façon… Mais sachez que l'amour ne se présente pas toujours sous cette forme. D'ailleurs, vous avez pu le constater récemment dans vos rêves…

En un instant, les fourchettes restèrent en l'air, les bouches grandes ouvertes et progressivement les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

— Oui, repris-je. Pour faire simple, ces derniers jours vous avez fait beaucoup de rêves érotiques, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez aussi remarqué le comportement un peu… bizarre de tous les animaux près d'ici, non ?

Tous hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot, pendus qu'ils étaient à mes lèvres.

— C'est Apo qui fait ça, ou plus précisément, son fruit du sexe. Le 15 de chaque mois, je suis en ovulation, mes phéromones sont très développées et je peux tomber enceinte car tout ce qui m'entoure est enclin à vouloir faire l'amour, et notamment avec moi. Je vous rassure tout de suite, même si je peux influer sur vos rêves, je ne le fais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ou de risques potentiels, or ici ça ne se justifiait pas… De plus, j'ai la capacité de révéler aux autres leur vraie nature ainsi que leurs vrais désirs inavoués.

— Bien sûr, tout s'explique par rapport à la phrase d'Apo : « _Hinata te dit qu'elle t'aidera à te comprendre_ ». C'est ce que tu viens d'expliquer, fit remarquer Sanji.

— Oui, fis-je.

— Oh ! Alors je… commença Sanji avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

— Oui, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Je pense avoir déjà répondu à bon nombre de vos questions en vous expliquant qui j'étais, pour le reste – c'est-à-dire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit – je peux maintenant vous révéler les faits : cette nuit un bateau d'esclavagistes est passé pas loin d'ici et une jeune fille s'est sacrifiée en acceptant de coucher avec tout l'équipage du moment qu'ils ne touchaient à personne d'autre. Or, comme c'était le 15 du mois, et étant plus sensible ce jour-là, il m'arrive d'être connectée à des personnes faisant l'amour dans mon voisinage. La connexion peut être si forte que mon esprit se mélange à celui de ces personnes cette nuit toutes mes paroles étaient celles de la fille, c'est pour cela que c'était si incompréhensible pour vous et que je ne pouvais pas vous répondre. Et cette nuit c'était d'autant plus violent qu'il y avait un enjeu de taille : respecter le 'contrat' que la jeune fille avait passé avec l'équipage – c'est-à-dire la maintenir consciente et en vie pendant tout le temps de la torture qu'elle subissait pour éviter qu'ils s'en prennent aux autres – et pour ce faire, la soutenir, lui parler, la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais en essayant de prendre ses souffrances pour l'en soulager le plus possible. Cette jeune fille s'est sacrifiée pour épargner une gamine de cinq ans qui était la 'proie' initiale, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner… D'autres questions ?

Sanji allait intervenir, mais Mihawk lui coupa la parole.

— Non ! fit Mihawk. Sanji, moi aussi je veux plus de détails mais on va attendre. Je pense que Hinata nous dira ce qu'on doit savoir en temps et en heure. Je pense aussi qu'elle veut qu'on vous suive, elle et moi, jusqu'au moment où on retrouvera Aokiji et tous ceux qu'elle veut rencontrer, c'est bien ça Hinata ?

— Tout à fait, tu es vraiment brillant Mihawk, et ça me plaît bien, dis-je en souriant.

— Merci, me répondit-il avec le même sourire.

— Oh une dernière chose Zoro, fis-je, Léna te remercie de ne pas avoir tué Daz.

— De rien… répondit-il dans un sourire gêné.

Alors qu'on finissait de manger, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, claqua contre le mur et une voix se fit entendre :

— Sanji ! À manger ! J'ai faim moi ! cria Luffy.

— Bonjour capitaine. Tu serais prié de ne pas toucher à notre bouffe, abruti, précisa Sanji.

— J'ai faim ! reprit Luffy.

— Urusei ! cria Zoro.

— Salut Zoro. Cool t'es avec Sanji, on avait peur que tu te sois perdu tout seul.

— Grrr… fit Zoro entre les dents.

— Eh vous autres, venez par ici, ils sont ici tous les deux, cria Luffy.

— Gueule pas si fort ! surenchérit Zoro.

— Et eux là, c'est qui ? fit Luffy en nous voyant avec Mihawk. Ah si ! Toi je te connais, t'es Mihawk. T'as essayé de m'arrêter pendant la guerre, mais comme Zoro m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé à devenir plus fort ces deux dernières années, ça ira pour cette fois. De toute façon, il veut te battre, dit-il dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais toi, t'es qui ?

— Moi, c'est Hinata.

— Ah ouais ? répondit Luffy.

— Luffy, parle mieux à cette jeune fille je te prie, dit Sanji.

— Quoi !? Cette gosse ? Nooon… ? Me dis pas qu'elle t'intéresse…

— Luffy s'il te plaît ! De plus... commença Sanji

— Pardon, le coupais-je, je me suis mal présentée : je suis Hinata, la nouvelle élève de Mihawk et on s'est aussi retrouvé ici à cause de la tempête. Notre bateau a été détruit. Capitaine, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous accorder le droit de monter à bord de votre bateau le temps qu'on ait une nouvelle embarcation.

— Ouais, dit Luffy, ça peut être amusant, rajouta-t-il.

Mes trois camarades me regardèrent en silence, ils avaient tous promis de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Luffy. Le reste de l'équipage entra dans la cabane et, après des présentations rapides puis après leur avoir raconté un peu ce qui s'était passé – en omettant volontairement ce qui me concernait –, on décida d'embarquer et de quitter l'île.

— Pas facile de vous retrouver avec toutes ces petites îles. Pour la peine Zoro, j'augmente ta dette, ça t'apprendra à te faire emporter par une petite vague, ironisa Nami.

— Ça va pas non, et puis quoi encore sale sorcière, cria Zoro.

— Ta, ta. Quant à toi Sanji, t'as intérêt à rattraper le fait que tu nous aies abandonné sans cuisinier ! Si tu savais comme on a mal mangé, rajouta-t-elle.

— Tout ce que tu veux Nami chérie, fit Sanji les yeux en forme de cœur.

— C'est de ça dont je te parlais, Sanji et les femmes ! Zoro me gratifia d'un grand sourire en disant ça.

— Oui, oui je sais, plaisantais-je.

— T'es jaloux marimo ? T'as pas assez d'amour ? Tu veux que je te donne plus d'attention peut être ? dit Sanji en rigolant.

— Urusei, je vais te tuer baka cook…

— Vous êtes vraiment de grands gamins je trouve, remarquais-je en rigolant.

Et pendant que tout le monde riait à gorge déployée, les deux hommes repartirent dans ce qui semblait être leurs chamailleries régulières d'adolescents. Sanji essayait de frapper Zoro avec ses pieds et ce dernier se défendait avec ses sabres. J'étais subjuguée par le ballet qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

— Nami, avec Mihawk nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de votre geste. Vous nous direz ce qu'on vous doit ? demandais-je.

— Euh… rien, vous êtes nos invités, dit-elle hésitante.

— Merci Nami. Sachez qu'il est moins méchant qu'il n'y paraît – fis-je en désignant Mihawk de la tête – il est comme Zoro, je rajoutai avec un grand sourire.

Nami me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel : on s'était comprise.

— Si je puis me permettre, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

— Oui, répondit Nami.

— J'aimerais qu'on se dirige vers l'est, ensuite je vous laisserai reprendre le cours de votre voyage.

— Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose vers l'est ? interrogea Nami.

— Non, je veux juste aller rendre visite à des amis ce petit détour ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures.

— Dit oui Nami chérie, demanda Sanji.

— On y va, fit Zoro.

— Visiblement, tout le monde est déjà d'accord… répondit Nami.

Tout le monde fit oui de la tête, et nous sommes partis vers l'est.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous remercie de suivre cette fiction. Aujourd'hui un peu d'action. La semaine prochaine un peu plus de… vous verrez bien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous dis à jeudi prochain. Et encore merci de suivre cette histoire.

**Chapitre 8 : Le bateau d'esclaves**

Nous avons rattrapé le bateau d'esclaves dans la nuit il avait fait escale sur une petite île.

— J'y vais seule, dis-je.

— Attends ! me dit Mihawk.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Et m'adressant à mes trois compagnons de voyage : Vous savez qui ils sont s'il vous plaît, c'est à moi de le faire.

— Ok ! dirent-ils tous ensemble.

— Chopper ? demandai-je.

— Oui, répondit-il.

— Tu es le médecin du bateau, peux-tu préparer des médicaments et des crèmes pour des blessures faites par des fouets et autres armes contondantes.

— Oui bien sûr, confirma Chopper.

— Bien je vous envoie le navire avec les blessés.

Je m'avançai sur le bord du bateau et plongeai. Sous l'eau je libérai Apo qui prit en main la suite des évènements. Elle se dirigea vers l'autre bateau, resta un moment dessous et analysa la situation : tous les esclaves se trouvaient dans des prisons en fer dans les cales sur le pont et dans le reste du bateau, il y avait quelques esclavagistes mais le gros de l'équipage était descendu sur l'île. Le plan était simple : grimper sur le navire en se hissant le long de la chaine attachée à l'ancre du bateau une fois arrivée, Apo chercherait les matelots et les prendrait par surprise un par un, les égorgeant pour la plupart ou les poignardant au cœur, cela devrait être rapide, sans douleur, et sans bruit, c'est comme ça que la marine lui avait appris à tuer. Et elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Après avoir décimé tout le monde, elle descendit dans les cales et libéra les esclaves. Elle passa devant une cellule où se trouvait, esseulée, la jeune fille violentée dans la nuit. D'un simple regard, elles se comprirent.

— Que tout le monde se taise et m'écoute bien, dit à haute voix Apo. Tous les esclavagistes à bord sont morts, maintenant je vais aller m'occuper des autres sur la plage. Pendant ce temps, je vais envoyer ce vaisseau vers celui d'où je viens. Vous, vous allez rester ici et remonterez sur le pont dès que le bateau sera stabilisé auprès de l'autre un médecin sera là pour vous soigner, ok. Elle, vous la laissez là, je viendrai m'en occuper moi-même et je la libèrerai, personne ne la touche avant mon retour ! Faites-le savoir à l'équipage si on vous pose des questions. Une dernière recommandation, ne parlez de moi qu'à la troisième personne s'il vous plaît et pas de questions, merci, précisa Apo d'un ton qui imposait le silence.

Tout le monde accepta d'un hochement de tête et Apo remonta sur le pont. Elle commença par relever l'ancre tout en traversant le pont supérieur pour sauter dans l'eau. Quand elle arriva sur la plage, elle tendit le bras et les voiles du navire se gonflèrent et il s'éloigna dans la nuit vers l'équipage de Chapeau de paille. Elle devint invisible et partit en chasse.

Sur le bateau de Chapeau de paille, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient quand un grand vaisseau arriva à leur hauteur et s'arrêta. Chopper et les autres prirent de quoi soigner les personnes qu'Hinata leur envoyait. En montant à bord, ils trouvèrent quelques cadavres puis les esclaves qui montaient des cales.

— Où est-elle ? demanda avec empressement Mihawk.

— Elle nous a dit de monter quand le bateau serait arrêté et qu'un médecin s'occuperait de nous. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle allait sur la plage pour s'occuper des autres, répondit un homme.

— Et la jeune fille de cette nuit ? fit Sanji.

— Elle a dit de la laisser dans la cale, elle irait elle-même sans occuper et elle a insisté pour que personne ne la touche elle savait que vous demanderiez, continua l'homme.

— Chopper, occupe-toi d'eux ! fit Sanji.

— Oui, dit Chopper.

La chasse d'Apo fut fructueuse – tout le reste de l'équipage y passa sans exception – mais elle en garda comme un goût amer, une déception car même s'ils savaient se battre, ces hommes étaient si faibles et leur capitaine si imbu de sa personne, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à s'en défaire.

Une fois sa vengeance accomplie, elle retourna au bateau en remontant par l'ancre puis je repris le contrôle. Quand Sanji me vit il soupira de soulagement.

Luffy allait me dire quelque chose comme _« pas obligé de tous les tuer »_, mais Zoro l'arrêta en se mettant entre nous, lui signifiant de ne pas insister d'un simple mouvement de tête. À voir l'intervention de Zoro, Luffy comprit que ce devait être important…

Je traversais le bateau, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tout le monde était fatigué et Chopper s'activait à soulager les dernières victimes de ces bourreaux. Je descendis dans la cale sans que personne ne m'arrête _« les esclaves ont peut-être compris qui j'étais vraiment ou_ _alors ça leur est égal de me voir sous cette apparence ou sous celle d'Apo »._

J'ouvris la cellule et m'approchait d'elle :

— Tu as compris qui je suis ? demandai-je.

— Oui, fit-elle de la tête.

— Je vais t'aider à te sentir mieux, je peux guérir tes blessures, estomper ta douleur en la prenant en moi, et si tu le souhaites, effacer ta mémoire afin que toutes ces souffrances te laissent en paix, lui dis-je.

Dans un murmure plein de sanglots, elle finit par articuler un semblant de réponse :

— Prenez tout… s'il vous plaît… tout… pardon… bredouilla-t-elle.

— Shht, calme-toi, dis-je avec douceur, c'est fini… tu as été très courageuse, merci pour eux…

Elle redoubla de pleurs, aussi je me hâtais de guérir toutes ses blessures, de prendre sa douleur en moi et d'effacer sa mémoire. Puis nous sommes remontées. La joie et l'insouciance étaient revenues chez elle, elle était libre à présent…

— Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dis-je d'un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucune discussion, cette jeune fille est à présent saine et sauve et surtout elle n'aura plus aucun souvenir de l'événement de cette nuit, aussi je vous demande de la laisser tranquille et de ne poser aucune question sur le sujet, merci bien.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle.

— De rien, répondis-je avec un grand sourire, tu as reçu un coup et tu t'es évanouie. À présent ça va mieux, tu es guérie.

Puis, se tournant vers le reste du groupe d'esclaves affranchis :

— Bien, écoutez-moi une nouvelle fois ! Certains d'entre vous savent-ils naviguer ?

Quelques personnes se manifestèrent pour acquiescer.

— Parfait, repris-je, je vais vous envoyez sur une île où se trouve la sœur d'un ami. Elle tient un orphelinat et s'occupe d'anciens esclaves, elle vous donnera une nouvelle identité et un nouveau foyer. Vous ne pourrez pas retourner chez vous dans l'immédiat car vous alliez être vendus aux Tenruybito. A leurs yeux, vous leur appartenez encore et ils chercheront à vous retrouver par tous les moyens. Vous direz à votre hôtesse qu'Ève vous envoie auprès d'elle, elle saura quoi faire, leur expliquai-je.

— Merci, me dit l'un d'eux.

— De rien. Pourriez-vous juste lui donner un dernier message de ma part ?

— Bien sûr, continua-t-il.

— 'Ève a quitté Adam car elle a eu peur de ses sentiments, alors si tu vois Adam prends soin de lui'. Ça sera tout, merci… j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop… dis-je pour moi-même

— Pas de problème, je lui communiquerai le message, me dit l'homme.

— Si Chopper a fini, on va vous laisser partir, vous avez de la route à faire et nous aussi. Pour éviter les épidémies pendant le voyage, jetez les cadavres à la mer. Et prenez ceci, c'est un log pose qui vous indiquera le chemin à suivre.

Puis nous avons quitté le bateau en leur laissant de quoi se soigner et se nourrir.

La nuit avait été longue et il était temps d'aller dormir, mais comme il n'y avait plus de chambres libres, il fut décidé que Sanji partagerait sa chambre avec Zoro et que Mihawk et moi prendrions celle de Zoro. Alors que le reste de l'équipage partait se coucher, mes trois compagnons et moi-même restions un moment sur le pont à bavarder :

— Les garçons ! Vous m'entendez ? Je préfère qu'on communique par télépathie. Ma voix raisonnait dans nos têtes.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sanji.

— Rien de grave, j'ai tué tout le monde… du moins, Apo a tué tout le monde, répliquais-je.

— Et avec la fille ? demanda Zoro.

— La même chose que ce que t'a fait Kuma après le combat avec Moria. J'ai pris sa souffrance physique et mentale, comme tu as pris celle de Luffy, et après j'ai guéri ses blessures et pour finir j'ai effacé sa mémoire. Elle ne se souviendra plus jamais de rien.

— Et toi ça va ? demanda Mihawk.

— La routine ! lançai-je d'un rire froid.

— Hinata ! fit Sanji attristé.

— Ça va, je t'assure, je vais bien, mais maintenant je veux bien aller dormir…

— Alors allons-y, fit Mihawk. Sanji tu nous amènes à nos appartements.

— Oui, suivez-moi.

— Une dernière question, demanda Zoro, pourquoi de la télépathie quand on est seul ?

— Désolé, mais je doute qu'on soit vraiment seul ! Prenez-moi pour une paranoïaque si ça vous fait plaisir, mais ayant le même pouvoir que Robin, je sais combien il est facile d'espionner, on voit tout et on entend tout. Il n'y a pas que ses bras et ses pieds qui peuvent se dédoubler… et puis, elle a passé ces deux dernières années avec Dragon, pour moi c'est largement suffisant pour être d'autant plus méfiante, même si je sais que vous l'appréciez…

— Ok, me fit Zoro

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et même si Sanji semblait gêné, il comprenait. Nous avons souhaité bon courage à Zoro qui s'était porté volontaire pour la garde de nuit. Puis nous nous sommes souhaités bonne nuit et sommes allés nous coucher.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et tous ceux qui viennent lire mon histoire. Vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir. Je vous rappelle que j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a deux ans et que j'ai pris des libertés avec le caractère des personnages pour qu'ils collent à mon histoire. Aujourd'hui je vous offre les deux premiers lemon que j'ai écrit j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dur avec moi - mais si vous avez le temps, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review. Merci d'avance même si je vous en ai déjà fait lire un dans le chapitre 6.5 que j'ai écrit récemment, car je trouvais qu'il devait être fait pour mieux comprendre certaine relation. Bon sinon encore merci de me lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaisent aussi. A jeudi prochain.

**Chapitre 9 : La vie à bord du Sunny Go **

La navigation se poursuivait calmement et les jours passaient sans autre agitation que celle provoquée par les remous de la mer. Les garçons faisaient désormais bien attention à ne me parler que par télépathie quand cela concernait un sujet privé, ils avaient fini par s'habituer. Mais au fil du temps, je me disais qu'il faudrait parler avec eux de leurs rêves, et cela assez rapidement. Un matin, je décidai d'aller voir Sanji, car je sais que c'est lui qui aura le plus de mal à accepter sa nature profonde.

— Laissez la vaisselle, vous autres, je vais aider Sanji aujourd'hui, s'il est d'accord bien sûr ? Sanji ? demandais-je tout sourire.

— Oh ! oui, Hinata chan, ça me fait très plaisir que tu viennes m'aider.

— Je peux aussi t'aider pour le repas, je serai ton assistante.

— Avec plaisir, Hinata chan.

Sur ces entrefaites, tout le monde sortit de la cuisine pour vaquer à ses occupations et nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux.

— Sanji, je peux te poser une question ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne posais pas plus de questions à propos de la phrase d'Apo sur l'île. Est-ce que c'est la peur ou…

— Non ! non, c'est juste que… Peut-on en parler comme ça ?

— Oh oui, on est que tous les deux, pas d'oreilles ni d'yeux indiscrets dans la pièce. Vas-y je t'écoute.

— Ok. Eh bien voilà, j'imagine que tu sais tout sur moi ?

J'écoutais religieusement ses paroles.

— Je peux comprendre et accepter beaucoup choses, mais là en fait, je sais plus quoi penser…

— Je comprends. D'après toi, cela serait lié aux deux dernières années que tu as passé sur l'île Kedétrav ou éventuellement à notre présence dernièrement sur la petite île, tous ensemble, avec cette proximité que nous avions, notamment la nuit… mais tu ne penses pas que ça peut venir de toi, c'est bien ça ?

— J'aime les femmes, dit-il comme pour se justifier.

— Tu peux être bi, ou tout simplement n'être attiré que par un homme, sans qu'on parle pour autant d''amour' si ça te gêne…

— Merci de ton attention, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire, pour prouver ma sincérité, et je rajoutai :

— Puis-je être franche avec toi ?

— Oui, vas-y.

— Je ne renie pas le fait que tu aimes les femmes, mais je pense que ce que tu ressens pour lui est différent de ce que tu ressens pour les femmes ou les autres hommes, il t'est particulier. Tu as été énormément choqué par ces deux dernières années, et je peux le comprendre, je l'aurais été aussi si j'avais été un homme et qu'on veuille me mettre une robe. Mais là, je te dis pas de devenir une femme partager une relation avec un autre homme ne fait pas de cette personne une femme.

Sanji me regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et gêné. Je poursuivis :

— Visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air d'en être sûr, et c'est ça qui te gêne de ce que j'ai pu voir et ressentir à travers toi, tu penses qu'il te demandera de changer pour te féminiser. Mais lui, s'il éprouve la même chose que toi pour ta personne, c'est qu'il t'aura choisi pour ce que tu es, un homme qui s'assume. Peut-être serait-il bien à présent que tu tombes quelques masques et que pour la première fois tu évoques son nom à voix haute. Ça te soulagerait certainement. Après tu pourras me raconter certains de tes rêves si tu le souhaites, n'oublie pas que je peux t'aider à les comprendre, fis-je en souriant.

— Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Bon… je commence. Je rêve de mon nakama, Zoro, et je couche avec lui. Mes rêves sont souvent identiques : je suis ici dans la cuisine, je sens deux mains qui m'attrapent et m'enlacent – deux mains d'homme, mais ça ne me dérange pas – ces mains s'accrochent à mon buste, elles sont grandes et puissantes, l'espace d'un instant je me sens partir en arrière et la prise se resserre, là je devine les bras qui accompagnent ces mains, ils forment une croix sur moi et bloquent tout mouvement du haut de mon corps. Je n'ai pas peur, je me sens bien, en sécurité. Je sens que mon dos est appuyé sur quelque chose de dur et mou à la fois, c'est le torse de l'homme à qui appartiennent ces bras si forts et si rassurants. Alors je m'abandonne, je ferme les yeux, me détends et m'appuis sur lui, il est si fort que je peux me laisser aller, il me retient je le sais. Je mets ma tête en arrière pour le voir, mais sa tête est penchée sur moi, dans mon cou, je sens sa respiration, chaude… cela me donne un frisson. Il resserre alors son étreinte, comme pour me réchauffer, puis je sens une pression dans mon cou, deux lèvres m'embrassent. Une langue mouillée passe entre ces lèvres et me lèche le cou puis c'est une aspiration, tel un suçon qui vient m'exciter… il me marque et je trouve ça agréable, ce sentiment qu'il me possède me fait peur et en même temps c'est si 'plaisant' d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Il retire son étreinte, j'ai peur qu'il parte alors je me retourne et là je le vois, il me sourit, c'est Zoro… Ça me semble si naturel. Je l'ai attendu si longtemps. Il m'attrape par les épaules et me fait reculer jusqu'au frigo, il me plaque contre et m'embrasse avec passion, il se serre contre moi, il me dépasse à peine mais se trouve au-dessus de moi. Il a pris mes poignets entre ses mains et les a bloqués au-dessus de ma tête : son torse contre le mien ses jambes entre les miennes son bassin calé contre le mien, il bloque tous mes mouvements mais c'est tellement bon, c'est sauvage et doux à la fois, comment fait-il ? Je sens son désir monter, il retire ses lèvres, il a dû comprendre que je l'ai senti se durcir. On se regarde et d'un commun accord, il agit avec mon assentiment silencieux. Il lâche mes poignets et place mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras se placent sur mon dos et descendent sur mes reins puis le long de mes fesses, et là il les place en dessous de façon telle que je me sens soulevé dans les airs, il resserre alors son étreinte sur le haut de mon corps, place mes jambes autour de sa taille, puis il cale mieux ses mains sous mes fesses et recule quand il est sûr que je ne tomberai pas. À ce moment-là, c'est moi qui resserre notre étreinte et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Il m'assied sur la table où j'ai mis le couvert, il se penche et balance tout d'un geste pour faire de la place, je devrais être furieux mais je m'en fous, il m'allonge et je me laisse faire. Il se met au-dessus de moi, relève ma chemise et caresse mon torse, il joue avec mes tétons et vient les lécher. Il se relève et me regarde, je rougis de plaisir et de honte de le laisser me faire ça. Il me sourit, attrape mon pantalon, le défait et l'enlève avec mon caleçon. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'installe mieux sur la table : j'ai les fesses au bord de la table, il écarte mes jambes et les lève pour que j'appuie mes pieds sur la table, je suis ouvert à lui, je me sens comme une femme, je veux lui dire non, mais il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, il s'est accroupi devant moi, il commence à lécher mon sexe puis le prend dans sa bouche, je ne puis retenir un soupir de plaisir. Il s'arrête et je sens sa langue sur mes bourses puis il descend sur mes fesses et va jusqu'à mon intimité, il lèche et joue avec sa langue, il essaie de pénétrer avec, c'est si agréable. Puis il me caresse d'un doigt et me pénètre avec. Au début ça fait une drôle de sensation, un peu mal mais sans trop, puis il bouge, fait des va-et-vient et quand je commence à exprimer du plaisir il introduit un second doigt et il recommence une fellation. Il attend un peu et se relève, il défait son pantalon, se lèche les doigts et les passent sur son sexe puis les retire et me pénètre. Ça fait mal, c'est plus dur et plus gros, il s'arrête pour que je m'habitue puis toujours en silence, il entame un va-et-vient, il a dû sentir que je me détendais. Les va-et-vient étaient lents mais bons et après ils devinrent plus rapides et allèrent plus en profondeur jusqu'au moment où il se soulagea dans un râle de plaisir intense. Puis il se retire n'attendant pas que moi je jouisse. Il se rhabille et quitte la cuisine me laissant seul entre plaisir et douleur et tout cela sans un mot et c'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille.

— Ok, je vois. En fait tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Quand j'écoute ton rêve, je comprends qu'il te donne du plaisir mais partiellement, tu le vois froid et péremptoire, il prend tout et quand il a fini, il part sans rien demander, sans se retourner. Tu penses qu'il se sert de toi comme on pourrait se servir d'une femme pour assouvir ses désirs, et la jeter après. Ce sentiment que tu te féminises semble venir du plus profond de toi, mais pourquoi penses-tu que Zoro pourrait agir de la sorte ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as vu, il ne dit jamais rien. Il est froid. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, son visage est sans expression…

— Je sais, mais moi j'ai vu ses rêves et crois-moi il n'est pas comme ça, en fait tu serais surpris !

— Vraiment ?

— Oui crois-moi, tu devrais lui faire davantage confiance.

— Oui et puis de toute façon qui me dit que lui, il rêve de moi ?

— Je t'assure Sanji, t'es le seul dans ses rêves et j'en dirais pas plus car j'en ai déjà trop dit… fis-je dans un mouvement entre embarras et excitation.

— Je te crois, ça me rassure mais ça me dit pas ce que je dois faire.

— Pour commencer, fais lui confiance et donne-toi du temps pour accepter ce que tu ressens profite de chaque instant avec lui, de chaque contact apprends à les apprécier.

— Bien chef.

Puis arriva l'heure du repas. Avec l'ensemble de l'équipage, nous étions à table et j'observais Sanji qui passait les plats à Zoro, faisant exprès de le toucher, de faire glisser ses doigts le long des mains de Zoro. Parfois il fermait les yeux pour en ressentir tout l'attrait. Et Zoro aimait ça aussi, je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Sanji avait raison, quoi que Zoro ressente, son visage reste impassible. Alors que chez Sanji, même si c'est imperceptible, on peut le voir l'espace d'un instant.

L'après-midi passa normalement, ainsi que le repas du soir. Enfin vint l'heure d'aller se coucher et ce soir-là c'était Zoro qui devait prendre son tour de garde. Alors que tout le monde allait au lit, je décidai de rester un peu plus longtemps dehors pour parler avec Zoro. Je restais sur la proue du bateau et attendais qu'il vienne à moi cela prit une bonne heure, il avait tourné sur tout le bateau pour m'éviter il savait que j'allais lui parler de ses rêves, il disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins si les gens savaient, il est plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît, il ressent les choses.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il

— Non, pas vraiment, je prends l'air. C'est un temps estival, alors j'en profite, lui mentis-je, '_bien sûr que je voulais quelque chose de lui_', et toi tu veux quelque chose ?

— Non, je pensais que tu voulais parler.

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas ! Tu veux qu'on aborde un sujet spécial ?

— Urusei, ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je vois ton manège.

— Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas, tu as raison. J'aimerais qu'on parle d'une chose, mais je veux que tu sois prêt à en parler. Si c'est trop tôt, on verra plus tard…

— Non, c'est bon, je ne suis pas énervé. Tu veux qu'on parle de l'île et de ce qui s'y est passé, je veux dire les rêves et ce que tu nous as montré ? me demanda-t-il.

— Plus de tes rêves, mais on peut parler aussi du reste…

— Tu as parlé avec Sanji ce matin, il a été bizarre toute la journée même si je n'ai pas trouvé ça très déplaisant… au contraire…

— En effet, on a parlé de ses rêves, tu veux savoir qui les peuple ?

— Des femmes ! Surtout Nami 'chérie' et Robin 'd'amour'

— Pff ! Que t'es mignon quand t'es jaloux… Tu me dis que tu l'as trouvé 'bizarre' pour reprendre tes mots, et tu viens encore me dire que ce sont des femmes qui hantent ses rêves ? Haha ! Tu sais très bien qui peuple ses rêves ! fis-je avec aplomb.

— Moi… murmura-t-il timidement.

— Eh bien, on avance, c'est déjà ça ! Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Il peuple aussi les tiens, c'est cool non ?

— Et ça t'amuse ? demanda-t-il énervé.

— Non, je trouve ça bien.

— Tu as parlé à Mihawk ? Il avait l'air troublé aussi sur l'île.

— Non, pas encore, peut être tout à l'heure s'il ne dort pas sinon demain ou un autre jour, pour lui c'est différent. C'est vrai, son rêve portait sur toi, mais ce n'est pas toi qui peuples ses rêves. Dans le cas présent, c'est son instinct qui a senti ta présence près de lui et le reste s'est fait tout seul. Tu lui plais, mais il sait que ton cœur est pris, alors t'inquiète pas et puis son cœur aussi est pris, mais il s'est disputé avec sa moitié.

— Ok, donc il n'y a pas de problème entre nous ?

— Non, c'est ton maître d'arme, point. L'homme que tu dois battre, ça lui suffit, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

— Eh bien, qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse sur ton avenir, si tu en veux un avec lui ?

— Je n'y ai pas pensé…

— Vraiment ?

— …

— Quelle répartie, il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu essayes d'avoir toujours le dernier mot ?

— Peut-être, dit-il sur un air de défi.

— Alors ne change pas ça, ça lui plairait pas. Il est comme toi, il ne sait pas trop où il en est. Je veux juste vous aider parce que je vous apprécie.

— Merci… Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas comme lui ? Tu me dis de qui tu rêves et tu m'en raconte un, celui de l'île ou un autre.

— Ok. On peut parler en toute sécurité ?

— Oui, aucune oreille indiscrète ou œil baladeur.

— Bien, alors je rêve de Sanji et je lui fais l'amour. C'est le soir et je suis de garde, je me trouve dans la salle d'observation du Sunny Go. Je regarde si tout va bien, il n'y a pas un bruit et puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tient sur le pas de la porte avec un plateau à la main. Il s'adosse sur le montant de la porte et me regarde il fume et ça m'énerve, je déteste l'odeur de sa cigarette, mais lui il est beau et je suis sûr qu'il sent bon, il se douche souvent et quand il cuisine, l'odeur qui se dégage de la pièce est aussi bonne que le goût de ses plats. Alors il ne peut que sentir bon et je suis sûr qu'il a bon goût, j'aimerais tellement le goûter. Je ne le lui dirai jamais, cet homme aime les femmes, il s'en vante tellement et il passe son temps à les draguer, alors je le regarde assez perplexe :

_« Que veux-tu ? demandai-je._

— _J'allais dormir, et je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais du thé et des gâteaux pour cette nuit, pour passer le temps et te réchauffer, me répond Sanji d'un ton neutre._

— _Oh tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu les as faits pour moi ?_

— _Pas du tout il m'en restait après que j'en ai fait à Nami 'chérie' et Robin 'd'amour'._

— _Donc moi j'ai droit aux restes ? Tu es trop gentil, dis-je sur un ton moqueur._

— _Non je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, oh ! Et puis si tu n'en veux pas je m'en vais._

— _Je n'ai pas dit ça._

— _Alors quoi ? s'énerva-t-il._

— _Rien, laisse tomber._

— _Bon, eh bien si on ne peut pas discuter, je te laisse tout là, et j'y vais. Bonne nuit. »_

» Alors j'avance vers lui d'un pas rapide et lui attrape le bras, le retournant vers moi plus violemment que prévu.

_« Attend ! dis-je._

— _Quoi encore ! me demande-t-il sans me regarder comme blessé par mon attitude._

— _Pardon, je suis lourd parfois, merci d'avoir pensé à moi…_

— _Euh ! De rien. Je vais au lit, peux-tu me lâcher ?_

— _Euh oui. Sanji, ça ne va pas ? Tu veux parler ?__Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé, mais on est nakama alors je suis là si besoin… _

— _Je sais, je suis là pour toi aussi…_

— …

— _Zoro, parle-moi ! J'ai vu que tu avais quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça m'embête._

— _Je ne peux pas, tu ne comprendrais pas, du moins tu me détesterais._

— _Non, tu es mon nakama je ne te jugerai pas. »_

» Alors je mets ma main droite sur sa joue, il ne bouge pas je la fais glisser sur son cou et derrière sa nuque. Je l'amène vers moi et l'embrasse. Je commence par faire glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes, il frissonne mais ne me repousse pas alors je resserre mon étreinte et appuie davantage sur ses lèvres tout en essayant de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche il me laisse faire, sa langue est humide, chaude et douce, c'est si bon… _Oui, il sent bon et il a bon goût_. Je relâche cette étreinte à contre cœur mais je dois lui faire face, faire face à sa réaction. Je pose mon regard sur lui, mais lui a baissé à nouveau la tête et ne bouge pas alors je romps le silence.

_« Sanji ? Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû…_

— …

— _Tu dois comprendre, tu m'attires mais je sais que seules les femmes t'intéressent et je le respecte. Mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir quand tu as dit '_je suis là pour toi aussi'_… pardon… J'aimerais que tu saches que je ne suis attiré que par toi, mais je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça._

— _C'est rien, je comprends._

— _Merci, mais si un jour tu veux savoir comment ça fait avec un homme je veux bien t'apprendre, ou du moins je veux bien qu'on apprenne ensemble, dis-je dans un sourire. »_

» Il fait un sourire, se retourne et part sans rien dire vers la porte, et là, au lieu de la passer et de s'en aller, il la referme et tourne la clef dans la serrure. Il se retourne vers moi, me fixe droit dans les yeux et dans un murmure à peine audible il me dit :

_« Apprends-moi !_

— _Sanji tu… tu es sûr de toi ? »_

» Il s'avance droit sur moi, se plante devant moi et me fait 'oui' de la tête, je suis si surpris et si excité que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas le croire – je veux partir : _ça doit être un rêve –_ je ferme les yeux, respire à fond et les ré-ouvre, il est toujours là, à me regarder. Je l'embrasse et il se laisse faire, c'est trop beau alors je l'attrape par la taille et le ramène le plus près possible de moi, je le serre comme si je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Quand je le lâche il me regarde dans un sourire.

— _Sanji, avant qu'on commence je veux te dire une chose, voilà j'imagine que toi tu n'as jamais imaginé faire l'amour avec un homme, alors que moi oui, et peut-être que certaines choses pourraient te déplaire alors s'il y a une chose qui ne va pas tu me le dis, je veux tout savoir, je veux faire ça bien pour que ça te plaise…_

— _Eh bien, eh bien, que tu peux être bavard quand tu es gêné ! me dit Sanji en rigolant. Maintenant, c'est toi qui t'inquiète pour moi ?_

— _Urusei baka !_

— _Haha ! »_

» Je l'attrape dans mes bras et l'embrasse dans le cou, j'aime quand il rigole, il est si beau, puis je l'entraine vers le matelas qui me sert de lit quand je viens passer la nuit ici. Je l'étends sur le lit et me couche au-dessus de lui, il a l'air gêné.

_« Je te montre et après on change de position, le rassurais-je. »_

» Il me sourit je l'embrasse une fois de plus, j'aime tellement l'embrasser puis je descends une main sur son torse, je le caresse par-dessus sa chemise. Je me redresse, à cheval sur lui, nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. À cette idée on rougit – il est si mignon – puis on se met à rire doucement, c'est tellement bon de partager ça avec lui. Je déboutonne sa chemise en partant du bas – je prends tout mon temps, il se laisse faire les yeux fermés – je le sens tressaillir sous certaines de mes caresses, puis j'ouvre sa chemise et là je me décide à l'embrasser. Je commence par le cou, puis les épaules, le torse, je lèche ses tétons, dessine des cercles autours d'eux avec la pointe de ma langue puis en aspire l'extrémité. Sanji expire un râle de plaisir, son torse se lève et suit mes mouvements – _ce son est si agréable, je veux l'entendre encore et encore, ça me fait un effet fou,_ et Sanji aussi est très réactif – je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi enivrant. À présent, je me positionne entre son ventre et son bas ventre. Je m'apprête à défaire son pantalon quand j'entends :

_« Attends, je ne suis pas prêt ! »_

» Je me redresse et remonte vers lui, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et lui murmure à l'oreille :

_« On a tout notre temps, la nuit est longue, et si tu veux on peut arrêter et reprendre plus tard je ne te force à rien, prend ton temps…_

— _Merci… »_

» Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et resserre notre étreinte. Je m'allonge sur lui en évitant de l'écraser – il a l'air si fragile et si fort à la fois, ça me plaît encore plus – mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je veux qu'il prenne du plaisir. Il me caresse et je sens qu'il essaie d'enlever mon t-shirt, je me redresse et le laisse agir puis il passe ses mains sur mon torse nu, se relève un peu et m'embrasse, je le laisse jouer et me rapproche de lui. C'est si bon, ses lèvres sur moi, ses mains qui me caressent.

_« Ça va, tu peux reprendre, me dit-il. »_

» Je recommence à l'embrasser de la même façon que tout à l'heure et je me mets à défaire le bouton de son pantalon là, je vois la fermeture Éclair et je souris, je viens d'avoir une idée et ça m'amuse : j'attrape la tirette du curseur entre mes dents et je la descends en tirant dessus, j'entends Sanji rire. Puis je me relève et lui retire le pantalon et le caleçon, il m'aide en soulevant son bassin, il est nu devant moi, je le contemple.

_« Tu es si beau, soufflais-je._

— _Merci, murmura-t-il en rougissant. »_

» Je le caresse, d'abord les jambes, puis les cuisses et enfin le bassin je l'embrasse mais je ne touche pas à son sexe même s'il se gonfle de plaisir, je veux qu'il soit sûr et qu'il me le demande. Je m'attaque à ses cuisses, je les lèche, je fais un suçon sur l'une d'elle.

_« Tu me marques ? me dit-il._

— _Oh pardon, j'ai fait ça dans le feu de l'action, je ne voulais pas que tu penses ça…_

— _Ne te méprends pas, ça m'a plu. Mais vas-y tu peux continuer, je suis prêt._

— _Sûr ?_

— _Oui ! »_

» Je me mets à embrasser sa verge, je la lèche comme une glace, je descends sur ses bourses puis je remonte le long de son sexe pour le prendre dans ma bouche, il soupire de plaisir je commence des va-et-vient et sa respiration se fait plus saccadée. Il respire plus fort et émet des gémissements de plaisir, cela me donne envie d'aller plus vite, je veux l'entendre jouir mais je veux qu'il ait plus de plaisir alors je retire ma bouche et continue avec les mains, il me dévisage contrarié et son regard me questionne, je souris :

_« Tu me fais confiance ?_

— _Oui. »_

» Positionné à genoux, je soulève ses jambes pour les caler sur mes épaules je bascule son bassin vers le haut et commence à lécher son intimité il se contracte, comprenant où je veux en venir, alors j'arrête, attendant son assentiment et je sens un de ses pieds me taper dans le dos, je reprends et il rigole, on s'est compris. Après avoir passé du temps sur son intimité, je tends mon bras vers lui, et mets mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

_« Lèche-les, demandais-je. »_

» Il me lèche donc les doigts. Je reprends la fellation tout en introduisant en lui un premier doigt. Il se contracte, j'attends et quand il se détend enfin, j'entame un va-et-vient qui se cale sur celui de la fellation j'introduis alors un deuxième doigt.

_« Zoro ! vas-y je suis prêt, je t'assure, ne te retiens plus ! Moi, j'ai du mal à me contenir. »_

» J'enlève mes doigts, finis de me déshabiller en retirant mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je lèche mes doigts pour mouiller ma verge et finir de la durcir, je pose ses jambes sur le côté, mets mes mains sur son bassin et entre en lui. Il se contracte un moment, puis quand il se relaxe je commence les va-et-vient. Une fois les mouvements en cadence, je reprends sa verge dans une de mes mains et poursuis les va-et-vient en rythme. Il se met à gémir de plus en plus fort et moi aussi.

_« Zoro… hum ! Zoro, plus fort… ne t'arrête pas… vas-y !_

— _Sanji, hum… tu es sûr ?_

— _Oui, souffla-t-il. »_

» Mes va-et-vient deviennent plus forts et plus profonds et dans un moment de pure extase, je ne ressens rien sauf un apaisement. J'éjacule en basculant ma tête en arrière, criant si fort que j'ai cru avoir réveillé tout le monde, mais je m'en fous car je l'entends gémir plus fort que d'habitude, lui non plus ne peut plus se retenir. Quand je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure, je le vois en train de gémir, je comprends que lui n'a pas fini alors je reste en lui et augmente les va-et-vient sur sa verge et quelques instants plus tard il crie de plaisir. Il est si beau quand il jouit. Je reste un moment à le regarder. Quand il reprend ses esprits, il me fixe du regard avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis je me retire, je vais l'embrasser sur le front puis sur ses lèvres et m'allonge à côté de lui. Nous restons comme ça sans parler, l'un contre l'autre main dans la main.

_« Sanji, ça va ?_

— _Oui et toi ?_

— _Oui, merci._

» Tout en rigolant, je me redresse et l'embrasse, puis le toise avec un air de défi, et son regard devint interrogateur.

_« Alors, prêt pour la revanche ?_

— _Hein !_

— _Je te l'ai dit, non ? On change de place quand je t'ai appris comment faire._

— _Maintenant ?_

— _Pourquoi pas ? Déjà fatigué ? Aucune endurance ce love cook…_

— _Quoi ? Tu vas voir marimo ! » _

» Et Sanji pivote sur moi pour se retrouver à cheval sur mon bassin.

_« Qui est déjà fatigué marimo ?_

— _Oh ! Je ne sais pas trop._

— _Tu vas voir. » _

» Et comme revitalisé par la joute verbale, il m'embrasse avec fougue, sourit et s'amuse. Je ne peux me retenir de lui dire :

_« Je t'aime love cook…_

— _Je … je t'aime aussi marimo._

— _Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire._

— _C'est vrai mais j'en avais envie. »_

» Puis il commence à s'occuper de mon torse, je ressens ce qu'il avait ressenti, je suis à sa merci et c'est le pied. Malgré les efforts fournis juste avant, on est encore plus excité que tout à l'heure, ça va plus vite mais c'est plus intense, alors quand il descend sur ma verge je n'en peux plus. Et nous jouissons une dernière fois à l'unisson, nous sommes si bien.

_« Zoro, je t'aime…_

— _Je t'aime aussi Sanji. »_

— Et c'est là que je me réveille.

— Waouh ! Quand tu le racontes, c'est aussi bien que quand on le vit avec toi.

— …

— Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

— Non, c'est bon.

— Tu sais, tu es un très bon amant et je sais de quoi je parle, il est vraiment bête.

— Pourquoi ?

— Non rien, en fait il n'a pas confiance en toi, mais surtout en lui. Il pense que faire l'amour avec un homme c'est devenir une femme, et donc que tu essayeras de le soumettre. Tu ne dis jamais rien et ça le rend indécis, mais s'il savait, il se donnerait à toi plus facilement. Il va falloir que tu le rassures sur son statut d'homme, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

— Pff quel baka ce love cook, je n'aime pas les femmes, j'aime les hommes moi… et lui en particulier.

— Haha ! Va falloir le lui faire comprendre. Je lui ai recommandé de te faire confiance et de profiter de chaque instant et de chaque contact avec toi, alors je te conseille de faire pareil. Je lui ai également dit de prendre son temps.

— Ok ça me va, je vais l'attendre.

— Ok, bonne nuit mon grand.

— Bonne nuit ma petite et merci.

— Grrr, pas 'petite' ! je suis plus vieille que toi, criai-je.

Il se mit à rire, et je partis en courant dormir avec Mihawk. J'arrivais dans la chambre et claquai la porte :

— Quel mufle ton élève !

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— Zoro. Il a dit que j'étais petite aucun respect pour ses aînés ce mufle !

— C'est pour ça que tu me réveilles ?

— Oui, pardon…

— C'est rien, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

— Non, mais on peut parler de tes rêves.

— Ah oui, je vois. C'est surtout pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher.

— Bon, vient dormir on en parlera plus tard, moi je m'assume, me dit-il dans un sourire, ça peut attendre.

— Ok, bonne nuit.

Je me faufilais dans les draps à côté de lui et m'endormis un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Sunny Go resta une semaine en mer avant de trouver une nouvelle île. Durant la semaine, je me suis amusée au dépend de Zoro et Sanji. Les regarder faire était distrayant, Zoro laissait Sanji prendre ses marques et lui tourner autour. Pendant les repas, Sanji apportait les plats et se mettait toujours à côté de Zoro pour les poser sur la table et frôler ses épaules, ses cuisses. Zoro en profitait aussi, il faisait retomber son bras le long de son corps, nonchalamment, et caressait la jambe de Sanji, parfois aussi sa hanche. Sanji lui passait le plus de plats possibles pour lui caresser les mains. Mais ce qui était le plus amusant, c'était ce qui se passait le soir et le matin. Le soir, quand Zoro faisait des gardes dans l'observatoire, Sanji lui montait un plateau avec thé et gâteau et un verre de saké certains soirs. Il posait le plateau, tapait à la porte, et s'en allait quand Zoro ouvrait ce dernier le voyait descendre, mains dans les poches et cigarette à la bouche et quand il allait pour entrer dans sa cuisine, il levait la tête, regardait Zoro et souriait. Zoro le regardait et lui rendait son sourire et au moment où Sanji disparaissait de sa vue, il prenait le plateau et rentrait dans l'observatoire. Puis lorsque Sanji faisait les gardes, Zoro restait le plus longtemps possible sur le pont en s'entraînant ou en dormant, mais il gardait toujours un œil sur le cuistot, et quand celui-ci le dépassait en souriant, il se décidait à rentrer dormir. Ils étaient trop mignons à observer. Le matin, au moment du petit déjeuner, Zoro se pointait dans la cuisine et s'installait à la table les yeux rivés sur son cuisinier. Et le cuisinier en question en profitait pour regarder son bretteur, tout en silence ou parfois en bagarre. _Ah oui, les bagarres…_ _Comment chercher le contact de l'autre sans se l'avouer vraiment ?_ À chacune d'elle, car il y en avait toujours autant et toujours pour rien, ils prenaient ça pour des caresses, un jeu, des préliminaires tellement amusants. Puis les douches, chaque fois que Zoro finissait ses entraînements, le cuistot faisait toujours exprès de se trouver là, et Zoro sortait délibérément de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Sanji passait toujours à ce moment-là près de lui et lui faisait une remarque. Un jour, Sanji trébucha et Zoro le rattrapa, lui tenant les bras quand Sanji releva la tête il était dans les bras du bretteur, les mains sur son torse, leur visage si près qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser. Zoro se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille _« attention love cook, si tu te blesses qui va aussi bien nous nourrir ? »_ Sanji rougit et partit sans rien dire, quant à Zoro, il sourit de plaisir d'avoir eu le cuistot dans ses bras. Mais il ne se passa rien de plus avant notre arrivée sur la nouvelle île.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

Ce soir une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles. La bonne, un nouveau chapitre ce soir avec de l'action. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de scène alors soyez indulgent merci. Sinon pour la seconde nouvelle, voilà, pour des raisons de temps mon beta et moi-même avons pris du retard dans mes corrections de chapitre. Alors même si j'en ai certain d'avance, à cause du travail nous ne pourrons pas corriger pour un moment. Alors pour avoir une publication des plus fluides à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais publier tous les 15 jours. Dès qu'on aura repris les corrections j'espère pouvoir revenir à un chapitre par semaine dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous dis a dans quinze jours, le jeudi aussi.

**Chapitre 10 : Bataille avec Big Mom**

Amai. La bien nommée. Il s'agissait d'une grande île, et depuis le bateau, on pouvait voir d'énormes gâteaux, des bonbons… on pensait souvent en la voyant que les habitants vivaient dans des sucreries. Mais en accostant, on comprenait que ces formes faisaient partie de l'architecture de la ville, et que les murs ne se mangeaient pas. Quand on se promenait sur cette île, on ne pouvait passer sur le fait qu'elle sentait bon le chamallow grillé, la canne à sucre ou encore la barbe à papa, la friandise préférée de Chopper. Si on y trouvait des sucreries de toutes sortes on y trouvait surtout Big Mom et ses hommes, certainement la plus féroce des pirates qu'il ait été donné de rencontrer.

Les plus trouillards dans l'équipage voulaient partir car ils ne souhaitaient pas tomber sur elle. Les autres au contraire, comme le capitaine, n'attendaient justement que ça, de la rencontrer et de l'affronter : ils étaient en manque de bastons. Nous avons décidé d'accoster sur l'île : Mihawk, Brook et Zoro voulaient aller voir les armureries Luffy partit avec Franky, Chopper et Usop qui devaient passer par divers apothicaires, ateliers et restaurants Robin et Nami décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques quant à Sanji et moi-même, nous sommes allés faire les courses. L'île était pleine de commerces de bonbons, et trouver de la nourriture semblait très difficile, on décida de demander aux gens. Ils nous indiquèrent un marché un peu plus au nord de la ville. En arrivant, nous avons découvert un immense marché avec toute la nourriture possible et imaginable. Nous avons traversé les allées, et avons acheté du poisson, de la viande, des légumes et des condiments. Puis nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un étal de vêtements :

— Oh regarde cette robe, me dit Sanji, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait bien.

— Ah oui tu crois ?

— Oui essaye-la !

— Pourquoi pas ?

J'ai décroché la robe et suis allée dans une cabine de fortune, faite en tissus par les vendeurs, pour l'essayer.

— Oh ! Elle te va très bien et je suis sûr qu'elle ira aussi très bien à Apo, me dit Sanji.

— Merci, je crois que tu as raison.

— Alors prends-là.

— Merci, mais… je n'ai pas d'argent.

— Alors je te l'offre, répondit-il.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…

— C'est vrai, mais ça me fait plaisir puis tu es si belle dedans, alors laisse-moi te l'offrir.

— Merci Sanji, dis-je.

Et nous sommes repartis avec la robe. Après une bonne heure de déambulation, nous sommes retournés vers le bateau. En chemin nous avons rencontré nos trois bretteurs, un peu déçus de n'avoir rien trouvé de bien. Nous avons repris notre route tous ensemble, Sanji demanda de l'aide à Zoro pour porter les courses, celui-ci accepta après avoir bien râlé, Mihawk et Brook l'aidèrent aussi, pendant que moi je portais ma robe. Ensuite, nous avons vu les filles revenir avec plein de sacs. Sanji proposa de les porter et en donna certains à Zoro qui râla de plus belle. Sanji se plaça à côté de Zoro et quand ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlaient, ce qui détendit Zoro. Enfin, nous sommes tombés sur les derniers membres de l'équipage qui étaient tous très heureux de leurs achats et du repas qu'ils avaient fait. En revenant tous au bateau, nous avons eu la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver des pirates appartenant à Big Mom.

— Que faites-vous là mugiwara ? demanda un des pirates.

— On fait le plein de provisions et on s'en va, répondit Luffy.

— Comment oses-tu venir sur mon île ? demanda une énorme voix de femme.

— Big Mom ! dis-je à haute et intelligible voix, pour que tout l'équipage m'entende. Je vais dans ma cabine, dis-je à voix basse.

Je décidai de me cacher avec une idée derrière la tête.

— Tu es donc Big Mom, cria Luffy.

— Oui, répondit la femme.

Et une géante énorme avec une bouche gigantesque d'où coulait une substance acide arriva sous leurs yeux. Ils ont tous eu un mouvement de recul tellement elle était effrayante.

— Et moi je suis Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille !

— Le morveux qui a mangé tous mes bonbons et m'a défié pour me reprendre le contrôle de l'île des hommes poissons ?

— Ouais c'est moi, je n'aime pas quand on s'en prend à mes amis.

— Tes amis ? Les hommes poissons ?

— Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?

— Non, ça m'amuse. Eh bien, eh bien, on va donc s'amuser. J'ai faim alors je vais tous vous manger, fit Big Mom.

— Préparez-vous, on va devoir se battre ! Mihawk, reste en dehors, tu es un invité et de plus un shichibukai, ajouta Luffy.

— Ok, dit Mihawk, je vais donc vous regarder 'survivre' et tenter de protéger le bateau, étant donné que je compte bien repartir d'ici dessus…

— Parfait ! répondit Luffy tout en se préparant à combattre.

Tous les mugiwara descendirent du bateau pour éviter de l'abîmer. Les deux équipages se firent face quand Big Mom cria pour démarrer la bataille. Luffy se jeta en avant vers Big Mom, suivi de Sanji et Zoro les autres se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un à droite, l'autre à gauche. Robin, Usop, et Brook allèrent à droite Franky, Chopper et Nami, à gauche. Le combat battait son plein, les mugiwara tenaient la distance même si ceux d'en face étaient plus forts et mieux rôdés aux combats. Je décidai d'entrer en scène, l'équipe du milieu avait besoin d'être soutenue en premier. Luffy se battait seul contre l'impératrice. Sanji et Zoro avaient attiré à eux les plus combattifs des opposants et étaient un peu surchargés pour aider Luffy. Après avoir bien réfléchi et analysé la situation, j'avais trouvé un moyen de les aider et maintenant je passais à l'action, _« je n'allais pas les abandonner, je m'étais attachée à eux, même à Robin »_. J'ai projeté ma première attaque et tout le monde autour de Sanji et Zoro se retrouva à terre, et dans l'air, flottait comme la sensation que tout espoir et toute volonté s'en étaient allés, c'est alors que surgirent des corps éparpillés au sol des halos tels des fantômes qui récitaient comme des litanies de râles, s'estompant dans un écho telle une brise refroidissant l'atmosphère l'espace d'un instant puis un rire derrière eux les ramena à la réalité : une jeune fille habillée d'une drôle de façon riait aux éclats, elle bougea les bras et les fantômes attaquèrent les ennemis des autres membres de l'équipage de mugiwara. Cela permit à tout le monde d'en profiter pour mettre hors de service plusieurs de leurs adversaires. Zoro semblait furieux, pourtant il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, certains se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait là, mais lui la connaissait bien, il avait passé les deux dernières années avec elle.

— Qu'est que tu fous là toi ? dit Zoro.

— Quel accueil ! Tu ne changes pas : je te soigne pendant deux ans, je t'aide à retrouver tes amis, je vous soutiens, et voilà comment tu me remercies, répondit la fille.

— Ouais, ouais, tu fous quoi ici, Pérona ? hurla-t-il.

— Je te porte secours imbécile et ne hurle pas comme ça ou c'est toi que j'attaque, hurla en retour Pérona.

— Hahaha ! Vous êtes trop drôle, très bonne idée je trouve, tu es très forte, dit Sanji dans un grand sourire.

— Hein ?! répondit Zoro.

— Rien mon grand, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant profitons de tout l'appui possible, fit Sanji toujours aussi joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres, et toi – en s'adressant à la fille – montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Pérona sourit et reçut un coup de feu qui la traversa. Elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

— Je suis un fantôme idiot, persifla Pérona avant d'envoyer ses fantômes vers l'homme au pistolet.

Pérona sourit et regarda Sanji et Mihawk. Ils avaient compris que Pérona n'était pas là, que c'était moi – Hinata – qui me servais de mes pouvoirs pour faire apparaître Pérona, et utiliser en toute impunité les propriétés du fruit du « Horo Horo no mi ». Je fis exploser quelques fantômes, mais avec ce corps je ne pouvais pas combattre alors je décidais de me retirer après une ultime attaque.

— Je vous laisse le reste, moi je me tire, exprima Pérona à haute voix.

— Merci pour tout, jeune fille, fit Sanji avec un sourire ravageur.

— De rien ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, vous me ferez un bon repas, Zoro m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur des cuistots, dit Pérona.

— J'ai jamais dit ça, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Sanji, hurla Zoro.

— Oh, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas gentil, ajouta doucement Sanji comme blessé.

— Hein ?! s'exclama Zoro.

— Non rien… C'est promis jeune fille ! fit Sanji.

— Bye ! répondit Pérona en levant la main.

Pérona disparu du champ de bataille.

— Sanji… commença Zoro.

— Plus tard baka, on est sur un champ de bataille et moi non plus je n'ai pas parlé de toi pendant deux ans, dit-il en souriant pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment blessé.

Le combat continuait quand subitement une tempête de sable se leva, emportant quelques ennemis au loin pour les fracasser sur des rochers. Puis un homme se posa au côté de l'équipe de Nami alors qu'à côté de Luffy – mis à terre par l'impératrice – semblait se matérialisait une forme humaine. L'homme était grand, il se mit à rire et aspira un peu d'eau du corps de l'impératrice qui fut déstabilisée.

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous connard ? C'est mon combat, t'en mêle pas ! hurla Luffy.

L'homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

— T'inquiète pas Chapeau de paille, je l'ai pas tuée, elle est à toi. Mais pour répondre à ta question, disons que je passais par là et je me suis dit : « _Pourquoi on n'irait pas se battre ?_ ». Tu m'excuses ? Mais contre un tel équipage, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut le faire. De plus le tien manquait d'équilibre, fit l'homme.

— De quel équilibre parles-tu Crocodile ? hurla Luffy.

— De tes bretteurs ! Tu en as deux et vous êtes trois équipes, il t'en fallait un de plus pour équilibrer les équipes et les forces des combattants. En intervenant, je t'en prête un en soutien, en la personne de Daz Bonnes.

Luffy regarda autour de lui et vit Daz – alias 'Mister 1' – se battre avec des épées et soutenir Nami, pendant que Brook était de l'autre côté et Zoro derrière lui en soutien.

— Ok j'ai pas tout compris là, mais…

— Ça suffit ! cria Sanji, laisse-le faire et fais-lui confiance pour l'instant, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Luffy regarda Sanji d'un air ahuri, et vit Mihawk sur le bateau qui l'observait avec un grand sourire, acquiesçant de la tête.

— Ok ! fit Luffy et regardant Crocodile droit dans les yeux, il ajouta, mais toi tu ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, elle est à moi !

Crocodile hocha la tête, redevint une tempête et alla se battre ailleurs. Même avec cette aide, l'équipage ne prenait que très peu le dessus, alors je décidai d'ajouter une force en plus. Le temps commença à se gâter et le ciel devint obscur, puis un homme en noir apparut et un grand coup de vent fit rage, balayant des ennemis, accélérant et renforçant par la même occasion les tornades de Crocodile.

— Toi… ? Mais qu... ? Que fais-tu là ? bégaya l'impératrice.

— Moi ? rien de particulier, je passais par-là, fit l'homme.

— Toi aussi ? ironisa l'impératrice.

— Qui est-ce ? fit Usop.

— Je suis Dragon le révolutionnaire.

À ce nom, tout le monde s'arrêta de combattre.

— Alors explique-nous pourquoi il y a deux Dragon ? fit l'impératrice.

— Quoi ? fit Dragon.

— Elle te demande pourquoi tu te fais passer pour moi ? dit un homme derrière Dragon.

Dragon se retourna et vit l'homme debout sur le Sunny Go.

— Toi ? fit Dragon hésitant, puis fou de rage, il s'écria : Que fais-tu là ? T'es jamais là quand il le faut, et le jour où il faut pas que tu sois là, tu te pointes, sale enfoiré…

— Quoi ? fit le Dragon sur le bateau un peu déconcerté.

En un instant, tout le monde se regarda pour chercher à comprendre : Cro, Daz Bonnes et le Dragon présent sur le lieu de combat disparurent sans crier gare et seul Sanji et Mihawk semblaient avoir compris ce qui paraissait se tramer. Je repris mes esprits depuis ma cabine et me jetai hors de celle-ci pour rejoindre le vrai Dragon. Il me regarda d'un air bizarre comme s'il y avait un truc qui clochait : _« Que fait cette gamine de dix ans sur ce bateau et que me veut-elle ? »_ pensa-t-il. Je lui lançai un coup de pied dans les jambes et je hurlai :

— Je ne suis pas une gamine de dix ans et je te demande ce que tu fous là sale enfoiré ?

— Comment ? Mais… Alors c'était toi qui te faisais passer pour moi… ?

— Oui salopard, dégage ou je te tue et je ne rigole pas !

Je fis alors parcourir tout le long de mon corps le pouvoir de Léna et le haki pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais sérieuse.

— Je te crois et ton pouvoir à l'air plus grand que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais… ? commença Dragon.

— Ce que tu m'as fait ? le coupai-je en hurlant, tu…

— Ça suffit ! siffla Mihawk, tu es sur un champ de bataille, reprends-toi !

— Hmm, tu as raison – répondis-je, puis regardant Dragon – je m'occuperai de toi plus tard – et m'adressant à l'impératrice – je m'appelle Hinata et je suis une amie de cet équipage.

— Je vois. Ton pouvoir est impressionnant et si j'ai bien compris, tu étais la fille fantôme, le bretteur, Crocodile et Dragon ? Je vois que t'es pas à prendre à la légère…

— Et t'as pas tout vu, répondis-je dans un sourire.

— Alors j'ai hâte de voir ! répondit Big Mom.

— Luffy s'est fait un point d'honneur de s'occuper de toi en personne, mais si tu le permets, j'aimerais en finir avec ton équipage !

— Si tu y arrives ?! me défia-t-elle.

— Ça devrait aller, j'ai tellement les crocs que je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée ! dis-je avec délectation. Quant à vous autres, dis-je à l'équipage de Luffy, vous avez l'air exténués, allez vous reposer je prends la relève.

— Tu rigoles ! On est l'équipage du futur roi des pirates ! me répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

— Ok, ça me va ! Alors, je serai votre renfort.

— Toute seule ? fit l'impératrice.

— Non ! répondit une voix derrière nous.

Je la connaissais et je ressentais plusieurs puissances que je reconnaissais tout autour de nous.

— Mais qu… ? fit l'impératrice.

— J'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas seule, scanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Et elle ne le sera jamais tant qu'elle aura besoin de nous, pas vrai les mecs ?

— Hai ! firent plusieurs hommes.

Chacun d'entre eux se plaça de part et autre de Dragon et moi-même.

— Crocodile, fit-il, le seul et unique !

— Daz Bonnes ! s'exclama la personne à côté de Crocodile.

— Aokiji, ex-amiral de l'armée, continua le voisin de Dragon.

— Moi, c'est Shanks, dit l'homme aux côtés d'Aokiji.

— Jimbei, pour vous servir.

— Yasop, père d'Usop, je me devais d'être là !

— Charmantes, ces retrouvailles, mais si on passait aux choses sérieuses, je me ferai bien un crocodile en guise de plat de résistance, coupa l'Impératrice.

Je me mis à rire et lançai :

— T'inquiète la grosse, on ne t'a pas oublié, au contraire. Qui pour me suivre ?

Tout le monde leva la main mais Shanks ouvrit la bouche :

— Avec mon équipage et Mihawk, on va rester en retrait pour protéger les bateaux, tu comprends.

— Ouais ça me va, à nous cinq comme renfort, ça devrait aller, lui assurais-je. Daz et Aokiji à gauche, Cro et Jimbei à droite et moi je pars devant, ok ?

— Ok, répondirent-ils ensemble.

— Alors dispersion ! répliquai-je.

Mais je restais un moment sur le bateau à regarder Dragon :

— Quant à toi, lui dis-je, fais ce que tu veux, mais en tant que révolutionnaire tu devrais rester là et pas t'en mêler pour l'instant.

— Je comprends, me répondit Dragon, je serai donc le dernier soutien.

— Ok, puis regardant l'impératrice, je lui demandais : Tu tiens vraiment à savoir qui je suis ?

— Oui ! répondit-elle.

— Alors comme tu vas mourir, je consens à faire une exception pour toi car après mon passage, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de vivants de ton coté.

J'entendis les rires ennemis et je continuai :

— Je demande juste à mes alliés qui comprendront en partie qui je suis d'avoir la gentillesse d'attendre la fin des combats pour plus d'explications. Alors voilà, je suis Hinata D. Monkey, fille de Dragon D. Monkey le révolutionnaire et petite fille du marine Garp D. Monkey et donc demi sœur aînée de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Je suis aussi la fille d'Isabelle, elle-même fille de Sengoku le Bouddha ex-chef de la marine. De plus la femme de Sengoku n'était autre que la sœur de l'ancien roi de Marie-Joie, donc actuellement ayant son sang et épousé son héritier je suis la reine de tout être peuplant cette planète. Et ce n'est que le début.

— Le début !? me fit-elle les yeux exorbités par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Oui ! répondis-je.

Je pris alors l'apparence d'Apo… :

— Moi c'est Apo sa grande sœur, celle qui se bat je suis née à travers les mains de la marine, et voici celle qui d'entre nous est née en même temps que Hinata et qui s'est révélée à la mort d'Isabelle.

… puis de Léna qui grogna en guise de salut :

— Moi c'est Léna, le coté loup de Hinata. Nous devons notre condition de loup garou à la morsure qu'Isabelle a reçu pendant sa grossesse. C'est encore moi qui fais le plus de ravage…

Léna sauta à terre et se mit à grandir. Bientôt, elle fut aussi impressionnante que Big Mom et elle toisa cette dernière de son regard carnassier :

— Luffy si tu as besoin, je suis là. Mais sache que tout comme elle, je mange tout ce qui se présente sous mes yeux, notamment la chair humaine dont je suis extrêmement friande… bien plus que des sucreries, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire effrayant, puis défiant à nouveau l'impératrice du regard, elle précisa : si je te mange, je pense que je serai rassasiée pour un moment !

Elle retroussa les babines pour montrer ses crocs et fit vibrer le haki dans tout son corps. L'impératrice et tout son équipage reculèrent d'un bon, personne ne s'attendait à cela.

— Non ! C'est impossible ! fit Big Mom.

— Haha ! On croise toujours plus monstrueux que soi sur sa route, c'est ce que j'ai appris ces 28 dernières années.

— Haha ! Bien dit ma belle, fit Crocodile dans un sourire montrant sa satisfaction.

Léna reprit une forme à peu près normale et semblait apparaître un peu plus 'humaine', si tant est qu'elle puisse l'être : sous les poils, se dessinaient les traits d'Apo. Et c'est sous cette apparence qu'elle se jeta dans la mêlée, poussant un hurlement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et se déplaçant à une vitesse tout aussi inhumaine. En quelques minutes, elle avait décimé une partie de l'équipage de Big Mom : dans des cris d'une horreur insoutenable, des morceaux de corps volaient tout autour d'elle elle disparaissait puis réapparaissait juste pour dire adieu à sa proie. Même l'équipage de Chapeau de paille était décontenancé face à un tel déferlement de violence, sauf peut-être Sanji et Zoro qui savaient de quoi elle était capable.

— Haha ! À l'occasion, je remercierai la Marine de m'avoir aussi bien éduquée ! Tu penseras à me le rappeler Aokiji, avant que je ne les égorge tous…

— Et si tu te battais au lieu de te marrer ?

— Rabat-joie ! Si Hinata t'aimait pas autant je t'aurais déjà fait la peau… remarque, je pourrais, je lui dirais que je me suis emportée… un accident est si vite arrivé.

— Tu as raison, justement je me disais ça en regardant Daz, qui est juste à quelques mètres de moi, fit-il dans un grand sourire.

— Haha ! Oui, ça doit être pour ça que tu es toujours en vie, tu es intelligent. Mais sache que pour ton excès de zèle, lors de la prochaine pleine lune, tu vas souffrir le martyre.

— Ça me va, c'est de bonne guerre, ria Aokiji.

Il apparaissait donc que cette cruelle créature pouvait avoir des sentiments, jusqu'à protéger des êtres qui lui étaient chers, et ça, l'équipage de Chapeau de paille semblait l'avoir compris au point de lui faire confiance le temps d'un combat, sans compter l'engagement et le soutien que lui portaient Sanji et Zoro.

Le combat reprit de plus belle et tout le monde y mit ses dernières forces. Ils étaient l'équipage du futur roi des pirates, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre même devant un empereur. Luffy demanda un coup de main, alors Léna commença à grandir comme au début du combat et attrapa la tête de Big Mom dans sa gueule. Luffy, enroulé autour du cou de l'impératrice, tira sa tête en arrière jusqu'à entendre craquer sa nuque. Elle mourut dans un dernier cri. Léna lâcha la tête et finit de la décapiter d'un coup de griffe.

— Par sécurité ! expliqua-t-elle à Luffy qui hocha la tête de façon affirmative. À présent que tu l'as eue, tous les peuples qu'elle opprimait sont libres, bien joué Luffy.

Je repris mon apparence et observais tout le monde tomber à terre de fatigue. Tous les ennemis étaient morts.

— Un médecin… haleta Chopper en courant partout avant de s'écrouler.

— C'est toi le médecin ! lui cria en chœur tout l'équipage.

— Chopper, fis-je, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je suis là… Grâce à mon pouvoir de guérison, je vais pouvoir te remplacer, cependant on va procéder par étape puis m'adressant à tous les blessés : ne bougez pas et laissez-moi agir sans protester, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et quoi qu'il arrive, tout se passera bien. Une fois que j'aurai terminé, j'aurai juste besoin de quelques heures de sommeil pour me rétablir, alors que vous, si je n'interviens pas tout de suite, vous en aurez pour des jours à vous en remettre, or je vais avoir besoin de vous rapidement et en grande forme !

— Ok, répondirent-ils.

— Tout d'abord, vos blessures les plus graves, dis-je à voix haute, plus pour moi-même.

Je fis courir mon pouvoir sur l'étendue des combattants et les blessures se refermèrent progressivement.

— Maintenant, votre fatigue et votre douleur… tout ira bien, continuai-je à ânonner.

Une énorme boule rouge et transparente sortit de leur corps et entra dans le mien. Bon nombre désapprouvait mon action – non qu'elle ne soit pas justifiée, mais parce que certains l'avaient déjà vécu – et je le sentais autour de moi.

— _C'est le plus rapide et vous le savez,_ répondis-je par télépathie.

Brook essayait de communiquer avec moi :

— _Je vais partager ce fardeau avec toi._

— _Tu es sûr ?_

— _Ben oui pourquoi ?_

— _À ton avis ?_

Brook leva ses bras et se mit à rire :

— Suis-je bête, c'est vrai que je ne peux plus le faire puisque je suis fait d'os ! Youhouhouh !

— Merci quand même de ton soutien, fis-je en souriant.

Comme je terminais de soigner les derniers blessés, Sanji et Zoro vinrent vers moi pour me soutenir, mais d'un sourire je leur fis comprendre que ça irait.

Nous sommes tous retournés sans un bruit vers le bateau. Une fois à bord, Luffy se jeta sur les nouveaux venus :

— Shanks, Ben, Yasop, Lucky, Jimbei, cria Luffy, je suis si content de vous voir, on fait la fête ok ?

Les hommes le regardèrent en hochant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en souriant, mais c'est Shanks qui précisa :

— Toujours le même !

— J'avais promis de ne pas changer et de devenir le roi des pirates et de te ramener ton chapeau de paille aussi, non ?

— Si, si, répondit Shanks dans un grand sourire.

Usop et Yasop tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était émouvant je regardai Franky et lui dis :

— Quand tu seras prêt, nous pourrons partir. On est attendu. Je vous expliquerai tout demain matin, mais pour le moment je dois aller dormir, je suis assez fatiguée.

— Bien. Nami, donne-moi le cap.

— Je ne sais pas. Hinata, où veux-tu aller ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Suis le log pose, il nous conduira vers une île à quelques jours d'ici où on est tous obligé de passer, un peu comme Shabaody.

Puis me retournant vers Shanks et les autres :

— Vous nous suivez bien sûr ?

— Oui, répondit Shanks pour tout le monde… Ça fait un bail ma belle, tu m'as manqué.

— Oui trop longtemps, répondis-je, tu m'as manqué aussi, plus que tu ne l'imagines… en fait je venais te voir…

— C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, expliqua Shanks en montrant les autres hommes d'un mouvement de tête.

— Ah oui je vois, murmurais-je. Croc… commençais-je à dire quand il me coupa la parole.

— Je suis honoré que tu aies pensé à moi, me sortit Crocodile tout penaud.

— Moi aussi je suis honoré que vous ayez pensé à moi, j'espère que Léna va bien ?

— Très bien, merci Daz, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire et regardant Crocodile les larmes aux yeux, pardon, je… Apo pense toujours à toi c'est pour ça…

— À moi aussi, elle hante mes pensées, faudra qu'on parle après.

— Oui, répondis-je en séchant mes larmes. Je remarquai un sourire chez Daz, plutôt rare pour le souligner mais qui signifiait qu'il devait bien aller.

Puis, je repris ma discussion avec Nami :

— Nami, on s'en remet à toi, tout ira bien.

— Merci. Franky suis moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Shanks fit signe à l'équipage de son navire de suivre le Sunny Go.

— Sanji, puis-je emprunter ton lit cette nuit, j'aimerais dormir seule.

— Oui bien sûr, je t'accompagne.

— Merci.

— Attend ! fit une voix d'homme derrière moi.

— Je suis fatiguée on parlera demain, veux-tu ?

— Non ! Tu ne peux pas, tu es … tu es morte ! dit l'homme.

— Non, pas moi… Elle ! Et si tu… je secouais la tête de lassitude, incapable de trouver mes mots. Écoute, je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi passer.

À présent, il me bloquait le passage pour accéder aux dortoirs.

— Je… commença-t-il et alors qu'il se rapprochait, Sanji et Zoro se mirent devant moi prêt à se battre.

— Tu es peut-être le père de notre capitaine, mais si tu t'approches encore d'elle tu auras affaire à nous, et sache qu'on n'a qu'une envie : te jeter à la mer et te voir couler, alors ne nous tente pas !

— Les garçons ! Calmez-vous, fit Robin en se mettant devant Dragon pour le protéger.

— Robin d'amour, commença Sanji en baissant la tête, tu sais combien je t'aime, tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends et j'en fais de même, mais sache que tu ne sais pas tout de cet homme. Et ce que j'en sais me suffit amplement pour lui demander de prendre le large et de ne plus s'approcher de cette femme.

— Grrr ! fit Zoro, je suis d'accord avec le cuistot. Je n'ai certes pas son esprit chevaleresque que tout le monde lui connaît et que j'aime à dénigrer, mais moi non plus je ne veux plus qu'il l'approche.

— C'est bon les garçons, ça va aller. Dragon, tu veux savoir la vérité ? dis-je.

— Oui, me dit-il.

— Parfait.

Je m'avançai vers lui et pris la forme d'Apo pour être à sa hauteur :

— Robin ! C'est bon, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, lui dit Apo.

Robin se décala sur le côté.

— Grâce à notre pouvoir, nous allons te montrer et te faire ressentir ce que nous avons vécu ces dernières années, mais à deux conditions : tu ne cries pas au réveil et pas de question par la suite, d'accord ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

— Alors commençons.

Nous l'avons pris dans nos bras, serré l'étreinte et donné un baiser sur la bouche puis nous nous sommes retirées dans nos quartiers.

— Nous avons placé notre mémoire en lui, ne le touchez pas tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé. Sanji ? Nous avons besoin que tu nous aides à faire quelque chose.

— Oui allons-y.

Nous avons laissé les autres sur le pont pour entrer dans le couloir des cabines. Zoro rengaina ses épées et alla se mettre dans un coin. Tout le monde repris ses discussions, et Robin resta à côté de Dragon, figé comme une statue.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez tous passé deux très bonnes semaines. Aujourd'hui c'est lemon, après les rêves, la réalité. J'ai hâtes d'avoir vos commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. J'espère que ça vous plaira. A dans 15 jours, Peacecraft.

**Chapitre 11 : Première nuit ensemble**

Sanji ouvrit la porte et j'entrai dans la chambre à sa suite. J'avais repris mes traits, ceux d'une enfant de dix ans, couverte de sang.

— Sanji, peux-tu m'aider à me doucher et à bien me laver les cheveux, s'il te plaît ? Je dois éviter d'avaler du sang. Comme ça va prendre un peu de temps, si tu pouvais veiller à ce que le sang coule ailleurs que dans ma bouche, je t'en serai reconnaissante.

— Oui bien sûr, prépare-toi.

— Heureusement que chaque chambre a sa propre douche, continuai-je.

— En effet… Ça va aller ? me demanda-t-il hésitant.

— Oui bien sûr, tu es là, alors tout ira bien, dis-je en souriant.

Nous nous sommes installés dans la douche, j'étais assise sur un tabouret devant le robinet et lui, debout derrière moi pour pouvoir mieux me laver les cheveux et toutes les parties de mon corps tout en tournant autour de moi. Il s'était déshabillé et avait passé une serviette autour de la taille pour que je ne sois pas gênée par sa nudité, _quelle belle attention_ pensais-je amusée mais il me respectait par ce geste et ça me suffisait, j'avais eu raison de lui demander, il ne m'avait pas déçue et il ne me décevrait jamais, je le sentais. Dehors, j'entendais la fête battre son plein, je ressentais leur bonheur à tous de se retrouver. Et puis il y avait Dragon, seul dans son coin, qui apprenait mon sombre passé. Je préférais me concentrer sur le bonheur des autres.

— Tu loupes la fête, désolée en plus en tant que cuisinier, ils doivent avoir besoin de toi.

— Tais-toi ou tu vas avaler de l'eau et du sang. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien là où je suis, je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs. Et puis ils peuvent se passer de moi quelques heures, ils sont grands tu sais !

— Oui, fis-je.

On resta silencieux un moment, puis au bout d'une demi-heure, je pus sortir de la douche, enfin propre. Sanji s'était rhabillé et m'avait prêté un t-shirt blanc et un caleçon pour m'en faire un habit de nuit. Il me mit au lit et me borda, comme une enfant, mais j'étais si fatiguée que pour une fois je trouvais même ça agréable.

— Bonne nuit Sanji… merci.

— Bonne nuit Hinata répondit-il dans un sourire bienveillant.

Je fermais les yeux et entendis qu'il avait rapproché une chaise du lit. Il s'assit dessus et comptait bien me veiller. J'allais refuser, mais en même temps je trouvais cela si bien que je me tus. Une heure avait dû passer quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je savais déjà qui c'était, tout le monde rigolait dehors mais lui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Sanji revenir depuis une heure et demie. Il s'approcha et le vit dans une position pas très confortable : assis sur une chaise à coté de mon lit, Sanji m'avait pris la main, mais en s'endormant, son buste avait chuté en avant et il se retrouvait donc à demi-couché sur mon lit, tellement fatigué que ça ne l'avait même pas réveillé. Zoro le regardait avec un air serein et attendrissant.

— Zoro, murmurais-je.

— Oui, dit-il.

— Amène-le avec toi dans ta chambre, il a besoin de dormir. Occupe-toi bien de lui s'il te plaît, il se préoccupe tellement de nous qu'il oublie de prendre soin de lui, je te le confie.

— Il ne va pas vouloir partir et te laisser seule…

— Prends-le dans tes bras doucement et mets-le au lit, il est si fatigué qu'il ne devrait pas se réveiller.

— Et toi ça va aller ?

— Quelqu'un va venir le remplacer et ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien, il tiendra parole.

— Ok.

Il délogea la main de Sanji de la mienne, et le prit dans ses bras comme on soulève une jeune mariée pour lui faire passer le seuil de la maison. Cette scène me fit sourire puis, près de la porte, il vit une ombre, un homme en noir. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais comme je ne réagis pas il le laissa entrer et regarda Dragon s'assoir où se trouvait Sanji il y a encore quelques secondes. Dragon ne bougeait pas il ne parlait pas il regardait vers moi, c'est tout. Zoro sortit quand il se sentit rassuré et sûr que c'était ce que je voulais.

Je refermai les yeux et me liai à eux. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Zoro, un lit une place s'y trouvait ainsi qu'une table de l'autre côté, près de la seule ouverture – un hublot pas très grand mais assez pour aérer la pièce quand il l'ouvrait. Il déposa Sanji dans son lit et le borda, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il avait toujours un tapis de sol, une couverture et un oreiller en plus, au cas où… Il installa le tout parterre entre le lit et la table puis se coucha. Quelques minutes après, il ne dormait toujours pas ça lui arrivait rarement, habituellement à peine il fermait les yeux qu'il s'endormait. Mais là, non, il entendait Sanji bouger, mais ne remua pas.

— Hinata !? demanda Sanji. Où suis-je ?

— Ça va, fit Zoro, tu es dans ma chambre quand je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour vous tu t'étais endormi.

— Et tu la laissée seule ? demanda Sanji en se relevant d'un bond, assis dans le lit.

— Non bien sûr, laisse-moi finir. Elle s'inquiète pour toi et m'a demandé de te ramener dans ma chambre pour que tu te reposes et que quelqu'un viendrait prendre le relais.

— Quelle idiote, après tout ce qu'elle a accompli aujourd'hui, elle continue à s'inquiéter pour les autres.

— Haha ! Elle pense un peu la même chose de toi, elle t'aime beaucoup et estime que tu t'occupes trop des autres et pas assez de toi !

— D'accord, mais qui est resté avec elle ?

— Dragon.

— Quoi ? fit Sanji en se levant du lit.

— Elle a rien dit quand il est entré, ils ne se sont même pas parlé mais elle semblait l'attendre.

Tout en se relevant du tapis, Zoro attrapa Sanji par les bras, le fit se rassoir et ajouta :

— Pour l'instant, tu te reposes. On verra pour la suite plus tard. De toute façon il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal et si ça changeait, on le sentirait, on est à côté. Elle sait se défendre, et nous appellera en cas de problèmes, ça te va ?

— Oui mais… commença Sanji.

— Pas de mais, au lit maintenant ! dit Zoro sur un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

— Et toi, tu dors où ?

— Sur un matelas parterre.

— Mais… c'est ta chambre ! C'est à moi de dormir parterre.

— Toi, tu vas te faire mal, et j'ai l'habitude de dormir partout.

— Zoro… tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? On peut partager le lit…

— Tu… Tu crois ? demanda Zoro, un peu hésitant, mais content que Sanji le lui propose.

— Oui, fit-il dans un grand sourire.

Zoro hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et Sanji alla s'installer contre le mur. Zoro se mit devant. Chacun d'eux se faisait le plus petit possible mais ils étaient serrés.

— Zoro ?

— Oui quoi ?

— Je peux essayer quelque chose ? Mais tu te laisses faire…

— Oui, fais.

Alors Sanji pris Zoro par l'épaule et le fit pivoter vers lui, il l'installa confortablement dans le lit sur le dos et il se plaça sur le côté, fit passer le bras de Zoro derrière sa tête, se colla contre lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Zoro. Le bras de Zoro se positionna sur le flanc de Sanji qui plaça un bras entre eux et l'autre sur le torse de Zoro.

— C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

— Oui. Tu es bien installé toi ?

— Oui, merci Zoro…

— De rien…

La lune éclairait la chambre par le hublot. Sanji regarda Zoro dans les yeux et ne put se retenir, il leva la tête et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Au début il fut hésitant, effleurant ses lèvres puis appuyant un peu plus il se releva puis recommença, sortit sa langue pour lécher les lèvres de Zoro, et sentant celui-ci ouvrir la bouche, il introduisit sa langue, jusqu'à toucher celle de Zoro. Les sensations qu'il ressentait l'enivraient comme quand il goûtait un bon plat qu'il venait de créer, un nouveau goût donc, agréable, et qu'il ne voulait partager sous aucun prétexte avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre ce goût, il voulait qu'il reste à jamais dans sa bouche le temps semblait s'être figé, et il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était déplacé et allonger sur Zoro. Puis il changea de position et vint s'asseoir à cheval sur le bassin de Zoro tout en laissant son torse appuyé le plus possible sur celui de Zoro. Quand il se releva, il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire…

— Zoro ! Je…, dit-il en asseyant de se dégager.

— Sanji… répondit Zoro en le retenant.

Il venait de récupérer ses bras, bloqués et ankylosés durant quelques secondes par les jambes de Sanji. Il mit alors un bras autour de la taille de Sanji pour le maintenir assis sur lui et l'autre sur la joue de Sanji puis sur sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder et il continua.

— Regarde-moi Sanji. Ce n'est rien. J'en avais aussi envie, mais je voulais que tu le fasses en premier, car loin de moi l'idée de t'imposer quoi que ce soit. On a tous les deux discuté avec Hinata, et je ne sais pas où tu en es, mais pour ma part moi je le sais. Alors je t'attendrai et si finalement tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai. Mais sache une chose, tu m'as dit que tu avais été ravi que je te fasse confiance, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras aussi me faire confiance de la sorte, pas seulement pour protéger ta vie sur un champ de bataille mais aussi pour la vivre au quotidien avec moi.

Sanji fut surpris par ce que venait de dire Zoro. _Peut-être que Hinata avait raison, je devrais lui faire davantage confiance il ne me veut pas de mal bien au contraire_…

— Zoro je suis… je suis prêt, mais je ne sais pas comment… faire…

— Je suis là, on est deux.

— Mouais…

— Tu as l'air convaincu c'est génial ! fit Zoro en rigolant.

— Hé ! Ne te moque pas, répliqua Sanji.

— Pardon, mais à mes yeux tu restes le playboy de service de ces dames, à la fois masculin et sensible, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu changes.

— Merci… Je veux bien essayer de te faire confiance, alors.

— Ok, on essaye ? Que veux-tu faire : dormir, faire un câlin ou… ?

— Heu ! eh bien… un câlin et…

— Ok. Et si on mettait ta confiance en moi à l'épreuve ?

— Tu as une idée derrière la tête !? fit-il surpris.

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Oui.

— Alors je t'explique.

Il attrapa Sanji, le retourna sur le dos et changea de position avec lui. À présent, Sanji était sur le dos, complètement allongé et Zoro se mit à cheval sur lui.

— Voilà, maintenant on va voir si tu peux me faire confiance je vais y aller doucement…

Il défit son bandana.

— Je vais te mettre ce bandeau sur les yeux ainsi privé de la vue, tu seras obligé de me faire confiance. Concentre-toi sur tes autres sens et laisse-toi aller. À partir de maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi. Si jamais ce que tu ressens te déplaît, dis-le-moi tout de suite et j'arrêterai. À l'occasion, je te raconterai ce que je fais, pour que tu ne sois pas totalement pris au dépourvu. Alors on teste ?

— …

— Je prends ça pour un oui. Après on change de place, je te laisserai mon corps, car je te fais pleinement confiance. J'imagine que ton expérience avec les femmes a dû être tout autre, alors laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'on peut faire, t'initier…

— Ok, initie-moi alors… répondit Sanji, intrigué par le jeu de son ami.

Zoro n'était peut-être pas aussi bestial qu'il se le représentait dans ses rêves et il semblait plutôt bavard, alors il rajouta :

— Étonne-moi tête d'algue !

— Ok, playboy !

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Zoro banda les yeux de son amant. Et comme dans ses rêves, il allait initier Sanji à prendre du plaisir dans ses bras. Pourvu que cela fonctionne, il le souhaitait tellement mais il faudrait se retenir, aller lentement, sans s'emporter – du moins juste ce qu'il faut – et surtout donner du plaisir à cet homme et si c'était la seule nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, il fallait qu'elle soit extraordinaire pour tous les deux. Pour lui, elle le serait car il allait enfin découvrir ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré et tellement touché lors de leurs combats.

— Tu es toujours un défi que j'apprécie de relever mon cher, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

— Baka ! fit Sanji en rigolant, tu veux te battre ?

— Non, mais je vais tout faire pour te faire crier et cette fois ça ne sera ni de colère ni de douleur mais de plaisir – puis doucement à son oreille il lui susurra – j'adore ta voix au naturel, j'ai hâte de l'entendre quand le plaisir s'exprimera…

Sanji devint tout rouge et ne put répondre tellement il était gêné. Cela excita encore plus Zoro. C'est en déboutonnant la chemise de Sanji qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait couché dans son lit sans le déshabiller, _il fallait retirer ce surplus de tissus_, pensa-t-il. Il écarta la chemise et posa ses mains sur le torse de Sanji qui bougea.

— Ça va ? demanda Zoro.

— Oui, mais tu as les mains un peu froides.

— Oh pardon, je vais les réchauffer…

Zoro souffla sur ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre, comme lorsqu'on cherche à se réchauffer l'hiver, puis les plaça à nouveau sur Sanji.

— C'est un peu mieux, merci, dit Sanji.

Heureux, Zoro déplaça ses mains le long du torse de son amant puis il ne fit glisser que le bout de ses doigts. Il partait du haut des épaules et redescendait, puis passa un doigt sur chacune de ses aréoles pour en dessiner le contour jusqu'à en toucher le bout. Sanji réagit de façon positive alors il recommença, progressant au niveau des côtes et des flancs mais sans trop, car il sentit que Sanji était sensible. Cela l'amusa mais il voulait davantage le faire rire de plaisir qu'avec des chatouilles il ne put s'en empêcher toutefois et caressa son amant qui commença à se tortiller et à rire. Sanji voulait se dégager de l'étreinte de Zoro mais se retrouva bloqué par les jambes de ce dernier, l'enserrant autour de son bassin.

— Arrête ! fit Sanji qui s'étouffait.

— Oui pardon, c'était trop tentant… Je ne te savais pas si douillet, je ne recommencerai pas, promis.

— Merci.

Zoro plaça à nouveau ses mains sur les flancs et le ventre de Sanji de ses doigts, il suivit le bas ventre, les abdominaux puis remonta progressivement, caressant les bras, les épaules, le cou, bref chaque millimètre de peau de son amant. À la façon dont réagissait Sanji, il savait que ça lui plaisait, mais il pouvait faire mieux. Il se mit d'abord à embrasser le cou de Sanji, puis le lécha et finit par lui faire un suçon. Sanji gémissait, entre plaisir et colère, mais se laissa faire, et entra petit à petit dans ce jeu que lui proposait Zoro – totalement à sa merci – comme il l'aurait fait dans un combat, rebelle mais pas complètement soumis. Quant à Zoro, il luttait contre ses démons intérieurs : ne pas se précipiter tout en faisant crier et jouir son amant, de plus en plus, plus fort et plus intense jusqu'à couvrir la musique qui émanait du pont, et peu importait si tout le monde les entendait, c'était bien comme cela qu'il entendait donner du plaisir à l'homme qui partageait sa couche cette nuit. Il continua à l'embrasser partout sur le torse puis s'attaquant aux tétons, il entreprit avec sa langue ce mouvement circulaire qu'il faisait avec ses doigts, alors Sanji émit de petits cris étouffés, comme par la honte. Zoro s'amusa à mordiller les tétons qui rougissaient et devenaient plus sensible à chacun de ses assauts. Quant à Sanji, emporté par l'euphorie du moment, il s'oublia, oublia où il était, avec qui il était et ne put contenir plus longtemps ce râle qui sourdait dans sa gorge Zoro voulait entendre sa voix, il serait servi, pour son plaisir personnel. Puis le bretteur poursuivit sa route sur le reste du torse musculeux du cuistot, l'embrassant immodérément, le respirant à chaque instant, vivant chaque émotion comme unique, partout sur leur corps et entre leurs jambes, la manifestation de cet émoi plus forte encore que le reste. Arrivé au niveau du bas ventre de Sanji, Zoro décida d'abord de s'amuser avec le nombril de son amant, puis il entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de son homme.

— Sanji ?

— Hum !

— Je peux ? À moins que tu ne préfères qu'on s'arrête pour le moment…

— Heu ! attends… Non, vas-y !

— Sûr ?

— Oui, vas-y !

— Ok.

Zoro se déplaça et se mit à cheval sur les genoux de Sanji. Il défit le bouton du pantalon de ce dernier, et tout en saisissant la tirette de la fermeture Éclair entre ses dents, il la fit descendre et effleura du bout de son nez la verge de son amant, ce qui le fit tressaillir de plaisir. Il attrapa à deux mains le pantalon et le caleçon de Sanji et les tira vers le bas, Sanji se souleva pour l'aider. Zoro se releva et retira tout jusqu'à le déshabiller complètement. Il embrassa les pieds de Sanji puis remonta le long de ses mollets, de ses genoux, de ses cuisses et lui fit un autre suçon sur la jambe droite.

— Je vais croire que tu me marques, dit Sanji en rigolant

— Pardon… Loin de moi cette idée, mais… cela me tente bien, l'espace d'un instant, de me dire que tu n'es qu'à moi… quelques heures – voire davantage – passées en ta compagnie sont aussi enivrantes que celles passées à naviguer sur les flots…

— Zoro… je suis à toi pour quelques heures, et peut être plus, dit-il entre deux fortes respirations.

— Bien, bien, répondit Zoro, puis-je continuer ou veux-tu attendre ?

— Continue…

Alors Zoro embrassa le bassin de Sanji et se rapprocha de sa verge il la lécha du bout de la langue, l'attrapa de sa main droite, la redressa et la parcourut de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Il recommença plusieurs fois, des va-et-vient doux et réguliers, sans se presser ni trop serrer la prise, puis il lécha le gland comme une glace et joua avec la pointe de sa langue en faisant des ronds tout autour puis sur le dessus. Zoro sentait les mouvements de contraction musculaire puis de détente qui s'opéraient chez Sanji, rythmés par une respiration saccadée, plus rauque et forte qu'à l'accoutumée progressivement, les amants arrivaient aux portes de la jouissance, bercés d'un désir ardent mais ils voulaient aller encore au-delà. Zoro saisit intégralement la verge de Sanji dans sa bouche, sans les mains, puis continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient Sanji gagnait de plus en plus en plaisir. Alors Zoro s'arrêta le temps d'un sourire adressé à son amant puis souleva les jambes de ce dernier, les bloqua de son bras ferme aux muscles tendus et saillants contre le torse de Sanji, fit basculer son bassin vers le haut et commença à lui lécher l'anus, délicatement d'abord…

— Que fais-tu ? demanda Sanji surpris.

— Tu me fais confiance ? Sauf si tu n'apprécies pas…

— Si, si ! mais cette position…

— Tu te sens mal à l'aise ou inconfortablement installé ?

— Non, c'est bon continue. Tu m'as surpris et comme je ne vois rien…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir…

Zoro reprit là où il s'en était arrêté, jouant avec sa langue pour s'immiscer partout où il le pouvait, l'intimité de son amant, ses bourses, sa verge. Il lécha ensuite un de ses doigts et caressa l'anus de Sanji puis entreprit de l'y pénétrer Sanji commença à se raidir, alors Zoro se releva sans retirer son doigt et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

— Détends-toi… Tu me fais toujours confiance ? Sauf si tu préfères qu'on prenne une pause ?

Sanji se mit à respirer doucement, se détendit et déclara :

— Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour m'y habituer… j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Zoro répondit par un sourire bienveillant et attendit patiemment que son amant se détende pour reprendre doucement ses va-et-vient. Il entreprit alors d'introduire un second doigt et continua ses va-et-vient. Zoro sentait que Sanji commençait à apprécier car il l'entendit gémir doucement à nouveau.

— Dis-moi quand tu es prêt, dit Zoro.

— Maintenant !

— Ok, fit-il dans un grand sourire.

Zoro retira ses doigts et se déshabilla. Il humecta à nouveau ses doigts de salive pour en oindre sa verge et commença à pénétrer tout doucement Sanji qui – durant quelques secondes – se contracta à nouveau pour finalement laisser Zoro continuer en toute confiance. Ce dernier s'introduisit complètement, s'arrêta un moment pour laisser Sanji s'habituer à sa présence en lui puis commença à aller et venir, écartant les genoux de Sanji pour les bloquer avec ses épaules. Zoro s'allongea ensuite sur le torse de son amant pour défaire le bandeau qu'il portait et ils échangèrent à ce moment-là un sourire entendu. Zoro passa alors sa main entre leurs bassins et, tout en pénétrant son homme, il caressa à nouveau le sexe de Sanji, le saisit de sa main ferme et dans un mouvement synchrone, cala les va-et-vient de sa main sur ceux de sa verge. Son regard plongé dans celui de Sanji pour ne rien perdre du spectacle que lui offrait cet homme qu'il désirait tant, Zoro accentua ses mouvements afin de l'entendre jouir. Quand il ne put plus se retenir, il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à se libérer en Sanji il cria si fort qu'il en avait la tête étourdie, toutefois il perçut un cri de la part de Sanji, car il savait que ce dernier n'en avait pas encore fini, alors il se retira doucement tout en laissant Sanji lâcher un petit soupir de satisfaction et reporta son attention sur la verge de son amant. Zoro recommença les va-et-vient avec sa bouche, en gorge profonde. Sanji se sentait de plus en plus transporté, enivré par les à-coups de son amant, au point d'attraper les draps et de s'y agripper si fort jusqu'à vouloir les déchirer, comme pour essayer de résister le plus possible, puis il éjacula dans un puissant râle. Zoro se retira à temps pour ne pas avaler la semence de son homme, puis continua à l'exciter de sa main Sanji se cambra fortement, tous muscles saillants, criant à nouveau de plaisir comme un fou, mais d'un cri ni humain ni animal, simplement empli d'une jouissance sans pareille. Zoro se demanda si son amant avait déjà pris autant de plaisir pour sa part, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi intense, il était ravi de l'avoir partagé avec lui, et sentait que ce n'était qu'un début. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front et sur la bouche, Zoro s'allongea près de Sanji – leurs corps luisants de sueur sous un reste de clair de lune dans la chaleur moite de la chambre, encore fiévreux de désir – puis le fit pivoter sur le côté de façon à le prendre dans ses bras et à se coller contre le dos de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il releva sa tête, se pencha sur son oreille et, tout en caressant le corps de son amant, il lui murmura :

— Merci mon amour… Je t'aime…

Pui il ajouta :

— Quand tu seras prêt, on fera la 'revanche'. Je suis tout à toi maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. J'espère que ça t'a plu ?

Sanji ne répondit rien. Zoro n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et après avoir embrassé la tête de Sanji, il se rallongea pour fermer les yeux quelques secondes quand il vit Sanji faire volte-face, les larmes aux yeux, et l'embrasser avec fougue et passion tout en bégayant, comme affolé, entre deux larmes :

— Baka, c'était génial ! Moi aussi je t'aime, crétin… Qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Moi, un homme à femmes ! Me voilà en larmes, telle une donzelle après sa première fois ! Je te déteste et t'aime encore plus à la fois… Dis-moi comment tu as réussi à me faire ça ?!

— Sanji ! Zoro le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer, avec un sourire bienveillant et une voix étonnamment douce. Calme-toi, tout va bien… je n'ai rien fait de particulier, ça s'est fait naturellement… Je suis désolé si l'émotion a été trop forte…

— Non c'est rien, c'est moi… Pardon, je… C'était si bien que je n'ai pas compris, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si bien…

— Haha ! moi non plus je ne le pensais pas. C'était ma première fois à moi aussi, et j'ai vraiment adoré haha ! Je suis si heureux de l'avoir fait avec toi. À présent, je te laisse les commandes, je suis tout à toi.

— Quoi ! Maintenant ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

— Oui et non et puis je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'endormes comme ça… – Zoro se rallongea et commença à s'étirer, de façon à ce que les muscles de son torse se tendent et deviennent saillants… – Et c'est toi qui mènes le jeu bien sûr…

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, je suis pour le partage du plaisir dans une relation, comme je te l'ai dit avant qu'on ne commence, mais si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour te remettre, pas de problème, j'attendrai, je ne veux pas brusquer les ch…

— Zoro, je… je ne te voyais pas comme ça… C'est aussi pour ça que je ne te faisais pas entièrement confiance, mais à présent, je me sens rassuré.

Sur ces paroles, Sanji se jeta sur Zoro en rigolant et lui faisant des chatouilles.

— Ça, c'est pour tout à l'heure !

— Ok, ok, c'est bon, je me rends, mais par pitié arrête ces chatouilles je n'en peux plus… cria Zoro, mort de rire.

Sanji embrassa passionnément son amant et son désir pour lui se manifesta à nouveau, notamment entre ses jambes, alors il se mit à rire également.

— Ok, à moi alors ? Prépare-toi bien, car je ne serai peut-être pas aussi doux et attentionné que toi.

— Bah, j'en ai vu d'autres et puis j'en mourrai pas, si ?

— Non, à part peut-être de plaisir…

— Alors ça me va baka de cuistot.

— Tu vas voir mon 'marimo d'amour'…

— Waouh ! je suis ton « marimo d'amour », ça devient intéressant mon petit 'love cook d'amour'…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rirent aux éclats quelques instants. Puis Sanji embrassa Zoro dans le cou, sur son torse, bien décidé à lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré, voire au centuple. Il explorait le torse de Zoro de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue, s'attardant longuement sur la cicatrice qu'il avait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Cette cicatrice, souvenir de sa rencontre avec Mihawk où Zoro avait défié son aîné, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait d'y rester, statique face à une grande épée comme s'il avait laissé le destin décider de son sort… Encore aujourd'hui, Sanji ne comprenait pas ce geste stupide et à présent, Zoro revenait d'un séjour de deux ans avec le même homme qui avait failli l'embrocher, avec cette fois une cicatrice à l'œil gauche – _à l'occasion, ce serait bien qu'il me raconte comment c'est arrivé, maintenant que nous sommes ensemble…_ À cette remarque, il stoppa nette son action et se releva l'air interrogateur.

— Quoi ? fit Zoro surpris de la réaction de Sanji alors qu'il s'abandonnait au plaisir des caresses de ce dernier.

— Non, rien… je pensais à quelque chose et…

— Oui ?

— On est ensemble ? Je veux dire un couple, ou c'est juste du sexe…

— Crétin, tu t'es arrêté pour ça ? Bien sûr qu'on est un couple, à part si tu ne veux pas continuer mais je ne dis pas je t'aime au premier venu, moi !

— Moi non plus baka. Et puis cette idée d'être en couple avec toi me plaît aussi.

Zoro sourit, attrapa son homme, l'embrassa sur la bouche et ajouta dans un sourire :

— Maintenant que tu es rassuré sur notre statut de couple, on peut reprendre là où tu en étais resté…

— Hai ! fit Sanji.

Sanji reprit ses caresses de plus belle, mordillant tour à tour les tétons de son homme. Puis il poursuivit sa descente du torse de Zoro pour arriver au bas ventre et il se jeta sur la verge de ce dernier qui enflait de plus en plus. Il joua un moment avec, comme Zoro l'avait fait avec la sienne, mais il souhaitait s'y prendre autrement avec lui pour le reste, alors quand il le sentit assez excité, il lui demanda :

— Peux-tu te retourner et t'allonger sur le ventre, s'il te plaît ?

Zoro s'exécuta sans rien dire. Sanji lui caressa le dos, s'allongea un peu sur lui de tout son long, et humidifia son intimité.

— Peux-tu te mettre un peu à genoux ?

Zoro resta allongé et ramena ses jambes vers lui pour se retrouver à genoux. Sanji sourit, passant une main sous Zoro pour atteindre son sexe et commencer des va-et-vient tout en léchant son anus. Puis il lâcha la verge de Zoro et introduisit un premier doigt dans son anus – Zoro, qui se contracta un peu mais moins longtemps que lui, avait vraiment confiance en lui, alors il allait tout faire pour la garder et bien s'occuper de lui – il introduisit ainsi un second doigt.

— Dis-moi quand tu es prêt, fit Sanji.

— Vas-y, je suis prêt, répondit Zoro.

Alors Sanji retira ses doigts, mouilla sa verge et entra lentement dans son amant. Il entreprit des va-et-vient puis saisit à nouveau la verge de Zoro dans sa main et coordonna les deux mouvements. Zoro gémissait de plus en plus, Sanji aussi. Au début Sanji s'était penché sur Zoro, en s'allongeant un peu plus sur son dos, pour lui murmurer tout son amour. Zoro était aux anges. Quand Sanji se sentit partir, il se redressa, lâcha la verge de son homme, attrapa ses hanches de ses deux mains, se cramponna à lui et accentua ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il criât de plaisir. Sanji éjacula dans Zoro, se pencha vers lui pour lui mordiller la nuque et se recula, faisant basculer Zoro sur le dos et reprenant la fellation pour terminer son amant, qui tout comme lui auparavant attrapa les draps et se mit à jouir très fort de plaisir. Sanji avait repris la verge de son amant à pleine main et se dernier se libéra dedans. Une fois le silence revenu dans la pièce, il s'allongea sur Zoro et l'embrassa, s'essuyant la main dans les draps pour pouvoir caresser l'homme sous son corps il l'écoutait respirer, ressentant les battements de son cœur et les mouvements de sa poitrine qui montait et descendait à chaque inspiration et expiration. Il se sentait si bien qu'il voulait dormir comme ça : il avait trouvé le paradis.

— Zoro, ça va ?

— Oui et toi ?

— Je suis au paradis… merci pour cette 'revanche' comme tu dis, fit Sanji dans un grand sourire.

— Haha ! Ravi de l'entendre… je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis crevé, dit Zoro en bâillant.

— Oui, moi aussi. Je peux rester comme ça pour dormir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, ça me va.

Zoro attrapa les draps et les couvertures et les rabattit sur leurs deux corps puis il prit Sanji dans ses bras.

— Bonne nuit mon amour, dit Zoro.

— Bonne nuit mon ange, répondit Sanji. Tu crois qu'ils nous auront entendus.

— Avec tout le bruit qu'ils font dehors, j'en doute.

— Oui tu as raison, en fait seul Dragon et Hinata ont dû entendre. Plus précisément, Hinata a dû le vivre pleinement avec nous – de toute façon, où qu'elle soit, elle l'aurait vécu de la même façon grâce à son pouvoir, nous n'aurions pas pu l'en empêcher. Espérons qu'elle sera indulgente avec nous…

— C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça… Il n'y a pas de raison, je pense même qu'elle doit être heureuse et qu'elle aura apprécié…

— Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Dormons un peu alors, on verra ça demain matin moi je dois me lever pour faire le déjeuner sinon j'en connais un qui va tous nous réveiller.

— Ouais.

Ils finirent par s'endormir. Alors que la fête battait son plein sur le reste du bateau pour célébrer les retrouvailles, Dragon était toujours à mes côtés à me veiller, impassible et les yeux clos mais pas endormi, il n'exprimait rien à l'égard de ce qu'il avait entendu chez les garçons.

Au petit matin, Zoro se réveilla seul dans le lit, attiré par une drôle d'odeur. Il s'assit et regarda vers le hublot. Sanji était assis sur la table, nu, fumant une cigarette, le hublot ouvert à ses côtés. Zoro se leva, le rejoignit en le prenant dans ses bras et lui dit :

— Bonjour mon prince, tu fumes déjà ? dit-il d'un ton boudeur. Tu sais que je n'aime pas cette odeur, et encore moins dans ma chambre, mais je ferai une exception pour aujourd'hui car j'ai eu une vision de rêve à mon réveil et je suis prêt à te pardonner si tu m'offres en retour tes lèvres et ton corps…

— Pff ! fit Sanji en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, t'en débites toujours autant de bêtises au réveil ou c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? À part ta petite morale sur la cigarette – bien que tu aies raison, c'est ta chambre et je respecte – c'était quand même agréable…

Sanji éteignit sa cigarette en la frottant contre la partie extérieure du hublot pour ne pas mettre de cendre à l'intérieur, et tout en la plaçant dans le paquet pour la finir plus tard, il reprit :

— Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour, dit-il en souriant tout en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Je suis pas mal servi moi aussi question 'vision de rêve au réveil', et j'avoue que je te trouve bien plus sexy que moi… Toutefois, pour me faire pardonner, je ne t'offrirais que mes lèvres pour l'instant. Pour mon corps, il faudra attendre un peu, même si… mon désir est aussi ardent que le tien à ce que je peux voir. Il est tôt, mais faut d'abord que je me douche et passe par ma chambre pour me changer et voir comment va Hinata, avant d'aller te préparer le meilleur des petits déjeuners. Mais sache que mon amour et mon désir pour toi sont inflexibles.

— Haha ! Et c'est moi qui débite des 'conneries le matin'. Mais tu as marqué un point avec tes 'mièvreries', alors je t'attendrai tout en réfrénant mes ardeurs, mais d'ici-là, viens par ici toi… et attirant Sanji à lui, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Voici en attendant de se revoir plus passionnément… Je t'aime, lui dit-il dans un dernier sourire.

Sanji lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassa et passa dans la salle de bain. Zoro, lui, retourna se coucher. Sanji ressortit, s'habilla avec ses vêtements de la veille et embrassa à nouveau son homme.

— Zoro, on est un couple partout où on ira ?

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas, on nous jugera pas… puis, Hinata nous aidera, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui bien sûr. À tout à l'heure.

— Tu veux que je vienne ?

— Non, rendors-toi, ça ira.

Sanji entra dans sa chambre à pas feutrés. Je dormais encore et Dragon, assis près du lit, ne bougea pas. Il alla récupérer des vêtements propres et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, j'étais réveillée.

— Bonjour Hinata, tu es réveillée ?

— Oui, bonjour. La nuit a été bonne, dis-moi ? fit-elle d'un air entendu.

— Haha ! dit-il en rougissant, pris sur le fait. Oui, plus qu'excellente même, merci. Tu avais raison, merci pour le conseil…

— À propos de conseils, si je peux me permettre – intervint Dragon – pensez à vous protéger la prochaine fois, quand bien même il s'agissait de votre toute première fois à tous les deux dans un second temps, apprenez à être plus discrets, dans votre intérêt…

— Ho… oui, désolé pour cette nuit…

— Je dis ça, je ne dis rien… rétorqua Dragon.

— Il n'a pas tort, renchérit Hinata, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Je pense que tu devrais y aller, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Luffy crier à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a faim ce matin !

— Oh oui ! Tu veux rester encore un peu dans la chambre ?

— Oui, je viendrai pour le repas de midi.

— Je te fais apporter un petit déjeuner, alors ?

— Oui je veux bien merci. Encore désolée pour le dérangement.

— Bah ! laisse donc. À plus tard.

Et Sanji disparut.


	13. Chapter 11,5

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui petit chapitre pour révéler le passé de Crocodile. Et expliquer les surnoms 'd'Adam et Eve'. Avant un long chapitre qui révélera encore un pan du passé d'Hinata, comme au chapitre 6.

Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end en espérant que tout comme moi vous faite le pont et vous pourrez partir vous promener en long week end.

Bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous le jeudi 28 mai, pour le chapitre 12.

**Chapitre 11.5: Adam et Ève**

Sanji se posta devant Crocodile et le dévisagea. Il attendait, ne sachant pas trop comment poser sa question. Quand tout à coup il entendit :

— Besoin d'aide le cuistot ?

— En fait, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

— Quoi ?

— Eh bien… L'autre nuit, on a sauvé des esclaves. Hinata a laissé un message pour la personne qui devait s'occupait d'eux. Elle a rajouté que c'était la sœur d'un ami, puis elle lui a parlé de deux personnes, Adam et Ève. J'ai cru comprendre qui était Ève. Du coup, je me demandais si toi, qui as passé du temps avec elle, tu sais qui est Adam ?

— Ha ha ! Eh bien Adam, c'est moi. Et Ève c'est autant Hinata, qu'Apo ou Léna. Je peux connaître le message ?

— Heu ! Je te le dis si tu me racontes comment vous avez eu ce surnom.

— Ok.

— Le message était : « _Ève a quitté Adam car elle a eu peur de ses sentiments, alors si tu vois Adam prends soin de lui ! »_.

— Merci, répondit-il dans un grand sourire. Je vais te raconter comment ça s'est passé. Comme tu l'as vu quand Hinata t'a raconté leur histoire, on s'est rencontré lors d'un combat et après je me suis rapproché d'Apo. Un matin, après une nuit des plus intéressantes – je te passe les détails – nous avons parlé du passé et de notre avenir.

— Salut les gars, vous faites quoi ? intervint une voix de fille.

— Oh ! Apo, tu es là ma belle. Eh bien tu vois, on discute, répondit Cro dans un grand sourire.

— Oui, Hinata dort à poings fermés, alors je peux venir en fantôme pour discuter avec vous. Et de quoi parliez-vous?

— D'Adam et Ève. Sanji veut connaître l'histoire de nos surnoms.

— Oh ! Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

— Oui.

— Bien, donne-moi la main je vais tout te montrer. Je peux tout montrer Cro ?

— Oui vas-y.

Sanji donna sa main à Apo et des images se déversèrent en lui.

_Apo et Cro étaient __allongé__s__ dans un lit et discutaient. _

— _Dis-moi, fit Apo subitement, je t'ai raconté mon passé mais je ne connais rien du tiens. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. _

— _Bien, si tu veux. Que veux-tu savoir ? _

— _Ta main, tu l'as perdue comment ? _

_Cro l'embrassa et laissa son __passé__ se __dévers__er__ en Apo. _

_« Une vingtaine d'enfants se trouvaient là, les plus jeunes pleuraient et les plus âgés essayaient de les calmer. Une petite fille se __mit__ à couiner. _

— _Ils nous ont abandonnés… tous les adultes sont partis. _

— _Chut ! Ne pleure pas, tout va bien, ils vont revenir._

— _Tu parles, ils ont eu peur et se sont barrés, oui !_

— _Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas ainsi devant les plus petits. _

_Tous les enfants se mirent à se disputer, __rythmés par__ les larmes des plus jeunes. Le plus âgé – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans – monta sur la table et hurla : _

— _La ferme vous tous ! Et écoutez-moi bien ! À partir de maintenant, c'est moi le plus vieux ici, alors vous allez tous__m'écouter__. Arrêtons de nous mentir, les adultes sont bel et bien partis. Et oui, des pirates vont débarquer sur l'île, mais nous ne savons pas s'ils passeront par ici. Alors le mieux, c'est de continuer __à vivre comme avant__ et je vous __protègerai__._

_Tous les enfants furent dans un premier temps surpris, __puis__ rassurés ils savaient que Crocodile était quelqu'un de dur, mais __aussi__ d'__honnête et juste. Et s'il disait qu'il les protégerait, il le ferait. Alors chacun d'eux retourna à son activité journalière. Les jours passèrent sans heurt et le dénommé Crocodile organisait la vie de l'orphelinat au quotidien__.__ Il renforçait les liens entre les enfants, et de jour en jour, il se créait comme une famille. _

_Puis un matin, un équipage de pirate débarqua devant les portes de l'orphelinat. Le capitaine pris alors la parole : _

— _Bonjour à tous, où sont les adultes ? _

— _Ils sont partis, s'exclama Crocodile, je suis le chef ici maintenant. _

— _Bien, alors nous prenons les filles. _

— _Pas question, vous ne toucherez à personne ! s'écria Crocodile._

— _Ha ha ! Comme si tu allais nous en empêcher. _

— _Bien sûr que je vais le faire. _

— _Ha ha ! Tu es vachement gonflé de t'interposer entre nous, surtout que tu es seul contre nous tous. _

— _Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Personne ne quittera cet orphelinat tant que je serai là pour le défendre ! Que voulez-vous en __contrepartie __? _

— _Que serais-tu prêt à me donner ? _

— _Ce que vous désirez : nourriture, argent… même si on a presque rien…_

— _Tais-toi ! J'ai trouvé. Je veux que tu me donnes quelque chose d__e très __précieux à tes yeux__, afin de me montrer ta détermination à les protéger. _

— _Que voulez-vous ?_

— _Une de tes mains._

_Alors Crocodile avança vers le capitaine, de sa main droite il le délesta de son épée, et se trancha d'un coup net la main gauche. Sans un cri ni un bruit, il rendit l'épée __à__ son propriétaire et se baissa pour attraper sa main tombée à terre qu'il donna au capitaine des pirates.__Il demanda alors :_

— _Ce sera suffisant ?_

_Estomaqué, le capitaine mit un temps pour répondre. Il prit la main que lui tendait le jeune homme, la regarda__,__ éclata de rire __pour enfin crier __:_

— _Oui, ce sera suffisant. Mais je reviendrai quand tu seras majeur. Je te veux dans mon équipage. Tu as du potentiel pour un ado de quinze ans._

_À ces mots tout l'équipage fit demi-tour. »_

— Tu vois Sanji, c'est comme ça qu'il a perdu sa main, pour protéger les siens. Mais comme il veut que personne ne sache qu'il peut avoir un cœur, il ne parle de ça à personne. En fait il n'est pas si méchant.

— Ça va, n'en rajoute pas trop non plus, s'insurgea Cro.

— Oh pardon, mon cœur. Sanji, fit-elle en se retournant vers le cuisinier, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai subitement arrêté le flot d'images. Vois-tu, avec Cro vous avez tous les deux une connaissance en commun, et pas forcément des plus agréables à se rappeler… Il se trouve que dans les heures qui suivirent le départ des pirates, des révolutionnaires débarquèrent à leur tour sur l'île. Ils étaient à la poursuite de ces mêmes pirates. Quand ils déboulèrent à l'orphelinat, ils découvrirent Crocodile dans un mauvais état, brulant de fièvre, le moignon couvert de bandages. Les enfants avaient tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie comme ils avaient pu, c'est-à-dire en brûlant les chairs avec des tisons encore incandescents de la cheminée. Les révolutionnaires ressentaient une vive émotion à le voir dans cet état, toutefois ils restaient impressionnés par le courage du jeune garçon. C'est alors que l'une d'entre eux qui s'y connaissait un peu en médecine proposa de le soigner. Aussi Sanji, je t'en prie, ne crie pas en entendant son nom, il s'agissait d'… Ivankov !

— Aaaaaaah ! fit-il en cherchant à fuir.

— Non, c'est bon Sanji, calme-toi, elle ne te fera plus de mal.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Crocodile, surpris par l'attitude peu 'virile' du cuistot.

— Rien, il a passé deux ans avec elle. Sur l'île, ils voulaient tous l'habiller en fille.

— Ah ! Toi aussi tu y as eu droit.

À ces mots, Sanji reprit pied et regarda Crocodile de façon intéressée. Alors Apo continua l'histoire.

— Oui. Donc après lui avoir prodigué des soins plus adaptés à sa blessure, elle constata que sa fièvre baissait progressivement. Elle lui suggéra, sur le ton de l'humour, de remplacer son ancienne main par une factice ou un crochet. Mais Cro la prit au mot et décida donc de substituer sa main gauche par un crochet.

Les révolutionnaires décidèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps sur l'île. Mais Cro et cette fille n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, pour un oui, pour un non. Alors un jour, de rage, elle le transforma en fille, lui vantant sa magnifique beauté Cro, lui, essayait de la frapper tout en la traitant de folle. Entre deux tentatives de coups de poing, elle le prit en photo dans cet accoutrement pour pouvoir exercer un chantage sur lui plus tard, au cas où… histoire qu'il n'oublie pas !

Le lendemain, une des filles de l'orphelinat fit comprendre à la révolutionnaire qu'il était tant que leurs chamailleries cessassent et que Cro devait retrouver son physique originel, car il serait ainsi mieux à même de pouvoir les protéger et les sauver.

Après m'avoir montré tout cela, il m'expliqua aussi que ses 'frères et sœurs' de cœur, en grandissant, se sont éparpillés sur plusieurs îles, et ont créé à leur tour de nouveaux orphelinats. Quant à lui, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, il suivit le capitaine qui était revenu le chercher. Il a travaillé pour lui pendant un temps. Comme il le haïssait, il chercha un moyen de s'en débarrasser pour continuer à protéger les siens. Alors, quand il découvrit le fruit du démon du sable, il en profita pour tuer le capitaine et tout l'équipage et devint pirate. Grâce à tous les trésors qu'il récoltait – en plus de celui qu'il avait volé au capitaine –, il aidait ainsi ses 'frères et sœurs' à l'orphelinat.

Si tu le voyais avec les siens, il est doux comme un agneau. On a peine à croire qu'il ait eu envie à un moment de devenir le Roi des Pirates, un Shishibukaï, jusqu'à vouloir conquérir le monde afin de protéger les siens…

— Hé ! N'en rajoute pas, ok ? Il faudrait pas qu'il me prenne pour un sentimental !

— Oui, mon chéri, promis, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

— Sanji, ne te fie pas aux apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses.

— Oui, je pense que j'ai compris, répondit-il en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

— Bref, pour en finir, je dirais qu'après cette discussion nous avons beaucoup réfléchi avec mes sœurs. Avec la perte de son titre de Shishibukai, il perdait aussi sa protection pour les orphelinats. Alors nous sommes allées avec lui à la rencontre de ses 'frères et sœurs' et, en tant que représentantes de la famille royale, nous avons pris de nouvelles dispositions. Il a été décidé que notre famille prendrait sous son aile les orphelinats, en leur apportant tout le soutien et le matériel nécessaires dont ils auraient besoin, et ce à deux conditions.

La première était qu'ils devraient accueillir tous les esclaves – libérés par nous ou par le Roi Grégory – et les aideraient à retrouver une vie de libertés, par le biais d'une éducation axée sur la lecture et l'écriture mais aussi en les ré-humanisant, notamment en donnant un nom à tous ceux qui étaient nés esclaves et qui ne portaient rien d'autre qu'un numéro. Tout cela pour qu'ils puissent un jour trouver un travail et vivre comme tout le monde.

La seconde était que Cro travaillât pour nous et qu'un jour il puisse retrouver son statut de Shishibukai, mais ça c'est encore en discussion. C'est ainsi que pour plus d'anonymat, on décida de prendre des noms d'emprunt comme Adam et Ève. Ces noms évoquaient pour nous un renouveau de l'humanité, comme un écho à ce couple dont nous serions les descendants. Bien que cela paraisse difficile à réaliser – sauver le monde j'entends –, Hinata y croit vraiment, alors nous avons finit par nous en convaincre aussi avec Léna.

— Ok je comprends mieux, et donc Hinata les a envoyés dans l'un de ces orphelinats tenus par l'une de ses 'sœurs de cœur', conclut Sanji.

— C'est cela.

— Merci pour cette explication, en fait t'es pas si mauvais que ça, je t'avais mal jugé, rigola Sanji.

— Ouais ! Mais si je te tue maintenant, tu le penseras toujours ? susurra Cro tout en se relevant.

Sanji s'éloigna de là en rigolant, il ne tenait pas forcément à énerver davantage le grand homme au crochet. Pendant ce temps, Apo s'était rendu compte que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux avaient entendu leur discussion, et elle était bien heureuse de constater que tous avaient un peu changé leur regard vis-à-vis de son homme. Elle retourna dormir auprès de ses sœurs.


	14. Chapter 12

Salut,

Encore merci à vous tous de me suivre. Long chapitre, avec beaucoup de flash-back. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de répondre à des questions que je me posais sur certain personnages donc il n'y a pas de spoiler juste de l'imagination.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué en ce moment la correction avance lentement, alors je publierai le chapitre 13 dans un mois donc le 25 juin. Le chapitre 14 sera publié en septembre donc c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant les grandes vacances d'été.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore de votre soutien. Sam-Elias et RoronoaAgathou merci de vos conseils qui m'aide à améliorer mes écris.

**Chapitre 12 : Explication à tout l'équipage **

Un petit peu plus tard dans la matinée, Zoro entra dans la chambre où je somnolais pour m'apporter un magnifique plateau repas préparé avec attention par Sanji – je sentais que la soirée leur avait été très propice. Dragon avait quitté ma chambre un peu plus tôt, sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Zoro me tint donc compagnie, dans un silence apaisant, le temps du déjeuner, puis il repartit avec le plateau. Après ce repas frugal, je me rendormis jusqu'à midi je finis par me lever pour rejoindre la chambre de Zoro qui nous avait été attribuée à Mihawk et moi pour notre séjour à bord et tout en m'y dirigeant, je réalisais qu'avec les événements de la veille, Mihawk avait été également délogé – _j'espère qu'il aura trouvé un endroit convenable pour se reposer_, pensais-je, _je lui demanderai à table_. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillai avec des vêtements frais – c'était agréable de sentir leur contact sur ma peau – puis je sortis pour aller manger avec tout l'équipage. Sur la porte de la cuisine, un panneau indiquait : « on mange chez Shanks ». Je montais à bord du navire de Shanks quand une clameur m'arriva aux oreilles. C'est alors que je vis une grande tablée réunissant les deux équipages ainsi que nos invités de marque.

— Bonjour à tous, dis-je. Mihawk, je suis désolée pour hier, on a dû te 'virer' de la chambre, avec toute cette histoire je n'y avais même pas pensé. Tu as pu trouver un endroit pour dormir ?

— Oui, ça va. J'ai veillé toute la nuit finalement je n'avais pas sommeil, je n'ai pas combattu, moi !

— Ok, je m'en voulais un peu…

— Pas de problème, répondit-il.

— Sanji ! Merci pour le petit déjeuner, c'était vraiment excellent.

— Avec plaisir, me dit-il.

— Je m'assois où ? J'ai une faim de loup si vous me permettez cette expression, fis-je en rigolant, je pense que j'ai trop dormi et maintenant j'ai un gros creux à l'estomac.

— Viens par-là, entre Zoro et moi, me dit Sanji.

— Ohhh, j'ai vraiment de la chance, entre mes 'deux papas'… commençai-je en rigolant.

— GRRR ! fit Zoro.

— Hein !? renchérit Sanji presque en même temps.

— Ben oui ! Ou alors je me trompe, mais vous passez beaucoup de temps à vous occuper de moi, à vous inquiéter pour moi et je reconnais que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude. Avec 'papa' Aokiji et 'papa'…

— Tais-toi ! hurla Aokiji pour la stopper dans son récit.

— Ah oui, pardon – dis-je sur un ton faussement désolé – mais eux deux ils savent, ainsi que Mihawk.

— Quoi ! Tu leur as dit ? cria Aokiji.

— Oui, il a bien fallu que j'en parle quand je leur ai raconté mon histoire dans tous les cas, tu n'as rien à craindre, vous êtes de la maison, comme on dit, ajoutai-je en riant.

— Mouais, tu pourrais demander quand même si ça ne me dérange pas trop qu'on raconte ma vie en mon absence, répondit Aokiji d'une voix neutre.

— Quel rabat-joie tu fais, précisai-je toujours en riant.

— Et nous, et nous, on peut connaître ta vie ? Tu as été impressionnante, je reconnais, j'ai pas tout compris et j'ai pas trop aimé ce que tu as raconté à un moment, mais Sanji m'a dit que tu jouais la comédie, et qu'en fait tu n'avais jamais mangé personne, c'est vrai ? De plus, avec Zoro ils ont précisé qu'on pouvait te faire confiance, que tu étais une bonne personne, alors je leur fais confiance. Sanji a aussi dit qu'il fallait que tu sois reposée pour tout raconter, alors t'es reposée ? Tu peux nous raconter, hein ? Et moi aussi je veux aller sur l'île avec Léna ce soir, c'est la louve c'est ça ? Waouh, elle est démentielle, je peux monter sur elle ? demanda Luffy surexcité.

— Luffy ! Arrête et laisse-la respirer veux-tu, ordonna Sanji. Elle a besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces.

— Merci Sanji, mais ça ira. Je comprends, Luffy, et je te promets de tout t'expliquer après le repas, mais avant, il faut qu'on discute d'autre chose.

— Ok, tu promets, alors !

— Oui et je tiens toujours mes promesses, enfin presque, mais celle-là oui.

— Ok, me répondit Luffy dans un grand sourire.

M'adressant à présent à Sanks sur un tout autre sujet, je repris la conversation :

— Shanks, les garçons ont parlé avec toi je suppose ?

— Oui, en effet.

— Alors, quand penses-tu ?

— Ma foi, ça pourrait être à la fois intéressant et divertissant, je compte bien te suivre pour ce conseil. Mais que fait-on pour les Tenryubitos ? tu crois qu'ils vont nous suivre ?

— T'inquiète pas pour ça, ils seront surtout là pour le _decorum_, seulement deux d'entre eux sont dignes d'intérêt à mes yeux et ils sont notre soutien au Roi et à moi de plus ils n'apprécient pas trop les autres Tenryubitos. Si tout le monde joue le jeu et que Luffy ne les frappe pas comme la dernière fois ou que Zoro n'essaie pas de les découper en morceaux, on peut s'en sortir.

— Haha ! Et tu crois qu'un miracle peut arriver, toi ? répondit-il.

— Pour être franche, je pense que les miracles existent et dans les prochains jours, si le voyage se passe sans encombre, je pourrai t'en montrer plus d'un.

— Vraiment ? fit Shanks incrédule

— Vraiment, dis-je avec aplomb. Alors, tu en es ?

— Jusqu'en enfer !

— Bien, et toi Aokiji, tu nous suis ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule, tu ferais trop de bêtises. Ne suis-je pas un de tes « papas » comme tu le dis toi-même ?

— Effectivement et en tant que tel, tu sauras tout me pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je t'écoute, fit-il d'un air plus concentré subitement.

— Il y a deux ans, quand nous sommes partis précipitamment en laissant ton ami, je t'ai dit à ce moment-là que nous nous étions croisés et que je lui avais parlé, tu t'en souviens ?

— Continue.

— En fait j'ai un peu menti, je lui ai juste dit de lire le mot que j'avais laissé : _« On t'aime mais on doit partir. Va voir le Roi. N'essaie pas de nous contacter. H &amp; A. »_ et je me suis éclipsée.

— Ok, fit-il dans un grand silence, cela veut-il donc dire qu'on va se faire massacrer ?

— Oui et si je me trompe pas, ça va arriver aujourd'hui ou demain.

— Entendu, merci pour l'info.

— Ce n'est pas tout !

— Pas tout ? Vas-y, dis-moi.

— Heu ! Pour ça, il faudra attendre un peu car ça ne concerne pas que toi et je dois trouver un moyen de vous en parler au même moment…

Aokiji paraissait troublé.

— Rassure-toi, ton homme n'est pas concerné.

— Qui alors ?

— Plus tard, s'il te plaît !

— Ok…

— Cro ? Daz ? Vous venez aussi ?

— À ton avis ? répondit Cro sans lever la tête de son assiette.

Daz, à ses côtés, se contentait de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Parfait, on va donc attendre que tout le monde soit là pour en parler concrètement.

D'ailleurs, qui représentera Luffy ? fis-je en m'adressant aux personnes concernées.

— Haha ! tu as bien compris, rétorqua Nami, n'importe qui fera l'affaire.

— Alors nous verrons ça ensemble plus tard.

— Hey, fit Luffy, je ne suis pas bête !

— Non, fit Zoro, mais comme moi, tu te sens vite dépasser quand les phrases se compliquent et tu vas préférer partir t'amuser ou aller dormi – ce que je fais la plupart du temps.

— Ouais c'est bien vrai haha ! rigola Luffy.

— Baka ! Pourquoi tu te sous-estimes comme ça ? répondis-je à Zoro en le frappant sur la tête. Tout comme Luffy, tu as de l'instinct – ce qui fait votre force – et beaucoup aimerait en avoir autant !

— Elle a raison marimo, ajouta Sanji dans un grand sourire adressé à Zoro.

— Jimbei tu rejoins l'équipage de Luffy ?

— Oui, me répondit-il.

— Bien, j'en suis ravie, dis-je.

— Et toi Mihawk, tu nous suis ? demanda Shanks.

— Ouais ! D'habitude je n'aime pas les réunions de ce style, mais là je sens que je vais m'amuser, dit-il en souriant.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, tout le monde rigolait, certains se battaient, Luffy vidait les plats et les assiettes. Le repas fini, on débarrassa la table, rangea tout le mobilier et certains aidèrent même les cuistots des deux équipages à faire la vaisselle. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, il ne restait plus une trace du gigantesque repas qui nous réunissait tous et là, Luffy me sauta dessus :

— Maintenant, tu nous racontes ta vie et tu es vraiment ma sœur ?

— Ok, je vais tout te raconter, mais avant je dois m'assurer de quelque chose. Et oui, je suis ta demi-sœur aînée, nous avons le même père, mais pas la même mère.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite, dit-il en faisant la moue.

— Pour te protéger… En fait, je ne tenais pas à te raconter ma vie car… car elle n'est pas très belle…

— M'en fous, je veux tout savoir de ma sœur, fit-il tout excité.

— Pfff ! Quand tu as une idée en tête, toi… ! J'ai vais bien être obligée de te raconter mon histoire si je veux un minimum de paix... Mais avant ça, j'ai une petite question à te poser : que sais-tu en matière de 'relations sexuelles' ? Visiblement tu sembles hermétique à mon pouvoir de télépathie, je n'arrive pas à voir si tu as reçu une quelconque éducation sexuelle…

— Heu ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ça pour me raconter ta vie… protesta-t-il avec surprise.

— Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît, on perd du temps, dis-je en poussant un soupir.

— Heu ! D'accord, pour être franc, je n'y connais pas grand chose hormis ce qu'a pu raconter Shanks quand j'étais gamin, mais la plupart du temps ce n'était que des bribes assez incompréhensibles. Sinon, Boa Hancock m'avait demandé de l'épouser mais j'ai refusé, ça compte ça ?

— Bon pour gagner du temps, on va dire que tu ne sais rien, je te ferai donc une petite mise au point pour que tu puisses suivre mon histoire sans m'interrompre. Je suis ton aînée, et à ce titre je peux le faire, mais j'aurais préféré que cela vienne de quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à Hancock, tu as bien fait, c'est une Amazone aussi écervelée qu'inexpérimentée en matière d'hommes, mais j'avoue que ça aurait pu être cocasse comme relation. Qui d'autres pour la mise au point ?

— Fais un tir groupé, me fit remarquer Mihawk, tu gagneras du temps.

— Pas bête en effet, lui rétorquai-je. Avant de vous montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, j'aimerais vous donner quelques explications : tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que la plupart des événements que vous allez voir ont eu lieu quand j'étais jeune, je vous demande donc d'être indulgents – certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà une partie de ma vie, mais là je vais en rajouter une couche, et pas des plus agréables… ensuite, pour que vous compreniez bien certaines situations, je vais vous les faire vivre et vous allez tout ressentir comme si vous étiez vous-mêmes acteurs de ces scènes enfin, vous verrez des interactions avec le Monde des Morts car j'ai la possibilité d'y aller et de voir les fantômes avant qu'ils n'y partent – le Roi Enma, du Royaume des Morts, et l'Ange du Destin sont des personnes que je fréquente régulièrement. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous m'en voudront de ne pas vous l'avoir dit – notamment toi Aokiji – mais vous comprendrez mieux en voyant le reste. Pour terminer mon introduction, ou plutôt pour commencer mon histoire, je vais vous apprendre à distinguer les différents types de relations sexuelles…

— Différents ? reprirent en chœur les membres de l'équipage.

— Oui, disons la différence entre des relations consenties et mal intentionnées, entre couples hétérosexuels ou homosexuels. Mais commençons d'abord par une relation hétérosexuelle consentie…

_Une chambre tout ce qui a de plus simple, une armoire, une commode, un lit deux places. La porte s'ouvre d'un grand coup, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entre en courant et en riant suivi d'une fille qu'il tient par la main et qui rit aux éclats. _

— _Dépêchons-nous, on a une heure ou deux – pas plus – avant que mes parents ne rentrent ! _

— _Super ! fit-elle avec une moue de déception, va falloir qu'on se dépêche comme d'habitude… Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra faire ça en prenant notre temps ? _

— _Oh oui… quand on aura notre appart mais si tu veux, on le fait chez tes parents… _

— _T'es fou ? Mon père nous tuerait. _

_Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent fougueusement puis commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre en même temps. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle s'accrocha à son cou et quand il la souleva, elle mit ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il l'entraîna vers le lit et l'allongea sur le dos, sous lui il embrassa son cou et fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps. Elle sentait le désir monter en elle et soupira de plaisir tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du garçon. Il poursuivit son exploration corporelle, léchant et caressant la poitrine de son amante. Là, elle rigola et le fit basculer sur le dos pour se mettre à cheval sur lui elle amorça une tendre cavalcade tout en lui caressant et embrassant le torse à son tour, puis progressivement elle s'approcha du pénis de son amoureux et commença une fellation qui le mit dans tous ses états. Quand elle le sentit prêt, elle se releva, l'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche et se laissa faire. Il l'attrapa délicatement par les hanches pour la positionner à nouveau sur le dos et se mit à lui lécher le sexe, toujours en douceur. Il saisit sa verge, l'humecta de salive et pénétra sa partenaire il engagea de lents va-et-vient puis accéléra graduellement ses efforts pour lui donner de plus en plus de plaisir et finit par se libérer en elle. Il se retira, s'allongea à ses côtés et la masturba. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se contracta, ferma les yeux et sentit le plaisir s'immiscer tout en elle, puis dans un puissant râle, elle jouit. Ils se regardèrent et rirent de plaisir. Il la serra amoureusement contre lui, la caressa longuement – le tout accompagné de mots doux –, puis ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

» À présent, voici une relation homosexuelle consentie, entre deux hommes par exemple…

_Une chambre d'étudiant, quelques posters – figurant pour certains des paysages rougeoyants ou des volutes oscillant entre bleus et verts, d'autres représentant des hommes, plutôt légèrement vêtus – affichés sur les murs, une chaise et un bureau – sous la fenêtre au fond de la pièce – rempli d'affaires, surplombé de papiers punaisés dont un indiquant un emploi du temps, une armoire-penderie sur la gauche – la porte coulissante de droite laissant apparaître quelques vêtements –, le lit devant l'armoire, face à la porte d'entrée, à moitié défait. C'est une fin d'après-midi, le soleil rasant illumine toute la pièce avant une dernière révérence, deux jeunes hommes – la vingtaine – entrent. _

— _Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne chez toi ?_

— _Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux, ce n'est pas la première fois…_

— _L'excitation sûrement… _

_Le premier garçon attrapa alors son ami par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Délicatement, ils commencèrent à quitter une à une leurs affaires jusqu'à retirer leurs hauts. _

— _Attends, ne sois pas si pressé…_

_Il empoigna le T-shirt de son conjoint et le lui enleva doucement : à chaque fois c'était la même émotion, redécouvrir encore et encore ce torse musculeux, sec, parfait. Et son ami, de se retrouver dans cette situation, soumis aux caprices de son amant, mais il adorait ça, il n'attendait que ça. À son tour, il déboutonna la chemisette de son homme et lentement descendit le long de son torse. Un pur enchantement renouvelé. _

— _Je t'aime, lui susurra-il depuis sa position accroupie._

_Il lui léchait le nombril, son amant trouvait ça très agréable, il en ressentait des frissons qui remontaient le long de son torse. Il en profita pour saisir une sorte de foulard qui traînait sur la chaise et le garda à la main, tout le temps que son ami s'occupait de son nombril. _

— _C'est pour quoi faire ?_

— _Tu verras, lui dit-il de manière énigmatique._

_Assis sur le lit, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, se caresser, s'enlacer. Puis le jeune qui avait le foulard à la main s'en servit pour bander les yeux de son ami. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui pour lui embrasser les mains, les bras et terminer par les aréoles. Il finit par retirer le reste des vêtements de son amant et se déshabilla intégralement lui aussi. Ils remontèrent vers le haut du lit pour s'allonger complètement. Tout en le caressant, il lui écarta les jambes et commença par embrasser ses cuisses, son bassin de la pointe de la langue, il tournait autour du pénis de son play-boy puis remonta le long pour le gober pleinement et le sucer. Tout en faisant ça, il défit le bandeau et le jeta à travers la chambre. Il lâcha le pénis et ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, l'un sur l'autre. Celui de dessous caressait longuement le dos et les fesses de celui de dessus, il lui écarta les jambes à son tour, puis – salivant ses doigts – il introduisit un premier, puis un second dans l'anus de son chéri. Il se retira alors doucement de l'étreinte de son amant – qu'il laissa à plat ventre sur le lit – et alla se placer au-dessus. L'homme allongé ramena ses genoux tout en gardant le haut de son torse sur le lit. L'autre mouilla son sexe excité par la fellation et pénétra son amant le plus doucement et lentement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal et lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. S'amorça alors une longue série de va-et-vient, de plus en plus torrides, pendant laquelle il profita pour passer une main entre les jambes de son cher et tendre, caresser ses cuisses – ce qui accentua les effets de la sodomie et le fit gémir plus fort –, empoigner sa verge et caler ses mouvements sur ceux de la pénétration. Puis n'y tenant plus, les deux hommes crièrent ensemble de plaisir celui du dessus se libéra dans son amant mais resta en position tout en continuant les va-et-vient sur la verge de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il jouît et éjaculât dans la main qui le branlait. Une fois l'excitation retombée, il se retira et ils s'allongèrent sur le dos, enlacés :_

— _Tu vois, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mes parents sont absents pour deux ou trois jours, dit le premier garçon en l'embrassant sur le front._

— _Oui, tu avais raison. Ça va, toi ? _

— _On ne peut mieux, merci, lui répondit-il dans un grand sourire. _

— _Je t'aime lui dit son amoureux, se serrant fort contre lui, les yeux fermés. _

_Le jeune homme rabattit alors un drap sur eux et ils s'endormirent._

— Vous avez bien enregistré les deux situations ? Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ces personnes étaient consentantes pour faire l'amour, n'est-ce-pas ?

Tous opinèrent du chef.

— Bien, maintenant voici une situation d'une relation mal intentionnée que l'on appelle un 'viol'. Si je vous montre ça, c'est parce que ça existe, pas pour que vous le reproduisiez, ni pour que vous le laissiez faire si jamais vous en êtes témoin, tu m'as bien comprise Luffy ?

Luffy acquiesça.

— Alors allons-y, accrochez-vous bien…

_Une femme marche dans un parc, apparemment désert et de nuit elle presse le pas car il ne fait pas très chaud. Elle distingue une ombre dans l'obscurité, mais n'y prête pas attention, elle veut vite rentrer chez elle pour se réchauffer. L'ombre se rapproche d'elle :_

— _Alors ma jolie, comme ça on se promène tard le soir ? Tu ne devrais pas te balader seule comme ça, on fait facilement de mauvaises rencontres… _

— _Bonsoir, fit-elle dans un sursaut – un peu nerveuse –, je ne vous avais pas vu…_

— _Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne un petit bout, lui dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras._

— _Pardon je… Mais que me voulez-vous ? Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle. _

— _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, des petites putes dans ton genre avec des fringues de traînées ne se promènent jamais toutes seules par hasard ! lui rétorqua-t-il. _

— _Vous êtes malade ! Lâchez-moi je vous dis, on m'attend, fit-elle en essayant de se dégager._

— '_On' finira de t'attendre ! tonna-t-il avec véhémence. _

_Et il l'entraîna avec lui un peu plus loin dans le noir, elle essaya de s'extirper mais il avait trop de force pour elle, alors elle cria. Il la gifla fort et la poussa par terre un peu sonnée, elle essaya de se relever. Il s'assit alors sur elle, attrapa ses bras, les bloqua dans son dos et les attacha avec une corde qu'il sortit de la poche de sa veste. Elle se débattait – comme une tortue sur le dos qui essaie vainement de se retourner – mais n'arrivait pas à bouger à cause des entraves elle se remit à crier, à hurler même, alors il attrapa un gros rouleau de ruban adhésif et lui scella les lèvres pour avoir la paix quelques temps et acheva cette première étape en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, histoire de l'immobiliser un moment. Il se releva, dégrafa son pantalon, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et s'agenouilla devant elle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Elle essaya encore de se débattre, de se hisser loin de lui, mais il attrapa une de ses jambes et la ramena brutalement vers lui – il en profita pour renifler son odeur, une odeur de peur, de haine envers lui, il adorait sentir ça, ça le stimulait encore plus – il passa ses mains sous sa jupe et lui retira sa culotte avec force. Il se mit à cheval sur elle et tout en se léchant les babines, commença vraiment à prendre du plaisir quand il la vit pleurer : il déchira son chemisier, saisit fortement chacun de ses seins dans ses mains pour les malaxer puis lui lécha la poitrine elle voulut crier de nouveau, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche à part un bruit étouffé par le ruban adhésif, ce qui le divertit davantage encore : _Vas-y ! Débats-toi, hurle ! C'est tellement bon_, dit-il avec un sourire vicelard. Puis sans crier gare, il la pénétra violemment et sans ménagement la culbuta comme un vulgaire animal il attrapa son cou d'une main ferme – il voulait maîtriser chaque centimètre carré de sa proie, qu'elle sente qui était le maître : _Vas-y !_ hurla-t-il, _débats-toi encore salope !_ – et serra son étreinte pour qu'elle se contracte davantage et lui donne plus de plaisir encore. Il se vida en elle, comme un vulgaire lapin, tout en renforçant son étreinte autour de son cou. Puis il se retira, attrapa sa bouche pour l'embrasser et la remercia pour tout. Une fois rhabillé, il partit, la laissant là, inanimée – comme un prédateur lassé de jouer avec sa prise – peut-être même morte. Au petit matin, un coureur qui traversait le parc la trouva près d'un bosquet, il appela une ambulance et la police : elle était encore en vie._

— Mais… pourquoi… ? fit Luffy, les yeux embués de larmes, comme tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

— Parce que la nature humaine est ainsi faite.

— C'est tout ? Pourquoi m'as tu montré ça ? dit-il en colère.

— Ta réaction me dit que j'ai vu juste, tu n'es pas encore prêt à voir le reste…

— Non, attends ! Tu as promis que tu me montrerais ta vie.

— Luffy ! intervint Dragon, ta sœur ne cherche qu'à te protéger. Et je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas poursuivre si tu ne peux supporter ça, alors je n'ose imaginer pour le reste…

— Le reste ? répliqua Luffy

— Oui, le reste : ma vie, mes souffrances, mes pouvoirs… le reste quoi ! répondis-je un peu excédée.

— Tu veux dire qu… qu'on… ?

— Oui, fis-je en baissant les yeux quelques secondes, plus d'une fois et avec plusieurs hommes !

— Je ne suis plus un enfant, alors vas-y ! Si c'est ça la nature humaine, alors je veux la voir, renchérit Luffy.

— Bien mais à une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Ne cherche pas à me venger mais apprends plutôt à pardonner à ceux qui m'ont causé du tort ou qui n'ont pas su agir en connaissance de cause… Les regrets sont pour moi, et je les assume pleinement. Cro, j'espère que tu comprendras mieux notre geste en voyant certaines scènes de ma vie d'avant, je ne cherche pas à m'excuser, juste à te montrer le pourquoi du comment. Luffy, tu me promets de ne pas les retrouver tous autant qu'ils sont, sous aucun prétexte ?

— Oui, je te le promets, répondit-il avec aplomb, tout en fixant sa sœur dans les yeux.

— Bien, je te fais confiance.

Sanji, Zoro et Mihawk connaissaient déjà certains éléments de ma vie, je devais donc mettre à jour le reste de l'équipage pour pouvoir rajouter d'autres épisodes et compléter les lacunes de chacun. Une fois tout le monde sur un pied d'égalité, je commençai par leur raconter ma mort et ma rencontre avec la mère de Sanji, je devais avoir dix ans…

_Marine Ford, une grande pièce avec une baie vitrée et des observateurs qui regardaient à travers. Au milieu de la pièce, moi, Hinata, dix ans, violée et à moitié étranglée par un Tenryubito. Sa réputation de refroidir ses amants de tout sexe pendant l'acte le précédait partout où il écumait – cela l'excitait, disait-on –, toujours est-il que les scientifiques, eux, jubilaient car ils voulaient voir si mon fruit du démon divin allait fonctionner et au bout de combien de temps ! Ils le laissèrent donc finir son œuvre, puis le raccompagnèrent vers la sortie, me laissant inerte dans le lit._

_Un chemin lumineux se présentait devant moi, je ne comprenais pas vraiment où j'étais, je ne ressentais plus grand chose sauf une grande plénitude qui m'envahissait, puis en avançant, je trouvai une immense porte et devant, une femme en larmes. _

— _Madame, vous allez bien ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Je peux vous aider ?_

— _Oh, merci jeune fille, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. J'étais avec mon fils de trois ans et subitement, je me suis retrouvée ici, seule… J'ai tellement peur pour lui, je l'attends, et s'il ne vient pas, alors j'espère qu'il ira bien._

— _Oh, j'en suis sûre. Je vais l'attendre avec vous._

— _Non allez-y, passez la porte, ça va aller._

— _Bien, à bientôt, alors._

— _Oui, merci._

_Je passai donc la porte, entrai dans une grande salle et me dirigeai vers le fond de la pièce. Elle était longue et finement décorée comme dans un palais, je trouvais ça magnifique. Au fond, la pièce devenait immense, elle s'étalait à droite et à gauche, des bureaux partout occupaient l'espace auxquels s'affairait beaucoup de monde au grand bureau du milieu, un homme me regarda – une plume en l'air – et me dit :_

— _Bonjour jeune fille. Qui es-tu et que__fais-tu ici ?_

— _Je m'appelle Hinata._

— _Hinata ! Je ne t'attendais pas._

— _Et qui attendiez-vous ?_

— _Une jeune femme nommée Sandra._

— _Ah ! Ça doit sûrement être la jeune femme à la porte qui attend son fils._

— _Son fils ? Oh ! je vois, dit-il, elle n'a pas dû comprendre, ça arrive souvent quand la mort est violente._

— _La mort ? Je suis donc morte moi aussi ? Enfin, dis-je pour moi-même, je vais pouvoir me reposer._

— _Te reposer ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Je viens de te le dire, je ne t'attendais pas !_

— _Mais si je suis venue ici… ?_

— _C'était un accident, fit la voix d'une jeune femme qui se matérialisa derrière l'homme. Ah la, la ! Seigneur Enma, vous êtes bien mal embouché aujourd'hui ! Bonjour Hinata, je suis un ange du destin et je suis celle qui veille sur ta vie. Cet homme ici présent est le Seigneur Enma, il règne sur les morts. L'homme qui t'a violée t'a également étranglée, mais comme tu possèdes le fruit du démon divin tu es donc immortelle comme nous et tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton corps. Le dernier à avoir connu cette situation est Brook, il avait mangé le fruit du démon de la résurrection « yomi yomi », malheureusement en revenant vers son corps il s'est perdu en chemin et ne le retrouva qu'un an après, d'où son physique de squelette à présent. Mais je suis là pour t'éviter la même mésaventure. Je sais que tu souhaites aider Sandra, tu le lui a proposé d'ailleurs, mais il faut que tu saches un petit peu comment fonctionne ton nouveau pouvoir : grâce à ou à cause – comme tu préfères – de ta mort, tu as maintenant pleinement accès au Monde des Morts et tu peux venir comme bon te semble par projection ou 'mode fantôme', comme maintenant. Tu vas ainsi pouvoir côtoyer d'autres fantômes, les aider, et en retour, ils te présenteront ou te parleront de personnes qui vont peupler ta destinée, celle que tu as vue après avoir mangé le fruit du démon divin. _

— _Vraiment ? Je veux dire… ce que j'ai vu peut arriver ? Je sais que… c'est difficile à expliquer, mais ce que j'ai ressenti était… J'ai dû mal à le croire, pourquoi moi ?_

— _Haha ! Tu le sais parfaitement, tu es la reine qui changera ce monde, grâce à l'appui de certains de tes proches dont le fils de cette femme. Il est en vie et tu auras la charge de le sauver pour qu'il te vienne en aide par la suite. Ainsi, sa mère pourra passer la porte sereinement. _

— _Attends ! dit Enma, je ne comprends pas tout, mais tu ne peux pas faire d'elle une shinigami._

— _Certes, mais je vais t'expliquer. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance et de la laisser agir. C'est pas toi qui trouvais que c'était un peu trop ennuyeux ici ? Cette femme est la clé de ton bonheur futur, crois-moi !_

— _Ce n'est pas forcément pour me rassurer ce que tu dis là, je comprends encore moins qu'avant, dit-il. _

— _Vous allez rencontrer mon fils, lui dis-je._

— _Ton fils ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il étonné._

— _Il sera votre compagnon, je l'ai vu, cependant, l'avenir reste incertain, peut-être ne naîtra-t-il jamais !_

— _Tu as encore le temps de penser à ces choses-là à ton âge…_

— _Haha ! Seigneur Enma, tu ne sais visiblement pas à qui tu as affaire ! Vas-y Hinata, fais confiance à ton instinct. J'expliquerai tout à Enma et vous aurez l'occasion d'en reparler plus tard. Hâte-toi à présent de rejoindre ton corps, tout se passera bien, tu verras. _

— _Au revoir, fis-je en me retournant. _

_Je me précipitai vers la porte en courant. _

— _Vous êtes Sandra ? demandai-je un peu essoufflée._

— _Oui. Oh, tu es la petite fille de tout à l'heure ? répondit-elle rassurée. _

— _Oui, c'est bien moi, mais nous n'avons pas trop de temps, suivez-moi et écoutez-moi attentivement, lui dis-je rapidement en lui attrapant le bras pour l'éloigner de la porte…_

— _Mais… fit-elle sans comprendre ce qui se passait._

— _Écoutez-moi, vous dis-je : nous sommes dans le Royaume des Morts, mais votre fils, lui, est toujours en vie, quelque part seul sur Terre, il faut donc aller le secourir. Où étiez-vous la dernière fois que vous étiez avec lui ? _

— _Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus…_

— _Faites un petit effort, lui dis-je doucement pour la calmer, pour votre fils…_

— _Très bien, je…, fit-elle en se concentrant._

_Et par télépathie, elle me montra l'endroit en question. En un instant, on se retrouva là-bas. Elle gisait là par terre, morte, son fils allongé à côté d'elle, inanimé. _

— _Sanji ! cria-t-elle affolée._

— _Ça va, dis-je pour la rassurer, il est vivant, je sens son pouls. Que s'est-il passé ?_

— _Je suis la princesse Sandra, de l'île Aphrodite et mon fils est le prince Sanji. Nous avons été attaqués par des marines qui se font passer pour des pirates._

— _Pourquoi ?_

— _Il y a trois ans, des pirates avaient déjà envahi l'île et j'ai été… disons que Sanji est le fils du capitaine. Les marines qui nous ont agressés considèrent les pirates et leurs descendances comme une menace qui doit être éradiquée. Plusieurs femmes sur cette île ont porté un enfant de pirate, et je m'inquiète pour elles et les autres habitants._

— _J'en suis navrée, mais au moins il vous ressemble, fis-je dans un sourire contrit… Si un enfant était né de mes viols successifs, j'aurais souhaité qu'il me ressemble également, plus qu'à mon agresseur… _

—_Mais je ne considère pas Sanji responsable de la situation… Ce gamin est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et après cela, mon meilleur ami m'a épousée et à adopter mon fils afin qu'il ait un père et qu'on ne rejette pas la honte sur ma famille… Aokiji – c'est le nom du père adoptif de mon fils – est un haut gradé de la marine justement, et sous aucun prétexte il ne doit apprendre la vérité, je ne veux pas qu'il quitte la marine ou qu'il ait à subir des problèmes par ma faute. Si on réussit à cacher Sanji dans un endroit sûr, Aokiji partira sûrement à sa recherche, il l'aime comme si c'était son vrai fils. _

— _Très bien, laissez-moi m'en occuper, il y a un couple derrière les arbres, je vais leur montrer l'endroit où vous êtes allongés tous les deux. En revanche, pour les autres femmes de l'île, je ne peux vous garantir leur sécurité ni pour le reste de l'île._

— _Je comprends, merci quand même… fit-elle dans un sourire las._

_Je pris le couple par la main et le menai vers l'enfant. Après s'être assurés qu'il respirait encore et que sa mère était bien morte, ils le soulevèrent et le calèrent au chaud dans leurs bras. J'expliquais à Sandra qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas car ils faisaient du tourisme sur l'île. Une fois l'enfant bien protégé, je leur ouvris un passage vers une plage sur laquelle j'avais fait échouer une embarcation. Ils montèrent à bord et entamèrent leur voyage. J'expliquai à Sandra que j'allais les protéger pendant leur périple et qu'en temps et en heure, je ferai le nécessaire auprès d'Aokiji, maintenant que je savais à quoi il ressemblait. Elle me remercia et repartit l'esprit tranquille vers le Royaume des Morts accompagnée de tous les habitants de la petite île. _

_Ce jour-là, deux îles disparurent : celle d'Aphrodite et celle d'Ohara. Je pensais tristement qu'aujourd'hui, Aokiji sauva un enfant mais en perdit un en contrepartie. J'avais peut-être eu raison de ne rien dire à Sandra, elle aurait également pleuré pour Ohara. Mais comment allais-je pouvoir parler à Aokiji, et allait-il me croire ? Je verrai avec le temps. Maintenant que Sanji était sauvé et sa mère partie en paix, je retournai dans mon corps pour ressusciter. Je voyais les scientifiques s'extasiaient du 'miracle'. Une heure à peine s'était écoulée, le temps m'avait paru plus long… _

— Les garçons… ça va ? Je… vraiment désolée… je continue, on reparlera de tout ça une fois que j'aurai fini. Maintenant, voici ma rencontre avec Déborah… – Luffy me regarda bizarrement – oui Luffy, il s'agit bien de ta mère…

_Une nuit que je dormais profondément, je me retrouvai happée dans le monde des morts. Là, je vis une femme qui pleurait. _

— _Mon fils… Je ne peux pas le laisser seul… _

— _Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?_

— _Mon fils… Je viens de le mettre au monde et j'en suis morte… je ne peux pas le laisser seul…_

_Je regardais autour de moi, étendue sur un lit, couverte de sang au niveau du bassin et des jambes, cette femme venait de faire une hémorragie en accouchant. Debout à ses côtés, un homme lui tenait la main gauche serrée entre ses deux mains, de l'autre côté du lit, une femme portait un nouveau-né dans ses bras. _

— _Dragon… je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire, elle a perdu trop de sang, mais ton fils va bien, prends le dans tes bras._

— _Dragon… murmurais-je furieuse._

— _Oui, précisa la femme à mes côtés, c'est mon compagnon… Oh, il s'en remettra, j'ai toujours su qu'il aimait bien plus sa première femme – morte il y a quelques années – que moi, toutefois, je pense qu'il m'appréciait quand même… _

— _C'EST FAUX ! hurlai-je, cet homme n'a jamais aimé personne, il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Il faut lui retirer cet enfant avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse rapidement !_

— _Je ne pense pas, il n'est pas aussi odieux qu'on le dit, il est juste maladroit, c'est tout…_

— _Vous l'aimez ?! demandai-je, pleine d'incompréhension._

— _Oui, même s'il ne m'a pas aimée autant en retour, mais je suis heureuse car Luffy va vivre._

— _Luffy ? C'est votre fils ? _

— _Oui, fit-elle dans un sourire attendrissant en le regardant dans les bras de la sage-femme. _

— _Au temps pour moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça finalement vous avez raison, je ne le connais pas assez pour fonder mon jugement que sur de simples rumeurs… Néanmoins, son père étant un révolutionnaire, il serait peut-être plus sage et plus prudent de pouvoir le confier à une personne digne de confiance pour qu'elle l'élève loin de tout ça. Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait l'accueillir ? _

— _Il y a bien son grand père – Garp –, sinon ma sœur qui habite à Fuchsia, une ville du Royaume de Goa._

— _Il ira chez votre sœur. Garp est un marine plutôt solitaire à ce qu'on m'a dit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il pourra assumer ça tout seul… _

_J'expliquai donc à Déborah ce que j'allais entreprendre et lorsqu'elle fut enfin rassurée, elle partit dans le Royaume des Morts et je mis mon plan à exécution. _

_Quelques semaines après cet événement, je décidai de m'éclipser du complexe scientifique pour partir à la recherche de Dragon. Je savais qu'il avait choisi la voie de la facilité, comme il l'avait fait neuf ans plus tôt pour ma mère et moi. Quand je l'eus retrouvé, on se toisa du regard, il détourna le sien et passa son chemin sans m'avoir reconnue. _Lâche !_ lui criai-je dans son dos. Puis de rage, je courus chez Garp – inconsciemment, même si je lui en voulais d'être né, Luffy restait mon demi-frère, et j'aurais eu toute ma vie sur la conscience de pas m'être occupée de lui comme il fallait – et lui demandai :_

— _Où est-il ?_

— _Qui ça ?_

— _Mon frère, Luffy ! Je sais tout, je le hais ! Il te le refile comme un vulgaire paquet, mais tu vas en faire quoi ? Hein ?! Tu as de quoi le changer au moins, le nourrir, le faire dormir… ? Mais t'es malade de le laisser comme ça sans protection sur le canapé ! Et s'il tombe ? Donne-moi de quoi le caler sur le sofa le temps que tu appelles quelqu'un pour te le garder. Moi j'ai un truc à faire en attendant, je reviendrai ce soir. _

— _Mais qui veux-tu que j'appelle ?_

— _J'en sais rien ! Y a bien un marine qui doit savoir s'occuper d'un enfant et qui pourrait passer une heure ou deux avec lui, non ? _

— _Oui il en a bien un, mais… je ne sais pas trop._

— _Pourquoi ?_

— _Eh bien, il a perdu sa femme et son fils récemment. Il a cherché son fils partout car le corps était introuvable et… disons qu'il s'en remet difficilement, alors…_

— _Alors quoi ?_

— _Alors ? Ben, pas sûr qu'il soit la personne appropriée, il a tenté de se suicider quand même ! Je suis intervenu _in extremis_, un vrai concours de circonstance, ton autre grand-père voulait que je lui ramène._

— _Ok. Il s'appelle comment ?_

— _Aokiji, pourquoi ? fit-il d'un air un peu méfiant._

— … _Rien, appelle-le. Mais tu sais, il est plus fort que tu ne l'imagines et je pense que ton message est passé quand tu lui as expliqué qu'il était trop jeune pour perdre espoir, que son fils était peut-être toujours en vie, quelque part, et qu'il fallait qu'il continue à le chercher. _

— _Hinata, tu… commença-t-il._

— _Appelle-le ! l'interrompis-je d'un ton sec._

— _Évidemment ! Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi Sengoku ne comprenait pas ce dont je lui parlais. La prochaine fois que tu veux que j'aide quelqu'un, appelle moi directement. Ne passe pas par un 'intermédiaire' comme ton grand père avec le message « urgent » écrit en gros, je passerais moins pour un con !_

— _Garp appelle Aokiji, fis-je sur le ton de l'impatience, je rentre dès que possible._

_Je m'éclipsai avant de recevoir une autre pluie de reproches. Garp finit par appeler Aokiji qui vint s'occuper de mon frère pendant que ce premier partait faire quelques achats. _

_Il était autour de 20 heures quand je revins. En entrant dans la maison, je perçus des sons qui venaient d'une pièce du fond. Je les suivis et les trouvai tous les trois dans une chambre qui fut certainement celle de Dragon quand il était enfant. _

— _Merci beaucoup d'être venu Aokiji. Ton aide a été précieuse, fit Garp, tenant Luffy dans ses bras._

— _Oh ! c'est rien…_

— _Si, vraiment, grâce à toi, ça a été plus facile de s'occuper du petit. Je me fais vieux et tout ça n'est plus de mon âge, mais en attendant que je le confie à sa tante, il fallait parer au plus pressé : changer une couche, préparer un repas adapté, monter le lit et la poussette… Merci encore._

— _Haha ! C'est comme le vélo ça, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Ça me rappelle le temps où je m'occupais de Sanji quand sa mère était bien trop affairée et fatiguée pour le faire… Aokiji s'arrêta de parler et stoppa son regard dans le vague comme s'il y cherchait encore une lueur à laquelle s'accrocher. _

— _Je comprends, fit Garp presque dans un murmure._

_Un malaise s'était installé dans la pièce, j'en profitai pour faire irruption : _

— _Hum-hum ! fis-je pour attirer l'attention. Si vous permettez, je vais à présent faire manger Luffy et le mettre au lit pour qu'il se repose. Un bébé de son âge a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et de silence. _

_M'adressant à Aokiji, je lui demandai : _

— _Vous restez dîner avec nous, Monsieur ?_

— _Heu… non je… j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. De toute façon j'avais fini, je m'en vais._

— _Bien, merci pour tout et bonne soirée._

— _Oui, avec plaisir, bonne soirée à vous également, dit-il avec un sourire gêné._

_Il se leva et regagna la porte d'entrée, raccompagné par Garp et moi-même. Ils se serrèrent la main et Aokiji sortit._

— _T'as pas l'impression de l'avoir mis à la porte un peu brutalement, là, non ? Tu sais que je déteste quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour imposer leur volonté aux gens. _

— _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Allez, je vais faire manger Luffy, tu m'aides ?_

— _Grumph… Je croyais que tu l'appréciais cet Aokiji ? Sinon, pourquoi m'envoyer le sauver ? _

— _Qui te dit que ça vient de moi ? Tu te fais tes propres films ! Et puis tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment celle que tu crois, un marine reste un marine, et je n'aime pas les marines !_

— _Tu__tiens un futur marine dans tes bras ! _

— _Haha ! Tu es un marrant, toi ! Luffy, un marine ! Arrête, je vais mourir de rire. _

— _Ben quoi ? _

— _Rien, tu ne comprendrais pas._

_Et j'entrai dans la cuisine pour nourrir Luffy. _

_Je décidai de rester chez Garp pour m'occuper de mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'ils appareillent trois jours plus tard pour Fuchsia, non sans l'avoir assommé d'une multitude de conseils pour être sûre que Luffy irait bien pendant le voyage. _

— L'épisode suivant – je devais avoir autour de 13 ans – explique entre autre chose avec quelle violence les scientifiques arrivaient à leur fin avec moi…

_Marine Ford, ma chambre. Un marine entre en trombe sans frapper : _

— _Toi, suis moi !_

— _Où ?_

— _Fais ce qu'on te dit, pas de discussion !_

— _Ok…_

_Je suivis le marine dans un long couloir peu éclairé, puis il s'arrêta et me fit entrer__dans une pièce où se trouvait un enfant de deux ans. Éparpillés un peu partout, se trouvaient les restes d'un marine déchiqueté dans un coin, le corps tout tremblant, se tenait le petit, prostré et couvert de sang jusque sur la bouche. _

— _Tue-le ! m'ordonna le marine._

— _Pourquoi ?_

— _Ça ne se voit pas, non ?_

_Je n'avais nullement l'intention de le tuer, mais plutôt de chercher à l'aider par n'importe quel moyen, aussi je m'approchai doucement de lui pour éviter de l'effrayer davantage. L'enfant me regarda, une lueur de conscience dans les yeux, se jeta sur moi, transformé en loup, et avant de m'atteindre, s'affaissa dans mes bras, mort. Un reste de détonation raisonnait encore à mes oreilles, le marine avait tiré dans sa tête. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était que l'enfant avait transformé – l'espace d'un instant – son bras en glace. Un second marine arriva en rigolant. _

— _Parfait ! Ce monstre est enfin mort, plus de problème. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as hésité ? me demanda-t-il. _

— … _je restais là, pétrifiée, incapable de lui répondre._

— _Oh ! Mais nous savons que tu as compris qui il était. Haha ! Tu es bien assez intelligente et maligne avec tes pouvoirs pour ne pas avoir deviné son ascendance… Veux-tu que je comble tes lacunes ? À ton avis, qui sont ses parents ?_

— _Aokiji et moi, murmurais-je._

— _Effectivement ! Malgré le refus d'Aokiji et de Smoker de coucher avec toi il y a deux ans, nous voulions quand même tenter une nouvelle expérience : que tu tombes enceinte d'un logia pour étudier l'héritage génétique de l'enfant ! Sachant que tu trouverais tous les subterfuges possibles et imaginables pour t'en préserver ou t'en débarrasser le cas échéant, nous avons opté pour une solution, disons 'radicale' : te plonger dans un coma léger après t'avoir engrossée avec le sperme d'Aokiji – nous lui en avions demandé un échantillon lors d'une visite médicale de routine, il ne pouvait pas refuser, haha ! – et suivre ainsi ta grossesse jusqu'à l'accouchement. Nous t'avons réveillée deux mois plus tard. Tu avais remarqué ce 'trou' dans ta vie pendant un an, toutefois tu n'as rien dit, trop contente qu'on te laisse un peu 'respirer' pendant qu'on s'occupait du petit. C'est étrange comme il vous ressemblait, il avait hérité de ton don qui permet de ressentir la sexualité chez les autres – mais t'inquiète pas, on ne l'a jamais violé directement ! – et maintenant je vois qu'il possédait aussi le pouvoir de la glace, comme son père… Vraiment dommage, avec un tel talent – glace, sexe et lycanthropie – nous aurions eu une arme de premier choix pour l'avenir, mais nous ne pouvions le garder, il avait goûté au sang trop tôt par rapport à nos objectifs. Contrairement à toi, il serait devenu bien trop incontrôlable. À présent, suis-moi ! _

_Péniblement, comme frappée par une massue, je me relevai, incapable d'articuler un mot, et pourtant il n'avait pas tort : j'avais abandonné mon propre enfant pour quelques heures de tranquillité. Les marines sortirent en premier – l'un d'eux avait négligemment attrapé mon fils par un pied pour le jeter dans l'incinérateur – je suivis le cortège, traînant un peu des pieds, la tête basse – qu'allait dire Aokiji ? pensais-je pour moi-même, il va forcément m'en vouloir, me haïr, me fuir même. Arrivée devant l'incinérateur, je regardais le marine s'affairer puis entendis un bruit de porte et de serrure. Là, le regard vague, j'observais les flammes embrasser ce petit corps, ce que moi-même je n'avais pas été en mesure de réclamer pour mon fils._

— _Tu dois te dire que tu aurais préféré qu'il hérite de ton pouvoir de résurrection ! Je sais que tu t'es jetée dedans, lâcha-t-il en désignant l'incinérateur d'un air neutre. On ne gagne pas à tous les coups, insista-t-il d'un rire franc, mais on fera mieux la prochaine fois, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ironisa-t-il._

— …

— _Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre à présent, nous en avons fini pour le moment, me dit-il sur un ton sec._

_Tout cela se passait de commentaires, je leur appartenais pour l'éternité quoi que je fasse. Je retournai donc dans ma chambre et m'endormis. C'est alors que je me retrouvai devant les portes du palais d'Enma. _

— _Qui es-tu, petit ? demanda Enma à l'enfant._

— _Yué Aokiji D. Monkey, répondis-je._

— _Oh, bonjour Hinata, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire._

— _Oui, merci, fis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Peux-tu me rendre un service en tant qu'ami et t'occuper personnellement de cet enfant, il est seul, n'a que deux ans et a toujours vécu séquestré. _

— _Pourquoi ? fit-il._

— _C'est son fils, répondit l'ange du destin qui venait de se matérialiser près de l'enfant. Cet enfant est particulier, il a hérité de certains pouvoirs de ses parents comme la glace, le sexe ou encore la lycanthropie, de ce fait il va continuer à grandir et à développer ces pouvoirs. Mais il faut être attentif à sa croissance, car il a déjà goûté au sang humain, et la bête en lui peut le rendre vulnérable. _

— _Bien sûr, dans ce cas je m'en chargerai personnellement, répondit Enma. Qui est le père ? C'est pour le formulaire, précisa-t-il un peu confus._

— _Aokiji. Mais ne mentionne pas mon nom pour la mère, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me sens plus digne d'être considérée comme telle – ce qui va renforcer ma conviction de plus jamais être mère, je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Tu l'as bien vu toi, que je l'ai abandonné, dis-je en me tournant vers l'ange, alors s'il te plaît ne lui parle que de son père, c'est plus préférable pour sa vie ici. _

— _Vas-tu lui dire, à Aokiji ? me demanda-t-elle._

— _Bien sûr, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi._

— _Je comprends, tu as raison d'être honnête envers lui, fit l'ange._

— _Honnête !? Tu ne m'as pas comprise ! C'est pour qu'il souffre suffisamment au point qu'il me haïsse et quitte ma vie définitivement. Je ne mérite plus sa confiance… _

_Je regagnai aussitôt mon corps et partis rejoindre Aokiji le soir même._

— _Aokiji ! Il faut que nous parlions, c'est très important._

— _Mais bien sûr Hinata, installe-toi et raconte-moi tout._

_Je m'asseyais en face de lui pour tout lui expliquer. Comme toujours, je passai par une connexion télépathique pour illustrer mes propos évidemment, j'ai volontairement omis de lui montrer la fin de ma conversation avec le Seigneur Enma. Je voulais également lui parler de Sanji, mais je n'en eu pas la force. Et contre toute attente, Aokiji me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. _

— _Merci… énonça-t-il d'un air mélancolique, tu sais que je suis là et que ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. _

— _Mais je l'ai laissé souffrir, seul, sans même chercher à le défendre ou le venger, insistai-je, les larmes aux yeux._

— _Chhh ! Tout va bien, me dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi, je sais ce que tu ressens et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as fait pour le mieux. Tu vas avoir quinze ans, t'es à peine une adolescente, et tu as encaissé des choses dans ta vie qu'aucun adulte ne connaîtra peut-être jamais, et ce sans te plaindre – jamais –, alors crois-moi, ça va aller, et puis tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi sans hésiter, j'aurai toujours une oreille attentive pour toi. _

— _Merci, lâchai-je dans un sourire las, mais ça n'enlèvera pas cette douleur ancrée au plus profond de moi. _

— … _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? _

— _Aide-moi à en finir avec tout ça, je n'en peux plus… _

— _Je ne ferai jamais ça, je tiens trop à toi pour… _

— _Tue-moi ! le tançai-je._

— _Mais… tu ne peux pas mourir… précisa-t-il d'un air hébété_

— _Alors partage cette souffrance avec moi, toute seule je n'y arriverai plus, c'est trop douloureux… Je l'aimais cet enfant en fin de compte… Je veux que tu souffres comme… _

— _Là, là, chhh… je suis là, je vais t'aider, je t'aime, je t'abandonnerai__s__ jamais. Je souffrirai avec toi autant que tu veux, comme je souffre avec vous trois pour tout._

— _Merci… fis-je en m'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir._

— _Salut ! Je suis rentré, fit une voix d'homme._

— _Heu ! avons-nous réagi à l'unisson, Smoker ?_

— _Oui c'est moi, j'habite ici, non ? Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ?_

— _Rien, rétorquai-je, un truc stupide… on vient de voir un film et il était trop triste, alors on s'est mis__a pleurer, on est trop con parfois… _

— _Bah ! Vous êtes trop mignons surtout. Et tout en nous prenant dans ses__bras, il continua : c'est moi le plus con des trois, parce que là je suis trop heureux, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je suis content d'être avec vous, on est une vrai famille et ça me plaît. Il se releva après nous avoir embrassé sur la tête. Bon, je vais faire le repas il est tard Hinata, tu dors avec nous ce soir et pas de discussion ! ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire. _

— _Bonne idée, dit Aokiji, et elle dormira avec nous, comme le ferait une famille quand l'un des siens a fait un cauchemar et qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré._

— _Eh bien, je ne veux pas le voir votre film, si c'est triste à ce point. Pas de problème pour cette nuit : Hinata, tu dormiras avec nous, c'est dit._

_Nous nous sommes regardés tous les trois et nous avons explosé de rire. Une famille, oui on en avait une… Je lui parlerai de Sanji plus tard, il comprendrait… Il m'aime et je le crois lui quand il le dit, et même Smoker. Moi aussi je les aime. _

— Les deux dernières parties à venir racontent ma première rencontre avec Zoro – je devais avoir 16 ans – et la mort de Ace – là, je devais en avoir 26…

_Cette nuit-là, je dormais chez Aokiji. On s'était endormis sur le canapé et Smoker nous avait mis__une couverture dessus pour qu'on ne prenne pas froid. J'étais si bien dans les bras protecteurs d'Aokiji, quand subitement je suis retrouvée devant une tombe. Un enfant de huit ans pleurait, agenouillé auprès de la pierre tombale, et assise sur la stèle portant une inscription, une petite fille de douze le regardait, transparente comme un fantôme. _

— _Bonjour, fis-je, je suppose que cette tombe est la tienne ? Tu t'appelles Kuina, c'est ça ? lui demandai-je en essayant de lire son nom sur la stèle gravée. Ça fait longtemps que tu attends là ?_

— _Je suis bien Kuina et je suis venue avec lui… me répondit-elle tranquillement en désignant le garçon à genoux._

— _Qui est-ce ?_

— _Mon meilleur ami, Zoro Roronoa, il s'en veut de me survivre._

— _Ah bon, raconte-moi ? fis-je d'un air surpris et intéressé. _

— _Le soir avant ma mort accidentelle – dans un escalier que j'ai dévalé en trébuchant – on s'était fait une promesse : l'un de nous deux devait devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde. Mais sans moi, il se demande à quoi sert cette promesse. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là, mais il n'aurait rien pu faire, c'était mon destin._

— _Effectivement, alors pourquoi restes-tu là ? »_

— _Je ne veux pas partir en le laissant dans cet état. En fait, il m'a redonné espoir et j'aimerais faire de même, comme pour rembourser ma dette…_

— _J'aimerais aussi entendre cette histoire, lui dis-je._

— _Oh, en fait notre promesse est née de ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir-là. On passait notre temps à se battre et je gagnais à chaque fois, mais ce soir-là, j'étais en colère contre lui car quand il a perdu. Il s'est mis à pleurer et à se plaindre de sa faiblesse, alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, car moi j'étais une fille et que donc un jour je ne progresserai plus alors que lui il continuerait à le faire en tant que garçon et que c'est moi qui devrait pleurer de pas être née homme. Et il m'a répondu que j'étais idiote, et que homme ou femme ça n'avait pas d'importance, pour lui le plus important c'était les véritables capacités. Et c'est comme ça qu'on a fait cette promesse. Tous les hommes pensaient que j'attendrais mes limites__mais pas lui, lui il croyait en moi, alors je veux croire en lui. Je veux qu'il tienne notre promesse pour nous deux, mais surtout pour lui, et je veux qu'il me dise au revoir pour pouvoir avancer._

— _Je vois, et je crois que je peux t'aider._

— _Vraiment ?_

— _Oui, moi aussi j'ai rencontré des hommes comme lui, qui ne te jugent pas, et qui savent te rappeler que chacun a sa place dans ce monde, même si tu en doutais encore. L'un d'eux est chez les morts, je te le présenterai. En tout cas, j'ai une idée, laisse-moi faire._

_Après lui avoir exposé mon plan, j'attendis sa réaction. Elle était satisfaite, et put partir soulagée. _

_Je me dirigeai alors vers Zoro pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était important, s'il tenait à faire honneur à son amie, de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Je lui conseillai également de prendre avec lui l'arme de la jeune fille afin que cette dernière l'accompagne partout. Enfin, je lui expliquai qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant, d'accepter la mort de son amie car là où elle était maintenant, elle était heureuse. Il se redressa, sécha ses larmes et partit d'un air décidé. _

_Je retournai alors dans mon corps et me réveillai. _

— _Hinata ! fit Aokiji, je crois qu'on s'est endormi… Tu pleures ?_

— _Oui, j'ai rêvé d'une promesse._

— _Hein !?_

— _J'ai rêvé de deux enfants qui s'étaient fait une promesse au-delà de la mort et j'avais oublié que moi aussi j'avais promis à__quelqu'un de réaliser son dernier souhait._

— _Lequel ?_

— _Il voulait que je devienne la plus grande reine du monde._

— _Ah ! je vois. Et qui c'était ?_

— _Le plus grand roi de ce monde._

— _Hein !?_

— _Gold D. Roger. Je vais réaliser son souhait, Aokiji. Je deviendrai reine et je changerai__ce monde, je tiendrai ma promesse moi aussi. Cette petite fille a raison, on ne peut pas toujours se laisser abattre par la mort de nos proches et essayer de poursuivre les rêves qu'on avait. J'espère vraiment pouvoir les rencontrer à nouveau tous les deux et leur parler, et surtout à lui, car il affirme que seules les capacités sont importantes, pas notre identité sexuelle. Je pense qu'il pourra m'accepter telle que je suis, non ? Tu crois que d'autres personnes pourront devenir mes amis, comme vous l'avez fait ? — Bien sûr ma chérie. J'espère que tu pourras le rencontrer, et que tu auras plein d'autres amis c'est mon souhait pour toi, je veux que soit heureuse._

— _Merci, je te souhaite la même chose._

_Smoker arriva sur ces entrefaites, souriant : _

— _Allez ! Au lit maintenant, il se fait tard et une longue journée nous attend demain. Et vu votre état, je pense que nous allons dormir ensemble tous les trois ce soir, je me trompe ? _

_En guise de réponse, nous l'avons regardé avec de petits yeux rougis, signe qu'une fois encore, nous avions besoin d'être consolés, et surtout moi. Alors je finis par m'endormir une nouvelle fois entre mes 'pères de substitution'. _

_Nous venions de quitter la ville quand la bataille commença. J'étais si furieuse qu'ils m'eussent droguée, car je ressentais tous mais ne pouvais pas bouger. La bataille faisait rage, c'est alors que je sentis la présence de Shanks et compris que tout était fini. Je sombrai ainsi dans l'inconscience et allai retrouver les morts de la bataille devant les portes du palais du Seigneur Enma. _

— _Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je surprise de les voir attendre._

— _Je ne sais pas, répondit un homme, les portes ne s'ouvrent pas._

— _Impossible ! lui fis-je, elles s'ouvrent toujours. Attendez, je m'en occupe. Ohé ! là-haut ! C'est Hinata. Pourquoi le Seigneur Enma n'ouvre-t-il pas ?_

_Pour toute réponse, un corps à moitié décapité tomba devant mes pieds. _

— _Ooooh ! fis-je, je vois… Restez là et reculez un peu s'il vous plaît._

_Je tapai dans le vide et créai un séisme qui fit bouger la porte, mais pas assez à mon goût. Je vis alors un grand homme qui faisait pareil au-dessus de moi et la porte bougea encore un peu plus. On se regarda, et de concert, on recommença une nouvelle fois ensemble et la porte explosa. Je courus le plus vite possible à l'intérieur du palais, suivie des hommes qui attendaient à la porte._

— _Vous devriez rester là, expliquai-je, ce combat n'est pas le vôtre ! De plus, je suis surprise que vous ayez encore vos pouvoirs ici, dans le Royaume des Morts, et particulièrement vous, capitaine Barbe Blanche, car Barbe Noire a trouvé un moyen de s'approprier les pouvoirs des fruits du démon après la mort de leurs possesseurs et s'est donc emparé du vôtre ! _

— _Il en a donc deux à présent, c'est bien ça ? lâcha-t-il d'un air résigné._

— _Oui…_

— _Vous étiez présente quand il l'a fait ?_

— _Oui mais je me pouvais rien faire…_

— _Mais vous aussi, vous semblez posséder le même pouvoir que le mien, je me trompe ?_

— _Ce serait long et compliqué à vous expliquer. J'étais essentiellement venue vous voir et dire à Ace que Luffy va bien, ainsi que Marco. La guerre est finie par sa seule présence, Shanks a fait cesser les combats._

_Une plainte surgit tout à coup._

— _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ENMA !? Ça va ? cria un homme._

_Je stoppai net. Je connaissais cette voix, il s'agissait de mon fils, Kyo. Je regardais alors autour de moi : _Une attaque contre le palais_, murmurai-je. Nous étions dans le jardin et beaucoup de personnes se battaient. Je me rapprochai de Kyo et du Seigneur Enma. _

— _Hinata, Enma est blessé ! Faut le soigner ! T'as bien le don de guérison ?_

— _Oui, je vais le soigner. Mais que s'est-il passé ?_

— _Un coup d'état ! Désolé, faut que j'y aille… _

— _Non, att… ends… !_

_Et avant que je finisse ma phrase il se transforma en loup et partit se battre. _

— _Et mer…, fis-je._

— _Ça va aller, intervint une femme. _

— _Déborah ! Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

— _Ta mère va l'aider, elle a pris en charge son éducation._

— _Isabelle !? Tu déconnes j'espère ? répondis-je spontanément avec de grands yeux. _

— _Elle a changé, me rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant._

— _Super ! Et tu crois vraiment que ça va me rassurer de me dire ça ?_

— _Fais-leur un peu confiance, objecta le Seigneur Enma en se relevant, merci pour les soins que tu m'as prodigués, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire bienveillant. _

— _Avec plaisir. De combien de combattants disposes-tu ?_

— _Regarde par toi-même, pas grand monde…_

_En effet, je regardais tout autour de moi : Kuina, Roger et une partie de son équipage qui l'avait rejoint outre tombe, Isabelle, Kyo. Tout ce petit monde se battait au loin. Finalement, la présence de Barbe Blanche et de ses troupes ne serait pas de trop, me dis-je. _

— _Vous voulez bien nous aider ? demandai-je à Barbe Blanche._

— _Oui, bien sûr, me répondit-il._

— _Bien, alors allez avec Roger, je m'occupe du reste._

_Et je filai rejoindre Kuina, Kyo, et Isabelle._

_La bataille ne dura pas longtemps, les ennemis furent mis en déroute par nos différentes équipes, à coup d'éclairs, de tornade de vent et de sable ou encore d'épées. Nous sommes restés un moment dans le jardin, le temps de reprendre quelques forces et d'observer le spectacle d'après bataille. _

— _J'ai ramené le docteur, dit une femme._

— _Oh ! bonjour Sandra, répondis-je._

— _Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ?_

— _Très bien merci. Docteur, ça devrait aller, commençai-je à expliquer, j'ai déjà guéri le Seigneur Enma et je peux à présent m'occuper des autres blessés, ajoutai-je._

_Je fis couler mon don de guérison à travers les corps meurtris de mes alliés._

— _Merci, répondirent-ils en se relevant les uns après les autres._

— _De rien. En fait j'étais venue pour vous donner des nouvelles, et en prendre d'ici._

_Je racontai alors les dernières aventures de l'équipage des mugiwara, et les détails de la guerre. Nous étions tous réunis à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ace retraça les meilleurs moments de son enfance passée avec Luffy, ce qui réconforta Déborah, puis, il alla parler avec son père et sa mère. Là, contre tout attente, Kyo vint me voir._

— _Hinata, merci d'avoir soigné le Seigneur Enma._

_Je lui répondis par un sourire._

— _Je peux te poser une question ?_

— _Oui, bien sûr._

— _J'ai entendu parler beaucoup de gens à ton sujet, que tu essayais de faire au maximum le bien autour de toi._

_Je l'écoutais religieusement, attendant qu'il eût terminé pour lui répondre._

— _Tu es ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond de moi je l'ai toujours senti, et à chacun de tes passages, ça devenait de plus en plus évident. Même si tu m'as pas élevé en tant que tel, je reste ton fils, et le fait que tu viennes prendre des nouvelles régulièrement montre ton attachement à ma personne… _

— _Bien sûr, finis-je par dire, les yeux embués de larmes. Mais vois-tu, la situation était assez compliquée, j'étais très jeune, inexpérimentée et surtout pas fière de la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées. Mais sache qu'avec ton père – Aokiji – nous pensons souvent à toi, et t'aimons énormément._

— _Merci maman, dit-il en se jetant dans mes bras._

_Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui, comme pour rattraper toutes ces années… _

_Je restai encore un moment puis réintégrai mon corps en promettant de revenir au plus vite pour apporter d'autres nouvelles du monde d'en haut. _


	15. Chapter 13

Salut à tous,

Je vous remercie encore de me suivre. Dernier chapitre avant septembre, il est petit mais il introduit de nouveaux personnages et en fait revenir d'autres pour amorcer un chapitre très long et mouvementé.

Sinon pour cette longue absence vous me verrez pour certain peut être en tant que lectrice car je compte bien lire. C'est pour cela que je vous donne certain auteur à lire si cela vous intéresse. Allez sur mon profil et vous verrez mes auteurs préférés mais je vais quand même vous en citer ici (au cas où vous n'aviez pas le temps d'aller sur mon profil) :

**Scorpio-no-Caro****: **qui vous offrira des très beaux textes sur Saint Seiya, Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke et Prince of Tennis.

**Saharu-chan****:** qui vous offrira des très beaux textes sur Saint Seiya, Naruto, D. Gray-Man.

**RoronoaAgathou****: **qui vous offrira des très beaux textes sur One Piece.

**Sam-Elias****: **qui vous offrira des très beaux textes sur One Piece, Blue Exorcist, Brave 10, Blood Lad, Free !, Shingeki no Kyojin, Beyond the Boundary, Haikyu, Terror in Resonance, Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun et Naruto.

**Andarta la Celte****: **qui vous offrira des très beaux textes sur Saint Seiya, Yami no Matsuei, Gundam Wing/AC.

**Roussette****:** qui vous offrira des très beaux textes sur One Piece, Game of Thrones, Bleach.

**Celephais****:** qui vous offrira des très beaux textes sur Web Shows.

**Et bien d'autre sur mon profil. **

Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances d'été et vous donne rendez-vous en Septembre, biz bonne lecture. Peacecraft.

**Chapitre 13 : L'arrivée des protagonistes **

Nous avons rouvert les yeux, le silence se fit entendre, et personne n'osait dire un mot quand une voix rompit ce silence :

— Yo ! Messieurs-dames, savez-vous qu'il est facile de vous tuer en un rien de temps ? fit un homme

— Haha ! Croyez-vous ça ? m'exclamai-je. Sachez que l'homme qui vient de vous aider n'était pas le vrai Franky, car comme vous pouvez le constater, le vrai se trouve à ma droite. Ce qui signifie que derrière vous, c'est un de mes clones ! Je peux par exemple cloner l'équipage en entier : chaque clone prend alors l'apparence et le pouvoir du modèle d'origine. Autrement dit, je peux trouver des arguments assez frappants quand je ressens de l'animosité dans mon entourage ! précisai-je en souriant. J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous attendais, Trafalgar Law.

— Oh ! Vous m'impressionnez mademoiselle. Pour une jeune fille de dix ans, vous avez de l'aplomb et de sacrés pouvoirs, me répondit-il.

Mihawk s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

— Elle n'a pas dix ans, mais 28. Et ne te fie surtout pas à ce corps si frêle, tu serais surpris.

— Ah ouais ! Plutôt surprenant, de la part d'un gars qui justement se fie beaucoup aux apparences, ce n'est pas pour ça que…

— Il se fait tard, le coupai-je, on n'a pas vu passer l'après-midi. De plus, il faut que je mange rapidement avant de partir. Et m'adressant à Nami : serait-il possible de s'arrêter près de l'île s'il te plaît ?

Alors qu'elle me faisait un signe pour accéder à ma demande, je sentis l'approche de deux bateaux de la marine.

— Je pars à leur rencontre et ensuite, je passerai la nuit sur l'île…

— Je viens avec toi, intervint Daz.

— Non, et je suis sérieuse quand je dis que ça peut être très dangereux : le mois dernier je n'ai pas réussi à me rassasier correctement, j'ai peur que ce soir ce soit un véritable carnage !

— Je viens quand même, insista-t-il.

— NON !

Et Léna se manifesta, assez grande pour avoir les yeux à la hauteur de ceux de Daz :

— Personne ne m'accompagnera ces trois prochaines nuits, pas même toi ! À la moindre odeur humaine, je suis incapable de me contrôler et de distinguer les amis des ennemis : je tue et je dévore, c'est aussi simple que cela !

— Alors dis-moi pourquoi je suis toujours en vie !? demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

— Arg ! fit Léna avant de retrousser ses babines et de montrer ses crocs.

Elle s'avança dangereusement de son visage et ajouta :

— Je ne veux aucun humain avec moi, pas même toi !

Un crochet vint alors s'interposer entre ses mâchoires alors qu'elle allait claquer ses dents.

— Désolé ma belle, mais je voudrais qu'il vive, il m'est encore précieux, et ramenant de ses doigts le museau de Léna vers ses yeux, il précisa : autant qu'il t'est précieux et que tu es précieuse à tes sœurs et à moi, suis-je assez clair ? Alors maintenant passe-moi Apo, quant à Daz il reste avec moi cette nuit, on est d'accord ? demanda Crocodile.

Décidément, elle n'aimait vraiment pas les manières de cet humain, mais par égard pour ses sœurs, elle se contenta d'un grognement d'aigreur en guise de réponse et céda sa place à Apo.

— On peut dire que tu sais causer aux femmes, toi ! ironisa Apo en se frottant la bouche. Et la prochaine fois que tu veux attirer notre attention, précisa-t-elle en souriant, vas-y moins brutalement, j'ai la bouche délicate moi. Tu voulais me parler, Cro ?

— Oui, suis moi, faut que j'te dise un truc. Sanji, peux-tu lui préparer à manger avant qu'elle aille sur l'île : pas de viande – elle en mangera bien assez cette nuit – uniquement des fruits et des légumes, merci.

— Merci, Sanji kun.

Cro et Apo s'isolèrent sur le bateau de Luffy pour discuter. Une demi-heure plus tard, un bateau se positionna à côté de celui de Shanks et un homme sauta à bord en criant :

— HINATA ! AOKIJI ! Où êtes-vous ? Vous me devez une petite explication pour votre départ précipité il y a deux ans sans donner de nouvelles !

— Arrête ! Aokiji n'y est pour rien ! C'est moi qui est tout planifié… criai-je tout en courant vers lui.

— Tu pleures encore ? me demanda-t-il.

— Mais quelle famille mélodramatique, je vous jure ! fit Cro en se matérialisant à mes côtés.

— Que fais-tu là toi ? C'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure ? fulmina-t-il.

— Il semblerait en effet, et tu ne t'es pas privé pour en rajouter une couche visiblement.

— Je vais te tuer enfoiré…

— Arrêtez tous les deux ! Smoker, s'il te plaît, Cro n'y est pour rien, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse…

— Hein ! Cro ? balança-t-il surpris. Comment ça, 'Cro' ?

— Ces larmes sont celles d'Apo ! Je n'ai pas vu ma femme depuis six mois et au moment où on peut enfin se retrouver, tu débarques ! C'est moi qui devrais te faire la peau…

— Cro, la ferme !

— Il est sérieux ?! Hinata ?

Je le regardais en silence.

— Il est sérieux. Je vous perds des yeux pendant deux ans et tout ce qu'Apo trouve à faire, c'est s'enticher du pire gars qu'on puisse trouver sur cette planète ! Et Aokiji ? Il m'a quitté pour qui ?

— Pour personne ! lui dit-il calmement. Malgré ces deux années d'absence, tu douterais encore de mon amour et de ma fidélité ?

— Heu, je… fit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Aokiji l'interrompit en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

— Chut… reprit-il. Apprécie juste l'instant présent.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Smoker et lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit rougir.

— Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Aokiji lui prit la main et ils partirent sur le bateau de Smoker.

— Nous vous abandonnons un moment… je te laisse t'occuper des Tenryubito comme une grande ma belle, tu n'as pas besoin de nous, énonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Ça ira, après tout je suis la reine, non ? Je pourrai tout gérer sans problème. Bonne nuit vous deux, et soyez sages !

— N'en rajoute pas, me crièrent-ils.

— Bien, voilà comment va se dérouler le reste des opérations jusqu'à la rencontre officielle : pendant que de mon côté, je ferai des escales, vous tous continuerez jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où on se retrouvera dans trois jours. Une fois que vous serez là-bas, Aokiji gèrera toute la logistique pour mon arrivée, c'est bien compris ? demandai-je à Tashighi.

— Oui, mais Aokiji est un ancien marine. Son intervention sera-t-elle bien perçue ? me rétorqua-t-elle.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu auras la charge de commander pendant ces trois prochains jours, car à partir de maintenant, je doute qu'un seul des deux ne sortent de la cabine de Smoker d'ici votre arrivée sur l'île. D'ailleurs, personne ne devrait savoir qu'il est là, sauf si…

— Sauf si ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Non, rien. Je dois voir les Tenryubitos rapidement et ensuite manger avant de faire une sortie. Allons-y, tu vas me conduire auprès de leur navire.

— Entendu, fit-elle.

— Dis-moi, les pièces sont bien insonorisées j'espère ? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, je te conseille vivement de fermer l'accès à la cabine de Smoker, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

— Très bien, ce sera fait, mais pourquoi tant de précaution ?

— Parce que ça fait deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, c'est très long, fit un homme qui se plaça à la droite de Tashighi.

— En effet, les connaissant comme je les connais, ça risque de durer un moment… confirmai-je en éclatant de rire.

Le jeune homme m'accompagna dans un grand éclat de rire. Il s'agissait de Benjamin, l'amant de mon mari le Roi. La personne qui nous rejoignit était le Comte Quatre, un partisan de mon mari, un Tenryubito que nous apprécions beaucoup.

Tout en discutant, nous sommes allés saluer les autres Tenryubitos. En chemin, je terminais de soigner les blessures de Benjamin. J'ai rassuré le capitaine du navire quant à l'état de santé de Benjamin sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

Après avoir suivi le départ des bateaux des marines et avoir mangé un bout, je m'apprêtai à partir sur l'île pour la nuit :

— On se retrouve demain au petit déjeuner. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais me nourrir de différentes façons et demain je serai en pleine forme.

— Merci Smoker et Aokiji ! lança Cro sur un ton ironique.

— En effet, je dois bien l'admettre, grâce à eux je ne vais pas m'ennuyer cette nuit ! précisai-je en riant.

Je réquisitionnai une embarcation du Sunny go et me dirigeai seule vers l'île, tous mes sens en éveil.


	16. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Je reviens en tant qu'auteur car j'ai été une lectrice assidue tout l'été. Bon j'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances et que la rentrée c'est tout aussi bien passée. A partir d'aujourd'hui je publierai un chapitre par mois autour du 15 de chaque mois. Pour mon retour un très long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt Peacecraft.

**Chapitre 14 : Pleine lune **

À peine débarquée sur l'île, Léna se précipita vers la forêt, là où elle serait sûre de trouver suffisamment de gibier pour contenter sa faim. Après avoir attaqué et dévoré une première proie fort appétissante, elle se remit en chasse car sa faim était loin d'être comblée. Quelques heures plus tard, fatiguée par sa course et sa traque effrénées, elle décida de faire une pause pour faciliter sa digestion et finit par s'endormir au pied d'un arbre. C'est alors que tout se révéla à nos sens.

En premier lieu, une fête battait son plein sur le Sunny Go et le bateau de Shanks, même si certains n'étaient pas forcément d'humeur pour ça : Daz s'inquiétait pour nous Crocodile ressassait le fait que lui et Apo n'avaient pas pu passer plus de temps ensemble, pas le fait de ne pas avoir pu conclure, mais de pas l'avoir eu plus longtemps pour lui seul. _Il faudra rattraper ça plus tard, _avons-nous conclu Shanks était également préoccupé, sans compter toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête par rapport à ce qu'il avait découvert cet après-midi Dragon ne savait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de Robin, sans le vouloir vraiment, il tendait à la repousser un peu et elle, gênée, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça Luffy était toujours en colère, nous le sentions, mais il avait fait la promesse de ne jamais chercher à nous venger pour une raison ou pour une autre, alors en attendant de pouvoir obtenir des réponses à ses questions, il essayait d'oublier en se changeant les idées quant à Sanji, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser des révélations concernant sa mère et son beau-père – Aokiji – et du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore pu en discuter avec l'un de nous deux – Aokiji ou moi – pour éclaircir certaines choses –, et tout ça c'était sans compter sa relation qui commençait à peine avec Zoro, mais il savait ce dernier suffisamment patient pour l'attendre avant de passer à l'étape suivante de leur relation Zoro, lui, avait bien bu et s'était endormi non loin de Sanji pour pouvoir être à ses côtés, toutes ces révélations l'avaient également troublé : le passé de Sanji, mais aussi le sien, et de revoir Kuina après tout ce temps et de savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui l'avait vraiment ébranlé émotionnellement. Enfin, Mihawk et Law se faisaient face, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire : ils s'étaient quittés sur une violente dispute et Law était encore furieux, _ils auront certainement besoin d'un petit coup de main prochainement pour aller de l'avant_.

Notre esprit vagabonda ensuite vers les bateaux de la marine, et nous nous sommes attardées un moment dans la chambre de Smoker et Aokiji. Attablés l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient et parlaient depuis des heures de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces deux dernières années, toutefois ils n'osaient se toucher, comme si un mur s'était progressivement élevé entre eux du fait de l'éloignement, contraint et forcé. Nous commencions à culpabiliser, _aurions-nous fait un mauvais choix ?_ _Leur couple serait-il en danger par notre faute _? Puis Smoker se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

— Il se fait tard, on devrait aller dormir. Je suis crevé et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche chaude.

Aokiji vit Smoker disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain que ce dernier referma après son passage. Smoker respira fort pour se donner du courage, puis se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle était grande – pouvant accueillir au minimum deux personnes –, et dépourvue de bac, seule une vitre coupait la partie douche de la partie lavabo. Il fit couler l'eau sur lui, elle était chaude et ça lui faisait du bien il ferma les yeux. Quelques instants après, il sentit le contact de quelque chose dans le dos : deux bras passèrent de chaque côté des siens et allèrent attraper le savon devant lui. Il sursauta car il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas entendu la personne s'approcher de lui. Cette personne rigola doucement et il reconnut le rire d'Aokiji. Cela faisait si longtemps, qu'il avait envie de pleurer de joie et de douleur. Même sous l'eau, il avait oublié jusqu'à la présence d'Aokiji dans ses appartements, d'où le sursaut provoqué au contact de son amant. Aokiji se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa dans le cou et lui demanda :

— Puis-je te savonner le dos ? Ça te fera du bien, tu as l'air tendu…

— Heu… oui merci.

— Smoker, veux-tu que je sorte ? Je comprendrais que tu sois en colère contre moi, je reviens après deux ans d'absence et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

— Tais-toi, je… Savonne-moi le dos, abruti…

— Ok chef…

Aokiji reposa le savon après en voir bien recouvert ses mains et entreprit de nettoyer le dos de Smoker. Il commença par les épaules et il en profita pour lui faire un massage. Il sentit Smoker se détendre et apprécier les caresses.

Il descendit ensuite le long du dos, prit tout son temps et arriva sur les reins. Il glissa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et vint les croiser sur le ventre de celui-ci. Maintenant il le tenait dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur des cheveux de son homme et l'embrassa sur la joue. À ce geste, Smoker tourna la tête vers Aokiji qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres, doux et léger dans un premier temps, puis plus passionné au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait.

Smoker en tremblait de plaisir, il sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous le coup de l'émotion et au moment où il allait tomber, Aokiji resserra son étreinte et le redressa. Il avait fait glisser ses mains sur le torse de son homme pour pouvoir le maintenir debout dans ses bras.

Pour se donner un meilleur confort à tous les deux, Aokiji fit pivoter Smoker sur le côté et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Il plaça ensuite une de ses jambes entre celles de Smoker pour que celui-ci puisse prendre appui sur son corps et vint coller sa bouche sur celle de son amant. Smoker se retrouvait à présent bloqué entre le mur et cet homme qui avait peuplé tant de ses rêves ces derniers temps, et l'espace d'un instant, c'était comme si ces deux années sans lui n'avaient jamais existé. Les caresses étaient les mêmes, le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau, rien n'avait changé, tout était encore aussi vif dans sa mémoire qu'au premier jour, et là, ça redevenait réel.

Aokiji caressa les fesses de son amant, l'attrapa au niveau des cuisses et le fit remonter. Smoker était en position assise contre le mur et avait agrippé la taille d'Aokiji avec ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier en profita pour jouer à le stimuler encore plus puis finit par introduire un doigt – Smoker offrit peu de résistance – et voyant ce corps tout entier offert à lui, il retira son doigt pour le remplacer sans tarder par son sexe.

— Je n'en peux plus, ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens… lui murmura Aokiji à l'oreille.

Sous le coup de l'excitation, Aokiji s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans son partenaire et dans un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, il lâcha un laconique :

— Ça va ?

— Oui ! Vas-y, ne t'arrête surtout pas… Hmmm ! Oui ! Plus fort ! Han ! Oui, fais-moi mal… Je veux te sentir, être sûr que je ne rêve pas ! gémit Smoker.

Aokiji attrapa le visage de Smoker, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et il ajouta :

— Tu ne rêves pas mon amour, je suis bien là…

— Tu vas rester cette fois ? soupira Smoker.

— Oui, je ne te quitte plus… lui promit Aokiji

— Alors vas-y… Hummm ! C'est trop bon… Haaaa !

— Smoker je t'aime… Hummm ! Han !

— Moi aussiiiiiii ! Han ! Hmmm !

— Haaaaaa ! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent dans un râle puissant, orgasmique, puis Aokiji relâcha doucement sa prise et laissa Smoker s'asseoir par terre. Il vint s'asseoir près de lui et vit que le sexe de son amant était en érection. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire une fellation quand il lui vint une autre idée. Après un câlin revigorant et riche en caresses auprès de son homme, il se leva et éteignit la douche.

— Attends ! On s'est pas encore lavé, protesta Smoker.

— On n'en a pas besoin pour ce qu'on va faire maintenant, répliqua Aokiji dans un grand sourire.

Il attrapa Smoker dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre. Smoker le tenait fort, il aimait quand Aokiji le portait ainsi. Ce dernier embrassa le cou de son amant, puis s'arrêta quand Smoker toucha le lit. Aokiji regardait son amant allongé sur le lit, il le trouvait particulièrement beau, sa musculature s'était grandement développée ces deux dernières années grâce à son entraînement régulier et intensif. Aokiji ne se trouvait pas mal non plus, il ne s'était pas vraiment relâché durant cette même période, et visiblement Smoker semblait toujours aussi conquis au regard intense qu'il lui portait. Il se pencha sur Smoker, l'embrassa et lui susurra à l'oreille :

— Je suis tout à toi…

À ces mots, Smoker attira Aokiji à lui et le fit s'allonger sur le côté, dos à lui il aimait prendre son ami de cette façon, il le tenait dans les bras et en même temps se retrouvait à demi couché sur lui. Il cala ainsi le dos de son homme sur son torse, le bascula à moitié sur le ventre, lui écarta les jambes et monta une des siennes sur lui. Smoker s'intéressa dans un premier temps à l'intimité de son amant puis il le pénétra en douceur. Aokiji gémit de plaisir tellement il était excité. Ensuite, Smoker passa une main sous le corps de son homme, prit sa verge dans ses doigts, et cala ses mouvements sur ceux de sa propre verge. Il « possédait à nouveau » son homme, il le sentait bien présent à ses côtés, et n'allait pas se priver de le faire jouir, il y prendrait un plaisir incommensurable.

— Oui, vas-y… Continue, ouiiii… Je t'aime… plus fort, vas-y… encore ! lui murmurait essoufflé Aokiji entre deux gémissements.

Les paroles d'Aokiji étaient encourageantes, il allait donc prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Il embrassait le dos de son homme, lui mordillait la nuque, puis, n'y tenant plus, ils jouirent ensemble. Cela avait été si bon qu'ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Puis Smoker se retira, s'allongea à nouveau confortablement tout en s'essuyant la main sur les draps, rapprocha Aokiji de lui et le serra fort contre lui.

— Je t'aime Aokiji, ne m'abandonne plus…

— Promis… Je ne veux plus revivre une telle séparation. Je t'aime…

Aokiji tourna la tête, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette scène mit Léna en appétit. Aussi, quand elle se réveilla, elle partit rapidement à la recherche d'autre nourriture afin d'être bien rassasiée pour quand nous reviendrons sur le bateau de plus, il nous faudrait suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir répondre à la pluie de questions qui nous attendrait à notre retour. Aux premiers rayons du soleil, Léna retourna sur la plage et je repris forme humaine. Je remontai à bord du bateau et rejoignis le reste des troupes la journée s'annonçait difficile surtout que nous n'avions pas réussi à trouver suffisamment de nourriture, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois… Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, il ne fallait pas flancher jusque là.

Tout le monde était déjà debout, ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures et à présent, ils étaient tous réunis autour des mêmes tables qu'hier sur le bateau de Shanks avec l'équipage de Law, arrivé entre temps.

— Bonjour, bonjour ! Bien dormi tout le monde ? fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Un grand murmure résonna en guise de réponse.

— De notre côté, rien à dire, Léna s'est bien rassasiée et bien reposée, bercée par de doux rêves…

— Merci Aokiji et Smoker, remarqua Crocodile dans un demi-sourire.

— Et à toi aussi ! rétorqua Apo en allant l'embrasser. Merci mon amour, après cette nuit, notre cœur s'en est trouvé apaisé. Je suis d'accord pour passer plus de temps avec toi à l'avenir mais pour le moment un bon petit-déjeuner ne serait pas de refus, suivi d'une bonne sieste car nous nous sommes bien dépensées la nuit dernière !

— Je peux faire la sieste avec toi ? demanda Cro, je resterai sage, promis…

— Très bien, mais pour récupérer correctement, je vais laisser Hinata reprendre les rennes. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Mais même pendant notre sieste, il se peut qu'Hinata reprenne le dessus, avec la fatigue tu sais bien comment ça se passe.

— Pas de problème pour moi… si ça te convient, Hinata ?

— Ça me convient, mais j'espère qu'ils ont un grand lit sur un des bateaux…

Puis je me tournai vers Daz :

— Léna ne sait pas trop comment se faire pardonner pour hier soir, mais elle aimerait également passer plus de temps avec toi…

— Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'y attendre ! Et pourquoi ne pas inviter Shanks aussi tant qu'on y est ?!

— Eh bien puisque tu en parles, sache que je suis le corps d'origine ! Léna s'est manifestée en deuxième et Apo est apparue en troisième position donc, si un choix devait s'imposer, tu arriverais en dernière position. C'est bien clair ? Si tu penses que c'est facile à vivre comme situation, je t'invite à échanger nos places pendant une journée, on verra si tu arrives à mieux gérer que nous ! Tu es seul dans ton corps à aimer une personne, nous sommes trois à aimer trois personnes différentes. Et je pense que j'ai été assez sympa de te donner la priorité avec Apo alors que j'ai pas revu Shanks depuis un long moment. Enfin, je te rappelle au passage que je peux bloquer n'importe laquelle de mes sœurs à n'importe quel moment et pour une durée indéterminée ! Tu as bien saisi ?

— Heu… Oui, je… Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu as raison, j'en ai bien profité, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager ma compagne, pas de cette façon en tout cas… Et j'avoue que les nuits de pleine lune, je…

— Je sais et t'es pas le seul, fis-je dans un grand sourire.

— Désolé, murmura Daz, la tête basse.

— Oh, mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ajouta Cro en même temps que moi.

— Si, c'est ma faute…

— Arrête de te flageller Daz ! On choisit rarement la personne dont on va tomber amoureux ! Il se trouve que dans ton cas, il s'agit d…

— D'un animal ! fit Daz un peu tendu.

— En effet, oui. Mais ce n'est pas important, la difficulté pour moi est de partager Apo, or Léna n'a pas d'autre choix que de passer par une de ses sœurs pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi… Et cette situation me gêne, expliqua Cro. Sans compter qu'Hinata – bien qu'âgée de vingt-huit ans – a encore l'apparence d'une gamine de dix ans et elle ne souhaite pas faire subir à Shanks les regards courroucés des siens qui jugeraient mal cette relation et leur pseudo écart d'âge. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne se décide pas à lui avouer ses sentiments. Quant à Apo, je ne t'apprendrai rien, tu as vu comment elle opérait pour venir à bout de ses ennemis ? Depuis, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne coucher avec personne d'autre que nous deux, elle a elle-même reconnu que ce serait me trahir que de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, même pour 'rendre service' à ses sœurs. En dernier lieu, je rajouterai que les soirs de pleine lune, quand Léna sort, elle doit certainement avoir des envies qu'elle ne peut assouvir, du moins pas comme elle le souhaiterait, de manière aussi 'autonome' que ses sœurs… En y réfléchissant, le plus fautif dans cette histoire, c'est moi. Alors que j'ai pleinement profité de ma relation avec Apo, je me rends compte de la frustration qu'ont pu ressentir Hinata et Léna jusqu'à présent et je n'ai pas été capable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez seulement pour satisfaire mes exigences. Je te demande pardon Hinata, tu as raison, je me suis comporté comme un égoïste. Ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'issue favorable pour redonner un semblant d'intimité à vous deux…

— Merci… Je t'avais mal jugé Cro, je pensais que seule Apo comptait pour toi, mais je remarque avec grand étonnement que tu te soucies également de notre bien-être à Léna et à moi, et je trouve ça charmant et amusant de ta part…

— Même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours de vous suivre, vous êtes trois personnalités différentes dans une seule entité physique, et je dois bien m'en accommoder, pour le bien d'Apo. Elle est votre 'bouclier' protecteur, et l'influence que vous exercez les unes sur les autres vous rend vraiment indissociables.

— En effet… Tu nous ferais presque rougir avec tes bêtises !

— Haha ! Je vous aime vraiment toutes les trois, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec vous, ça c'est sûr. On va le trouver ce grand lit pour la sieste, au pire on dormira dans l'herbe du Sunny Go, il fait beau aujourd'hui !

— Ouais ! T'es d'accord Daz ? demandai-je.

— Oui avec plaisir, moi non plus je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous.

— Et toi Shanks, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Cro.

— Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires, moi je n'ai aucun problème avec qui que ce soit !

Il se leva, monta sur sa chaise pour accéder à la table, et s'avança vers moi. Il s'accroupit devant moi, m'entoura la taille de son seul bras et me leva vers lui. Une fois calée dans son bras, il m'embrassa sur la bouche. Quand il eut fini, il énonça tout haut pour que toute l'assemblée puisse bien l'entendre :

— J'aime cette femme, et le premier qui ose me traiter de pédophile je le tue, c'est bien clair ?

— Pédophile ! lança Cro.

Shanks se tourna vers lui, le regarda d'un air hébété et répondit :

— Espèce de crétin, t'es un homme mort !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il lança un coup de pied que Cro évita, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde se délectait du spectacle que donnaient Shanks et Cro. Puis Shanks revint vers moi et m'embrassa à nouveau sur la bouche.

Sur ces entrefaites, Luffy courut vers nous, se jeta sur moi en m'embrassant sur la bouche et me dit :

— Je t'aime aussi grande sœur ! Je peux faire la sieste avec toi s'il te plaît ?

Tout le monde fut un peu surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de Luffy – en même temps, venant de lui, un tel comportement n'étonnait plus personne – toutefois une ombre noire s'abattit sur lui et cria :

— Luffy D. Monkey ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on fait ou dit à sa sœur !

— Ah bon !? Mais pourquoi Cro et Shanks le font eux ?

— Parce qu'Hinata n'est pas leur sœur, bougre d'idiot ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je m'épuise à essayer de t'expliquer quelque chose que tu vas oublier d'ici cinq minutes ! On n'embrasse pas sa sœur sur la bouche, un point c'est tout !

Sanji me pris dans ses bras pour descendre de la table et rajouta :

— À présent, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je réquisitionne Hinata pour être bien sûr qu'elle aura mangé suffisamment et récupéré toutes ses forces avant ce soir. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire à ça ?

— Bien Chef, aucun problème Chef ! répondit l'assemblée avec un léger sourire.

Même si Sanji n'était pas si méchant au fond, l'équipage préférait ne pas trop le contredire, surtout maintenant qu'on avait repris la navigation. Sans cuistot à bord d'un navire en pleine mer, on serait vite perdu pour la nourriture.

Sanji finit par retourner à sa place, de même que Luffy qui lui cria :

— Sanji ! J'ai faim ! Puis j'ai mal à la tête aussi !

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'hurler pour me dire ça. Si tu as faim, fais comme les autres, mange ! Quant à ton mal de tête, désolé mais je ne suis pas médecin ! Va voir Chopper !

Tout en m'asseyant sur un tabouret, je vis Sanji se tourner et se pencher vers moi :

— Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir manger tranquillement entre tes deux 'papas', n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Zoro eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'on lui parlait que Sanji se penchait déjà sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, et dans un grand sourire il précisa :

— J'en avais envie depuis hier matin !

— J'aime bien quand tu prends ton temps, répondit Zoro, mais… pas trop non plus !

— D'accord ! et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire entendu, puis Sanji reprit son service tout en veillant bien à ce que je ne manque de rien.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini – vers les neuf heures –, je partis m'installer sur la pelouse du Sunny Go. J'attrapai une chaise longue qui était disposée là et grâce à mes pouvoirs, je l'agrandis pour qu'elle puisse accueillir deux personnes. Cro arriva et s'assit à mes côtés, aussitôt je cédai ma place à Apo.

Un ordre de passage avait été établi avec les garçons de façon à ce que chacun d'eux puisse passer du temps avec chacune d'entre nous de façon équitable : Cro et Apo en premier, Shanks et moi, puis Daz et Léna en dernier. Cro resta jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me fasse revenir il laissa alors la place à Shanks qui ne put rester qu'une heure en ma compagnie car on le quémanda pour une affaire urgente.

C'est alors que je sentis s'approcher mon demi-frère, mais comme personne ne semblait réagir, il s'installa contre moi et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Il pleurait et s'excusait de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour moi, et avant de s'endormir, il me remercia car il savait maintenant que tout allait bien pour Ace. Une heure plus tard, Dragon vint le réveiller.

— Luffy ! Réveille-toi ! Il est midi. On mange dans une heure. Et laisse Daz et Léna ensemble, murmura Dragon.

— Hein ?! Oh, oui pardon… je ne voulais pas rester si longtemps, mais je me sentais si bien, que je me suis endormi…

— Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je. Luffy ! Sabo est également en vie. Demande à Dragon ce qu'il est devenu, c'est lui qui l'a sauvé avec Emporio Ivankov quand son bateau a été coulé par les Tenryubitos.

— Vraiment ? cria Luffy en se relevant d'un coup.

Il sauta au-dessus de moi et se jeta dans les bras de Dragon qui, surpris, fut déstabilisé et tomba à la renverse. Luffy était toujours dans ses bras et il se remit à crier :

— Vraiment ? Il est en vie ? Tu as sauvé mon frère Sabo ? Raconte-moi tout, comment il va ?

Dragon finit par se relever, gardant toujours Luffy dans ses bras. _C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait porté ainsi son propre fils dans ses bras ?_ pensai-je dans un demi-sommeil, _c'était si loin maintenant !_ Je me rendormais tout en les écoutant s'éloigner vers la cuisine de Sanji quand je perçus une présence. Léna prit ma place. Daz se coucha sur le dos et la louve s'installa confortablement contre son torse – antérieures et museau près de sa tête –, le reste du corps le long de celui de Daz, et elle grogna :

— Ces humains, ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants !

— Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Daz.

— Tu viens avec moi sur l'île demain ? Je devrais pouvoir gérer.

— Oui bien sûr, je te suis où tu veux, quand tu veux, assura-t-il.

— Je sais… On peut amener Luffy ? Je l'apprécie bien.

— Vraiment ? Si tu veux…

— Tu es jaloux ?

— Un peu je l'admets…

— Ne sois pas bête, tu es le seul à être mon égal. Lui, je l'apprécie, mais toi, je t'aime. Cro t'a dit la vérité et je suis d'accord, même si ça fait mal d'admettre que tu devrais rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre…

— Il a aussi raison sur le fait qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux…

Et il se pencha pour embrasser le museau de Léna.

Alors que nous nous endormions, avec mes sœurs nous avons capté les signaux d'une conversation qui promettait d'être intéressante.

Accoudé sur le rebord du bateau de Shanks, Cro nous regardait nous endormir après notre conversation avec Daz, toujours allongés sur la pelouse du Sunny Go. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient :

— Que regardes-tu avec autant d'intérêt ? lui demanda l'homme.

— Ah ! Shanks, c'est toi ! Heu… Rien de particulier, j'observais Léna et Daz dormir, ils ont l'air si serein…

— En effet… Et donc… ils sont amoureux, c'est bien ça ?

— On peut se demander comment cela a pu arriver : un humain et un animal ? Surprenant, non ? Et pourtant pas tant que ça finalement. Léna partage son corps avec Apo et Hinata, qui prennent aussi le temps de discuter avec Daz, ce qui lui rappelle la part d'humanité de Léna. Mais au-delà d'un simple corps, d'un simple physique, Daz est surtout tombé amoureux d'une âme, à la fois pure et tourmentée, mais dont on ne se lasse pas d'explorer les recoins. Daz est à la fois chanceux et malchanceux d'avoir rencontré Léna, et nous nous trouvons embarqués dans la même galère… Je devrais être aux anges, j'ai enfin trouvé la nana qui me correspond, avec un sacré caractère et corps de rêve, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne pourra jamais être uniquement pour moi. Je suis égoïste je l'admets. Et toi, que vas-tu faire avec Hinata ?

— J'en sais rien… Mais je comprends tout à fait la situation. Je ne suis pas forcément mieux loti que Daz, étant donné que la femme que j'aime à l'apparence d'une fillette de dix ans. Dès que nous nous promenons main dans la main ou que je la serre tendrement dans mes bras, des regards courroucés se tournent vers nous. Hinata fait fi de ça, mais je sens bien qu'au fond d'elle ça la dérange… Il y aurait bien une solution, mais elle trop coûteuse en énergie pour le temps qu'elle dure ! Il existe un fruit qui peut influer sur le temps – ou plus précisément sur l'âge – mais il faudrait qu'elle se nourrisse en continu, comme le fait Luffy, pour à peine une heure de temps.

Un des supernovas – comme Law et Luffy – a mangé ce fruit. C'est le capitaine Jewelry Bonney et elle passe son temps à manger des quantités astronomiques de nourriture. On sait que grâce aux « fruits divins », Hinata le possède aussi, mais elle ne s'en sert que très rarement car il la fatigue énormément.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu manger, intervint Zoro, mais j'ai vu son pouvoir et au début j'ai cru que Hinata avait le même, mais après ses explications j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. C'est impressionnant à voir : à un moment j'avais une enfant devant les yeux et l'instant d'après, une adulte de 30 ans. Elle m'a empêché de tuer un Tenryubito à Shaboady il y a deux ans.

— Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Law qui écoutait en silence jusqu'à présent. Moi aussi j'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le loisir de la rencontrer personnellement. On dit que c'est une belle femme !

Pour en revenir à Hinata, si j'ai bien suivi l'histoire, il semble que la situation soit différente. Les soirs de pleine lune, Léna se nourrit abondamment pour s'abstenir de faire du mal ou de tuer des humains ou des monstres quand elle peut l'éviter. Mais il lui faut une quantité pantagruélique de nourriture pour réussir à la calmer jusqu'au mois suivant, sans compter l'énergie dépensée par Hinata et Apo en parallèle. Si cette nourriture devait servir à autre chose qu'à rassasier l'appétit féroce de Léna, qu'arriverait-il pour Léna, serait-elle en peine de s'épargner des attaques contre des humains ?

Il semble évident que depuis leur naissance, Hinata et Léna doivent leur survie à un combat acharné et quotidien pour préserver leur part d'humanité. La consommation de trois fruits du démon avec l'arrivée de Apo comme bouclier naturel n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Elles sont à présent trois dans un seul corps, à partager aussi leur énergie vitale. A-t-on vraiment conscience de ce qu'elles vivent au quotidien pour être ce qu'elles sont, pour vivre ce qu'elles vivent, avec trois amants différents ?

Il y eut un court silence, comme si tout le monde essayait de méditer sur les dernières paroles du scientifique. Puis Zoro prit la parole :

— J'aurais tellement voulu l'aider.

— Pour quelle raison ? demanda Shanks.

— Elle m'a offert la paix et elle m'a permis de trouver le bonheur dans les bras de Sanji…

— Pareil pour moi, affirma Sanji qui glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Zoro.

Il appuya son menton sur une épaule de son amant et ajouta :

— Elle m'a donné tellement que je ne pourrai jamais la rembourser je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir les aider un peu elle et Léna.

— Cet après-midi, je lui parlerai. Peut-être qu'avec mes avancées médicales, on pourrait trouver quelque chose… fit Law d'un ton incertain.

— Bonne idée ! répondis-je.

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers moi.

— Quoi ?! Vous avez oublié que je peux prendre l'apparence d'un fantôme ?

— Pérona ! fit Zoro.

— Tu ne pourrais pas être plus sympa avec ton infirmière ? Parce que la dernière fois, merci l'accueil ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle a pu te supporter pendant deux ans.

— Mais tu sais bien qu'il y a des femmes qui aiment qu'on leur parle mal…

À ces mots, tout le monde sursauta à nouveau et se tourna vers le bord du bateau. Là, debout devant eux, se trouvait Apo. Elle se mit à rire et lâcha un 'Bouuhhh !' qui résonna dans tout le bateau, suivi d'un grand éclat de rire telle une traînée de comète.

Tout l'équipage pivota une dernière fois vers nous.

— L'avantage d'avoir des âmes bien distinctes, c'est que nous pouvons être libres l'une de l'autre sous l'apparence de fantômes. L'inconvénient de cette forme spectrale, c'est que nous ne pouvons toucher personne ni saisir des objets, donc ça ne règlera pas la question pour aujourd'hui.

Hinata rit devant l'attitude d'Apo, puis pivota vers les médecins :

— Chopper, Law, je voulais vous parler cet après-midi pour échanger sur des techniques médicales ainsi que sur certaines maladies que j'ai rencontrées, expliquai-je.

— Avec plaisir, répondirent les médecins en chœur.

En suivant, elle chercha à accrocher le regard de son très cher cuisinier :

— Sanji, le repas est prêt ?

Enfin à la cantonade, elle lâcha :

— Et pour conclure la discussion sur comment nous aider, sachez que vous deux, dis-je en désignant Zoro et Sanji, vous nous devez rien, nous sommes quittes avec ce que je vous devais…

— Nous pouvons passer à table, acquiesça Sanji d'une voix forte et assurée.

C'est alors qu'Apo entra dans la conversation :

— Mais si vous insistez pour nous aider, vous pouvez toujours faire quelque chose pour nous…

Alors Hinata attrapa l'âme d'Apo et la tourna vers elle pour lui faire face :

— Apo, tais-toi ! On retourne immédiatement dans notre corps, la repris-je.

— Ne t'énerve pas, je rigole, renchérit Apo.

— Évidemment ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'on abuse déjà beaucoup avec Benjamin et Quatre ? Inutile de déranger qui que ce soit d'autre, compris ? rétorquai-je furibonde.

— Compris ! Désolée… Tu t'inquiètes pour Benjamin, c'est ça ? demanda Apo.

— Non, je lui fais confiance pour survivre de plus Quatre s'occupera de lui.

— Aahh, parce que… ? enchaîna Apo, agitant et frottant son index et son majeur l'un contre l'autre d'un air surpris mais entendu.

— Oui, confirma Hinata d'un mouvement de tête. Mais comme Benjamin est l'amant du roi, Quatre ne fera rien, répondis-je.

— Et tu crois… ? continua-t-elle.

— Oui, Benjamin le sait. Mais il aime Gregory. Alors même si Quatre ne le laisse pas indifférent, pour l'instant ils sont juste amis et ça leur suffit, expliquai-je.

— J'espère qu'on va les retrouver bientôt, dit-elle.

— Moi aussi ! Quand on rentre, on dort avec eux, commentai-je.

— Même avec Benjamin ? questionna-t-elle.

— Oui. J'ai négocié ça avant leur départ. À l'hôtel c'est nous qui avons le monopole de leurs déplacements.

— Cool, dit Apo en repartant dans notre corps.

Je souris à tout le monde avant de rejoindre notre corps. Léna leva la tête ce qui réveilla Daz. La louve l'embrassa en collant son museau sur sa bouche, puis me rendit mon corps. Nous avons fini par nous lever et nous installer à table avec les autres. Le repas se passa dans la convivialité, tous me pressaient de questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre le plus précisément possible.

Après le repas, je passai l'après-midi avec les deux médecins à échanger sur différents remèdes que j'avais trouvés. Alors que Law nous expliquait comment fonctionnaient tous ses équipements, Chopper lui était aux anges et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Je profitai de ce moment pour parler avec Law :

— Law, je souhaitais te remercier pour ta sollicitude surtout quand tu n'as rien à y gagner. Si je peux t'être redevable en quoi que ce soit, je le ferais avec plaisir.

— Ça ira, merci bien, fit-il avec un sourire laconique.

— Vraiment ? Pas même avec Mihawk ?

— …

— Tu sais qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas me cacher. Et une chose est sûre, même s'il a été le roi des cons, il tient à toi tout comme tu tiens à lui, même si tu es encore furieux contre lui.

Ne laissez pas les autres penser et orchestrer votre vie à votre place. Nous en savons quelque chose avec Shanks : notre différence d'âge – en apparence – est toujours mal considérée par des gens bien pensant qui trouvent toujours à redire.

Donc, si tu tiens à lui, bats-toi, ne fais pas comme Shanks et moi ne perdez pas un temps précieux que vous pourriez passer ensemble. Vous faites un beau couple, profitez-en.

Law me sourit en signe d'assentiment. Puis il se dirigea vers Chopper pour poursuivre ses explications sur le fonctionnement de différentes machines. Au bout d'une heure, nous sommes retournés auprès des autres. Je passai devant Mihawk, souriante, et par télépathie je lui dis :

— Tout va bien, laisse-lui du temps, il va revenir vers toi, alors décide-toi.

Il me sourit en répondant :

— Je l'aime, j'ai décidé de faire le grand saut, peu importe la différence d'âge, vous avez raison tous les deux avec Law.

Quand le soir tomba, je mangeai un peu avant de me diriger vers l'île près de laquelle nous avions jeté l'ancre. Arrivée à terre, je ressentis la présence de plusieurs monstres marins qui se promenaient. _Cela va être un vrai régal_, pensai-je. Je laissai alors Léna prendre le contrôle des opérations. Au début, la louve resta à taille normale pour passer inaperçue. Au moment d'attaquer sérieusement ses proies, elle décida de décupler son corps afin d'avoir plus facilement l'avantage. Toutes les créatures marines sans exception tombèrent sous ses griffes et ses crocs.

Elle avait pris une décision : _Cette nuit, je dévore tout. Je fais le plein d'énergie. Comme ça, Hinata pourra devenir une adolescente ou une jeune adulte pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Shanks. Peut-être qu'alors moi aussi – grâce à « __Mane mane no mi,__Fruit du travesti » –__ je pourrai me créer un nouveau corps pour être avec Daz. __Effectivement ce fruit permet de changer d'apparence, en touchant la personne de la main droite.__Je demanderai à Daz de me montrer une femme qui lui plaît, puis j'irai la toucher pour me créer ma propre enveloppe corporelle. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien dit-on, alors ce soir c'est buffet à volonté_.

Toute heureuse, elle repartit en chasse. Au bout d'un moment, il devait être 23 heures, on ressentit un appel à l'aide. Léna s'immobilisa et étendit notre pouvoir pour arriver jusqu'à la source de l'appel : c'était Benjamin, il était dans la chambre d'un hôtel grand luxe avec les Tenryubitos. Ils étaient déjà arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous du sommet. Dans notre projection vers cette chambre, nous vîmes Benjamin attaché à une corde qui descendait du plafond. Elle avait dû être posée dans la journée. Le jeune homme se tenait debout, ligotés par les bras tendus vers le haut et par les chevilles, complètement étiré dans le sens de la hauteur, le bout de ses orteils touchant à peine le sol. À chaque mouvement, les cordes lui entaillaient le corps, complètement nu. Un homme tenait un fouet qu'il leva et abattit sur le dos de Benjamin qui se balança d'avant en arrière afin de se stabiliser en bougeant ses orteils. Son corps fut assailli d'une violente douleur qui partit de la corde enserrant ses chevilles en passant par le coup de fouet dans le dos pour finir dans la corde qui liait ses poignets. Il saignait, le sang coulait le long de son dos. Les hommes qui l'entouraient rirent à gorge déployée, mais restaient frustrés par le mutisme – malgré la douleur qui parcourrait son corps – du jeune homme face à eux. Un nouveau coup de fouet claqua sur son dos, et là encore, il n'émit aucun son. À ce moment-là, un homme lui fit face et dit :

— De mieux en mieux. Tu veux jouer les fortes têtes. Montrer que tu peux être fort, ne pas crier de douleur. Et si on mêlait le désir à la douleur, crois-tu vraiment que tu pourrais résister et te retenir de hurler ? De toute façon, tant que tu n'auras pas crié, tu ne bougeras pas de là où tu es ! J'ai hâte de savoir lequel de la douleur ou du plaisir te fera pousser la voix en premier.

Tous les hommes hochèrent la tête en signe de satisfaction et se remirent à rire. À nouveau, le fouet claqua, et l'homme qui avait pris la parole s'agenouilla devant Benjamin pour saisir sa verge. Bien qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la caresser, le jeune homme ne réagissait toujours pas. L'homme en question entama alors une fellation, mais Benjamin fit tout pour essayer de ne rien ressentir. Et pour le moment il semblait bien gérer.

À ce moment-là, les deux hommes qui jouaient avec son corps entamèrent une sorte de combat, au corps-à-corps, sur la personne même de Benjamin. Il avait tellement mal. Entre les coups de fouet et la frustration de retenir une éjaculation, ne voulant donner de satisfaction à personne.

Afin qu'il puisse mieux supporter son calvaire, nous nous employions avec mes sœurs à lui prendre de la douleur et à tenter d'abaisser sa libido grâce à notre fruit du sexe. Toutefois, après une bonne demi-heure à s'ingénier à soutenir Benjamin dans sa peine, nous comprîmes que ces hommes ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé à leurs caprices. De plus, pour faire durer le supplice, ils avaient mis en place un système de relais par équipe de deux jusqu'à ce que Benjamin émette le moindre son. Après tout, pour ces hommes, seul le résultat comptait, peu importait la manière par laquelle il l'obtiendrait. Nous nous évertuâmes à le soulager pendant encore une demi-heure, mais nous le sentions vaciller et avions peur de le perdre même si nous restions en soutien toute la nuit.

Dans la chambre voisine, nous sentions la présence de Quatre. Né avec le Haki de l'observation, ce jeune homme blond pouvait ainsi percevoir les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent, et notamment des personnes qu'il aime… comme pour Benjamin. Et en ce moment-même, il était à deux doigts d'en perdre la raison, mais il avait promis de ne pas bouger et d'attendre la fin du martyre de son amour. Il n'en finissait plus d'attendre de l'entendre enfin crier et de pouvoir le soigner une fois qu'il serait libéré par ses bourreaux. Pour que tout cela finisse une bonne fois pour toute, nous prîmes les devants et contactâmes Benjamin par télépathie :

— Benjamin, c'est Hinata, Léna et Apo. Cela fait une bonne heure que nous faisons l'impossible pour alléger tes souffrances, mais à présent, tu dois tout relâcher sinon ils auront raison de toi. Et il n'est pas encore temps que tu nous quittes. Nous restons près de toi par la pensée et nous arrivons bientôt, tiens bon.

— Je peux encore tenir. Je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir. J'en peux plus de cette situation, pardon mais il était temps que je me rebelle. Je suis un homme libre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi continuent-ils à nous traiter comme des moins que rien ? Il ne devrait plus y avoir d'esclavage.

— Oui notre bien aimé, nous sommes d'accord avec toi. C'est pour ça que tu dois crier et vivre. Parfois il faut savoir perdre une bataille pour gagner la guerre. Ce n'est pas chose aisée et tu t'es bien battu jusque là. Mais si tu meurs, tu auras fait tout ça en vain. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu es là ? Nous arrivons pour te récupérer, notre amour, tiens bon et crie.

— Pour… ma… famille… Haaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Tous les hommes firent deux pas en arrière tellement ils furent surpris du cri qui sorti de la bouche de l'homme attaché au milieu d'eux.

— Je pense qu'on a tous gagné. Ce cri était si empli d'émotion. Entre colère et rage on ne saurait dire lequel de la douleur ou du plaisir a pris le dessus. Sauf peut-être le fait qu'il a éjaculé.

Tous les hommes approuvèrent. Ils rigolèrent tout en détachant Benjamin, le jetant nu à la porte avec ses vêtements en chiffon sur lui et refermèrent la porte en la claquant. Aussitôt averti par nos soins, Quatre se précipita dans le couloir pour le récupérer et le faire entrer dans sa chambre. Le dos du jeune homme était en sang, ses blessures descendaient jusque sous ses fesses, tout n'était que chair meurtrie. Quatre l'amena sous la douche et fit couler de l'eau tiède dessus il nettoya le sang des coupures en y passant du savon pour les désinfecter, puis entreprit de le laver en entier pour qu'il se sente plus propre. Il savait qu'une bonne douche faisait toujours du bien après une telle épreuve, lui aussi était passé par là à une époque de sa vie. Puis il le sécha doucement, lentement, pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer et lui promettre que c'était fini, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait rien faire à part être là pour lui. Il l'amena ensuite sur le lit, le fit s'allonger sur le ventre et termina de désinfecter son dos avec un alcool doux et une pommade cicatrisante. Celle que nous lui avions donnée l'avant veille au soir. Nous l'avions empruntée à Chopper qui prônait ses mérites en terme de cicatrisation des coupures. Benjamin avait déjà l'air plus détendu, la pommade semblait lui faire du bien. Plus Quatre le regardait, et plus il avait envie de le toucher, autrement que pour le soigner. Le brun était si beau et si faible à la fois, mais tellement attirant. Cependant, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal, certaines de ses blessures saignant encore. Puis Benjamin frissonna.

— Tu as froid ou c'est la douleur ? demanda Quatre.

— Un peu des deux…

— Je comprends, mais si je te mets un drap dessus tu auras encore plus mal. Désolé, fit Quatre, peiné.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison, répondit Benjamin.

— Pardon… pardon pour tout, dit Quatre en embrassant Benjamin sur la joue.

Il alla essuyer le sang qui coulait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser ses blessures, de lécher le sang. Benjamin frémit, Quatre releva la tête et dit :

— Pardon… J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de guérison d'Hinata…

Il reprit son entreprise au-dessus des cuisses de Benjamin, puis il remonta vers ses fesses et son dos. Le blond embrassait et léchait tout le sang qui coulait des blessures. Répétant à chacun de ses mouvements le mot « _pardon_ », comme une litanie. D'abord, pour se faire pardonner de le toucher sans permission après ce qu'on lui avait fait, mais aussi pour faire partir la douleur de l'homme allongé sous lui.

— Quatre, dit Benjamin en pleurant.

— Oui, pardon, tu veux que j'arrête ?

— Oui, je veux que tu arrêtes de demander pardon. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. En revanche, j'aime bien ce que tu as entrepris sur mes plaies… Continue, veux-tu… ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire las.

Quatre sourit à son tour, tristement, puis embrassa Benjamin sur la joue avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage : soigner les plaies de Benjamin, encore, toujours, sur son dos et ailleurs, du bout des lèvres et de la langue, comme le lui avait demandé Benjamin. Quand Quatre tomba de fatigue à son tour, il s'allongea près de lui. Ce dernier se releva alors pour se caler dans les bras de Quatre et pleura un bon moment jusqu'à épuisement. Quatre s'endormit peu après, sa main dans les cheveux de Benjamin.

De retour à ce que nous faisions, la donne venait de changer. La nouvelle priorité était les garçons, et pour cela il faudrait que nous nous nourrissions deux fois plus dès ce soir, car une fois arrivées sur l'île, Léna serait dans l'incapacité d'aller chasser à sa convenance. Il serait trop risqué de tenter le Diable… Je finis par penser qu'Apo avait raison, nous aurions peut-être besoin d'un ou plusieurs coups de main ou… de rein si j'ose dire ! En effet, l'énergie dégagée par un couple au moment de ses ébats vaut toute la nourriture du monde pour nous. Mais en attendant, il faut rassasier Léna.

Au retour d'une fin de chasse assez fructueuse, Léna me laissa les rênes et je posai le pied sur le Sunny Go peu avant le lever du soleil. Je profitai du calme régnant sur les bateaux pour créer des courants d'air et les faire avancer le plus vite possible, je voulais arriver le soir même auprès des enfants. En m'installant à la table du petit déjeuner, tout le monde était surpris par ce vent soudain et bienfaiteur, ainsi que par l'allure à laquelle nous avancions. Je décidai de m'expliquer :

— Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous demande le silence s'il vous plaît, j'ai une communication importante à vous faire.

J'avais prévu de prendre mon temps pour rejoindre l'île où se tiendra le sommet que j'ai convoqué avec le Roi. Toutefois, à la lumière de récents événements, nous tenons à l'atteindre le plus tôt possible, voire ce soir.

Pour rappel, ce sommet a pour but de réunir les participants de la nouvelle ère : Shichibukais – anciens et actuels – Révolutionnaires, tel Dragon Rois et Empereurs Tenryubitos Marines les onze Supernovas, comme Luffy et Law ici présents et peut-être même Barbe-Noire ! C'est pourquoi je vous rappelle à toutes et à tous d'être très prudentes et prudents lorsque nous débarquerons sur l'île et surtout que chacune et chacun d'entre vous acceptera donc la mise en place d'un pacte de non agression mutuelle, même si je sais que pour certaines et certains ce ne sera pas facile de ne pas le violer !

Si nous avons convoqué ce sommet avec mon époux le Roi, c'est parce qu'il est temps pour nous de voir évoluer les choses et dans le bon sens, surtout depuis que cette guerre a éclaté il y a deux ans ! Aujourd'hui encore, trop de villages entiers portent les stigmates de ces affrontements, et il nous est intolérable de garder les yeux fermés et de rester inactifs face à ça.

Conscients que la perte de Barbe Blanche et la montée en puissance de Barbe-Noire ont déstabilisé les pouvoirs en présence dans ce monde, nous espérons – à la suite de ce sommet – pouvoir mettre en place un nouveau gouvernement où tout le monde serait représenté, de manière équitable et pour le bien-être de tous.

Enfin, concernant les Tenryubitos, ne tentez surtout rien en leur présence, faites-moi appeler, je suis encore la seule à avoir un ascendant sur eux d'ailleurs, il se peut même qu'ils quittent le sommet avant la fin et me laisse procuration pour signer les accords.

Je repris mon souffle, me tournai vers Luffy en le regardant droit dans les yeux et ajoutai :

— Luffy, toi plus que jamais et plus que nul autre à la ronde, tu te dois d'être présent à nos côtés. À présent que tu as vaincu Big Mom, tu as toute légitimité pour revendiquer d'une part ton autorité sur ses îles avant que d'autres ne le fassent et ne réduisent les populations qui y résident à l'esclavage – ce que tu ne voudrais pas pour tout l'or du monde, n'est-ce-pas ?

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, attentif à ce que je lui racontais, et j'enchaînai :

— Et d'autre part, ce sommet serait l'occasion pour toi de t'imposer en tant que nouveau Roi des Pirates, ce qui finirait d'asseoir la reconnaissance de ton nouveau statut auprès de toutes les autorités présentes. Être Roi ou Empereur implique des responsabilités, non seulement envers tes nakamas, mais aussi envers les peuples qui habitent dans les îles que tu auras la charge de protéger et de défendre. Rejoins-nous un peu plus tard avec Shanks, juste avant le début du sommet, pour que nous te fassions un résumé de la situation et un récapitulatif des îles qui passent sous ton autorité si tu ne pouvais être présent, tu pourras délégué un membre de ton équipage pour te représenter.

— Mais pourquoi tant de hâte ? me demanda alors Dragon perplexe.

— Pour… heu… je dois juste arriver au plus tôt, répondis-je évasive.

— Mais comment vas-tu faire cette nuit si on est là-bas ? Léna ne pourra pas sortir pour manger, si ? questionna Daz.

— En effet, mais nous avons déjà réfléchi à la question : notre priorité est d'aller les rejoindre au plus vite, donc Léna a chassé plus que de raison hier pour palier le manque de ce soir.

Léna prit la parole par le biais de mon corps :

— Daz désolé pour ce soir, je sais qu'on devait passer la nuit ensemble sur l'île. Mais avec la nuit que nous venons de vivre… Nous prévoyions de nous nourrir suffisamment pour essayer quelques pouvoirs et tenter d'améliorer la situation pour nous et pour le couple d'Hinata, mais il y a eu un imprévu et… nous devons être là-bas au plutôt.

— Les rejoindre ? Les deux jeunes de l'autre nuit ? Ceux pour qui Hinata et Apo s'inquiétaient hier ? questionna Mihawk.

— Heu ! Oui, ils vont tuer Benjamin si on n'arrive pas vite. La nuit dernière, ils ont été beaucoup trop loin, ce n'était pas stipulé dans les accords, répondis-je.

— Les accords ? poursuivit Mihawk. Tu as dit que vous leur demandiez déjà beaucoup, de quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

— On… heu… C'est compliqué.

Avant tout, je dois vous expliquer qui ils sont et comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Commençons par Quatre, le jeune homme blond de dix-neuf ans né dans une famille de comtes. Lors d'un voyage avec sa famille, il a été enlevé par un groupe d'esclavagistes pour devenir l'objet sexuel du capitaine il n'avait alors que treize ans. Malheureusement, le capitaine autorisait également son équipage à se servir de Quatre comme d'un _punching ball_.

Avec Aokiji, nous l'avons cherché partout, mais leurs déplacements incessants et leur formidable capacité à se cacher ne nous facilitaient pas la tâche. Finalement, au bout de trois ans, nous avons réussi à le retrouver il avait donc seize ans à ce moment-là. En dernier ressort, c'est Grégory, mon époux – qui n'était pas encore le Roi à cette époque car l'événement date d'il y a deux ans –, qui l'a recueilli. En rencontrant Quatre, tout une somme de souvenirs lui revint, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait vécu avant que le Roi ne s'éprenne de lui, ne l'affranchisse et ne l'anoblisse. Grégory tenait ainsi à commémorer l'acte de son défunt amant en prenant en charge Quatre et son retour à une vie d'homme libre. Au même moment, nous nous sommes rendus compte avec mon époux que Quatre possédait le Haki de l'observation, cette capacité si rare qui rend son détenteur empathique, lui permettant ainsi d'entendre la voix de chaque chose – comme pouvait le faire Gold D. Roger par exemple. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu prendre connaissance et comprendre les ponéglyphes sans savoir les lire. Cette aptitude à l'empathie permet donc d'éprouver également les émotions, et vous en avez d'ailleurs ressenti les effets lorsque je vous ai montré ma vie. Quand on ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir, on peut facilement être submergé par ces émotions qui jaillissent j'ai donc œuvré pour que Quatre réussisse à gérer ce don.

Quant à Benjamin, son histoire n'est pas si différente de celle de Grégory ou de Quatre, à ceci près que ce dernier n'est pas issu d'une famille d'esclaves sur plusieurs générations. Néanmoins, mon époux pensait que de les faire se rencontrer aurait un impact positif sur chacun d'eux – ayant sensiblement le même âge et ayant vécu les mêmes souffrances, cela pouvait rapprocher deux êtres. Ce à quoi Grégory ne s'attendait pas, c'était que ce rapprochement soit si fort entre eux, mais qu'il s'opère également entre lui et Benjamin – ils sont peu à peu tombés amoureux au détriment des liens qui se nouaient entre les deux jeunes hommes, par conséquent Quatre a préféré rester en retrait par égard au Roi.

Éprouvé par le chagrin suite à la mort de son prédécesseur, mon époux ressentait une certaine lassitude, un vague à l'âme qui ne cessaient de le miner. L'arrivée de Benjamin dans nos vies a été la lumière dont nous avions tous besoin. Effronté, hargneux, il était le bras vengeur qui nous manquait pour concrétiser ce projet qui nous tient tant à cœur avec mon époux : libérer les esclaves des Tenryubitos mais à quel prix…

En effet, la tâche est loin d'être aisée. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de changer toutes les lois comme on l'entend. Nous devons passer par un conseil de Nobles qui possède lui aussi ses propres esclaves, or pour ces derniers il reste difficile à ce jour d'envisager une libération comme celle que nous avons mise en place progressivement depuis quelque temps déjà. En effet, afin de réussir dans notre entreprise, nous avons dû trouver des subterfuges tels que les paris.

L'organisation de ces paris est simple, au lieu de miser de l'argent, nous misons des esclaves. Et pour une parfaite réussite de l'opération, j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour faire nous faire gagner. Certes, ce n'est pas honnête, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Une fois que le pari est remporté, nous récupérons les esclaves et nous les affranchissons en leur proposant plusieurs possibilités de retour à une vie de libertés : ils peuvent décider de rester au château et d'y travailler contre une rémunération ou alors ils peuvent aller dans un orphelinat – quel que soit leur âge – pour bénéficier d'un programme d'aide à la reconstruction psychologique, à l'insertion dans le monde du travail, à l'apprentissage de la lecture, de l'écriture, afin qu'ils découvrent ou redécouvrent ce qu'est une vie sans contrainte, sans privation et sans torture ou châtiment s'ils devaient faire une erreur. J'ai même appris dernièrement que les Révolutionnaires avaient décidé d'aider ces orphelinats… je suis ravie de cette prise de conscience de leur part.

Tout ça pour vous dire que Benjamin a bénéficié de ces paris truqués pour être libéré par nos soins, mais ce dernier a refusé de croire Grégory quand il lui a annoncé qu'il était libre. Voyez plutôt :

— _Vous êtes libres, dit le Roi. _

— _Comment ça ? Si c'est un jeu, ce n'est pas drôle. Dites-nous ce que vous attendez de nous ? dit un jeune homme de quinze ans. _

— _Ce que je vous dis est la vérité, et vous pourrez même choisir votre avenir : soit rester ici et travailler tout en étant rémunérés soit partir étudier et reprendre votre vie en main. Nous n'exigerons rien en retour, ce n'est pas notre but, poursuivit le Roi. _

— _Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous êtes le Roi, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, beugla l'adolescent. _

— _Justement, je suis le Roi ! Je peux donc tout faire dans ma maison. Si vous décidez de rester, on vous apprendra à lire et à écrire vous aurez de quoi acheter des habits neufs et votre propre chambre dans l'aile des serviteurs._

— _Menteur ! brailla le jeune homme. _

— _Je comprends votre réaction. Puis-je savoir comment vous vous appelez et quel âge vous avez ? _

— _Benjamin, j'ai 15 ans. Je suis né esclave, de parents esclaves, et de grands-parents esclaves, alors ne me parlez pas de liberté aussi facilement. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que représente la liberté pour nous._

— _Oh que si, Benjamin, et tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Moi aussi j'ai été esclave tout comme mes parents. Mon prédécesseur m'a offert la liberté et la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui. Il a même fait de moi son héritier. Tu imagines bien que de posséder un esclave dans cette maison – qui fut la sienne auparavant – ne ferait que trahir sa confiance et le cadeau qu'il m'a fait un cadeau que je souhaite à présent offrir à tout ce royaume qu'il m'a légué. Cela va être long, j'en suis conscient, mais j'y arriverai. Alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. _

_À ces paroles, Benjamin ne savait plus comment réagir face à cette force de la nature qu'était le Roi, il décida de se taire et de rester en retrait jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie d'affranchissement des esclaves dont il faisait partie. Pour ceux qui souhaitaient rester au château – comme lui – une somme d'argent a été remise afin qu'ils s'achètent des vêtements neufs, puis ils furent conduits dans leurs nouveaux appartements. Pour ceux qui souhaitaient plutôt voyager en hommes libres, on les orienta vers les orphelinats pour faciliter leurs démarches. _

_Le soir, alors que nous pénétrions dans les appartements du Roi, nous sommes tombés nez-à-nez avec Benjamin, face à nous debout devant le lit – où étaient posées ses affaires –, et d'un regard franc il prit la parole :_

— _Je vous plais ? commença-t-il avec son air toujours aussi effronté._

— _Pourquoi devrais-tu me plaire ? demanda le Roi. _

— _Je suis à votre service. J'aimerais savoir si mes habits sont à votre goût pour vivre dans votre maison, rétorqua Benjamin._

— _Eh bien si ça te plaît, cela me va. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne tes goûts. De plus, je pensais que tu partirais. Pourquoi es-tu resté ?_

— _Malgré le discours de tout à l'heure, je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance._

_Il s'avança vers le roi de quelques pas, puis reprit :_

— _Mais si vous devez faire un miracle en libérant tous les esclaves, je veux être là pour le voir. Aussi ai-je décidé de rester à vos côtés, et de travailler pour vous._

— _Je comprends et ça me va._

_Benjamin hocha la tête pour montrer que ça lui convenait également avant d'interpeller à nouveau le Roi :_

— _J'aurais une autre faveur à vous demander._

— _Je t'écoute._

— _Regardez ! _

_Benjamin ouvrit sa chemise et montra la marque des esclaves sexuels sur son cœur._

— _Vous savez ce que ça représente ? Faites de moi votre amant, vous savez que je peux tout endurer… _

_Puis dans un profond soupir de lassitude, il ajouta :_

— _De toute façon, c'est la seule chose que je sache faire, et je le fais bien ! Je ne vous demande qu'une chose en échange, c'est de tenir votre promesse…_

— _Idiot ! le coupa le Roi tout en le giflant. Comment oses-tu ? Est-ce là une façon de remercier celui qui t'a libéré ?_

_Benjamin ne bougea pas, les lèvres serrées tandis que Grégory fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre pour admirer l'horizon. _

— _Demain matin à huit heures, tu te rendras à la bibliothèque où on te trouvera une occupation dans ce château. Mais pour l'heure, prends tes affaires et sors d'ici. Quand tu auras compris ce qu'est le respect de soi, nous en reparlerons, mais pas avant. Tu me remercieras un jour pour ça._

_Benjamin prit ses affaires et partit en courant de la chambre. _

— _Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demandai-je. _

— _Je me suis revu la première fois où j'ai rencontré mon défunt Roi bien aimé. Ça m'a fait mal... C'est aussi ce qu'il m'avait dit après m'avoir giflé. Au fond il a vraiment déteint sur moi au cours de ces quinze dernières années, s'amusa-t-il._

— _Sûrement, fis-je pour moi dans un grand sourire. _

_Le lendemain, Benjamin entra dans la bibliothèque à huit heures, comme le lui avait demandé le Roi. Au milieu de la grande salle aux murs tapissés de livres – en les voyant, il se disait qu'il n'en avait jamais vus autant d'un coup –, se trouvait une table immense autour de laquelle se tenait notamment une jeune fille de dix ans, d'après sa taille et son visage juvénile. On lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de la Reine – il l'avait vue la veille au soir et l'avait reconnue _« étrange, _se disait-il, _car il semblait qu'on la voyait davantage que sa sœur »_ le Roi lui-même semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à l'avis qu'elle pouvait donner sur les choses de la cour. Il les avait déjà surpris un soir dans la chambre du Roi en grande conversation et s'amusant beaucoup, comme des amis de longue date. _

_En face d'elle, il y avait un jeune blond de deux ans son aîné, vu son physique. Il était très beau, mais pas la même beauté que le roi… _« Tiens, _se dit-il_, maintenant que j'y pense, il a beaucoup de charme ce Roi… »_ Puis il sortit de ses pensées quand un homme au bout de la table près d'un tableau lui fit signe d'avancer vers eux et de s'asseoir. _

— _Bonjour, fit l'homme. Je suis le professeur Arthur. Le Roi m'a demandé de t'apprendre à lire et à écrire, alors assieds-toi, je vais commencer. Puisque nous avons un nouvel élève aujourd'hui, nous allons reprendre du début, ça ne fera de mal à personne de revoir les bases. _

— _Heu… fit-il intrigué en pivotant la tête de Quatre à moi, vous aussi vous apprenez à lire et à écrire ? _

— _Bien sûr, fis-je. Je suis la Reine. Et à ce titre, je me dois de savoir lire et écrire. Pas que je ne sache pas, disons que je suis autodidacte. J'ai appris par moi-même et pas forcément de la meilleure façon. De plus, j'ai fait la promesse à un ami de lui apprendre ce que je sais la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait._

— …

_Benjamin resta quoi face à ce que je venais de lui dire._

— _Ça ne va pas ? fis-je._

— _Hahaha ! réagit le blond dans un grand éclat de rire. Je pense Votre Altesse que sa réaction est tout à fait légitime : depuis son arrivée ici, tout le monde – le Roi y compris – vous fait passer pour votre propre sœur et à l'instant, vous venez de lui dire que c'est vous la Reine et qu'il n'y a pas de « sœur de la Reine » ! _

_Je compris le trouble de Benjamin._

— _Benjamin c'est ça ? reprit le comte. Je suis le Comte Quatre précisa-t-il dans un grand sourire. Suite à quelques problèmes personnels ces dernières années, je dois rattraper un certain retard en matière d'éducation et de bonnes manières. À nos côtés, c'est donc Hinata, la reine. Mais je t'expliquerai tous les détails plus tard, car Monsieur Arthur attend après nous pour commencer son cours. Sache néanmoins que tout ce que tu pourrais entendre au sujet de la Reine dans le palais restera confidentiel. On peut te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Euh… je n'ai pas tout compris, mais… oui ! _

_Plus les mois avançaient, et plus Benjamin se révélait être une personne douée dans ses actes et pertinente dans ses dires. Quant à sa relation avec Grégory, elle s'est améliorée au fil du temps en dépit de leurs deux ou trois premières rencontres assez houleuses il finit même par se rapprocher progressivement et intimement de nous. D'un commun accord avec mon époux, nous avons décidé de lui parler de nos projets pour libérer les esclaves – comme les paris – ainsi que du sommet pour la création d'un nouveau gouvernement qui viendrait en aide aux différents peuples dans le monde. Pour tout cela, il souhaitait collaborer activement._

_Un soir que je discutais par Escargophone avec Grégory, Benjamin nous écoutait :_

— _Je déteste vraiment ces types, commença le Roi sur le ton de la colère. Ils acceptent de libérer leurs esclaves, mais à deux conditions : la première étant qu'ils veulent venir au sommet en ayant un pouvoir de décision pour se faire valoir auprès des autres Tenryubitos la seconde étant que je dois leur procurer un 'divertissement' le temps du voyage. Et bien entendu avec eux tout porte sur le sexe et la torture, fit le roi outré par cette idée. _

— _Je comprends, je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux, dis-je dépitée on va trouver un moyen. _

— _Faites-le ! Dites-leur oui. Je serai celui qui s'exposera pour les satisfaire une dernière fois, nous dit Benjamin. _

— _Ça ne va pas, non ? fit le roi. _

— _Au contraire, je tiens là le moyen de sauver ma famille, gardée en esclave par l'un d'eux ! Je sais que je fais ça aussi par intérêt personnel, mais comprenez-moi, il faut que je les libère…_

— _Grégory, fis-je. Vous savez comme moi qu'il ne changera pas d'idée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'accompagnerai dans cette démarche. Laissez-moi y réfléchir, je vais trouver une solution qui pourra satisfaire tout le monde. On parle ici de libérer pas moins de deux cents personnes, ainsi que la famille de Benjamin. _

— _Merci Hinata, me dit-il. _

— _On verra, répondit le roi plutôt préoccupé par cette perspective._

_Quelques jours après, je les contactais de nouveau : _

— _J'ai trouvé une idée, si tu es toujours d'accord Benjamin ? _

— _Plus que jamais._

— _Alors écoutez-moi attentivement, parce que vous allez leur faire signer un contrat dans lequel on accepte de leur céder un esclave sexuel qui pourvoira à tous leurs besoins le temps du trajet. La seule règle est qu'il ne doit pas mourir. Après, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de lui. Il encaissera tout et s'il ne réussit pas, ils gagnent contre nous et pourront nous demander une compensation. _

_À partir du moment où je serai à l'hôtel, ils pourront jouer avec lui, mais uniquement le soir – c'est-à-dire après les journées de négociations – et il reviendra passer toutes les nuits avec moi. _

_En journée, pendant le sommet, il sera la voix du roi et par conséquent considéré comme un noble. Si les Tenryubitos venaient à quitter le sommet avant la fin, Benjamin resterait avec moi en tant que représentant du roi et moi, je prendrais leur voix. S'ils restent jusqu'à la fin, ils pourront repartir avec lui, suivant les mêmes conditions que lors du voyage aller. _

_Pour une bonne équité et être sûr que tout se déroule dans les règles, un arbitre sera là, choisi par nous : il s'agira de Quatre, et en tant que tel il restera neutre et récupèrera Benjamin pour les fins de nuit sur le bateau. _

_Benjamin devra rentrer dans la chambre réveillé et sur ses pieds – ou du moins conscient – même si on l'aide à se déplacer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ils perdent._

_Quatre pourra soigner Benjamin jusqu'à ce que je le récupère et le soigne moi-même. Il aura donc un soutien permanent. Quatre ne devra pas intervenir, c'est grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie qu'il pourra savoir ce qui se passe et voir si tout est bien respecté._

_Pour le reste, je serai présente dès qu'il le faudra. Je sais que ce sera une situation inconfortable à vivre pour vous trois, mais c'est le seul moyen. _

_De plus, je vais tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de voyage de retour avec eux. _

— _Ça me va, j'ai confiance et je ne serai pas seul. Accepte Grégory, pour ma famille…_

— _Hinata, je te le confie. Je vous soutiens. Je vais tout retranscrire et prier pour qu'on réussisse, on n'a pas le droit de perdre, sinon…_

— _Merci mon amour et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en sucre, déclara Benjamin._

Une fois ce récit terminé, tout le monde me fixa du regard.

— J'imagine que vous devez être outrés par ma décision. Si je pouvais être à sa place sachez que je le ferais. Mais cette nuit ils ont été trop loin et Benjamin a craqué. Il a tenu bon mais il les a défiés. Il faut que je le récupère avant que lui et Quatre ne fassent une connerie.

— Qu'ils les tuent ? fit Luffy.

— Non. Non que ça me dérange, mais ça n'aiderait personne, crois-moi.

— Bon et on fait quoi ? dit Mihawk.

— Ce soir, dès notre arrivée, je me rendrai à l'hôtel pour m'occuper de tout ce beau monde. Dans un premier temps, j'irai soigner Benjamin ils l'ont tellement fouetté pendant une heure sans discontinuer que son dos ressemble à présent à une plaie béante que même les crèmes de Chopper ont du mal à refermer. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à en donner à Quatre. Merci encore Chopper, ajoutai-je en m'adressant au renne. Dans un second temps, ça risque d'être un peu de l'improvisation… complétai-je plus pour moi-même.

La journée se poursuivit tranquillement pour tout le monde, chacun affairé à sa tâche pour se donner l'illusion que le temps passerait plus vite et qu'ainsi nous arriverions assez tôt sur l'île pour sauver ces pauvres malheureux.


	17. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous,

Merci encore de me suivre. Un grand merci à celles qui me commentent sachez que cela me fait avancer. Comme vous le savez, je corrige encore ma fiction et grâce à vos commentaires, je rajoute ou change certain passage pour améliorer l'histoire. Par exemple j'ai rajouté un chapitre 6.5 et le mois prochain un chapitre 15.5 sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent et que j'aimerais faire connaitre et apprécier. Surprise le 15 novembre. J'ai aussi agrandit mon chapitre 20 et je vais faire un chapitre 21 qui sera un épilogue.

Sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira il continent beaucoup de lemon avec des couples plus ou moins atypiques. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous autour du 15 novembre. Biz Peacecraft.

**Chapitre 15 : Première nuit sur l'île du sommet **

La journée touchait enfin à sa fin, les membres d'équipages n'étaient pas fâchés d'arriver au port – il leur a semblé que les dernières heures s'éternisaient. Il était aux environs de vingt-trois heures quand les deux bateaux jetèrent l'ancre et que le sous-marin de Law – que Franky avait fini de réparer – refit surface pour marquer l'arrêt.

Pendant que tout le monde descendait de bord pour se diriger vers l'hôtel, je profitai de l'occasion pour prendre l'apparence d'Apo et ainsi paraître plus crédible en tant que Reine. En entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, j'interpelai Aokiji et Smoker qui étaient arrivés dans les premiers :

— Aokiji, criai-je, le numéro de ma chambre, s'il te plaît !

— 425 !

— Alors va l'ouvrir immédiatement et attends les enfants devant, c'est bien compris ?

Aokiji partit en courant vers ma chambre.

— Smoker, occupe-toi des autres : distribue les clefs à chacun d'entre nous pour que nous puissions aller nous reposer, moi j'ai encore un truc à faire…

Tout en donnant mes ordres et en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, je tentais une communication télépathique avec Quatre :

— Quatre, tu m'entends ? Où est Benjamin ?

— Chambre 420.

— Rejoins-moi devant. Après, tu iras avec lui dans la 425, c'est ma chambre. Je vais m'occuper de le soigner. Cette nuit, vous dormirez avec moi. Plus personne ne le touchera, promis.

— Bien, merci Hinata, me répondit-il.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au quatrième étage et je fonçai vers la chambre 420, suivie de Shanks, Crocodile et Luffy. Devant la porte se trouvait déjà Quatre, les larmes aux yeux. Benjamin souffrait, nous le ressentions tous les deux. _« Pas de temps à perdre », _pensai-je aussi, je donnai mes ordres :

— Quand les Tenryubitos sortiront – si vous êtes encore là – collez-vous au mur, baissez la tête, ne les regardez pas, ne les touchez pas. Est-ce clair ?

Tout le monde s'était exécuté, et attendait que je ressorte avec Benjamin. J'ouvris alors la porte et la franchis tout en la laissant ouverte.

— Eh bien, messieurs ? En tant que votre souveraine, j'aurais aimé un peu plus de convenances à mon égard, de celles qui, par exemple, exigent votre présence pour m'accueillir, fis-je sur le ton de la colère.

— …

— Toi ! le gamin, mets ton caleçon, prends le reste de tes fringues et sors. N'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi, lui ordonnai-je… Merci.

— M… Ma… Majesté ? Vous êtes donc arrivée ? bredouilla un des hommes tout en cherchant l'appui de ses comparses.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre.

— Bien, je pense que nous avons à parler, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Benjamin quitta la chambre en fermant derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il s'affaissa par terre, en pleur : ils avaient rouvert ses blessures. Quatre le prit dans ses bras, et secondé par Luffy, tous deux l'aidèrent à se relever, se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de ses épaules – pour qu'il s'appuie sur eux – le tout en évitant de toucher son dos ensanglanté. Puis les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers ma chambre.

Pendant ce temps, je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'inciter à me calmer. Aussi, quand les mots sortirent de ma bouche, ils furent clairs et ne souffraient aucun commentaire :

— Messieurs, je ne suis pas contente du tout. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avions un accord ? Si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps, cet enfant serait mort. Il était pourtant bien stipulé qu'il devait vivre, non ? Donc à partir de maintenant, vous devrez vous passer de lui et de toute autre distraction. Suis-je assez claire ?

— Euh… balbutia l'un des hommes pour toute réponse.

— Bien, je pense que nous nous sommes compris et que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

— Ma reine, nous… commença un autre.

— IL SUFFIT ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour l'instant. Nous nous reverrons demain. Bonne nuit à vous, chers Sujets !

Et je leur tournai le dos pour partir.

— Votre majesté, répondirent-ils tous ensemble, l'échine courbée.

Quand j'arrivai sur le seuil de la porte, je la refermai derrière moi. J'aperçus Shanks et Cro plaqués contre le mur, la tête baissée. Je claquai des doigts et ils relevèrent la tête d'un signe, je leur fis comprendre de me suivre pour rejoindre les autres.

Dans ma chambre, Luffy et Aokiji regardaient Chopper soigner Benjamin. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant le lit, aussi droit que possible, le dos en sang. Il ne bronchait pas malgré la douleur, seules quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sur leur gauche, assis sur une table se trouvait Quatre qui pleurait en silence comme Benjamin. Le blond se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas demander pardon, et criait de rage et de douleur. Je m'avançai vers Chopper.

— Chopper, merci pour tout, je prends le relais maintenant.

— Oh ! d'accord, je voulais juste…

— Je sais, merci Chopper, lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Sans un mot, je posai mes mains sur le dos de Benjamin, et entrepris de le guérir. Ses plaies se refermèrent une à une. Quand j'eus fini avec le dos, je descendis mes mains sur ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses. Pour finir, je fis sortir une énorme bulle qui représentait sa douleur – physique et morale – et la pris en moi. Au moment où je sentis qu'il se détendait, je lui tendis de quoi se rhabiller.

— Va te doucher ! Tu es couvert de sang. Mets ensuite ces habits propres et après au lit.

Il attrapa les vêtements, se retourna sans un mot, me regarda, me prit dans ses bras et partit vers la salle de bain.

Je me tournai vers Quatre et l'enlaçai, il fondit davantage en larmes. J'en profitai pour aspirer sa douleur.

— Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça, ni vous laisser si longtemps tous seuls. Maintenant je suis là. Je vais tout faire pour que ces bourreaux partent au plus vite et sans vous.

— Merci… je veux les voir morts… je les hais… je ne supporte plus de le voir souffrir.

— Je sais Quatre. Tes barrières sont tombées et progressivement tu as été happé par les sentiments des autres. Ça va te rendre fou, dès demain on va les reconstruire.

— Merci… je n'en peux plus… je ne sais pas comment tu fais ? Moi je ne le supporte plus. Tous ces sentiments qui ne m'appartiennent pas et qui se mêlent aux miens, j'en oublie qui je suis et ce que je ressens.

— Je sais, on va arranger ça avant de faire une bêtise. Moi aussi j'en ai besoin. Je me contrôle de moins en moins. Mais dis-moi, hier, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ?

— Ils ont tué une enfant dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas baissé la tête devant eux, ils l'ont fait exécuter et personne n'a rien dit, pas même les marines. On allait intervenir, mais un marine nous a arrêtés en disant que si nous aussi on venait à mourir il n'y aurait pas que les parents de cette fille en deuil. Il a également rajouté que vous chercheriez à nous venger avec le Roi, ce qui aurait pour conséquences un conflit au sein du gouvernement mondial et peut-être une guerre chez les civils, alors que justement notre mission est tout le contraire. « Mais ils paieront un jour » a-t-il précisé, peut-être davantage pour se rassurer lui que nous…

Aussi hier soir, Benjamin a tenu à leur montrer que tout le monde ne se plierait plus à leurs désirs.

— Je comprends mieux à présent, je suis désolée. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, sinon je serais intervenue.

— Tu fais déjà beaucoup, me dit Benjamin qui sortait de la douche. Tu ne peux pas être partout et aider tout le monde.

En passant devant nous, il nous déposa une bise sur la joue, puis se dirigeant vers Chopper, il le prit dans ses bras et lui sourit. Il finit par monter sur le lit pour se coucher dans les draps.

Je tendis alors des habits à Quatre.

— À toi maintenant. Va te doucher, et au lit ! Ça te fera du bien. J'irai après toi.

Et me retournant vers Aokiji, j'ajoutai :

— Retrouve ce marine et remercie-le pour tout, il a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. De plus, leur mort n'aurait pas ramené la petite à la vie. En revanche, j'aimerais aider la famille pour organiser des funérailles convenables. Peux-tu le faire pour moi ?

— Oui, bien sûr je m'en occupe à la première heure demain.

Tout en discutant avec Aokiji, je voyais la chambre se remplir d'un bon nombre de personnes du bateau : Mihawk, Law, Dragon, Daz, Smoker, tout l'équipage de Luffy ainsi qu'une partie de celui de Shanks. C'est alors que je m'exclamai à voix haute :

— Ouah ! En fait, c'est moi qui ai la chambre la plus grande. Même avec tout ce monde qui vient d'arriver, il reste encore plein de place !

Alors que ma remarque faisait rire l'assistance, je commençai à détailler la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais – c'est à dire la partie chambre à proprement parler –, tandis que les autres étaient restés dans la partie salon.

La chambre était spacieuse, on aurait pu tous y entrer sans problème, elle ressemblait à un appartement. J'avais hâte de voir la salle de bain, elle devait être immense.

— Digne d'une reine, me répondit Smoker avec un grand sourire. Tout le monde est installé, Tashigi s'occupe des derniers détails. Y a-t-il encore quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour toi ?

— Non pas ce soir merci, je vais aller dormir. On verra le reste demain matin, la nuit est déjà bien entamée. Allez dormir vous aussi. Merci à vous deux, dis-je en regardant Smoker et Aokiji. Je vois que vous avez fait ça bien, je ne m'inquiète pas.

— On ne peut rien faire ? questionna Daz

— Non merci, ça va aller, j'ai bien mangé. Léna va bien, elle comprend que vous ne puissiez pas vous voir tout de suite. On s'est mis d'accord pour que vous vous rattrapiez un autre soir.

Je fis place à Apo qui voulait intervenir :

— Attendez ! Mon amour, dit-elle en s'adressant à Cro, j'aurais tant aimé passer la nuit avec toi, mais vu les circonstances, ça risque d'être compliqué. Toutefois, accepterais-tu de rester – de façon platonique – avec nous ce soir, le lit est assez grand pour nous accueillir je pense ?

— En effet, on peut y tenir à plusieurs… Shanks, Daz vous restez aussi ? demanda Cro.

— Oui, mais je dormirai sur un des nombreux canapés, répondit Daz, à cinq c'est déjà suffisant dans le lit !

— Je peux dormir sur le canapé, réagit Shanks. Il me semble que c'était votre tour avec Léna ce soir, non ?

— Non, c'est bon. De plus, Hinata doit être épuisée, elle va certainement garder son corps d'origine pour dormir. Je me trompe ?

— Non, tu as raison, car c'est sous cette forme que je récupère le mieux.

— Alors c'est entendu, conclut Daz, et puis nous aurons d'autres opportunités avec Léna…

— Parfait, si ça te convient, fit Shanks.

Quatre sortit de la salle de bain, il m'embrassa puis se dirigea vers le lit.

— Mets-toi au milieu avec Benjamin, lui expliquai-je, on va dormir à plusieurs. Nous allons caler Benjamin entre nous – pour qu'il se sente en sécurité – pendant que les autres s'installeront autour de nous.

— Alors je me mettrai de ton côté Quatre, lui dit Cro, comme ça Shanks ira du côté de Hinata. Ça te va ?

— Tout me va, tant que j'ai Benjamin dans les bras… répondit Quatre d'une voix lasse.

Alors que tout le monde quittait progressivement la chambre – sauf Shanks, Cro et Daz qui dormaient avec nous –, nous regardions Quatre aller se coucher. Il attira Benjamin à lui qui se retourna pour coller son dos contre le torse du jeune blond en grognant un vague « merci » avant de se rendormir paisiblement. Une fois la chambre vide, nous sommes allés à la douche chacun notre tour avant de prendre place sur le lit – ou le canapé pour Daz – autour des 'enfants'.

Je m'endormis assez rapidement en laissant mon esprit vagabonder de chambre en chambre, comme à mon habitude.

Tout le monde décida dans un premier temps de retourner dans sa chambre. Il était tard – près d'une heure du matin – et ces dernières journées avaient été passablement riches en émotions. Chacun aspirait à un peu de tranquillité. Toutefois, je percevais comme une agitation, un malaise chez certains d'entre eux.

Le premier couple à s'installer dans une chambre fut Smoker et Aokiji. Au moment des réservations, ils avaient suggéré d'avoir des chambres séparées car ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et ne voulaient pas tout brusquer. Finalement, la situation semblait mieux que s'apaiser entre eux…

Les garçons étaient dans la chambre de Smoker, allongés sur le lit en train de faire des câlins, de se caresser, de s'embrasser. Ils allaient enfin avoir l'occasion de nous aider d'une certaine façon, depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient le faire.

Aokiji sourit et dit :

— J'ai une idée pour ce soir, tu veux bien que je mène ? Et après, ce sera ton tour… si on tient encore la route après ce je vais te faire… Sinon, on verra ça plus tard, ajouta-t-il en embrassant Smoker.

— Je te laisse faire, je pense que ça ira pour ce soir.

— Bien. Viens sur moi, je veux que tu positionnes ton dos sur mon torse.

— Ok.

Les deux amants se mirent donc en position. Aokiji attrapa un coussin pour que Smoker soit installé plus confortablement, la tête relevée.

Aokiji replia ses jambes vers lui – de façon à avoir les genoux relevés –, il plaça ensuite celles de son homme sur les siennes, tels que les pieds de ce dernier s'appuyèrent sur les genoux d'Aokiji.

Les bassins au-dessus l'un de l'autre, l'ex Amiral pouvait ainsi atteindre le pénis et l'anus de son amant avec les mains sans difficulté. Il mouilla ses doigts et caressa la verge de son amant qui – dans cette position – se retrouvait totalement à sa merci. Aokiji continuait ses caresses sur les parties érogènes et génitales de Smoker tout en stimulant son propre pénis. Lorsque le brun sentit que les préliminaires faisaient effet, il saisit sa verge pour pénétrer son amant – doucement – tout en lui procurant du plaisir. Aokiji saisit alors le membre turgescent de son homme qui – pris entre deux feux – ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Après de longues minutes à être ainsi excité, Smoker ne put se retenir davantage et éjacula dans la main d'Aokiji. Celui-ci en profita pour attraper les jambes de son homme, les relevant en l'air, l'une contre l'autre, et accentua les va-et-vient. Les deux amants étaient encore plus stimulés et Smoker gémit plus fort que tout à l'heure.

Accélérant le mouvement, Aokiji était de plus en plus galvanisé et finit par jouir dans son homme qui éjacula une seconde fois dans un violent orgasme.

Les garçons s'allongèrent à nouveau et ne bougèrent plus pendant un moment, puis Smoker se laissa glisser sur le côté et s'installa sur le torse d'Aokiji.

— Eh bien, c'était sportif ! Moi qui étais fatigué, là je suis claqué, mais on le refait quand tu veux, dit Smoker en riant.

— Ravi que ça t'ait plu. Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas fait comme ça… et j'aime bien, susurra Aokiji.

— Moi aussi… Je t'aime… Et je pense qu'il y en une qui aura autant apprécié que nous, rit Smoker.

— J'en suis sûr, sourit Aokiji.

Ils s'embrassèrent et finirent par s'endormir. Après une si intense aventure, je décidai d'aller dans une autre chambre. Je trouvai Mihawk devant celle de Law, un peu hésitant, qui frappa à la porte. On vint lui ouvrir quelques instants plus tard.

— Que veux-tu ? demanda Law sur la défensive.

— Te parler… Puis-je…? sollicita Mihawk en signifiant qu'il souhaitait entrer.

— Entre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'avança dans la chambre puis alla s'adosser au bureau près de la fenêtre. Il regarda Mihawk au milieu de la pièce, puis ajouta :

— Je t'écoute ?

— Voilà, je suis venu te demander pardon vis-à-vis de ma réaction. J'ai été stupide. Tu as raison on s'en fout de l'âge.

— Ouais, et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en apercevoir ? ricana Law.

— Oui. Mais visiblement tu n'as pas l'air prêt à vouloir me pardonner… J'ai… C'est idiot de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû venir…

— Tu te fous de moi ? Après ce que tu m'as sorti la dernière fois, tu veux encore que je te pardonne ? C'est une blague ?

Mihawk ne bougeait pas et semblait déterminé à avoir cette discussion avec Law.

— Visiblement pas ! Je te déteste Mihawk, pour tout ce que tu as dit, pour tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux ! Sors d'ici, je n'ai plus rien à te dire !

— Si tu veux, répondit Mihawk, mais avant j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

Il s'avança vers Law, l'attrapa par les bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il le lâcha, il le fit se retourner, le bloqua entre la table et son corps, puis reprit la parole :

— Tu veux vraiment que je parte d'ici ? Tu ne t'es pas trop débattu quand je t'ai embrassé !

— Salaud ! Tu essaies de me dominer ? cria Law.

Law était mal positionné pour riposter, les bras tendus en avant. Les derniers gestes de Mihawk l'avaient pris au dépourvu. Le choc fut si brutal que pour ne pas tomber de tout son long sur la table il avait placé ses bras en avant : ceux de Mihawk se mettaient le long des siens ses mains venaient recouvrir les siennes ses doigts s'entrelaçaient avec les siens il le sentait même lui écarter les jambes avec l'une des siennes, il pensa alors que malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait contre Mihawk, cette situation l'excitait au plus haut point.Puis il entendit Mihawk lui parler :

— Tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter et tu me parles mal, alors je suis obligé de prendre les choses en mains. En plus, je suis sûr que tu as envie qu'on le refasse…

— Vas chier, je…

— Ttt, tu sais bien que je n'aime quand tu parles comme ça.

Mihawk resserra son étreinte sur tout son corps.

— Dis-moi non et je partirai, je ne compte pas te violer, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je t'aime. Je veux juste être avec toi et te rendre heureux.

— Je…

Les sentiments de Law étaient partagés entre colère et désir. Il hésita encore un moment puis ajouta :

— D'accord, prends-moi ! Et tu as intérêt à me donner du plaisir, sinon tu le regretteras ! Je me demande encore parfois pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier…

— Haha ! Je me pose la même question te concernant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu me laisses faire – mon petit chirurgien de la mort – tu ne devrais pas être déçu…

— Hé, hé! Tais-toi et commence avant que je ne change d'avis.

Mihawk ne se fit pas prier, il en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Il l'embrassa tout en relâchant son étreinte au niveau du bassin, puis il passa ses mains entre la table et Law, défit le pantalon du jeune homme et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Ensuite, il passa une de ses mains dans le caleçon de Law pour le caresser. Il commença à jouer avec sa verge et ses bourses son amant gémissait. Il en voulait plus, mais Mihawk faisait durer le plaisir.

Le plus âgé des deux dominait clairement la situation et comptait bien en profiter le plus longtemps possible : il arrêta ce qu'il avait entrepris avec le sexe de son amant avant que ce dernier ne jouisse complètement – ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre – il lui retira son caleçon, s'accroupit derrière et le lécha entre les fesses il enfonça un premier doigt, puis un second, s'amusa un moment à le stimuler puis finit par se relever quand il sentit que son homme était suffisamment détendu enfin, il décida de se débarrasser de ses propres affaires et pénétra Law.

Pour garder une meilleure emprise sur son amant, il appuya son torse nu sur le dos de ce dernier, entama des va-et-vient, puis prit appui avec ses mains sur celles de Law. Par intermittence, les deux hommes manifestaient leur contentement par de petits cris de jouissance Mihawk en profitait pour embrasser la nuque de Law et mordiller le lobe de ses oreilles.

Il lui murmurait des paroles douces, réconfortantes, parfois même un peu coquines. Law l'entendait à peine, mais ça l'excitait de plus en plus. Cette voix à son oreille, cet homme en lui, ces mains qui pétrissaient les siennes à chacun de ses gémissements.

Law enfonçait de plus en plus ses ongles dans le bureau au fur et à mesure que le plaisir le submergeait : Mihawk n'avait vraiment pas son pareil pour le faire jouir, peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait… qu'ils s'aimaient, à leur façon.

En guise de dernier acte, les va-et-vient s'accentuèrent et ils jouirent ensemble. Mihawk se retira et caressa la verge de son amant. Il ne s'en était pas occupé depuis un moment. Malgré tout, de la voir encore en érection, il sourit : il avait des idées plein la tête.

Law profita que Mihawk desserrât son étreinte pour faire volte-face. Même si Mihawk savait y faire pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir durant l'acte sexuel, Law n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien menait la barque à son tour aussi bien que son amant.

— À ton tour maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Law s'apprêtait à inverser leur position quand il vit Mihawk, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, un peu comme s'il s'y attendait.

Mihawk fut le plus rapide et prit à nouveau Law dans ses bras. Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos, pour pouvoir le soulever par son postérieur. Surpris par les enchaînements vifs de son homme, Law s'accrocha à son cou et positionna ses jambes autour de son bassin pour ne pas tomber.

— D'accord, répondit Mihawk tout en effectuant sa manœuvre, mais certainement pas comme tu le penses…

Law resta interdit quelques secondes.

— T'ai-je déjà déçu ? Au lit je veux dire ?

Law fit non de la tête.

— Alors je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il fallait le reconnaître, cet homme faisait l'amour aussi bien qu'il se battait à l'épée.

Law se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. Il se demandait ce que Mihawk avait en tête _peut-être voulait-il l'allonger sous lui ?_ Finalement, Mihawk s'assit sur le lit et positionna Law sur ses jambes pour pouvoir mieux lui caresser le dos, l'embrasser dans le cou, sur le torse et finir en lui mordillant les aréoles. Law émettait comme des petits cris d'un plaisir intense : il n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de l'extase et le supplice était grandissant !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'en peux plus, je… Hmmm ! gémit-il, de colère et de plaisir mélangés.

— Vraiment ? fit Mihawk content de lui.

— Oui, sale dominateur.

— Haha ! Alors tu devrais aimer ce qui va arriver.

Mihwak s'allongea sur le lit et Law se plaça à cheval sur lui. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur et l'autre lui répondit :

— Je vais te laisser une opportunité de vengeance – d'une certaine façon – vas-y, prends ton pied et n'aie pas peur d'y aller fort !

Et Mihawk écarta les jambes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt.

— Tu es sûr que c'est ça que tu veux ? dit Law.

— Depuis quand tu te soucis de faire mal à quelqu'un. J'en ai vu d'autre, crois-moi !

Law hésita un instant. Il est vrai qu'il gardait encore une certaine rancœur envers son amant pour ce qui s'était passé, mais à présent, il devait reconnaître que la donne semblait avoir changé.

Il finit par se mouiller les doigts pour se branler, puis le pénétra sans ménagement. _Après tout, _pensait-il_, s'il aime souffrir, autant lui faire plaisir !_

Même s'il n'éprouva aucune résistance, il s'arrêta un court instant pour laisser son homme s'habituer à lui. Pourtant Mihawk avait à peine réagi, comme s'il n'avait ressenti qu'une légère douleur et puis plus rien.

_De deux choses l'une_, se disait Law, _soit il en a trop vu et il ne ressent vraiment plus rien, soit il se considère en martyr et veut souffrir en silence. Ça se respecte_, pensa-t-il dans un grand sourire. Et il accéléra ses mouvements du bassin, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort il voyait bien dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il dominait qu'ils cherchaient la même chose, une extase absolue pour unir leur deux corps.

Law accéléra la cadence et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes jouirent ensemble, totalement exaltés. Law se retira, et ils s'allongèrent plus confortablement sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre.

Ils mirent un moment à reprendre leurs esprits, tellement l'intensité de l'acte était forte.

— Tu tiens toujours à ce que je m'en aille pour de bon, commença Mihawk d'un air amusé.

— Urusei ! Ne t'avise plus de me refaire un coup pareil ! Et maintenant dors, une dure journée nous attend demain, répondit Law en enlaçant son amant.

— Une dernière chose…

— Hmm ? fit Law à moitié endormi, la tête dans l'oreiller.

— On s'installe ici ou dans ma chambre ?

— Ma chambre, rétorqua Law d'un ton qui montrait bien sa détermination à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. On est bien ici, non ?

— Haha ! Comme tu voudras ! Demain, j'amène mes affaires. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi, fais de beaux rêves…

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, en dépit de leur grande différence d'âge, et plus rien ne pourrait changer ça. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir main dans la main.

Je laissais les garçons à leurs retrouvailles bien méritées, et je décidai de poursuivre mon tour d'horizon des amours incertaines. C'est alors que je tombai sur une Robin tournant en rond dans sa chambre : elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne savait pas trop quoi faire quand elle sentit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Une ombre noire se faufila, elle l'a remarqua sans trop y prêter attention. Elle savait très bien qui c'était, mais elle ne tenait pas plus que ça à le voir ce soir. Elle se demandait surtout à quelle sauce elle allait encore être mangée avec cet olibrius !

— Dragon ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien, et toi ?

— Ça va, mais j'ai du mal à dormir, expliqua Robin

— Oui pareil pour moi…

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? reprit Robin.

— Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt, mais… Je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre avec ces choses-là, je suis maladroit et j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je veux entreprendre m'échappe à chaque fois, je… Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée…

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Dragon, pas auprès de moi en tout cas. Tu sais, je pense vraiment qu'elle t'aime bien au fond. Elle a toujours cru en toi, que tu reviendrais pour elle – et pour son frère aussi peut-être –, et finalement, c'est ça qui est le plus dur à admettre pour elle : c'est qu'elle t'aime encore.

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop… À sa façon de s'exprimer quand elle me parle, je ressens bien sa colère pour l'avoir abandonnée, pourtant aujourd'hui, j'éprouve plus que jamais le besoin de lui venir en aide, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Son combat mérite qu'on laisse nos griefs de côté.

Robin sourit, s'avança vers lui, fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton pour relever sa tête, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle t'a troublé et je peux le comprendre. Au début, elle se méfiait de moi, mais elle a dit que tous les membres de l'équipage étaient ses amis, et je sais que j'en fais partie. Elle a tenu sa promesse envers moi, elle ne t'a pas fait de mal. De plus, elle n'a rien dit sur nous, alors d'une certaine façon, c'est qu'elle l'a accepté. Elle a besoin de nous tous, alors si tu veux, demain, on va lui parler tous les deux. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare comme ça.

— Moi non plus, précisa Dragon. On fait comme ça, demain on va lui parler, en espérant qu'elle accepte de nous écouter…

— Il n'y a pas de raison, conclut Robin. Je peux te demander une dernière chose ? Ça concerne tes deux premières femmes…

— Oui bien sûr.

— Et plus précisément ce qu'a dit Déborah à Hinata par rapport à Isabelle, que tu ne l'avais jamais oubliée contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait… Non que je cherche à ce que tu l'oublies à présent…

— Chut, fit Dragon en l'embrassant. Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas encore rencontré le grand amour. J'espère qu'un jour cela t'arrivera. Sache que, que ce soit toi ou Déborah, je vous ai aimé et je t'aime toujours mais c'est différent pour chacune d'entre vous. Mais pour répondre à ta question : oui, Isabelle a été et restera mon grand amour. Pardonne-moi, mais je ne pourrai jamais la remplacer. Et je ne cherche pas à le faire. Je l'ai aimée dès le premier jour où elle est entrée dans ma vie et cela durera sûrement jusqu'au dernier jour de celle-ci. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me quittes demain, sauf si tu trouvais le grand amour. Je radote, mais je ne suis pas sûr de correspondre à cette « définition » si j'ose dire. J'aurais trop peur de te blesser inutilement… D'ailleurs, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir ce soir, c'était stupide de ma part…

— Non reste, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, et ça me va, tant qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'à ce que je rencontre « mon grand amour » comme tu dis, répondit-elle en souriant, merci de ta franchise.

Robin s'approcha de Dragon, l'embrassa et l'amena vers le lit. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, s'agenouilla devant lui, puis le prit dans ses bras ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

Elle déboutonna la chemise de son amant et passa ses mains sur ce torse qu'elle connaissait si bien. La jeune brune reprit l'exploration de ce corps du bout des lèvres il éprouvait tellement de plaisir qu'il en bomba le torse. Robin était tellement douée et imaginative – grâce à son pouvoir – pour lui procurer autant de jouissance, qu'il s'en remettait intégralement à ses choix. Elle s'était considérablement améliorée rien qu'en faisant l'amour.

Elle commençait déjà à jouer et il se laissa déshabiller et allonger sur le lit. Dragon commença à sentir plusieurs paires de lèvres l'embrasser un peu partout entre la bouche et le cou, puis de multiples paires de mains le caresser sur tout le corps, le torse, les bras, les jambes… Robin n'avait vraiment pas son pareil pour lui faire de l'effet. Elle se positionna au niveau de ses hanches et entreprit une fellation pour finir de le stimuler. Quand il fut prêt, elle remonta pour s'allonger sur lui. Ce dernier fit glisser ses doigts sur son dos, sur le bas de ses reins, pour finir sur son clitoris et jouer suffisamment avec afin de la faire gémir et par ricochet l'exciter davantage encore.

En introduisant juste un doigt dans son vagin tout en le faisant coulisser d'avant en arrière, il réussit à la faire crier de plus belle, puis dans un dernier élan, il retira son doigt pour la pénétrer de sa verge. Robin se releva pour se mettre à cheval sur le bassin de Dragon après avoir pris appui sur ses jambes, elle débuta des va-et-vient de bas en haut, en cadence avec ceux de Dragon. Elle enfonçait ses doigts dans le torse de son homme et penchait sa tête vers l'arrière, manifestant ainsi son plaisir à chacun de leurs mouvements. Dragon redressa alors son torse pour embrasser les seins de sa bien-aimée, les lécher puis prendre sa poitrine à pleine bouche. À mesure qu'il devenait entreprenant, Robin émettait de petits cris de jouissance elle se tenait à son cou, les jambes repliées sur son bassin pendant qu'il la prenait assis en tailleur. Gardant la position, ils poursuivirent les va-et-vient tout en se caressant le dos et s'embrassant le haut du corps jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Dragon libéra son étreinte et ils restèrent là un moment à se regarder et à se câliner. Ils étaient bien et ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti ça. Après quelques menus échanges, ils finirent par s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

Je me remis à vagabonder de chambre en chambre. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait, cependant Sanji tapait à la porte de la chambre de Zoro. Les cheveux ébouriffés, portant un T-shirt et un simple short, il attendait, hésitant et bouillonnant de l'intérieur, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Même si tout le monde était au courant pour tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas remis le couvert pour autant depuis trois nuits, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment Zoro allait réagir. Le blond vit la porte s'ouvrir, entra en trombe sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, puis entendit qu'elle se refermait derrière lui. Il se retourna, voulut parler mais s'arrêta net quand il posa les yeux sur l'homme posté en face de lui.

Zoro était adossé à la porte – les bras croisés sur le torse, la jambe droite repliée –, tout juste drapé d'une serviette autour de la taille ne recouvrant que le bassin et le haut de ses cuisses. _Elle est vraiment petite cette serviette,_ pensa le cuistot. _Il est vraiment sexy ainsi dévêtu, et ce torse musclé… Hmm ! J'ai trop envie de le dévorer de baiser !_

Mais Sanji n'arrivait plus à bouger ni à parler, surtout quand il voyait Zoro le fixer ainsi :

— Je… heu… Tu… commença Sanji.

— J'allais prendre une douche, compléta Zoro.

Et après avoir embrassé Sanji sans qu'il ne vît rien venir, il ajouta :

— Ça te dit ?

— …

Sanji en restait bouche bée. Lui qui pensait que Zoro ne voulait plus de lui à force de le faire attendre, voilà qu'il lui propose de partager une douche avec lui…

— Sanji, tu viens ou tu restes là à bader les mouches ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts attendait tout souriant devant la salle de bain, une main tendue vers lui. Sanji hésita avant d'attraper la main de son amant et de le suivre sous la douche.

— … Je te fais encore attendre…

Entourant Zoro dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse, il continua :

— Je ne te mérite pas, mais laisse-moi rester comme ça un petit moment, à m'imprégner de ton odeur, de ta chaleur, de ta douceur… je me sens si bien dans tes bras, si protégé…

— Reste là, autant que tu le veux, répondit Zoro.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sanji, s'amusant à le dépeigner encore plus.

— Mais si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir et ne plus me faire attendre, viens partager cette chambre avec moi. Déménage toutes tes affaires ici. Et faisons pareil sur le bateau : partageons la même chambre une bonne fois pour toute, pour m'endormir et me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés, c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste c'est du superflu.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Sanji acquiesça :

— D'accord, demain j'amène toutes mes affaires ici, et quand on reviendra sur le bateau on choisira une chambre où nous vivrons tous les deux.

— C'est parfait tout ça, déclara Zoro. Alors, on la prend cette douche ?

Sanji acquiesça à nouveau, et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Zoro laissa passer Sanji en premier pour pouvoir refermer la porte derrière eux. Alors que le jeune blond commençait à se déshabiller, son amant s'approcha de son cou, l'embrassa et lui murmura :

— Laisse-moi faire…

Sanji ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Son amant se tenait dans son dos, et tout en lui déboutonnant la chemise, il prenait un malin plaisir à le marquer dans le cou.

— Tu aimes bien ça ? fit remarquer Sanji dans un sourire.

— Quoi donc ?

— Me marquer ainsi…

— Oui, répondit Zoro en rigolant, je veux être sûr que tout le monde comprenne bien que tu n'es qu'à moi.

— Pas de problème pour ça, s'ils oublient, je saurai le leur rappeler fais-moi confiance. Toi seul à l'autorisation de me toucher, et personne d'autre.

— C'est une lourde responsabilité qui m'incombe… Saurai-je être suffisamment à la hauteur pour mériter ça ? ajouta Zoro tout en embrassant Sanji. En tout cas, je vais tout faire pour que tu ne changes jamais d'avis…

Et Zoro poursuivit le déshabillage de son amant.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée, Zoro la fit glisser le long du dos de Sanji, doucement, alternant des caresses sur son torse et des baisers sur sa nuque. Ils laissèrent choir la chemise nonchalamment dans un coin de la salle de bain et Zoro repartit à l'assaut du torse nu de son amant : de légères caresses, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts et lui procurant des frissons comme nulle autre sensation. L'épéiste délaissa temporairement le haut du corps pour s'occuper de la taille. Il dégrafa lentement le pantalon du cuistot et de ses deux mains, le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, puis finit par le lui ôter, emportant les chaussettes dans son élan.

À peine vêtu d'un caleçon, Sanji sentait sa tête tourner au fur et à mesure que Zoro se délectait de son corps. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à faire courir ses mains sur toute la peau de son homme.

Sanji était aux anges, pour autant il laissait son amant agir, ne voulant rien précipiter. L'épéiste se positionna face à lui, leurs torses écrasés l'un contre l'autre, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son amant. Puis, caressant son dos, il fourra ses paluches dans son caleçon pour effleurer les fesses de son homme du bout des doigts. Il ramena ensuite une main à ses lèvres, mais se ravisa pour faire lécher ses doigts par Sanji. Une fois fait, Zoro entreprit d'exciter l'anus de son homme en introduisant un premier doigt.

Le blond offrit une courte résistance, puis se laissa pénétrer. Zoro entama une série de va-et-vient, mais le caleçon de son homme était encore de trop, alors il y remédia rapidement et reprit son affaire.

La dextérité avec laquelle Sanji se défit de son dernier vêtement épata Zoro. Ce dernier prit cela pour de l'impatience, mais peu importait, il continuerait à jouer avec le corps son amant, même si ça devait prendre toute la nuit ! Tout devait être le plus parfait possible, et il s'y emploierait ! Il poursuivit encore un petit moment ses mouvements de doigts, laissant progressivement venir son homme – pas trop vite, mais les premiers gémissements étaient prometteurs pour une belle nuit à venir ! Sanji prenait des pauses tellement sensuelles – offrant sa nuque et son torse à son amant –, que ce dernier ne put réprimer une irrésistible envie de lécher, et même mordiller ces parties si magnifiquement sculptées.

Puis il arrêta sans un mot et entendit Sanji se plaindre dans un murmure :

— Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu baka ? Tu veux me faire perdre la tête ou quoi ?

— Oui, c'est un peu l'idée. Détends-toi et laisse-toi faire… Tu ne le regretteras pas…

— T'as intérêt.

Zoro embrassa Sanji à pleine bouche et le porta à nouveau vers la douche.

Le bretteur positionna son amant devant lui de façon à ce que l'eau lui tombât dessus. Une sensation de fraîcheur fit frissonner le jeune homme blond pris par surprise, ce qui fit rire Zoro et grogner Sanji.

— Désolé, rajouta Zoro dans un sourire.

Si ce dernier la préférait de tiède à fraîche, ce n'était pas le cas de son homme qui l'aimait plutôt chaude. Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement à un compromis pour reprendre leurs câlins.

Comme à son habitude, Zoro empoigna le savon pour s'enduire les mains de mousse et la frictionner sur l'ensemble du corps de Sanji.

À son tour, ce dernier saisit également le savon pour rendre la pareille à son homme. Tel un jeu de miroirs, les deux amants esquissaient des gestes similaires sur le corps de l'autre. Voyant cela, Zoro décidant d'accélérer la cadence et de corser les mouvements pour tenter de perdre sa moitié. Sanji au contraire prit cela pour un défi, et ne voulant pas perdre, il redoubla d'effort pour tenir le rythme.

Plus d'une fois, ils crurent sentir le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds tellement l'excitation était forte – sans compter le sol glissant de la douche !

Pour autant, Zoro n'en avait pas terminé avec les préliminaires. Il fourmillait d'idées pour prolonger ce moment jusqu'au bout de la nuit et comptait bien les mettre à exécution coûte que coûte. Sanji – excité jusqu'à un point de non-retour – n'avait qu'une envie, sauter sur l'épéiste et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Zoro à ses pieds, prenant à pleine main son sexe pour le branler. Ne pouvant réprimer un cri de jouissance, Sanji s'effondra à moitié sous le coup de l'émoi sans éjaculer pour autant. Ils se redressèrent et Zoro murmura :

— Pas encore mon bien aimé, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

— Pourquoi me faire languir comme ça ? Pour me punir ?

— Non, je cherche à éveiller et entretenir ton désir pour que tu restes le plus longtemps possible, répondit-il dans un grand sourire.

— Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Zoro ne répondit pas et embrassa plutôt Sanji sur la bouche.

Une fois sortis de la douche, il attrapa une serviette pour sécher le corps de Sanji à l'exception de son pénis et de son rectum.

Dans la continuité de leur jeu de mimétisme sous la douche, ce dernier entreprit la même chose sur le bretteur.

Il comprit que Zoro tenait à ce qu'ils restent tous les deux mouillés au niveau des parties génitales, aussi n'insista-t-il pas et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit.

Sanji adorait ça et il en profitait. Il avait perdu son pari sous la douche, mais la suite promettait d'être intéressante.

Sanji sentit son corps toucher les draps et sortit de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux vers Zoro qui le dévorait des yeux tout en souriant : décidément cet homme avait tout pour lui plaire.

Mais le cuistot ne comptait pas s'abandonner à lui aussi facilement. Il commença par se placer au milieu du lit, dans la lumière de la chambre, allongé sur le côté face à Zoro pour que ce dernier puisse bien profiter du spectacle.

Ses jambes positionnées l'une derrière l'autre mettaient son sexe en évidence. Zoro regardait Sanji se prélasser sur le lit : chaque mouvement, chaque position était un appel pour que le bretteur s'attarde davantage sur son entrejambe. Le second de l'équipage se dit que son cuistot allait adorer la suite.

Immobile, Zoro exhibait un sourire carnassier qui était loin de faire peur à son amant. Au contraire, il sentait de plus en plus le désir monter en lui.

Cette sensation progressait depuis le bas ventre et battait en lui aussi fortement et rapidement que son propre cœur quand il regardait Zoro face à lui et qu'il le désirait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il grogna et vit l'homme aux cheveux verts sortir de sa transe.

Sanji avança sa main et tapota le lit comme pour dire à Zoro _« viens je suis prêt »_. À voir ce geste d'impatience de la part de Sanji, Zoro décida que le préambule était fini et qu'il fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il rejoignit son amant en avançant à quatre pattes sur le lit, se plaça à côté de lui et lui dit :

— Relève-toi et positionne-toi au-dessus de moi, mais à l'envers par rapport à moi.

Sani le regardait perplexe.

— Tu me fais confiance ?

Sanji opina du chef.

— Ok, alors laisse-moi faire, ça devrait te plaire…

Zoro s'allongea sur le dos, bien confortablement et Sanji s'assit à cheval sur lui au niveau de la taille. Toujours en suivant les instructions de Zoro, il se releva un peu pour se mettre à genoux de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant.

Le jeune homme blond sentait la respiration chaude de son homme sur son pénis, et cela l'excitait énormément. _Oui, _se dit-il_, ça devrait me plaire._

Sanji positionna ensuite ses bras de chaque côté du bassin de Zoro et saisit l'organe en début d'érection dans sa bouche, entamant la fellation.

Ainsi calé, trouvant son rythme pour les va-et-vient, il sentit une langue d'abord, puis toute une bouche avaler sa verge et là, il commença à gémir tout en suçant son bretteur.

Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de déplacer ses mains sur le corps de Sanji : les hanches, les reins, les fesses, faisant bouger son bassin en fonction de ses va-et-vient. Chacun rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour amener l'autre au bord de la jouissance.

Le cuistot compris pourquoi Zoro lui avait demandé de se placer au-dessus de lui, c'est parce qu'il a une bonne détente, et qu'ainsi, il pourrait bouger son propre bassin de bas en haut tout en poursuivant sa fellation sur lui. Alors Sanji ne s'en priva pas, libérant ainsi les mains de l'épéiste pour qu'elles puissent fureter ailleurs sur son corps.

Pour ne pas trop s'épuiser, ils se relayaient sur les mouvements : une fois Sanji mouvait son bassin, la fois d'après Zoro reprenait ses va-et-vient.

Toujours dans l'optique de leur petit jeu à qui donnera le plus de plaisir à l'autre, Sanji entreprit de faire glisser ses mains sur le corps de son amant, histoire de pouvoir pimenter l'acte.

Pour ce faire, il opta pour une nouvelle position en s'affalant sur le torse de Zoro, le menton lui frôlant le bas-ventre pendant qu'il maintenait ses mouvements de bouche. En même temps, il écarta les jambes du bretteur, et étala ses bras dessus, frôlant cuisses et bourses de son amant du bout des doigts. Il lâcha la verge de son homme un moment pour s'occuper un peu de la périphérie : de sa langue, il lécha des bandes de peau allant des parties génitales aux genoux. Après plusieurs allers et retours, il reprit sa fellation.

Il décida ensuite de rabattre les jambes de Zoro vers lui, ce qui fit basculer le bassin du bretteur et ainsi il put atteindre l'intimité de son amant de ses doigts.

D'un geste délicat, le cuisinier caressait l'anus de l'épéiste, guettant un signe de sa part lui indiquant qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. L'homme aux cheveux verts semblait se détendre un peu plus à chaque passage des doigts de Sanji. Zoro prenait du plaisir, Sanji le sentait, alors il commença par introduire un premier doigt dans le fondement de son homme.

L'épéiste releva un peu la tête pour suivre les gestes de Sanji. Il semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour donner autant que pour recevoir. Zoro suivait attentivement ce que Sanji faisait et décida à son tour de passer à l'action. Il humidifia ses doigts et le fit parcourir le long des fesses de son amant avant de le pénétrer avec.

Ce dernier contracta ses muscles fessiers puis se détendit peu à peu, laissant Zoro commencer ses va-et-vient.

Tout en se pénétrant, ils poursuivaient leur fellation, puis arrivés au comble de la jouissance, ils finirent par éjaculer chacun dans la bouche de l'autre.

Pour autant, leur excitation n'avait pas cessé tout en gardant leurs doigts dans l'anus de l'autre, de leur main libre ils attrapèrent la verge de l'autre pour le branler, de plus en plus vite.

Sous le coup de l'intense émotion, ils commencèrent à gémir, puis se mirent à crier de plus en plus fort, sans se soucier de la gêne occasionnée dans les chambres voisines, ni du fait que tout le monde saurait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Stimulés par leurs va-et-vient, ils ressentaient de plus en plus de plaisir, se déversant en eux par vagues successives.

Et pour la seconde fois après seulement quelques minutes, ils éjaculèrent dans un râle profond, illustrant leur bonheur dans l'instant.

L'intensité de leur cri était telle, que dans les trois chambres à la ronde il avait dû être entendu, ne laissant aucune équivoque quant à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit dans cette chambre.

Exténués par un tel effort, leur corps fourbu mais planant dans l'euphorie du moment, les deux hommes quittèrent leur étreinte pour se placer côte à côte, Sanji la tête posée sur le torse de Zoro qu'il embrassa sauvagement.

— Waouh ! Je pensais pas tenir la distance ! dit Sanji au bout d'une longue pause.

— Pareil pour moi, répondit Zoro, tout aussi essoufflé. Mais ravi que tu aies suivi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin-d'œil.

— Tu crois qu'on nous a entendu ? questionna Sanji.

— Le contraire m'étonnerait, on s'est déchainé, rétorqua Zoro.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, puis une fois calmés, ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je revins dans ma chambre et vis que tout le monde dormait. Sur la table de nuit, un réveil indiquait 4 heures du matin. Il était tant pour moi de m'endormir, la journée qui nous attendait serait chargée et riche. Entourée de tous mes hommes, je repensais à cette folle nuit où j'avais été exceptionnellement bien rassasiée.


	18. Chapter 15,5

Bonsoir a tous et a toute,

Je publie avec un jour de retard mais mon beta était très occupé. Sinon j'espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos familles ou vos amis où que vous soyez. Je remercie une auteur qui vit au canada et qui m'a contacté pour prendre des nouvelles de mon entourage. Ce chapitre est un OS sur un couple de ma ficition en espèrant qu'il vous plaise. Faite moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce couple pas trop traité. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt Peacecraft.

**Le docteur et l'escrimeur**

Depuis six mois, Law appartenait au corps des Shishibukai. Son nouveau statut était accompagné de devoirs envers la marine. Comme, par exemple, écouter les requêtes ou obéir aux ordres de ses officiers supérieurs. Lui qui détestait qu'on lui donne un ordre, là il était servi. Le plus jeune des Shishibukai – en âge et en titre – venait de sortir du bureau d'Akainu. Le général en chef de l'armée venait de lui assigner une mission. Trafalgar était dépité, la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée était simple, retrouver un homme qui avait volé des informations militaires. Mais son « supérieur exceptionnel » avait fortement insisté pour qu'il fasse équipe avec un autre Shishibukai. Bien entendu, le choix se posa sur le plus antipathique à son goût, l'escrimeur Mihawk. Heureusement, le faucon n'étant pas très loquace, il ne serait pas obligé de discuter.

Akainu lui avait donné une feuille de route. Law trouvait vraiment stupide de devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un, qui plus est un autre épéiste. C'est sur ces pensées que le docteur des Hearts arriva sur son sous-marin. Son équipage l'attendait au complet sur le pont. Quand le capitaine mit un pied sur le plancher, sa mauvaise humeur se déversa sur ses compagnons. Personne n'osa poser de questions. Le brun traversa la passerelle, sans un regard à quiconque, pourtant il constata que chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Alors avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau, Law tourna les talons, les dévisagea et parla de façon lente et posée.

— Je reviens de mon entretien avec Akainu. Il m'a sommé de trouver un voleur pour lui. Et pour ce faire, je devrai faire équipe exclusivement avec le Shishibukai Mihawk. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour ça, rechigna le capitaine d'un air méprisant. Pour couronner le tout, je ne dois amener aucun membre de mon équipage.

Des voix de protestations s'élevèrent, mais le jeune homme les coupa d'un geste de la main.

— Il suffit ! Pour l'instant, je ferai comme il désire, garder ce titre va être important pour l'avenir. Je ne ferai pas de vague. Vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à l'île du rendez-vous pour rejoindre mon nouveau comparse. Après vous irez m'attendre sur un autre archipel.

Après ce discours, le capitaine rejoignit ses quartiers et alla mettre ses affaires en ordre pour le départ.

Mihawk venait de recevoir une lettre dans son château. Personne ne lui envoyait de lettre, sauf les marines. Que lui voulaient-ils encore ? La guerre n'avait pas suffit ? Peut-être savaient-ils qu'il hébergeait deux pirates ? Un 'Vert' et une 'Rose', comme il les avait surnommé pour lui-même. Mais jamais il n'avouerait qu'il leur avait donné un petit nom. Cela reviendrait à dire qu'il les apprécie.

Les sentiments... non ce n'est pas son truc. Pourtant, dès leur arrivée, ses pensées comme sa sensibilité avaient été chamboulées. Depuis bien longtemps, la seule émotion qu'il ressentait était l'agacement que lui inspiraient la bonne humeur légendaire de Shanks et le respect qu'il lui portait encore. Pour le reste de l'Humanité seul un grand désarroi l'habitait. Mais ces derniers temps – avec les deux jeunes qui lui servaient de colocataires – le plus grand des épéistes voyait son âme mise à rude épreuve. Il expérimentait ce qu'un père devait subir avec deux adolescents dans sa demeure.

La fille aux cheveux rose était bavarde sa voix, aigüe et criarde et par dessus tout, elle se mêlait de tout et passait son temps à se plaindre. Le garçon aux cheveux verts, lui, était renfermé, grognon, calme et ne supportait pas qu'on fasse intrusion dans sa vie. Alors, bien sûr, les deux sous un même toit cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un rien. Mais malgré tout, ils étaient attachants les trois quarts du temps. Grâce à eux, il se sentait moins seul. Il mangeait à sa faim, car la 'Rose' cuisinait pour eux. Elle leur servait aussi d'infirmière surtout pour le 'Vert'. Quant au jeune homme, il lui offrait un élève dévoué et un combattant qui plus tard ferait un très bon adversaire mais pour l'instant il le distrayait.

Or en cet instant, malgré tout l'intérêt qu'il leur portait, Mihawk éprouvait aussi une envie de tuer la 'Rose'. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voleter autour de lui en lui demandant de se dépêchait d'ouvrir la lettre. Pérona aussi se demandait pourquoi les marines envoyaient une lettre au Shishibukai. La 'Rose' devait autant craindre pour elle que pour le vert, car elle savait que si on lui demandait de les ramener, en tant que Shishibukai, il y serait obligé.

— Tss… Pérona ! Arrête, tu me donnes la migraine. Je vais l'ouvrir. Alors stop !

— Ok, mais dépêche-toi.

Pour toute réponse à la 'Rose', le brun ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut, puis il grogna avant de reprendre la parole :

— C'est bon, ça ne vous concerne pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour toi ou Roronoa.

— Bah… je m'en fous de l'autre idiot, et je n'étais pas inquiète du tout. Alors ils veulent quoi ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Mais…

— Ça suffit ! Sache juste que je dois m'absenter quelque temps pour une mission. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Puis l'homme se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour faire son bagage et écrire ses dernières instructions pour l'homme aux trois sabres.

Une semaine était passée quand les deux Shishibukai arrivèrent sur l'île du rendez-vous. Les deux bruns se toisèrent, quand le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche :

— Tu sais, je peux m'en sortir tout seul, alors si tu veux rentrer chez toi tu peux.

— Comme si un jeune pouvait s'en sortir seul.

— C'est sûr, un vieillard comme toi, c'est mieux !

— Tu veux voir qui de nous deux est amené à se débrouiller seul ? De toute façon, maintenant que je suis là, je reste.

— Ok, et si on faisait un pari : le premier de nous deux qui arrive à l'attraper, et on verra qui de toi ou de moi sera le meilleur ?

— Pourquoi pas gamin ?

— Très bien alors allons-y le vieux.

Sur cet échange qui montrait bien leur mésentente, les deux hommes partirent en chasse. De sources sûres, ils savaient que le voleur se trouvait dans les parages.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il visitait les environs. Le capitaine des Hearts, avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel qui ne payait pas de mine, mais au moins il serait tranquille. Après avoir installé ses affaires, le jeune brun décida de visiter la ville et finit par découvrir une forêt à la sortie de la ville. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les arbres, il pestait de n'avoir eu aucune information concernant le fugitif quand il était en ville, et maintenant, il se demandait s'il allait trouver des indices de son passage dans ces bois. Puis, attiré par un bruit, il se dirigea vers sa source et tomba sur son voleur.

L'homme était debout, les mains sur les hanches, riant aux éclats. Au début, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lorsque son œil fut attiré par un autre homme avec une épée, Mihawk ! Il se demandait comment le meilleur escrimeur du monde pouvait se trouver dans cette situation, quand il aperçut des flèches tout autour de lui. Le noiraud balaya les environs des yeux et découvrit cachés dans les arbres une multitude d'archers. Cela expliquait les flèches aux pieds du vieux, mais surtout le fait qu'il soit en mauvaise posture. En y réfléchissant bien il pourrait se débarrasser de tous les assaillants en un coup d'épée. Mais il devait éviter de le faire pour une raison ou pour une autre. Law décida alors de le sortir de là et d'arrêter le voleur et sa troupe en même temps. Cela permettra de prouver au vieux qu'il était le meilleur mais en plus il lui devrait une faveur. Il décida de se servir de son fruit du démon pour créer une room. Law bougea ses doigts pour se servir d'une technique de substitution et ainsi pouvoir se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre. Il échangeait sa place avec des branches d'arbres se trouvant derrière ses adversaires. Il allait et venait ainsi d'un assaillant à l'autre en frappant de façon chirurgicale. Il y avait une telle agilité et une telle dextérité dans ses gestes que personne ne le vit opérer. Grace à son intervention, Mihawk fut débarrassé en un rien de temps de ses ennemis.

Mihawk était troublé après avoir enfin repéré la personne recherchée, il s'était retrouvé dans un guet-apens. Au début il pensait s'en sortir contre un seul homme, mais quand il voulut s'approchait de trop près, il reçut une pluie de flèche qu'il réussit à esquiver, sauf une qui lui entailla superficiellement l'intérieur de la cuisse. À partir de là, il se sentit mal à l'aise, sa vue se troublait et ses autres sens lui faisaient défaut. _Sans doute une flèche empoisonnée_, pensa-t-il. En d'autres circonstances, d'un seul coup d'épée il aurait tout détruit autour de lui, emportant ses assaillants sur le passage comme de simples insectes.

Mais là, tout était différent. Si ses sens le trompaient, il pourrait faire preuve de trop de force et détruire la ville qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Alors il était là entouré de ses ennemis cachés dans les arbres, à se demander comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir quand il entendit un homme chuter du haut d'un arbre en hurlant. Ni une, ni deux, il effectua un léger mouvement dans sa direction et le tua sur le coup. Puis d'autres hommes tombèrent et il répéta à chaque fois la même action. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix s'éleva dans son dos :

— Alors le vieux, besoin d'aide ?

— La ferme gamin, je… Han !

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Les flèches… empoisonnées…

— Où ça ? fit-il en cherchant la plaie.

— Intérieur… cuisse…

— Bon, je finis le travail et je m'en occupe. Tu pourras tenir ?

— Pfff, oui…

Mihawk vit Law dégainer son nodashi et créer une room, il bougea d'abord sa main libre tout en murmurant quelques mots, puis abattit son arme. Tous les ennemis des deux Shishibukai se retrouvèrent découpés au sol. Quant au voleur qui pensait s'en sortir, le capitaine médecin l'avait fait venir à lui grâce à une technique de substitution afin de l'attacher avec une corde, et le caler sur son épaule. À ce moment-là, Mihawk aperçut le plus jeune agripper son bras pour le soutenir, alors il se dégagea en soufflant :

— Je peux marcher seul

— Ok, alors ne me retarde pas, tu seras gentil !

Mihawk détourna le regard d'un air hautain et ouvrit la marche. Il entendit le médecin ricaner en voyant son comportement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Law était amusé de la situation, le plus grand épéiste du monde était là, allongé sur son lit d'hôtel. Il était empoisonné et commençait à délirer. Il se demandait si en tant que docteur il devait l'aider ou pas. Puis le doc décida de s'occuper de lui.

Le jeune brun commença par déshabiller son ainé en lui ôtant son pantalon. Il vit d'abord l'homme allongé devant lui se relever d'un bon et le repousser, puis Mihawk s'assit sur le bord du lit et voulut se lever, alors Trafalgar l'arrêta en positionnant ses mains sur ses cuisses, le regarda droit dans les yeux et il déclara d'une voix froide et posée qui ne souffrait aucun commentaire :

— Tu es blessé, voire mourant ! Alors tu ne bouges pas et tu écartes les cuisses.

Et il accompagna le geste à la parole : d'un coup sec, il écarta les cuisses de Mihawk.

— Argh ! Sois plus doux.

— Vraiment, tu veux que je sois plus doux… Comme ceci ?

Et Law se mit à caresser la cuisse de son aîné avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

— Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais, rétorqua Dracule en retirant la main de son cadet de sa jambe.

— Vraiment ?

— Oh que oui, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux faire.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment !

Et pour accentuer ses dires, il emprisonna d'une main ferme la mâchoire inférieure du jeunot, l'attira vers lui pour en happer les lèvres sans ménagement, puis il les lécha pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Une fois entré, il alla jouer avec la langue de Law, et enfin, après avoir mis fin au baiser, il termina sa réplique.

— Je peux faire quelque chose dans ce genre, voire pire. Tu es vraiment à mon goût et ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris du bon temps.

Law resta interloqué pendant un moment. Il regardait son aîné les yeux grand ouverts, et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mihawk aimait les hommes. Mais vu le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner, le doc avait bien compris que ce n'était pas que le contre coup du poison. Un poison qui ressemblait plus à un aphrodisiaque finalement qu'à un cocktail mortel.

Alors il décida de jouer un peu, puisque l'autre semblait d'humeur. Il sourit et remit sa main sur la cuisse du bretteur, glissa ses doigts le long de la plaie et sentit qu'un frisson traversait l'épiderme de son patient.

Le toubib commença à prodiguer les soins adaptés et faisait tout pour aguicher l'homme blessé, qui lui, émettait des soupirs de plaisir. Law trouvait ça amusant, même excitant. Lui qui n'avait jamais touché un autre être humain à part à travers les soins, se demandait comment c'était d'avoir un coït. Puis sans réfléchir le doc se baissa sur le pansement qu'il venait de poser et l'embrassa. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, l'agripper fermement, puis le relever avec force. À ce moment-là, Trafalgar croisa le regard de Dracule emplit de désir, puis l'entendit murmurer :

— Attention ne va pas trop loin ou je ne me retiendrai pas, tu pourrais ne pas trop apprécier gamin… Ou devrais-je dire puceau, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ferme-la, et lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

— Pourquoi, tu as peur ? s'amusa le faucon.

— Non, pas de toi, tu es faible ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

— Vraiment ? susurra le plus grand épéiste du monde.

— Oui.

Pour toute réponse, Law vit son ainé les relever tous les deux, l'embrasser avec force et l'attraper sous les fesses pour le soulever. Le doc n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre ses bras autour de la nuque de Mihawk et ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Puis il sentit l'autre se retourner vers le lit sur lequel ils chutèrent, tout en continuant son baiser. À ce moment-là, son aîné sourit et reprit la parole :

— Alors c'est ta première fois ?

— Non, mentit-il.

— Menteur, je peux le sentir. Effectivement, je suis plus faible que d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas amoindri pour autant, rigola Mihawk.

— Ah ouais, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas riposté durant le combat.

— Je suis trop puissant, un faux mouvement et j'aurais pu réduire la ville en poussière. Je ne le désirais pas.

— Alors je t'ai bien aidé, se moqua le jeune.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Tu me dois une faveur, fanfaronna le doc.

— Si tu veux, je suis de bonne humeur et je sais déjà comment te payer, sourit Mihawk.

— Comment ? s'étonna Law.

— En te dépucelant, proclama Dracule.

Vlan…

— ENFOIRÉ ! hurla le plus jeune en assénant un coup de poing dans le visage au-dessus de lui.

— Si tu veux. Alors que veux-tu ? questionna l'épéiste.

— Laisse-moi te prendre, exigea le jeunot.

— Ha ha ! Comme si j'allais te laisser faire alors que tu es inexpérimenté, sais-tu au moins où il faut la mettre ?

— Je ne suis pas stupide et je suis médecin, s'insurgea le docteur et capitaine des Hearts.

— Et alors ? tu crois qu'entre la théorie et la réalité tout est pareil ?

— Non, mais pour ça oui, affirma Law.

— Ha ha ! Bien, laisse-moi réfléchir… Je te propose un marché.

— Tu me dois une faveur ! se rebella Trafalgar.

— Je te laisse la vie sauve c'est déjà suffisant.

Tout en mettant une main sur sa gorge et la resserrant, il rajouta :

— Depuis le début, tu me parles de façon arrogante, et je ne t'ai toujours pas puni pour ça. Je hais ton caractère mais je te trouve vraiment mignon alors fais-moi plaisir reste sage ou tu pourrais le regretter. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à ma merci. Même affaibli, je reste le plus fort de nous deux. Hé hé ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal bien au contraire, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Law vit le sourire de prédateur sur le visage de son partenaire et ne put que déglutir – autant de peur, que parce que la main de l'autre Shishibukai se resserrait peu à peu autour de son cou – avant de répondre :

— Et quel est ce marché ?

— Une partie de jambe en l'air en deux parties, je t'apprends et après je te laisse faire. Tu pourras me prendre. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Ok.

_Ai-je vraiment le choix, _pensa Law.

Puis, comme pour sceller un pacte, Law retira délicatement la main qui lui enserrait le cou, se releva un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de Mihawk, et l'embrassa délicatement pour montrer sa soumission.

Il aperçut le sourire ravi de son futur amant. C'est la première fois qu'il vit un tel sourire se dessiner sur son visage et le trouva ravissant. Lui qui voulait juste s'amuser venait d'être pris dans ses filets. Mais contre toute attente ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Le plus âgé des shishibukais était heureux. Lui qui pensait s'ennuyer avec cette chasse, voilà qu'elle lui apportait sur un plateau un nouveau jouet ! Et il comptait bien en profiter.

Mihawk dévora des yeux son futur amant, il le trouvait parfait. Un homme intelligent, fort – même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais – et d'une grande beauté à ses yeux, avec un visage fin mais dur et un corps élancé.

Il comptait bien prendre tout son temps pour explorer le corps de son amant. En fait, Dracule ne pensait pas éprouver un tel désir pour quelqu'un. Plus il l'observait et plus il voulait le posséder. Alors l'épéiste changea complètement d'approche, enserrant l'homme sous lui dans ses bras de façon plus douce afin de l'installer plus confortablement sur le matelas. Puis retenant toute son ardeur, il caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme, et tout en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, il lui chuchota :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux. Je ne suis pas une brute au lit.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, Mihawk présenta un large sourire doux et rassurant. Law n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà son amant l'embrassait à nouveau tendrement, jouant de sa langue dans la bouche de Trafalgar. Les deux hommes émettaient des soupirs de plaisir, ce qui rassura le plus âgé des deux.

Alors Dracule prit la décision d'aller plus loin, délaissant la bouche pour le cou de Law, là où se trouvait encore l'empreinte de ses doigts il murmura :

— Pardon… j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais je vais te faire oublier ça, promis.

Mihawk poursuivit ses baisers le long du cou de son jeune amant, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule, prenant tout son temps pour que Trafalgar se sente en confiance.

De la pulpe de ses doigts, il caressa les flancs du corps qui se dessinait sous lui, prenant plaisir à cette découverte, ressentant chacun des frissons qui parcouraient ce corps. Tout en poursuivant son exploration par la bouche et par les mains, Mihawk entreprit de retirer délicatement son pull au jeune homme pour voir apparaître sous ses yeux un buste magnifiquement sculpté. L'aîné des Shishibukai n'en revenait pas de voir un tel torse.

Il s'occupa dans un premier temps des aréoles de son amant ils les voyaient poindre au fur et à mesure qu'il les léchait et les mordillait, puis quand elles furent bien dressées, il commença à les pincer tendrement entre ses pouces et ses index. Il sentait Law qui se courbait de plaisir. Certes, le poison qu'on lui avait inoculé avait peut-être un effet aphrodisiaque, mais en ce moment, seul comptait l'effet qu'il procurait à l'homme sur lequel il était allongé : les soupirs de plaisir qu'il émettait valaient tous les médicaments pour le soigner.

Mihawk fit alors glisser ses mains le long du torse de son amant pour atteindre l'entre-jambe de ce dernier d'instinct, Trafalgar ramena son bassin vers le haut de façon à ce que ces mains le touchent bien, puis écarta les cuisses afin que Dracule ait tout l'espace nécessaire pour bien se positionner. Ce dernier sourit et n'hésita pas un instant de plus : sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers le sexe turgescent de son jeune amant et l'embrassa plusieurs fois à travers le pantalon.

Son amant grognait de satisfaction, et Mihawk se disait que le message était suffisamment clair : il finit d'enlever le pantalon et le caleçon du docteur, embrassa à nouveau son sexe, le lécha de haut en bas, puis entreprit de lui sucer le gland. Le râle de plaisir provenant du jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus avant dans ses investigations. Il goba la verge de Law et ses va-et-vient firent gémir son amant.

Dans leur chambre, raisonnaient les cris de jouissance de Law et de Mihawk qui poursuivait sa fellation sur le pénis de son amant.

Dracule en était ravi. Il prolongeait ses caresses partout où il le pouvait sur le corps du jeune docteur : son torse, ses cuisses, ses mollets, etc chaque parcelle de peau qui recouvrait le corps de Trafalgar passerait sous ses doigts, il n'en saurait être autrement.

Puis son amant commença à bredouiller quelques paroles :

— Huuum… je, huuuumm… j'en peux plus… Haaaa, je vais venir, huuuum…

Alors l'épéiste cessa sa fellation et attrapa le membre tendu à pleine main puis murmura à l'oreille deson partenaire :

— Essaie de tenir encore un peu, s'il te plaît.

— Je… vais… essayer, répondit essoufflé le docteur.

Cette réponse semblait satisfaire Mihawk. Il lâcha à nouveau la verge de son amant pour aller glisser ses mains sous les cuisses de ce dernier et lui soulever les jambes. Ensuite, il tenta d'accéder jusqu'à son anus et de sa langue, commença à l'exciter : les effets étaient au-delà de toute espérance à voir les soubresauts de Law à chaque passage de sa langue !

Pour le quadragénaire, c'était une aubaine d'être tombé sur un véritable puceau, aussi se devait-il d'être à la hauteur de la tâche !

Après avoir bien humidifié la partie anale de son amant, il requit l'intervention de ce dernier pour lui lécher les doigts.

Une fois fait, il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'anus de Law, tout en douceur pour qu'il s'habitue, avec de légers va-et-vient.

Le docteur commença lentement à se détendre, alors Mihawk entreprit d'introduire un deuxième puis un troisième doigt dans l'anus de son amant.

Tout en maintenant ses va-et-vient dans l'anus de Law, Mihawk reprit la masturbation de la verge du jeune homme, doucement, dans un rythme presque synchrone. Trafalgar poussait de petits gémissements qui indiquèrent à Dracule qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

D'une main, il masturbait son amant tandis que de l'autre, il délaissa l'anus au profit de sa propre verge qu'il astiqua rapidement avant de pénétrer Law.

D'un œil, il guettait une quelconque réaction de Law de l'autre, il veillait à le pénétrer tout en délicatesse, continuant d'une part à le masturber et d'autre part l'embrassant pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir au moment de l'acte. Quand il vit que Law semblait prêt, il s'exécuta de va-et-vient tout en douceur – une véritable torture pour Mihawk, lui qui désirait tant posséder cet amant inattendu.

Dracule comprit rapidement que Trafalgar éprouvait du plaisir, aussi accentua-t-il peu à peu ses mouvements, arrêtant de le masturber pour partir à la recherche de son point le plus sensible.

Après une courte exploration, l'escrimeur finit par le trouver et exerça dessus une forte pression qui fit crier de plus en plus le docteur de plaisir.

Assis sur le lit, Mihawk agrippait bien les hanches de Law et opérait un mouvement vertical avec le corps de ce dernier le long de son propre sexe. En même temps, il maintenait ses pressions pour bien faire jouir son amant.

Voir le visage de cet homme déformé à la fois par le plaisir et le désir l'amusait et le stimulait déjà beaucoup mais quand il le supplia presque comme dans un dernier râle d'y aller encore plus fort, Dracule ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accentua davantage ses coups de butoir.

Dans le même temps, il empoigna à nouveau la verge de son amant pour la masturber et là Law gémit encore plus fort :

— Han ! Han ! Hmmmm ! Hmmmmm ! Han ! Han !

À l'entendre gémir ainsi, Mihawk en devenait presque fou. Il finit par perdre tout contrôle et jouit dans son homme :

— Haaa… Haaaan !

Dans la foulée, Law jouit à son tour dans la main de Mihawk et entre leur deux torses.

L'escrimeur lâcha le pénis de son homme pour resserrer son étreinte sur lui, suffisamment fort pour que le contact de leur peau leur procure encore quelques frissons.

Les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle quand Mihawk saisit le visage de Law pour venir lui happer les lèvres. Ce baiser plein de fougue éveillait des choses en Mihawk. N'y tenant plus, il allongea à nouveau son amant sur le lit et vint se positionner au-dessus de lui.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement ses idées se bousculaient pour pouvoir le garder, cette idée en particulier l'obnubilait; et il saurait faire comprendre à cet amant d'un soir qu'il ne souhaite plus le voir partir…

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était à Kuraigana avec le maître des lieux. Après avoir capturé le voleur, ils avaient couché ensemble, et ce qui ne devait être que le coup d'une nuit devint une installation en couple.

Là, il était dans le lit de son petit-ami. Il se souvint de leur première nuit, alors que Mihawk lui avait promis qu'ils échangeraient leur position de _sème_ et _uke_ durant la nuit, mais lui s'était endormi juste après avoir fait l'amour, trop exténué par le sport en chambre.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il allait lui faire savoir qu'il voulait lui aussi être le _sème_, il vit Dracule mettre un doigt sur sa bouche et venir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Viens avec moi à Kuraigana quelque temps. Je te promets de tenir notre engagement, je serai tout à toi. Tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu désires.

Law avait juste sourit et bougé sa tête de façon affirmative. Au fond, il pouvait s'offrir des vacances et son équipage saurait se débrouillait encore un peu tout seul.

De son côté, pour s'assurer une certaine tranquillité, Mihawk avait expédié la 'Rose' et son acolyte aux cheveux verts en mission à durée indéterminée pour son compte – une histoire montée de toute pièce, mais au moins ils auraient la paix pendant un temps et surtout Law et le second de Luffy n'auraient pas à se croiser.

Ils étaient donc sur l'île de Dracule, à passer de bons moments ensemble, tant apaisants que musclés.

Law fut surpris de voir comment Mihawk pouvait être très changeant en fonction des situations : autant il pouvait être borné, froid et distant, autant il savait être doux, chaleureux et ne rechignait jamais à échanger leur place de _sème_ et _uke_.

Cependant, la veille, quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé et Trafalgar avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Hier soir encore, Dracule l'avait amené au restaurant, et comme à chaque fois on les dévisageait à chacun de leur passage, on parlait sous cape à leur propos, néanmoins leur statut et leur renommée les protégeaient de toutes attaques.

Mais en revenant des toilettes à la fin du repas, tout avait changé. Drac, comme il le surnommait, ne souriait plus, il était redevenu froid et distant et n'avait plus aucune attention envers lui.

Chemin faisant pour pour rentrer chez Mihawk, Law avait essayé d'obtenir une explication sur ce changement de comportement subit, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une nuit d'extase absolue : une fois arrivés dans la chambre, Dracule empoigna Trafalgar avec une telle fermeté pour le plaquer sur le lit, que ce dernier ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Mihawk lui fit l'amour toute la nuit, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Law ne s'en plaignit pas car il avait pu entrevoir ainsi toute la passion et tout l'amour que lui portait son amant.

Le jeune Shishibukai pensait en effet qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus amoureux l'un de l'autre à chaque jour qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Pourtant au réveil ce matin, ou plus exactement ce midi, Law sentait que le vent avait tourné. Il se leva tranquillement et se prépara pour rejoindre son aimé dans la salle de restaurant.

À présent, non seulement il était capable de se déplacer les yeux fermés dans le château de Dracule, mais de plus il connaissait bien les habitudes de son propriétaire. À cette heure-ci, le maître de maison ne pouvait se trouver que dans la salle de restaurant.

Il fut donc surpris en descendant l'escalier de le voir faire le pied de grue devant les portes de la demeure, un sac à ses pieds. Un sac qui lui appartenait à lui, Trafalgar Law.

Il n'avait pas fait attention plutôt que ses affaires avaient disparu de la chambre, et que seul étaient restés les vêtements qu'il portait en cet instant.

Trafalgar s'avança vers Drac qui prit son sac et le lui jeta dans les bras en l'informant :

— Ton équipage vient d'arriver, ils sont sur la plage. Va les rejoindre et part, lui ordonna Mihawk d'une voix froide.

— Heu ! que… Quoi ! Mais… s'écria Law, surpris et déboussolé par l'attitude de son amant.

— J'ai dit : « Va-t'en d'ici maintenant » !

— Mais pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il que mon équipage soit là ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte si précipitamment ? interrogea le docteur.

— Je ne veux plus de toi. J'ai fait venir ton équipage pour que tu partes plus vite, répondit Mihawk.

— Tu te fous de moi ? Avec la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour cette nuit, s'écria le capitaine des Hearts.

— C'était une erreur visiblement, pars à présent.

— Pas sans une explication ! Et tu m'en dois une ! ordonna t-il.

— Je ne te dois rien, siffla l'escrimeur.

Contre tout attente Trafalgar avança droit sur Dracule le prit par le col et lui dit :

— Oh que si sale enfoiré, tu ne me foutras pas dehors sans une bonne excuse, je n'ai rien fait de mal alors je veux savoir. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi, car ça je n'y crois pas.

— Tu…

— Oui ?

— Tu… n'es QU'UN GAMIN, hurla Dracule hors de lui.

— Quoi ?

— On a dix-sept ans de différence.

— Et ?

— Et, je pourrais être ton père, insinua Mihawk.

— Et alors, où est le problème ? Tu m'aimes, non ? questionna Trafalgar.

— Le problème c'est ce que les gens disent… les apparences.

— Parce que tu te fis aux apparences toi maintenant ? Ça ne t'a pas beaucoup gêné jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Pour ça oui ! Et puis je suis vieux, tu le dis toi-même… Tu partiras forcément un jour voir ailleurs, alors je préfère te rendre ta liberté tout de suite…

— Avant que ça ne soit trop dur pour toi, termina Law sur un ton moqueur. C'est ce que tu as entendu hier au resto qui t'as fait te fermer comme une huître ? Comment peux-tu seulement y faire cas ? Tu te caches derrière de faux prétextes et ça te fait peur d'assumer tes sentiments ! Mais moi je m'en fous de ce qu'on peut dire sur nous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus rassurant.

— Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça, tu n'es qu'un gamin c'est tout. Et je ne veux pas d'un enfant dans mes pattes.

— Très bien, je comprends.

Suite à cette dernière remarque de la part de l'escrimeur quadragénaire, le capitaine des Hearts lâcha le col de son ex-petit ami. Il le gratifia de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de lui coller un coup de poing mémorable en plein visage et de lui lancer en quittant le château :

— Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir enculé. Je hais les trouillards qui écoutent les qu'en-dira-t-on et ne se fient qu'aux apparences.

Fou de rage, Law se dirigea vers son sous-marin.

Une fois à bord, il n'adressa qu'une seule phrase à ses hommes :

— Partons avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment contre ce sale type !

L'équipage obtempéra et le laissa s'enfermer dans sa cabine sans poser de question.

Ce jour-là, personne ne vit les deux hommes s'adosser aux portes de leur antre, pour pleurer en silence la douleur qu'ils ressentaient.

En son for intérieur, Law hurlait de rage d'avoir été rejeté pour des bêtises et – les larmes aux yeux –, il se promit de lui prouvait un jour qu'il n'était pas un gamin !

De son côté, Mihawk déplorait d'avoir été si pleutre devant l'amour qu'il ressentait au fond de lui pour Law. Il savait que Trafalgar avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas allait contre sa peur. Aussi espérait-il qu'un jour, il le retrouverait et serait à même d'accepter les choses et de se faire pardonner.

— « _Un jour peut-être_ » pensèrent-ils tous les deux.


	19. Chapter 16

Bonsoir,

Je vous remercie de me suivre. Le chapitre d'avant a était très lu et je vous en remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Petit chapitre sans prétention avant un nouveau chapitre plein de rebondissements. Bonne lecture. Peacecraft.

**Chapitre 16 : Premier jour du sommet **

Je me levai en pleine forme vers huit heures du matin, après seulement quatre heures de sommeil. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me préparer et ensuite aller déjeuner.

Comme tout le monde dormait encore dans la chambre, je descendis seule. J'avais décidé de ne pas les réveiller, le sommet ne commençait que l'après-midi, donc ils pouvaient prendre leur matinée.

De plus, ce matin, on allait accueillir et installer les derniers arrivants. Je n'avais pas réellement besoin d'eux. Avant de sortir, je repris l'apparence d'Apo – tout en gardant ma personnalité –, et je redevins ainsi la Reine aux yeux de tous.

Dans la salle du petit-déjeuner, je vis que presque tous les arrivants étaient là. La matinée serait donc tranquille, il suffirait juste que je me présente à chacun d'eux.

Dans un coin, je vis Nami lire son journal devant un café. Je souris en voyant qu'à part Robin et Dragon, aucun couple n'était descendu. Pas même Sanji pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ses déesses. Zoro avait dû lui rappeler qu'ils étaient à l'hôtel, qu'il pouvait faire une grasse matinée dans ses bras et après cette nuit il n'avait pas dû se faire prier.

Je m'avançais donc pour saluer l'assistance et me faire connaître auprès des nouveaux arrivants :

— Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Je suis la reine Hinata votre hôtesse. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel.

Tout le monde me regarda ahuri par ma prestation ceux qui me connaissaient se mirent à rire doucement.

— Chut ! Pas si fort, me réprimanda Aokiji en arrivant derrière moi suivi de Smoker. Les Tenryubitos sont à côté, s'ils t'entendent parler ainsi aux gens du peuple que vont-ils penser ?

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. Je suis la Reine, je parle comme je veux à qui je veux. Comme si je leur devais des explications. Eux par contre ils vont m'en devoir pour Benjamin. Hier soir j'ai rien dit, mais ce matin c'est autre chose. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? Que je leur dise ce que je pense de leur petit jeu d'hier soir !

— Ah non, s'insurgea Smoker. Nous on se retient, alors tu fais pareil ! On n'en pense pas moins, mais on a pris une décision alors on s'y tient !

— Haha ! Je vous ai fait flipper hein ? Mais je ne suis pas folle, je sais ce que je fais. Alors laissez-moi agir, les gars. Merci pour cette nuit, j'ai bien bouffé !

J'entendis mes amis rire, car ils savaient de quoi je parlais. Les autres étaient horrifiés par mon attitude, j'étais la Reine et je parlais comme une roturière qui vit dans la rue. Aokiji, Smoker, Dragon et Robin se mirent à rougir à mes dires. Puis je repris :

— Bon, sans rire, Dragon, Robin merci à vous aussi pour cette nuit. Je n'ai aucun problème avec vous. Robin est mon amie. Alors toi – fis-je à Dragon – si tu la blesses t'auras à faire à moi, c'est clair ?

Je le vis hocher la tête de façon affirmative dans un grand sourire.

— Bonjour à tous, bonjour mes déesses, salua Sanji en entrant dans la salle en regardant toutes les femmes, les yeux en cœur.

— Haaa ! Les hommes de ma vie et de ma nuit. Merci vous êtes les meilleurs. Arriver à réveiller six chambres à quatre heures du matin c'est merveilleux !

— Tu parles ! Vous deux, la prochaine fois que vous me réveillez si tôt par vos cris, je vous jure que je vous tue. Je rentre dans votre chambre et je vous massacre quoi que vous fassiez. De plus, je n'ai pas pu me rendormir, et maintenant j'ai des cernes, s'énerva Nami.

— Oh pardon ma Nami chéri. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour me faire pardonner. Je te cuisinerai tes plats préférés. Dis-moi ce que tu veux ? À vous aussi Robin d'amour et Hinata hime.

— Hinata hime ? J'aime bien Sanji chan. Je devrais dire _kun_, mais je préfère _chan_ si ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas le moins du monde, Hinata hime, comme tu voudras. Alors, Nami chérie ?

— Je sais ! Je double la dette de Zoro, dit Nami d'un air triomphant.

— URUSEI ! Ça va pas sorcière ! De plus, c'est le Love Cook qui a crié le plus fort. C'est à lui de te rembourser si ça l'amuse, mais moi je te dois rien du tout.

— Zoro, cria Sanji. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler ainsi à Nami chérie, ni à aucune autre femme.

— Rien à foutre, je n'ai pas ton esprit chevaleresque. Moi, quand on m'emmerde, peu importe si c'est une femme ou un homme, je réponds.

— Mais… commença Sanji.

— ÇA SUFFIT ! criais-je. Vous êtes fatigants ! Zoro, fais un effort avec les femmes pour faire plaisir à Sanji, s'il te plaît. Et toi Sanji, essaie de comprendre Zoro. Tu te souviens de ce que sa meilleure amie Kuina m'a dit sur ton homme ?

— Kuina ? me reprit Sanji en réfléchissant.

— Oui, quand je t'ai montré mon passé, rappelle-toi de ma discussion avec la jeune fille fantôme que pleurait Zoro. Elle a déclaré qu'après un combat ton compagnon lui a dit : « _que j'aie un homme ou une femme devant moi, peu m'importe car à mes yeux ce sont les capacités qui comptent »._ Il ne fait donc pas de distinction de sexe. Par ailleurs, c'est pour m'aider qu'ils ont crié, donc c'est à moi de payer la dette de Zoro en entier, dis-je à Nami.

— T'es pas obligée, fit Zoro.

— C'est vrai, mais ça me fait plaisir. D'une certaine façon, tu garderas moins de rancœur envers Nami, et Sanji n'en sera que plus heureux. Quant à toi Sanji, il faut également que tu acceptes les points de vue de Zoro. Être en couple, c'est aussi faire des concessions, pensez-y. Nous sommes tous d'accord ?

Les trois me regardèrent et firent oui de la tête, l'air satisfait.

— Bien, cela étant réglé, je vais à présent voir les Tenryubitos. Aokiji, Smoker, vous venez avec moi ?

— Oui, répondirent les deux hommes.

— Trop forte, cria Luffy en se jetant dans mes bras. Je t'aime grande sœur, t'es vraiment impressionnante. Dès le matin, tu règles tous les problèmes sans t'énerver. En empêchant toutes dispute et bagarre ce qui est dommage, j'aime bien les voir se battre.

— Ah oui ? Tu as raison, ils sont très doués pour ça aussi.

Je sentis les deux hommes rougir et les autres rire sous cape. Seul Luffy n'avait pas compris, comme d'habitude.

— Je ne savais pas que notre Reine était une perverse et une voyeuse, fit Zoro sur un air nonchalant.

— Haha ! Plus que tu ne l'imagines, fit une voix à la porte de la salle.

— Cro ! sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Je vis qu'il n'était pas seul, tous mes hommes étaient là, apprêtés : ils étaient tous magnifiques.

— Pourquoi ne pas être restés au lit ? Je vous aurais fait monter de quoi manger… Bon, je vais aller voir les Tenryubitos qui mangent à côté et après on prend le déjeuner ensemble. Surtout, évitez-les jusqu'à ce que le sommet commence. Après ça devrait aller mieux.

— C'est d'accord, répondirent-ils en chœur, puis ils se jetèrent dans mes bras et m'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue.

— Ils sont avec moi, personne ne les touchera, me dit Cro en les attrapant par le cou et les amenant vers son torse. T'inquiète, personne ne me les enlèvera.

— Ok, répondis-je dans un grand sourire.

Puis j'allai saluer les Tenryubitos pour discuter avec eux des préparatifs de la réception de l'après-midi et ainsi régler les derniers détails. Je revins ensuite déjeuner avec mes hommes et en profitai pour rencontrer tout le monde. J'accueillis les derniers participants, tout semblait bien se passer. J'eus même un moment de bonheur quand l'impératrice Boa Hancock arriva, car dès qu'elle vit Luffy, elle alla le demander en mariage. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à son « Non ! » habituel, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, prit son air le plus sérieux possible et énonça :

— Hancock, tu es mon amie et je te respecte. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là. Hinata m'a appris plein de chose comme l'importance des relations entre les gens. J'ai aussi vu ce que les hommes peuvent faire de pire à une femme et je ne serai pas ce genre d'homme. Nous deux, on vit dans un autre monde, nos connaissances sont réduites. Alors je vais être franc avec toi. Je ne te répondrai pas maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que demain nous réserve, mais je sais une chose, je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates. Et quand j'aurai réalisé mon rêve, alors je penserai peut-être à me marier et à fonder une famille. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras m'attendre jusque là, mais repose-moi la question à ce moment-là et je saurai alors te répondre.

Puis se tournant vers moi, il ajouta :

— Je ferais les choses bien pour que tu sois fière de moi.

— Je le suis déjà. Tu es pour moi le seul à pouvoir devenir le Roi des Pirates. Tu lui ressembles tant. Oui, toi et Shanks vous êtes bien les héritiers de Gold D. Roger et comme Shanks est Empereur, tu peux être Roi, répondis-je en riant.

Ma réplique fit rire tout le monde et Luffy en profita pour se jeter dans mes bras, heureux de ce que j'avais dit. Les marines étaient outrés de voir son comportement envers moi, tandis que les Tenryubitos, eux, firent une remarque comme quoi j'avais trouvé un bon chien de compagnie. Luffy essaya alors d'imiter sans grand succès un canidé. Daz en profita alors pour lui faire un cours sur l'attitude et l'allure qu'auraient à tenir des chiens ou des loups en présence d'une Reine. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, le sommet commença. Selon mes instructions, la plus grande salle de l'hôtel avait été réservée, diverses tables de tailles et de formes différentes y avaient été installées et regroupées pour former un rond biseauté. Nous étions loin d'être tous égaux autours d'elle, mais c'était déjà ça.

Tout le monde s'installa, chaque personne représentant une faction pouvait être accompagnée de deux personnes. Luffy avait choisi Robin et Nami, je les regardais s'installer tous les trois Cro était avec Daz Shanks avec Ben et Yassop Dragon était entouré d'Emporio Ivankov et Inazuma, échappés d'Impel Down. Sabo, le frère de cœur de Luffy, viendrait peut-être les rejoindre.

Une ancienne amie de Luffy vint aussi, la princesse Vivi d'Alabasta, que la présence de Cro dérangeait. Même si tout le monde avait essayé de la rassurer.

Les Tenryubitos restèrent debout et l'un d'eux prit la parole :

— Ma Reine, veuillez m'excuser mais… vous ne comptez pas qu'on s'asseye avec les gens du peuple, si ?

— Eh bien si, nous sommes là pour ça.

— Nous ne pouvons, nous sommes…

— Je sais, le coupais-je. Je sais qui vous êtes, croyez moi j'en ai la pleine mesure. Mais le Roi et moi-même, votre Reine, ne vous laissons que deux solutions. Soit vous vous asseyez et participez au sommet. Soit vous rentrez chez vous en me laissant votre vote ou à ceux qui resteront.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, nous sommes…

— Je suis la Reine, je peux tout faire, même vous faire arrêter pour outrage à ma personne.

— Comment osez-vous ? Notre sang !

— Ici, c'est moi qui ai le sang le plus pur, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez ?

— Le vôtre a été sali par…

— IL SUFFIT ! Voulez-vous vraiment qu'on parle de nos ascendants, réfléchissez bien à ça ?

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous insulter, ni insulter la lignée des Rois.

— Je préfère ! Bien, que décidez-vous ?

Ils se regardèrent et me répondirent :

— Nous rentrons tous, vous n'aurez qu'à faire ce que bon vous semble. De toute façon c'est ce que vous aviez prévu.

— Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous raccompagner.

Ils me sourirent amèrement en partant puis l'homme se retourna, vit Quatre ainsi que Benjamin s'installer, il leur demanda :

— Comte Quatre, Benjamin que faites-vous ? On rentre.

— Pardon – rétorqua Quatre en se relevant, tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Benjamin pour qu'il ne bouge pas –, mais nous sommes les représentants du roi, nous ne pouvons partir. Ordre du roi : « _Rester et soutenir la reine_ ».

— Je comprends, à bientôt.

— Oui au plaisir, répondit Quatre.

Mais sa voix trahissait la haine qu'il portait à cet homme alors qu'il se voulait le plus neutre et le plus poli possible.

— Bien, fis-je quand ils eurent tous quitté la pièce. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, on va commencer. Mais avant ça, comme il y a davantage de places à présent, rapprochez-vous.

Les pirates se déplacèrent, certains firent des remarques à Quatre et Benjamin. Alors que je vis Shanks et Cro se lever, deux hommes s'assirent autour des garçons.

— Désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé d'endroit où faire ma sieste. Puis je dormir ici ? demanda Zoro en s'installant à coté de Benjamin.

Il mit ses pieds sur la table et joua avec ses trois épées, son corps faisait barrière entre le jeune homme à côté de lui et les autres pirates qui se turent en le voyant prendre ses aises. De plus son sourire n'avait rien d'amical.

— Moi, je n'y vois aucun problème, répondit Sanji. Il regarda Quatre avant de le questionner. Puis-je m'installer à vos côtés Comte ? Je suis fatigué d'avoir eu à faire à manger pour autant de personnes. J'aimerais me reposer aussi et me griller une cigarette si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

— Non avec plaisir, c'est la moindre des choses après le fabuleux repas que vous nous avez offert.

— Merci Comte, répondit Sanji dans un grand sourire.

Il s'assit près de Quatre, mit aussi ses pieds sur la table. Un pirate allait bouger, alors il enflamma sa jambe. Tous les pirates à côté de lui reculèrent. Sanji reprit la parole :

— Oh pardonnez-moi messieurs, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. J'avais mal au pied et le réchauffer me fait du bien.

Il désenflamma sa jambe, après avoir allumé une cigarette avec. Le blond bascula sa tête vers l'arrière en happant sa première bouffée et termina son discours :

— Je promets de faire attention à ne pas vous brûler, si vous ne vous approchez pas trop de mes jambes.

Les hommes se rassirent ainsi que Shanks. Cro resta debout et me regarda.

— Puis-je dire un mot avant de commencer ? me demanda-t-il.

Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête, puis il se tourna vers Vivi.

— Voilà. Avant tout, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous Princesse Vivi ainsi qu'auprès de votre peuple. Je sais que m'excuser ne ramènera pas les morts, ni n'effacera la douleur qu'a subi votre peuple. Mais je voulais vous le dire pour que vous compreniez que je ne suis plus votre ennemi.

— Je comprends, répondit Vivi. Cela n'effacera rien, mais je vous remercie de l'avoir exprimé ainsi. Mes amis m'ont affirmé que vous aviez un peu changé. J'imagine qu'ils ont raison, mais pour être franche je ne vous fais pas confiance.

— Vous avez raison. Je ne vous en demande pas autant, ni de me pardonner. Je voulais juste que ça soit dit. Je veux juste qu'on parte sur de meilleures bases pour cette discussion et que le passé reste derrière et n'entre pas en compte.

— Il fait ça pour nous deux, dis-je. Vous et moi Princesse. Je lui ai expliqué qu'une Reine se doit d'être impartiale, qu'elle doit faire des sacrifices pour le bien de son peuple. Sa prise de parole n'a d'autre but que de vous aider à accepter sa présence et que vous puissiez ainsi vous exprimer en toute franchise durant nos débats à venir. De plus il regrette vraiment, mais je comprends votre méfiance. Si tout le monde est d'accord nous allons commencer maintenant.

— Oui, fit l'assemblée.

— Merci, fis-je à Cro qui me sourit en répondant « De rien ».

Je repris la parole pour expliquer en quoi consistait le sommet. L'après-midi se passa bien, car tout le monde joua le jeu en expliquant comment ils voyaient leur gouvernement. Chacun s'exprimait de façon claire, concise pour certains, d'autres paraissaient plus confus, toutefois de bonnes idées commençaient à émerger. Cela permit d'avoir une première vue d'ensemble du caractère et du tempérament de chacun des convives. Nous allions ainsi savoir très vite qui serait apte à gouverner.

Aucun incident majeur fut à déplorer, et vers six heures du soir, après quatre heures de débat, nous décidâmes d'arrêter pour la journée et de reprendre le lendemain matin à huit heures.

Après avoir informé tout le monde que je redescendrai pour le dîner vers huit heures, je me hâtai vers ma chambre. J'avais de quoi travailler vu tout ce que j'avais entendu. Après deux bonnes heures de travail où j'avais mis au propre toutes mes notes, puis fait mon rapport au Roi, je me dirigeai vers la salle de restaurant.

Quand j'arrivai, Shanks et Cro me hélèrent pour que je vienne m'asseoir à leur table, alors j'allai m'installer avec eux.

— Bien travaillé ? me demanda Cro.

— Oui j'ai bien avancé, merci. Avant que j'oublie, Quatre, Benjamin vous avez le bonjour de Grégory. Je sais, j'aurais dû vous le passer mais il était pressé et moi aussi, demain soir promis.

— Oui, me firent les garçons.

— Mais il allait bien ? me demanda Benjamin.

— Ouais, il s'ennuie tout seul dans son grand château, raillais-je.

— Ne te moque pas de lui, ni de moi s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas. Il va bien. Mais il avait l'air contrarié, la réunion de cet après-midi, n'a pas était une réussite. Malgré tout, il était ravi d'apprendre qu'on avait libéré 180 esclaves. Il les récupère demain. Il te félicite et te demande pardon pour tout.

— Merci, ce qui compte c'est que demain il les libèrera et ils seront envoyés dans des orphelinats pour apprendre une vie d'Homme libre, me répondit-il en souriant.

— Et voilà, le repas est servi ! fit Sanji.

Sanji – qui donnait un coup de main en cuisine – s'était encore surpassé, les plus goinfres d'entre nous en furent ravis. Vers dix heures du soir, le repas se termina et je décidai d'aller finir de travailler.

— Je peux t'accompagner ? me demanda Shanks.

— Heu oui bien sûr, répondis-je troublée.

— J'aimerais qu'on parle si ça te dérange pas ? continua-t-il.

— J'imagine que je serai de trop ? fit Cro, en tendant un petit paquet à Shanks. Il rajouta :

— N'oublie pas de l'utiliser !

— Que ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Shanks.

— Haha ! Si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est que ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu n'as pas pris de bon temps avec une femme, rigola Cro.

— Cro, sifflais-je.

Mais il sortait déjà du restaurant.

Je pris alors Shanks par le bras et je l'entrainai avec moi vers l'ascenseur.


	20. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année, ne l'ayant pas fait avant. **

**Ce chapitre est un long lemon. A partir de ce chapitre, il y a aura de long lemon à chaque chapitre, tous plus chauds les uns que les autres et avec plusieurs personnages. Et à partir du chapitre prochain, il y aura des rebondissements dans l'histoire. Voilà bonne lecture et encore merci à tous et toutes de me suivre. Biz au mois prochain Peacecraft. **

**Chapitre 17 : Une nuit des plus surprenantes**

Shanks entra avec moi dans la chambre, il ferma la porte derrière nous en me regardant. Comme je ne l'entendais plus bouger, je me retournai. Je le vis appuyé contre la porte, il voulait parler mais n'y arrivait pas.

Je repris les traits d'Hinata, avec lui aucun faux semblant n'était possible. De plus si je voulais être franche avec lui, valait mieux être moi-même.

L'Empereur s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé. Arrivé devant moi, il m'enlaça de son bras pour me porter à sa hauteur. Le roux m'embrassa en avançant vers le lit. À ce moment-là, la discussion semblait superflue, puis nous avions pas mal de choses à rattraper tous les deux.

Au loin, Cro faisait la moue, je le sentais. Mais pour une fois ça m'était égal, ça faisait des années que j'attendais cet instant, je n'allais pas le laisser passer.

J'avais peur pour un tas de raison. D'abord, je n'avais pas assez mangé – _aurai-je assez de force pour tenir toute la nuit ?_ – venaient ensuite les inquiétudes d'Apo par rapport aux réactions possibles de Cro. Enfin Léna voulait être ailleurs.

Mais ce soir, si je voulais être une femme adulte dans les bras de mon amant, j'avais besoin qu'on soit là toutes les trois. Pour réussir à gérer notre pouvoir, il fallait qu'on ne fasse plus qu'une, et cela allait être difficile.

Shanks m'allongea sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de moi en faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser.

— Attends, fis-je dans un souffle.

— Oui pardon, je n'aurais pas dû, me dit-il en se relevant.

— Non ce n'est pas ça…

Le ramenant vers moi pour l'embrasser, je lui expliquai :

— Je voudrais tenter une expérience avec toi, seulement pour garantir un maximum de réussite, il faut que mes sœurs restent présentes, même si je contrôle nos personnalités. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'elles voudraient être avec leur amant respectif et que je ne garantis pas de pouvoir tenir toute la nuit.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

— Utiliser le pouvoir qui me permet de vieillir pendant un petit moment. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps de pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi sous la forme d'une adulte… mais j'appréhende un peu…

— Je t'aime ma chérie, tu vas y arriver, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je me concentrai pour devenir une jeune fille de quinze ans. Shanks était à la fois étonné et enthousiasmé.

— Peux-tu te voir à travers mes yeux ? J'aimerais que tu te voies, tu es si belle… sinon je t'amène devant un miroir, me dit-il.

— Je peux me voir à travers tes yeux.

Je me transformais par tranche de cinq ans pour arriver à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Je décidai de m'arrêter là car à trois ans près, cela correspondait à mon âge actuel, et je ne tenais pas tellement à me vieillir davantage pour le moment.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? demandai-je.

— J'adore et toi ? répondit-il.

— Moi aussi, je me trouve bien. Je vais être directe mais ne sachant pas combien de temps je vais tenir comme ça, il vaudrait mieux qu'on saute les préliminaires. On en profitera davantage la prochaine fois. Désolé, fit-elle dans un murmure.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-il.

Nous riions de bon cœur tout en nous déshabillant rapidement. Il m'embrassa puis je m'accroupis sans attendre pour prendre son organe dans ma bouche. Je l'excitai avec des va-et-vient de plus en plus cadencés, puis je lui enfilai le préservatif que nous avait fourni Cro et je m'installai à nouveau sur lui.

De sa main unique, Shanks vint me caresser entre les jambes, puis un doigt me pénétra doucement, provoquant en moi des sensations nouvelles. Un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres, je l'invitai à poursuivre.

Shanks retira son doigt et sa verge entra en moi. Enfin, je n'allais faire qu'un avec l'homme qui avait peuplé tous mes rêves. Un homme que j'avais choisi dans mes pensées quand tous les autres me prenaient contre mon gré.

Je ressentais du plaisir, ces va-et-vient en moi étaient aussi bons que ceux de Cro en Apo. Elle avait raison, quand on aime la personne avec qui on fait l'amour, c'est si bon d'être dans ses bras, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, d'entendre sa voix, ses soupirs, de le sentir bouger en soi.

Il accéléra, je perdis toute notion de temps et d'espace. Je me mis à gémir. Pour une fois, je ne faisais pas semblant.

Nous jouîmes ensemble ça avait été rapide certes mais tellement bon, vingt minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions quitté les autres, les plus belles de ma vie.

Il se retira et m'embrassa de mon côté, je relâchai ma concentration pour reprendre mon apparence. Lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un câlin, on finit par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Malgré mon sommeil, mon esprit se promena aux alentours de la chambre allant jusqu'à la plage. Là je perçus deux de mes amis. Tout d'abord Cro qui fixait la mer d'une humeur massacrante. Puis Benjamin qui, ayant repéré l'homme de sable, s'avança lentement vers lui. Étant donné l'état d'esprit du Logia et le fait qu'il ne bouge pas à la venue du jeune homme, ce rapprochement me fit un peu peur. Alors je restai en alerte et observai de loin la scène.

— Heu… pardon, je vous dérange peut-être ? questionna Benjamin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je vous ai vu, je voulais vous remercier pour cette nuit, vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous préoccuper de moi.

— Que veux-tu ? répliqua sèchement Cro.

— Heu… vous dire merci.

— C'est fait, alors laisse-moi.

— Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous importunez. Je vous laisse, dit Benjamin tristement.

— Attends ! Désolé. Je suis de mauvais poil. Je me venge sur toi, je n'aurais pas dû. Assieds-toi à côté de moi si tu veux, dit Cro en attrapant le garçon par le bras.

— Ce n'est pas grave… merci, dit Benjamin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Leurs bras se frôlèrent, Cro se demanda pourquoi le jeune homme s'était assis si près de lui. Alors qu'on voyait bien que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire mal à quelqu'un, pour que sa douleur disparaisse.

— Tu devrais rentrer, tu n'es pas trop habillé et il fait froid, remarqua Cro.

— Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais vous être utile ? questionna Benjamin.

Cro regarda le gamin à côté de lui, d'un air interrogateur. Il portait une chemise en soie ouverte, qui laissait apparaître la marque des esclaves sexuels sur son cœur. L'homme au crochet se demanda si le jeune homme avait beaucoup crié quand le fer chaud avait touché sa peau. Le garçon le regardait droit dans les yeux sans broncher. Cro se mit alors à rire et dit :

— Si tu étais une fille, tu aurais pu l'être.

— Je peux être une femme si ça vous chante, répondit Benjamin sans détourner ses yeux, en comprenant ce que voulait dire Cro.

— Idiot ! Tu n'as rien écouté quand le roi t'as dit 'il _ne faut pas s'offrir au premier venu'_, cria Cro en le giflant.

Il allait lever à nouveau la main sur lui quand un autre jeune homme s'interposa.

— Il a compris, pas besoin d'être violent, cria Quatre en repoussant la main de Cro.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, le rabroua Cro.

— Justement, je vous défends de le toucher. De plus, je suis là car vous m'avez appelé. Je suis empathe et votre colère m'a submergé. Maintenant, j'ai les mêmes envies que vous. Alors, au lieu de vous défouler sur lui, venez avec moi. Je vous amène aux putes s'il faut vous prendre par la main.

— Comment oses-tu ? s'énerva Cro.

— Bah comme vous voulez, en tout cas moi j'y vais, dit Quatre en se retournant pour partir.

— Non ! fit Benjamin.

Il entoura la taille de Quatre et l'attira à lui. Le blond, déstabilisé, se retrouva projeté les fesses par terre, le dos collé contre le torse de Benjamin et un bras de Cro.

— Non n'y va pas, reste avec nous, n'y va pas s'il te plaît, répétait Benjamin.

— Que fais-tu ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange ?

— Je ne veux pas, je… Je… Bégaya Benjamin.

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Je veux que tu restes avec moi, cria Benjamin désespéré.

Quatre regarda le garçon, dont les yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Le blond retira les mains qui l'étreignaient puis se plaça de l'autre côté de Benjamin. Le jeune Comte s'allongea, alors le brun alla se coucher auprès de lui. Il mit sa tête sur son épaule et un bras sur son ventre comme pour le retenir. Cro les regarda, amusé et révolté en même temps, ils empiétaient sur sa quiétude.

— Bon dormons si on ne peut pas faire l'amour, dit Quatre vaincu.

— Si tu veux le faire ne te gêne pas, tu as entre tes bras un homme qui s'offre à n'importe qui, précisa Cro.

— La ferme, fit Quatre en essayant de se relever, mais Benjamin le bloqua à terre.

Cro sourit à cette remarque. Puis se penchant sur eux – son torse recouvrait le corps de Benjamin –, il planta son crochet dans le sable près de la tête du brun tandis que sa main droite se positionnait près de la tête du blond, et il toisa Quatre droit dans les yeux.

— Pourtant je ne dis que la vérité. Il vient de s'offrir à moi. Mais en fait, celui qu'il désire c'est toi et c'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? Alors le seul ici qui ait vraiment besoin qu'on lui tienne la main c'est toi.

Sur ces mots, Cro déplaça sa main droite et attrapa Benjamin pour le faire basculer sur Quatre, les plaçant ainsi bassin contre bassin. Puis il appuya sur le fessier du brun pour que leurs sexes entrent en contact. À ce moment-là, les deux garçons rougirent, surtout quand chacun sentit une légère érection chez l'autre.

Cro glissa sa main sur le fessier de Benjamin, descendant doucement vers son intimité, puis il passa sa main entre leurs bassins pour caresser leurs verges, les deux hommes en gémirent de plaisir.

Quatre allait parler quand Benjamin l'embrassa avec fougue, avant de plaquer son sexe contre celui de Quatre Cro dégagea alors sa main.

Il regarda Benjamin s'installer à cheval sur le corps de Quatre. Le jeune brun reprit ses baisers sur l'homme positionné sous lui en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, puis descendit le long de son cou. Quatre voulait protester, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait cela si ardemment. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Combien de nuits avait-il joui en silence en imaginant cette scène ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Benjamin était l'amant du roi.

— Je ne peux pas… tu… Tu es…

Benjamin l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il savait à quoi l'autre pensait. Mais en cet instant le brun ne désirait qu'un seul homme : Quatre et la nuit était à eux.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire… mais cette nuit je te veux toi ! Ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas. Fais-moi l'amour, ne me l'interdit pas. J'ai besoin de toi… S'il te plaît, bégaya Benjamin.

— Hmm ! fit Cro, je pense avoir trouvé comment Benjamin peut m'être utile…

Il se rapprocha des garçons et leur murmura :

— Vous voulez me faire plaisir, alors criez mon nom durant votre étreinte !

Ces derniers acquiescèrent.

Benjamin déboutonna la chemise de Quatre de haut en bas, puis il commença à embrasser ses clavicules, ses omoplates ensuite, il s'attarda sur ses tétons en les léchant et les mordillant au point qu'ils finirent par durcir et rougir. Benjamin sentait qu'ils étaient prêts pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux, aussi décida-t-il d'y consacrer un long moment.

Quatre gémissait, il cambrait son torse sous les assauts des morsures de Benjamin. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier fit glisser sa langue le long des flancs de Quatre puis sur son bas-ventre.

Benjamin continua de déshabiller son amant tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, lui caressant le dos et la nuque.

Arrivé au niveau des cheveux, il tira d'un coup sec dessus pour faire basculer la tête de Quatre en arrière et ainsi libérer sa gorge. Benjamin se rua dessus, tel un vampire, embrassant cette gorge ainsi offerte pour y laisser un magnifique suçon.

Il lui griffa ensuite le dos. Quatre cria de plaisir, jusqu'à hurler le nom de Benjamin mais au dernier moment il se ravisa :

— Crocodile, oui, c'est trop bon, Crocodile !

Crocodile regarda les deux jeunes hommes avec intérêt. Il sourit et répondit en murmurant à son oreille :

— J'en suis sûr mon grand, j'en suis sûr…

Benjamin s'attela à finir sa tâche : il allongea Quatre au sol, déboutonna son pantalon et le lui retira avec son sous-vêtement. Le blond se retrouva nu sous lui.

Benjamin s'attarda une fois de plus sur le bas-ventre de son amant, le caressant avec pudeur, comme pour ne pas le casser. Ensuite, il poursuivit ces mêmes mouvements délicats sur les hanches, descendant lentement le long des cuisses, passant de l'une à l'autre, puis il remonta doucement vers l'organe en érection de Quatre.

Benjamin s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler, il lui sourit et finit par se jeter sur lui comme s'il était affamé, le prenant à pleine bouche.

Durant ce long baiser, Benjamin attrapa de sa main droite le pénis turgescent du jeune blond et commença à jouer avec le gland, délicatement au début ce qui le fit vagir. Quatre sentait l'extase du moment l'envahir, le transporter vers un ailleurs où plus personne ne comptait sauf eux deux. Ancré dans le sable qu'il malaxait à chaque vague de plaisir, il luttait pour ne pas se perdre dans cet abîme de jouissance.

Cro les regardait faire. À sa grande surprise, il ressentit l'envie de les toucher, de leur faire l'amour, mais aussi l'envie de jouir. Son pantalon gonflait au niveau de son entrejambe. Cela le fit sourire, il enviait ces gamins qui se donnaient du plaisir. Mais pour l'instant, Cro les regardait, il s'occuperait du reste plus tard.

Considérant son amant prêt pour la suite, Benjamin se redressa sur ses genoux et se déshabilla sous le regard des deux hommes présents. Sans gêne ni honte aucune, il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, comme tant de fois auparavant, dans une lenteur et une délicatesse uniques, laissant ses spectateurs sous le charme. Ces derniers pensèrent en eux-mêmes qu'un tel être avait dû être plus qu'apprécié par ses anciens maîtres, tant il irradiait d'une beauté inouïe.

Il est évident, à le voir ainsi, que Benjamin n'a pas son pareil pour éveiller des émotions chez chacun de ses partenaires qu'ils soient impulsifs ou pondérés dans leurs actes, ils seront toujours tiraillés entre lui faire l'amour tout de suite ou en prenant leur temps.

Benjamin se redressa le plus possible afin de retirer sa ceinture avec agilité et sensualité. Le bouton défait, la fermeture à crémaillère s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaître un bout de tissu noir. Au travers de cette petite fenêtre triangulaire, on distinguait bien le renflement de sa verge encore retenue dans le caleçon. Les deux hommes ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène, tellement ils étaient subjugués.

L'homme à genoux sous leurs yeux n'avait pas plus de dix-sept ans, et dégageait déjà un charme fou en restant habillé. Que cela pouvait-il donné une fois nu ? Quatre et Cro n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir !

Benjamin finit de retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et s'installa plus confortablement sur Quatre.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait défaire leur regard d'une telle vision de rêve. Benjamin paraissait tellement parfait qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, et pourtant ils en avaient vu des personnes déshabillées, mais jamais tel spectacle ne leur avait été offert.

Cro lui-même s'en voulait d'avoir des pensées envieuses pour un corps si sensuel. « _Il m'a envoûté, ce n'est pas possible… Et dire que je l'ai giflé pas plus tôt qu'en début de soirée !_ »

Benjamin se plaça ensuite devant Quatre, lui attrapa les jambes, les leva, les passa autour de son cou et alla lécher son intimité.

Quand il sentit que Quatre était enfin prêt à le recevoir, Benjamin mouilla un doigt afin de le pénétrer une première fois. Quatre en gémit de plaisir. Le jeune brun s'humecta les autres doigts pour finir d'exciter son sexe en érection et entra dans son amant qui se délecta du moment.

Excité par les va-et-vient de Benjamin, Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petits gémissement. L'extase était telle qu'il se sentait transporté dans une autre dimension. Il commença à prononcer le nom de Cro comme promis, bientôt rejoint par Benjamin.

Pendant que ce dernier accélérait la cadence, faisant ainsi crier Quatre de plus en plus fort, Cro – éprouvant un étrange désir comme emporté lui aussi par l'appel de son nom – s'allongea à leur côté, défit son pantalon et commença à se caresser.

Porté par l'excitation qu'il procurait à ses deux compagnons, Benjamin jouit dans un dernier râle de béatitude puis s'affala le torse en sueur sur son amant, exténué mais euphorique.

Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais entre deux respirations, il réussit à dire à Quatre :

— À toi mon amour, je veux te sentir en moi.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Quatre.

— Certain, je n'attends que ça depuis des nuits, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Quatre exultait de joie, lui aussi n'attendait que ça depuis des nuits. Il serra fort Benjamin dans ses bras, puis ils changèrent de place pour que le jeune brun puisse s'asseoir sur Quatre : le jeune blond s'installa en tailleur sur le sable et Benjamin se positionna sur lui, ses jambes encerclant Quatre au niveau de la taille. Benjamin se laissa faire, sentant déjà les mains baladeuses de son amant passer sur ses fesses et les caresser avant de remonter sur son torse.

Tout en lui tenant fermement le torse, le jeune blond s'intéressa aux aréoles qui étaient à portée de sa bouche. Benjamin, mu par une excitation intense, bascula la tête après quelques minutes et émit de petits râles continus. Quatre y vit le signe que ses petites attentions portaient leurs fruits et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il tendit une de ses mains au-dessus du visage de Benjamin. En la voyant, ce dernier compris ce qu'attendait son amant, alors il lécha abondamment les doigts qui se présentaient à lui avant que la main ne disparaisse. Il ressentit des frissons à l'idée de ce qui allait venir : cette main glissait le long de son dos et allait le pénétrer doigt après doigt. Et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

Après quelques légers va-et-vient, Quatre ressortit ses doigts et se masturba tout en frôlant l'organe en érection de Benjamin. Le jeune brun se sentit soulevé, littéralement cette fois, pour être pénétré ardemment par Quatre, et les effets qu'il en ressentait n'avaient nul autre égal.

_Enfin… _pensait-il_, enfin il est à moi, en moi… Je l'avais tant désiré et maintenant… maintenant je le sens en moi, doux et ferme à la fois, c'est si bon… j'ai enfin trouvé ma délivrance !_

Benjamin était comme au Paradis, définitivement libre de vivre ses envies. Certes il aimait le roi et lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour sa gratitude et sa bienveillance, malgré tout il avait toujours était fasciné par ce jeune homme, et cette beauté saisissante qui l'avait séduit dès le premier regard échangé il savait que ce garçon serait plus qu'un simple ami ou confident ! Il voulait tout connaître de lui, jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle de son corps, de sa peau, de son odeur. Tout en lui affolait déjà ses sens, et ce soir enfin, son attente était récompensée.

Revenu à la réalité, Benjamin pouvait enfin observer dans l'effort cet amant tant désiré. Face à face, peau contre peau, leur sueur se mélangeaient et Benjamin exultait ! Quatre donna les derniers à-coups d'une accélération presque bestiale avant de jouir puissamment dans son amant.

Cro, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette avait retiré son sous-vêtement et avait commencé à se masturber en les regardant.

Au moment où ils crièrent à l'unisson, lui se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas émettre un son. Cependant, à l'évocation de son nom, et à l'émission des sons d'extase par les deux jeunes hommes, il n'avait pu se retenir et projeta sa semence partout sur son torse.

Jusque-là, il s'était laissé porté par les événements, certainement subjugué par ces visions de splendeur et envoûté par les phéromones dégagées par les deux jeunes mâles en sa présence, mais maintenant qu'il avait joui, il repensa à nous, sachant pertinemment que nous avions été témoins de la scène et qu'il aurait des comptes à nous rendre pour l'avoir fait ! Nonobstant la situation, l'envie avait été la plus forte et elle ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin, même s'il ignorait encore la tournure qu'allaient prendre les choses.

Il releva sa main pour analyser sa semence, quand il entendit Quatre tomber à terre. Il tourna la tête vers les garçons pour constater qu'ils étaient épuisés, mais le regard de Benjamin en disait long sur la suite.

Le brun rampa par-dessus Quatre puis se dirigea vers Cro qui décida d'en faire abstraction quelques secondes pour revenir à sa semence dont il voulait découvrir le goût. Au moment où il abaissa sa main vers sa bouche, Benjamin lui monta dessus. À quatre pattes sur le torse de Cro, Benjamin le regardait faire le voyant hésiter, Benjamin s'avança vers la main souillée du liquide séminal de Cro comme pour la lécher puis du bout des lèvres la poussa jusqu'à la bouche de Cro. Là, dans un baiser langoureux, les deux hommes léchèrent cette main couverte de sperme.

L'homme de sable eut une idée, mais avant même de pouvoir bouger le crochet, Quatre se rua derrière Benjamin, écarta les fesses de ce dernier et lui lécha l'anus, comme s'il avait pressenti ce qui allait arriver. Le brun, léchant toujours la main enfoncée dans la bouche de Cro, se mit à gémir.

_La nuit ne faisait que commencer,_ pensa le plus âgé des trois. L'homme attrapa Benjamin pour le tourner. Le plus jeune était allongé sur le dos, bloqué contre le torse de Cro pendant que Quatre continuait à le léchait. Entre temps, Cro insinua sa main dans la bouche de Benjamin, doigt après doigt. Quatre quant à lui délaissa l'anus de son amant pour se rapprocher de sa verge, de nouveau bien ferme. Benjamin gémit de plaisir. _Quatre était décidément très doué_, pensa-t-il.

Cro ne perdit pas le fil de son idée pour autant, et remplaça ses doigts dans la bouche de Benjamin par son crochet. Ce dernier le lécha sans hésiter, sachant ce que Cro avait en tête. Et il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour ne pas le blesser.

C'était un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte, Benjamin lui devait tout de même d'avoir pu coucher avec Quatre, l'homme qu'il désirait tant avoir pour lui, en lui. Aussi, quand Cro enfonça son crochet dans l'anus du jeune brun, ce dernier était parfaitement détendu.

Délicatement, l'homme de sable le pénétra, sans lui faire de mal, pendant que sa main libre se baladait sur le torse du jeune homme, lui titillant les tétons, les caressant, les pinçant.

— Hmmm ! Allez-y ! Encore ! Plus fort !

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier davantage et redoublèrent d'efforts pour exciter leur jeune amant.

Très vite, Benjamin éjacula dans la bouche de Quatre qui n'avait pu se retirer avant. Cro l'en avait en effet gentiment empêché en mettant sa main dans sa chevelure dorée.

Il avait senti cette main caresser sa tête, la maintenir au-dessus de la verge de Benjamin, et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Au contraire, il avait ainsi pu avaler un peu de la semence de son amant et il n'avait pas trouvé ça si désagréable au goût.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les fois précédentes où on l'avait obligé à le faire. Dans le cas présent, tout le monde était consentant, il se surprit même à aimer cette expérience, et il était prêt à recommencer n'importe quand du moment que c'était avec Benjamin.

— Hmmm ! QUATRE ! CRO ! AHMMMM !

Les deux hommes se dégagèrent de leur amant, encore tout engourdi par le plaisir, le laissant là quelques secondes, affalé sur le torse de Cro.

Puis, dans un regain d'énergie, Benjamain se releva, attrapa Quatre, l'embrassa et le fit glisser jusqu'à la bouche de Cro. Là, ses deux aînés s'embrassèrent pour échanger son liquide séminal.

Benjamin rit en voyant la scène, puis il s'approcha de l'anus de Quatre pour le lécher à son tour. Le jeune blond se retrouva rapidement sous le joug de Cro et Benjamin.

Ces derniers l'entreprirent comme Benjamin l'avait été juste auparavant. Pendant que Benjamin léchait abondamment l'intimité de Quatre, Cro donna sa main au blond.

Ce dernier happa tous les doigts qui se présentaient à lui et les suça longuement Benjamin profita de l'occasion pour lui faire une fellation.

Cro introduisit alors ses doigts dans l'anus de Quatre et présenta en même temps son crochet devant la bouche du jeune Comte. Sans hésitation, il le lécha – _si Benjamin y avait pris du plaisir, pourquoi pas moi ?_ se disait-il. Cro retira ses doigts pour laisser la place à son crochet.

Quatre fut tout d'abord surpris par le côté rigide et lisse du métal et manifesta un petit soubresaut, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur, au contraire. _C'est plus froid que je ne l'imaginais_, pensa-t-il !

La main de Cro glissait sur son torse, s'amusant avec ses tétons. La fellation de Benjamin était si intense qu'en quelques minutes à peine il se déversa dans sa bouche. Le jeune brun rampa alors sur Quatre pour l'embrasser, puis fit de même avec Cro.

Tout en rigolant, il lui demanda :

— Alors ? Lequel de nous trois a le meilleur goût ?

— Haha ! Très bonne question, je dirais… Égalité !

— Tricheur ! dit Quatre en rigolant. T'as pas le droit, tu dois choisir.

— Alors je dirais moi. Comme ça je ne vous mets pas en compétition.

— Tu as raison, dirent les deux hommes.

Ils se regardèrent, redescendirent le long du corps de Cro et empoignèrent son sexe.

— Qu… ? fit Cro.

— Tu l'as dit, c'est toi qui a le meilleur goût. Alors on en profite, dit Benjamin en rigolant.

— De plus, tu n'as joui qu'une seule fois ! Laisse-nous faire, ajouta Quatre avec un clin d'œil.

— Hmm ! Ok, mais juste une petite fellation alors, et après on rentre, ok ?

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent en rigolant, puis ils s'embrassèrent en prenant le sexe de Cro en tenaille dans leur bouche. Les garçons le léchèrent, le mordillèrent, jouèrent avec comme si c'était une glace. L'un après l'autre, ou en même temps. Ils rivalisèrent d'imagination, s'amusant de plus en plus, entraînés par les gémissements de Cro. Puis l'homme de sable se libéra dans leur bouche. Il avait étreint sa veste sous lui, à un tel point qu'il l'avait déchirée. Les garçons remontèrent jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

— Tu es bien le meilleur, fit Benjamin.

— Non, c'est vous les meilleurs, s'amusa Cro.

Les trois hommes rigolèrent, puis les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber chacun de part et d'autre de Cro, se collant à lui, puis se prirent la main sur son torse. Tandis que celui-ci les prenait dans ses bras.

— Peut-on se reposer un peu ici avant de rentrer ? On est fatigué, précisa Quatre.

— Oui, répondit Cro.

Je le vis rabattre sa veste sur les garçons pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid, car il était le seul à être habillé… du moins il l'était un peu plus qu'eux. Je m'endormis après cela, en pensant que le lendemain j'allais devoir mettre les choses au point avec ces trois-là.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Deuxième jour du sommet **

Les garçons se réveillèrent un peu avant l'aube, et réalisant qu'ils s'étaient assoupis, ils se levèrent d'un bond et se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse.

Cro n'avait que son pantalon à remonter et fermer, alors il profita une dernière fois du spectacle proposé par les deux jeunes gens. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur Benjamin : _sa façon de se vêtir est aussi sensuelle que sa façon de se dévêtir_, pensait Cro, _je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…_ Pour autant Cro ne se laissa pas abattre par la situation.

Cette nuit, il avait vraiment pris conscience de toute la beauté que dégageait ce garçon, sa manière si particulière, si féline de se mouvoir, comprenant ainsi pourquoi autant de personnes restaient subjuguées par sa présence et tenaient absolument à le mettre dans leur lit !

Quatre avait sa beauté propre, et bien qu'il n'en soit pas dépourvu, il n'avait pas la grâce de Benjamin. Celle de Quatre était innée, faisant montre d'une noble naissance, ses gestes princiers indiquaient une éducation dans le respect des règles et de la politesse, mais il n'était pas précieux pour autant. Quatre savait taper du poing sur la table et se faire entendre même s'il n'aimait pas ça.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois à l'hôtel. Cro alla dans sa chambre et les garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Benjamin.

Il était six heures du matin quand j'ouvris les yeux, Shanks – toujours à mes côtés – dormait encore. Pour ne pas le réveiller, je me levai lentement, m'habillai rapidement et sortis de la chambre après l'avoir embrassé.

Je filai droit vers la chambre des garçons et les trouvai endormis. Je ressortis aussi sec et me précipitai chez Cro.

J'entrai en claquant la porte. Il était là, en serviette de toilette, les cheveux mouillés, sortant à peine de la douche. Je le fusillai du regard, je voulus le gifler, lui crier dessus. Mais quand son regard se posa sur moi, je m'immobilisai.

Devant moi se présentait un homme à la fois désemparé, furieux contre lui-même et contre le monde entier.

Au fond de moi, j'entendais Apo crier de douleur pour lui, aussi, lui cédai-je la place.

Impassible, il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà Apo l'embrassait à pleine bouche et lui arrachait la serviette qu'il portait à la taille pour le pousser vers le lit.

Cro se laissa faire. Tout en tombant sur le lit, il la vit se déshabiller et se pencher sur sa verge pour l'engloutir d'un coup dans sa bouche.

Le désir montait en lui telle la fièvre, submergé par le bonheur de l'instant. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle faisait ça, là, maintenant, après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer toute la nuit. _Je l'ai trompée, presque humiliée, elle en a été témoin, et maintenant elle me baise… Pourquoi ?_

Il sortit de ses réflexions quand il la sentit chevaucher sans ménagement son membre en érection. Elle s'agitait comme une damnée, les va-et-vient de son bassin le firent réagir, gémir même, aussi, accentua-t-elle ses déhanchements, tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Il posa ses mains sur son corps et se cala sur le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Apo se mit alors à crier :

— Hmmm ! Plus fort ! Vas-y ! OUIIII ! Comme ça, continuuuueee !

Dans un dernier râle, elle glissa un : « je t'aime ! »

Cro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et redoubla d'intensité. Très rapidement, les deux crièrent de concert dans une jouissance inouïe. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, Cro se retira et Apo se releva pour passer dans la salle de bain. Une douche rapide, elle se sécha et s'habilla vite fait. Je repris alors le contrôle et le regardai froidement dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

— Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer ! Apo t'aime et tient trop à toi pour que tu continues tes conneries ! Tu vaux mieux que ça. On se retrouve en bas, ne sois pas en retard.

Je sortis sans me retourner en claquant la porte, puis allai déjeuner.

La matinée passa sans problème, divers sujets ont été abordés. Tout d'abord, nous avons discuté des territoires administrés par chacun des convives ensuite, il a fallu appuyer Luffy dans sa requête pour revendiquer les terres de Big Mom après la défaite de cette dernière enfin, il a été question de deux problèmes administratifs majeurs : dans un premier temps, nous avons parlementé sur la mise en place de lois visant à protéger au maximum les populations civiles, tout en prêtant attention aux revendications des Pirates – ces derniers souhaitant bénéficier de lieux éloignés de l'occupation des marines – puis nous nous sommes penchés sur la création d'un gouvernement et sur les critères et les modes de sélection de ses membres.

En début d'après-midi, après cinq heures d'âpres négociations, nous sommes tous partis manger. Néanmoins, mon corps était dans un tel état de fatigue que je préférai aller m'allonger un moment.

Aussi, vers 14 heures, j'annonçai à tout le monde qu'ils avaient quartier libre tout l'après-midi et qu'on ne reprendrait que le lendemain matin.

Après une grande exclamation de joie, toutes les femmes présentes – des plus coquètes aux plus 'pirates' – décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques. Sanji trouva ce temps libre opportun pour aller faire le marché, lui qui se demandait justement quand il pourrait dégager du temps pour réapprovisionner les bateaux. Benjamin et Quatre l'accompagnèrent pour visiter l'île en même temps.

Tandis qu'ils allaient tous prospecter l'île, moi j'allai seule dans ma chambre et m'effondrai sur le lit.

Vers 17 heures, je ressentis un danger, aussi je téléportai mon esprit vers le lieu concerné, tout en restant endormie, car je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller.

Je vis Quatre, Benjamin et Sanji dans une ruelle, entourés de pirates armés et menaçants. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, car les garçons savaient se défendre.

Sanji commença à envoyer des coups de pied sur leurs assaillants qui s'étalèrent au sol. Les deux plus jeunes rendaient pas mal de coups, mais Benjamin fut frappé à la tête par derrière, si violemment qu'il s'effondra au sol. Au moment où Quatre voulut le secourir, trois hommes le ceinturèrent pour le plaquer au sol pendant qu'un quatrième le chloroformait jusqu'à évanouissement. Dans le même temps, Sanji sentait le danger grandir à vue d'œil et se précipita vers eux, mais là un groupe de pas moins de cinq personnes fut nécessaire pour le stopper et le plaquer lui-aussi au sol, avant qu'un sixième individu ne vienne lui injecter une drogue pour l'endormir.

Les garçons étaient en grand danger et je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité d'intervenir au moment où on les transportait ailleurs. Trop fatiguée pour maintenir mon corps astral et les suivre, je finis par me rendormir profondément. Toutefois, une petite alerte inconsciente me rappela qu'il fallait que je les aide.

Quand je me suis sentie assez forte à nouveau pour projeter mon corps, je retrouvai les trois hommes dans une cabane située sur les hauteurs de l'île. Des pirates étaient postés devant, en guise de sentinelles, ainsi que dans la pièce qui servait à la fois de salon et de cuisine. Sur le côté, il y avait une chambre où se trouvaient mes amis en compagnie d'autres hommes.

Cinq d'entre eux étaient des pirates, les dix autres étaient des marines. Ils discutaient et riaient en regardant mes protégés installés de part et d'autre au pied du lit à baldaquin. Quatre et Benjamin étaient côte à côte sur la droite, ils se touchaient presque, quant à Sanji, il était de l'autre côté du montant. Je les observais tristement, à demi inconscients, nus et pieds et poings liés.

À la façon dont ils avaient attaché les jambes de Sanji, j'avais compris qu'ils le connaissaient bien et qu'ils savaient quelles étaient ses armes.

Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je m'inquiétais car j'étais dans l'incapacité de me lever pour arrêter tout ça.

— Haha ! Prince Sanji comme on se retrouve, fit un marine.

— Je ne vous connais pas enfoiré, répondit Sanji.

— Effectivement, vous n'aviez que trois ans la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Vous avez dû nous oublier. Mais dans le doute, nous allons finir le travail.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Sanji.

— Nous sommes les marines du capitaine Vermillon. Nous avons tué votre mère et détruit votre île. On vous a laissé pour mort la dernière fois, mais on ne refera pas la même erreur aujourd'hui.

— Allez au diable ! cria Sanji.

Il se débattit pour se libérer, mais il ne put bouger et se blessa les jambes à cause des entraves métalliques.

— Haha ! Oui, si tu veux, mais tu iras avant nous sois en sûr ! répondit le marine.

— Mais avant, on va s'amuser avec vous, dit un pirate.

— Non ! Laissez-les partir, c'est après moi que vous en avez, s'insurgea Sanji.

— C'est vrai ! Mais vois-tu, nous sommes nombreux, et toi seul ne suffira pas à nous satisfaire, rétorqua le pirate.

Je commençai à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je cherchai à qui je pouvais demander de l'aide et je pensai immédiatement à Cro.

Je sondai toute l'île pour finir par le trouver dans une taverne près de la sortie de la ville, non loin des hauteurs où se trouvaient les garçons. Aussi décidai-je de le contacter par télépathie :

— _Cro ! C'est Hinata, tu m'entends ?_

— _Tiens, Hinata, que me vaut cet hon…_

— _Tais-toi et écoute-moi : j'ai… nous avons besoin de ton aide. Quatre, Benjamin et Sanji sont en danger. Ils se sont fait enlever par des pirates aidés des marines qui ont tué la mère de Sanji. Va les aider s'il-te-plaît, je suis bloquée au lit. Mon corps ne répond plus, seul mon esprit peut voyager et me permettre de communiquer avec vous. S'il-te-plaît sors-les de là, merci._

— _Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? fit-il sans quitter sa bière des yeux._

— _Pour trois raisons : un car tu les apprécies en dépit de ce que tu peux dire, deux car tu es le plus proche géographiquement pour intervenir et trois pour Apo… Quatrièmement parce qu'il faut agir vite avant que la situation ne dégénère. _

— _Ouais, et j'y gagne quoi, moi ?_

— _Toute notre gratitude et tout notre amour…_

— _Grumph, ajouta-t-il sans réelle conviction._

— _Ne perdons pas plus de temps, je t'envoie l'emplacement immédiatement. Pars tout de suite. Le temps tu que arrives, je vais rester avec eux, et les conseiller pour gagner du temps._

— _Ok, finit-il par dire en éclusant d'un trait sa bière._

J'étais moyennement convaincue par l'attitude de Cro, néanmoins je n'avais que lui sous la main pour le moment, je devais donc faire avec.

Cro se leva et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la cabane. De mon côté, je revins auprès des garçons.

— Bon commençons, fit le pirate de tout à l'heure.

— On n'a qu'à prendre les deux blonds mon frère, fit un deuxième.

— Moi je prends le brun… Mais pardon ! Nous manquons à tous nos devoirs, ajouta l'homme avec un rictus sadique. Capitaine Karnac. Et là, ce sont les frères Kamakiri. Ces deux honorables capitaines ont partagé le même fruit du démon, de type Zoan. Comme leur nom l'indique ce sont des mantes religieuses. Vous savez ce qu'on dit d'elles ? Qu'elles bouffent leurs amants pendant l'acte. Ils ont toutefois promis de se retenir la première fois, pour qu'on puisse tous s'amuser avec vous. Mais après… De plus, ils ont tendance à se transformer pendant l'acte. Alors évitez de mourir trop vite.

— _Les garçons, vous m'entendez ? C'est Hinata. Je ne peux pas bouger, alors j'ai envoyé des renforts… enfin, plutôt un renfort. Alors tenez bon, faites durer la discussion, il arrive. _

— _Ok, répondirent les trois hommes. _

Les capitaines s'avancèrent vers Quatre et Sanji, se positionnèrent derrière eux et déboutonnèrent leur pantalon.

— Foutez-leur la paix ! cria Benjamin.

— Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublie pas, fit le marine.

Les capitaines s'étaient arrêtés un instant pour regarder Benjamin et le marine à leur côté. Ce dernier sortit un couteau en rigolant, fit glisser la lame le long des fesses de Benjamin, la descendit entre ses cuisses et lui entailla légèrement la peau. Un filet de sang se mit à couler le long de sa cuisse et à goutter jusqu'au sol.

— Arrêtez ! hurlèrent Sanji et Quatre ensemble.

— Il a compris le message, reprit Sanji.

Le marine se mit à rire. Quand il entendit des bruits provenant de dehors, il fit signe à un de ses collègues d'aller voir.

Quand celui-ci arriva au niveau de la porte, il fut projeté en l'air avec cette dernière. Cro se tenait là, sur le seuil de la pièce.

Il aperçut alors le marine, un couteau à la main, positionné entre les jambes de Benjamin. Il se jeta aussitôt sur lui pour lui trancher la gorge d'un coup de crochet.

Puis, il fit apparaître deux mini-tempêtes de sable dans sa main et les balança sur les capitaines pirates qui se transformaient en mante religieuse pour l'attaquer. Engloutis par les tornades, les capitaines-mantes se desséchèrent en quelques secondes, puis vint le tour des autres hommes présents sur les lieux.

Quand tout fut fini, il ne restait que Cro et les trois victimes de l'embuscade, vivants certes mais quelque peu choqués par cette avalanche de violence aussi rapide que fugace.

Cro détacha les deux garçons :

— Partez et allez rejoindre Hinata dans sa chambre, elle soignera Benjamin. Ne faites pas attention aux cadavres je m'en occuperai plus tard.

— Et pour Sanji ? demanda Quatre inquiet.

Ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ce que dégageait Cro n'annonçait rien de bon, et il ne voulait pas partir tant que Sanji ne serait pas détaché.

— Je m'en charge aussi, partez devant, répliqua Cro.

— Mais… fit Quatre.

— Ça suffit ! Occupe-toi de Benjamin, répondit-il de manière virulente. Je ne vais pas le violer, alors partez !

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent en prenant la direction de la ville afin de venir à ma rencontre. Tout en les attendant, je restais attentive à ce qui allait se passer dans la cabane.

Cro s'assit par terre à côté de Sanji et alluma un cigare.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Libère-moi. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça. En plus j'ai froid, se plaignit Sanji.

— Non, pas tout de suite… On va parler d'abord, répondit Cro.

— Hein ? fit Sanji dépité par l'attitude incompréhensible de Cro.

— Vois-tu, je n'arrive pas à leur parler en face, je vais en profiter maintenant puisqu'elles ne peuvent pas intervenir. Aussi, je te demande de te taire et de m'écouter, sinon je pourrais vraiment abuser de toi ! Finalement, quand on te voit comme ça, ainsi dévêtu et offert à mes yeux, on se demande pourquoi seul Roronoa aurait le droit d'en profiter, non ?

En disant cela, il posa son unique main sur le postérieur de Sanji et la fit glisser dessus comme on le ferait pour calmer un chien quand on le caresse. Sanji ne bougea pas et m'entendit dire :

— _Il ne te fera pas de mal, il n'est pas comme ça… Pardon, laisse-le finir, ça ira… Si je vois que ça dégénère j'interviendrai promis._

Puis Cro continua, comme si de rien n'était :

— Tu vois cette nuit… j'ai trompé Apo. Je l'ai humiliée, tout comme ces deux gamins finalement. Pourtant quand elle m'a vu ce matin, elle m'a fait l'amour comme jamais auparavant ! Hinata m'a dit qu'elle passait l'éponge pour l'histoire avec les gamins car Apo m'aime. Elles acceptent que je leur fasse du mal, car elles m'en ont fait. Un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte, car oui, j'ai souffert. Hein ? Qui l'aurait cru ça ? Que moi, le si terrible et méchant Crocodile – dont le crochet ne faillit jamais –, je puisse souffrir, et tout ça pour la mort d'un enfant que je n'ai même pas connu. Mais c'était aussi le mien tu comprends ? J'aurais dû avoir mon mot à dire, ne pas être dépossédé de cette décision. Mais non, elles ont agi sans mon consentement ! Je sais qu'elles ne veulent pas d'enfant, je peux le comprends, je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas seule dans ce corps, mais moi je l'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec elle, fonder une famille… Oui je suis égoïste, mais je pensais que…

Cro ferma les yeux un instant, aussi fugace que fut cette émotion, je l'avais ressentie, puis il reprit :

— Et puis hier soir, j'ai compris que je n'avais aucune chance… Il est là LUI ! Il est parfait LUI ! …Ce Shanks. Hinata l'a toujours aimé. Il a toujours été leur soutien à toutes les trois : quand elles se faisaient violer, c'est à lui qu'elles pensaient, c'est dans ses bras qu'elles se voyaient… Pfff ! Alors moi dans tout ça, je suis qui, je suis quoi moi, hein ? Qu'ai-je le droit de demander ? De revendiquer ? Mais rien bien sûr ! Il est là dans sa vie, dans son lit… leur lit à toutes les trois ! Moi je ne suis plus rien, juste l'homme avec qui elles passaient le temps avant qu'il ne se décide à entrer réellement dans leur vie, dans leur lit. Et moi, comme un con, qui ai eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux. C'est pas merveilleux ça ? Un ménage à six ! Et maintenant je vais tout détruire, je veux qu'elles me haïssent à tel point qu'elles en viendront aux poings et aux crocs pour se débarrasser de moi, un vrai combat comme lors de notre première rencontre, pour clore un magnifique chapitre. Tu en penses quoi toi, hein ? Évidemment, pour être sûr qu'elles rentreront dans une rage folle, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'utiliser…

— Attends ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je suis sûr qu'Apo t'aime, j'ai vu en elle comme en Hinata, et elle t'aime, cria Sanji.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, ou peut-être pour que je te foute la paix ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer, Zoro n'est pas le seul homme à savoir faire l'amour. Maintenant, si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux penser à lui, voire crier son nom si tu veux, m'en fous complètement !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Sanji qui, horrifié, m'appelait à l'aide. Je lui répondis que les secours arrivaient et qu'il devait tenir bon. Pendant ce temps, Cro se rapprocha de Sanji et colla son sexe en érection contre les fesses de ce dernier, toujours positionné à quatre pattes. Cro s'allongea sur le dos du cuistot, passa sa main sous son bassin pour lui saisir la verge et la branler.

Pour le jeune blond, la situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer, une palette d'émotions aussi large que confuse lui venait à l'esprit en pensant à Cro – comment en était-il arrivé là ? Mais en pensant aussi à la position dans laquelle il était et le trouble qui commençait à l'assaillir : ça devenait presque agréable tellement l'homme-sable était doux dans ses actions. Sanji s'en voulait de gémir de plaisir, sans compter l'érection qui pointait sous les assauts de Cro. L'homme au crochet savait y faire visiblement pour l'exciter : souffle chaud dans la nuque, oreille mordillée, il ne semblait rien laisser au hasard.

Cro finit par murmurer :

— Tu peux crier. Ne te retiens pas. Appelle-le. Tu tiens à lui, peut-être qu'il viendra.

— Va te faire… cria Sanji.

Puis il se sentit partir, il ne put se retenir et articula à voix haute :

— Zoro !

— Oui, répondit un homme.

Tout d'abord un silence de plomb surpris Sanji et Cro, puis ils levèrent la tête vers la porte et virent un homme affublé de trois sabres qui entrait dans la pièce. Cro se mit alors à rire :

— Elle t'a envoyé toi ? Tu vois Sanji quand on y croit avec tout son cœur, nos rêves peuvent se réaliser. Tu l'appelles, il arrive.

Tout en parlant, Cro continuait de masturber Sanji. Celui-ci enfouit son visage entre ses mains, honteux d'être ainsi vu par Zoro.

L'homme aux cheveux verts, lui, regardait le spectacle. Il s'avança vers Cro, dégaina un sabre et le fit tomber d'un coup franc sur lui.

L'homme-sable se dématérialisa pour apparaître derrière Zoro. Il le délesta de ses sabres et continuait de rire. Zoro était furieux mais se contenait.

Peu avant qu'il n'arrive sur les lieux, je lui avais expliqué la situation, et surtout qu'il devait rester le plus calme possible : il récupérait Sanji et s'en retournait à l'hôtel tranquillement.

Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus, alors il fit volte-face, regarda Cro droit dans les yeux et cria :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux enfoiré ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire du mal à l'homme que j'aime ? Te laisser rire de ce que tu lui fais subir ?

— Ce que je veux ? demanda Cro d'un ton interrogateur. Eh bien ! ça dépend de ce que tu es prêt à me donner pour l'homme que tu aimes ?

— Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, demanda Sanji.

— Laisse je m'en occupe. Eh bien tout sauf lui, tu ne le touches plus, cria Zoro.

— Alors je peux te toucher ? fit Cro en s'approchant de son oreille tout en lui caressant la joue.

— Non, cria Sanji, tu ne touches plus personne.

— Je vois… Alors il ne reste qu'une option. Es-tu prêt à faire la même chose que les gamins cette nuit ? Du moins la première partie.

— Oui, si tu promets que tu ne fais que regarder.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Zoro.

Sanji raconta ce que lui avait confié Cro sur la nuit dernière. Zoro fut surpris et révolté. Quant à Cro, il souriait du mépris qui se dessinait sur le visage du bretteur. Il tenait impérativement à ce que nous soyons spectatrices de ce nouveau drame : continuer à nous faire mal à travers ceux que nous chérissons le plus.

— Très bien, si tu me promets qu'après on peut partir tranquille. De toute façon, je ne peux rien contre toi. Vu l'état de ces hommes, l'un de nous pourrait y rester, et ce n'est pas le but. Elles en seraient attristées. Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix, vu qu'elles m'ont demandé de ne pas te faire de mal et de revenir entier avec Sanji, expliqua Zoro.

— Eh bien, tu es un bon chien, tu auras un « nonos », rigola Cro.

— Je la respecte, c'est tout. Elle t'aime, alors je fais un effort. Et comme je lui dois mon bonheur d'être avec Sanji, je l'écoute. Ta colère t'aveugle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que l'homme que tu étais sur le bateau ait disparu au profit de cet homme méprisable, mais je lui fais confiance. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, rajouta Zoro.

— Bien ! Alors, encule ton homme qu'on en finisse.

— Urusei ! Pas comme ça, détache-le ! De plus, étant encore drogué, il ne sera pas capable d'utiliser ses jambes contre toi.

— Ok, fit Cro.

L'homme-sable coupa les liens de Sanji avec son crochet et l'attrapa sous un bras pour le projeter sur le lit.

— C'est mieux ainsi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Zoro.

Zoro se dirigea vers le lit sans répondre et se positionna au-dessus de son amant sans le toucher. Le bretteur détailla son homme, allongé sur le dos et qui détournait le regard. Le voir ainsi nu le faisait vibrer, il était si beau. Il le voulait, non pas que pour le libérer, mais aussi parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant, tout se passera bien. Je te ferai oublier ces mauvaises heures passées ici avec ces pirates et cet… énergumène… Faisons l'amour puisque c'est ce qu'il veut, et ensuite partons, tu veux bien ?

Il attrapa le visage de son amant et le bascula vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il vit des larmes rouler sur les joues du jeune blond. Pendant qu'il les léchait, il entendit un murmure :

— Baka, je ne te mérite pas Marimo.

— Ne dit pas ça, Love Cook.

— Je t'aime Zoro.

Après un nouveau baiser sur la bouche, Zoro descendit le long de la gorge de Sanji. Ses lèvres glissaient sur le corps de Sanji, lentes et sensuelles. Elles s'attardèrent un moment sur ses aréoles, les mordillant légèrement du bout des dents, les titillant par petits à-coups du bout de la langue. Sanji montait au septième ciel, émettant de petits cris aigus prouvant une fois de plus le savoir-faire de son homme. Ces mêmes lèvres continuèrent leur exploration sur le corps du cuistot, s'amusant cette fois avec le nombril du jeune homme, puis elles descendirent au niveau du bassin, faisant comme le tour des hanches pour finir leur course droit sur la verge de Sanji qu'elles gobèrent sans demander leur reste pour lui faire une fellation.

Poussant de petits cris de plaisir, Sanji s'agitait sous Zoro, excité par la pipe que lui taillait ce dernier. Zoro, stimulé par la situation, décida de passer à l'étape suivante : il délaissa le pénis de son amant pour se diriger vers son anus et lécher. Zoro entreprit d'y introduire un premier doigt, ce qui fit réagir Sanji de manière vive avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire de béatitude. Exalté, il en introduisit un second, et travailla bien son anus pour qu'il soit prêt à l'accueillir. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant Sanji au bord de l'extase, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra de son sexe en érection.

Il plaqua son torse contre celui de son aimé, accentuant les mouvements de son bassin. Il entrait et sortait avec douceur, mais non sans une certaine frénésie, de la gangue que lui offrait le corps de Sanji. Ce dernier, bercé par les va-et-vient de son homme et les quelques paroles réconfortantes qu'il lui susurrait, commença à se sentir venir et jouissait de plus en plus fort. Puis, de concert après s'être longuement retenus, les deux hommes crièrent de plaisir, assez fort pour en secouer les murs autour d'eux.

N'oubliant pas pour autant leur contrat avec Cro, leurs voix rauques emplies de bonheur lancèrent un « Crocodile » suffisamment puissant pour avoir été entendu à des miles à la ronde. Une fois qu'il eut joui en Sanji, Zoro se retira pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Satisfait, Cro souriait, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas fini quand il vit le jeune blond à califourchon sur le bassin du bretteur aux cheveux verts. En voyant ça, l'homme-sable se délecta de la situation.

Sanji offrit son plus beau sourire à son amant, puis après l'avoir embrassé, il lui dit tout bas :

— Merci… à moi maintenant.

— Sanji, tu sais, on peut partir ?

— Non, il ne voudra pas. Et puis il n'y a que nous deux… et je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Oui… juste nous deux mon amour, répondit-il en souriant.

Sanji acquiesça d'un signe de tête, souriant comme si c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Tout en caressant le corps de son homme, il le dévorait de baisers. Il était déjà prêt à le pénétrer, son érection n'étant pas retombée. Il se déplaça assez rapidement vers l'anus de Zoro, l'humidifia avec sa langue puis y introduisit ses doigts. Zoro claqua des doigts, ce qui signifiait pour Sanji la possibilité de passer à la phase suivante, et cela l'amusait fortement. L'épéiste avait pris cette fâcheuse manie de claquer des doigts quand il s'impatientait, aussi Sanji reprit les choses en main et pénétra son homme qui se cambra de plaisir. Sanji attrapa la verge de Zoro dans sa main, mais son amant le repoussa. Le ramenant vers sa bouche en lui agrippant la nuque, il lui roula une pelle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer. Sanji continuait à se mouvoir en Zoro en accélérant la cadence. Puis très rapidement, les deux hommes jouirent. Exténué, encore un peu groggy par la drogue qui lui a été administrée, Sanji s'allongea à nouveau près de Zoro.

— Eh bien merci messieurs, vous êtes libres, fit Cro.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Je profitais d'avoir mon corps astral pour regarder dehors, et ainsi répondre à ses interrogations :

— _Les garçons, vous m'entendez ? Des marines arrivent. Vite partez ! Prenez la porte dérobée à coté de vous. Cro, rentre tous les corps dans la cabane. Je m'occupe du reste. Dépêchez-vous de m'amener Sanji ! Pour que je retire rapidement la drogue de son corps._

— Zoro habille-toi. J'aide Sanji, c'est bon. Plus le temps de s'amuser, faut déguerpir avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ordonna Cro.

D'une première main de sable, Cro commença par rentrer tous les corps des pirates morts qui jonchaient le sol à l'extérieur de la cabane, ensuite il attrapa les vêtements de Sanji pour l'aider à se rhabiller et le mit sur son épaule tout en agrippant Zoro – rhabillé lui aussi – d'une autre main de sable pour entraîner tout ce beau monde le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie.

Ils se faufilèrent loin de la cabane cachés par les arbres. Tout à coup, un gros bruit et des cris retentirent : la cabane avait explosé peu avant l'arrivée des marines. Ces derniers avaient hurlé en entendant l'explosion, se couchant à terre pour éviter d'être soufflés.

Les trois hommes poursuivaient leur route à couvert en direction de l'hôtel.


	22. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, **

**Je publie aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre. Il restera donc le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. Pour ce soir si vous n'aimez pas les lemons corsés passez votre chemin, car il n'y a que ça. Ce sera plus calme sur les deux derniers chapitres****. **

**Sinon avec Sam-Elias on écrit des fictions à quatre mains. On va donc créer un nouveau compte pour publier ensemble, dès que ce sera corrigé, ce qui peut prendre du temps. Mais je vous en reparlerais plus tard. Je voulais juste vous dire que je serais sur un autre compte avec des histoires sur One pièce, Gangsta, Saint-Seiya, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et d'autres. **

**Chapitre 19 : Reconstructions.**

Les trois hommes arrivèrent dans ma chambre vers 20 heures. Benjamin et Quatre étaient avec moi, assis sur le lit. J'avais pris soin de soigner la blessure du jeune brun, même si je pouvais à peine bouger. En effet, il m'était vraiment très difficile de me lever du lit, et encore moins de tenir debout. Crocodile s'avança vers ma couche pour y déposer Sanji qui était encore coincé sur son épaule. Je conviai les deux jeunes garçons à aller se laver. Je ne désirais ni les voir assister à la suite, ni qu'ils quittent ma chambre. Cro attendit qu'ils soient dans la salle de bain pour monter sur le lit. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sanji et dit :

— Autre lieu, autre jeu. Maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses, blondinet.

— Arrête ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je t'ai observé. Ils ont fait ce que tu leur demandais. Alors laisse-moi soigner Sanji, qu'ils partent ! C'est entre nous maintenant, criai-je.

Cro me regarda en souriant puis roula une pelle à Sanji. Le bretteur se jeta sur lui, mais l'homme-sable l'attrapa au vol, le plaquant sur le lit à côté de son ami. Il les enjamba tous les deux et resserra son étreinte autour de leurs tailles. Il leur susurra :

— Un plan à trois devant Hinata, ça vous dit ? En plus là, on peut être sûr que cela va lui plaire. Trois hommes, pour elle, c'est le must.

— Fous-leur la paix ! Je suis assez nourrie, si tu fais allusion à cela. De plus, ils n'ont rien fait. J'ai compris le message, m'insurgeai-je.

— Assez nourrie !? Mais bien sûr ! Tu tiens à peine debout. Je suis sûr que si tu leur demandais, ils le feraient sans hésiter, tellement ils te sont dévoués corps et âme, hein ? ajouta Cro dans un grand éclat de rire à leur intention.

— Laisse-les partir ! ordonnai-je.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Qu'ils ne t'aiment plus parce que tu leur demandes de faire un truc à trois ? À moins que… Non, tu ne serais pas jalouse quand même ? Tu sais que tu peux participer si tu veux.

— Arrête ! C'est indécent et tu te ridiculises encore plus, soupirai-je.

— Haha ! Alors les garçons, vous la laissez tomber ? … Vous pouvez partir, mais qui sait ce que je lui ferais à elle ou aux deux autres.

Cro jouait sur tous les fronts : il savait pertinemment que les garçons feraient tout et n'importe quoi du moment que ça m'était bénéfique, et comme il voyait que je manquais d'énergie, il profita de la situation pour s'amuser avec eux et se jouer d'eux.

— Urusei ! Ne les touche plus. C'est bon, on va le faire, gueula Zoro.

— NON ! Hurlai-je. Cro, descends de là tout de suite et libère-les ! Zoro, prends Sanji avec toi et allez-vous en ! exigeai-je.

— On reste et on le fait, annonça Sanji d'une voix ferme. On n'est plus à ça près. De plus, Cro a raison tu en as besoin. Donc, si Zoro est d'accord, moi aussi, ajouta-t-il.

Zoro acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— À la bonne heure… fit Cro en souriant.

Il était arrivé à ses fins par le simple biais de la culpabilité qu'auraient pu éprouver les garçons à ne pas prendre soin de moi comme je le faisais pour eux.

Cro embrassa de nouveau le jeune blond, puis embrassa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il se releva, fit tomber son manteau par terre, puis fit signe aux garçons de commencer sans lui.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à se caresser. Tout en embrassant Sanji, Zoro lui déboutonnait la chemise et se disait qu'il ferait bien l'amour à ce corps si viril, si longiligne des heures, des jours durant, tellement il paraissait parfait à ses yeux.

Rien que d'y penser, cela l'excitait il dévorait ses lèvres de baisers profonds et langoureux. Puis il repoussa doucement Sanji sur le dos pour le chevaucher.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts enleva la chemise, lui embrassa la gorge, puis descendit sur ses clavicules, son torse et ses aréoles. Sanji s'agitait, se contorsionnait, poussait de petits cris de plaisir tellement il était transporté par le jeu de Zoro.

L'épéiste se débarrassa de leurs pantalons, écarta les jambes du cuistot et se mit à genoux devant lui. Cro profita de l'instant pour se rapprocher du bretteur et le surplomber de toute sa hauteur bien qu'à genoux lui-aussi. Ses bras caressèrent le torse de Zoro, puis au moment où ils allaient s'intéresser un peu plus au corps du cuistot, l'épéiste attrapa le bras au crochet et ajouta sans détour :

— Sanji est à moi. Tu me fais ce que tu veux mais lui, il est à moi. Je lui ai promis que je serais le seul homme à lui faire l'amour. Et je tiendrai ma promesse.

— Ok… mais moi, je ne promets rien… fit Cro en ramenant ses bras vers l'épéiste tout en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis Zoro embrassa son amant sur les lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je tiendrai ma parole. Tu n'es qu'à moi. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

Pour un meilleur confort, Zoro fit déplacer Sanji un peu plus vers la tête du lit. Ainsi installés, ils avaient tout le lit à leur disposition et Zoro pu reprendre les préliminaires.

Cro les regardait faire tout en se masturbant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il prenne autant de plaisir à dévorer des yeux une telle scène – je sentais monter son désir de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Puis le bretteur, à quatre pattes, se mit à lécher l'anus de son homme afin de bien le préparer pour ce qui allait venir. Par mimétisme, Cro fit de même avec Zoro.

Je restais là, assise tant bien que mal sur un fauteuil à côté du lit, à observer ces trois hommes en pleine action. Je n'étais pas franchement satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses, néanmoins Cro avait raison sur un point, j'étais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit et leurs actes ici et maintenant auraient un impact plus que positif sur ma santé. Je devais reconnaître que cette nourriture était un peu particulière, mais elle avait le mérite de faire son office.

Pareils à des chenilles processionnaires, les trois hommes étaient placés de telle façon que Cro léchait l'anus de Zoro qui léchait celui de Sanji. Puis celui du milieu entreprit de pénétrer son amant, doucement d'abord, attendant comme un signe de ce dernier pour poursuivre. Il commença de petits va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que l'homme-sable lui-même décide de prendre l'épéiste. Là, tout s'arrêta net.

Puis Cro donna un nouveau ton à leur partie à trois, entraînant Zoro dans un mouvement synchrone. En fin de parcours, Sanji se laissait porter par leurs déhanchés : les sensations étaient étonnamment bonnes, jouissives même, comme si ces deux-là le prenaient en même temps.

Zoro lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé expérimenter un jour cette position, prendre et être pris. Et malgré les réticences qu'il avait eu à l'égard de Cro, son idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Il se disait même que les deux autres devraient essayer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour éprouver les mêmes émotions que celles qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même. Les gémissements de plus en plus aigus de ses acolytes annonçaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir, et lui-même se sentit partir avec eux, dans un puissant râle à trois voix qui se propagea dans tout l'hôtel.

Allongés de part et d'autre du cuistot, ils semblaient se vider de toute leur force. Puis le rire de Crocodile s'éleva et raisonna dans toute la pièce. Il y avait pris autant de plaisir que moi et j'étais à présent abasourdie par les vagues de plaisir que je ressentais et qui arrivaient de chacun d'eux. Le rire de Crocodile se déversa sur ma peau, comme une douche d'eau chaude qui se répand et vous enveloppe d'une sensation de bien-être et de sécurité.

J'avais envie de faire l'amour avec eux, mais je restais là, assise, à les regarder, signe que ma faim était loin d'être rassasiée. J'en voulais encore plus, toujours plus. Et comme si Zoro avait lu en moi, je le vis se redresser et embrasser Sanji avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Cro s'amusait toujours autant de la situation, et son rire à gorge déployée inondait toujours la chambre.

— Sanji, il faut vraiment que tu essaies la position du milieu, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Cro, si tu tiens à continuer à jouer avec nous, il faudra que tu suives nos règles, c'est d'accord ? décréta Zoro.

— Je t'écoute. Je m'amuse bien, alors je vais vous suivre, ria l'homme-sable.

— Sanji, tu seras entre Cro – à quatre pattes – et moi qui te prendrai. Je n'oublie pas ma promesse, fit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Puis quand Cro passera au milieu, c'est moi qu'il prendra, toi tu ne bougeras pas de place.

— Tu tiens ta promesse certes, il n'empêche que je vais le toucher à chaque fois, ton homme ! ajouta Cro d'un regard insistant sur Sanji accompagné d'un sourire narquois.

— Urusei ! fit Zoro. C'est comme ça ou on arrête tout !

— Tout me va… Et toi beau blond ? Finalement, c'est toi que ça concerne, précisa Cro.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit-il en s'accrochant au buste de Zoro qui le surplombait.

Zoro baissa alors les yeux vers lui et demanda :

— Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

— Non, je… euh…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, précisa Zoro un peu perplexe par le brusque changement d'humeur de son amant.

— Rien, s'empressa Sanji de préciser en revirant son expression du visage, c'est juste toi, ta présence, ton assurance face à tout ça, je crois que pour la première fois je suis réellement touché par ta personne, je me sens bien, en sécurité auprès de toi…

Zoro sourit pour le rassurer.

— Ne sois pas si impressionné ! Tu n'aurais pas été drogué cet après-midi, tu aurais autant d'assurance que moi…

Sanji acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Cro restait en retrait de leur conversation et j'en étais la première étonnée. Lui qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui me donnait l'impression qu'un revirement s'était produit en lui. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé, à voir sa tête quand il se tourna vers moi, je compris que sa fureur s'était enfin dissipée et que pour le bonheur d'Apo et de ses sœurs, il ferait tout pour nous aider.

Il se retourna vers les garçons et lâcha un simple :

— Merci.

Un peu surpris, les garçons le regardèrent puis se mirent à rire avec lui de la situation.

Revigoré, Sanji alla se placer derrière Cro pour le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Zoro quant à lui se plaça derrière son homme, le prépara également et rapidement eut envie de le prendre. Sanji l'avait légèrement anticipé et venait de pénétrer Cro quand il sentit Zoro en lui.

Les garçons étaient si excités qu'ils ne prenaient même plus le temps de passer par de longs préliminaires. Sanji se mit à gémir puis accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements, vivement suivi par Zoro qui se déchaîna en lui. Il espérait tant que Sanji ressente le même émoi que celui qu'il eut peu de temps avant quand il se trouvait à la même place. D'ailleurs, chaque son émit par Sanji amplifiait le plaisir de Zoro.

Quant à Cro, il était au septième ciel, insistant auprès des garçons pour qu'ils accélèrent la cadence et qu'ils ne prennent aucun gant avec lui. Tout comme l'avait vécu Sanji tout à l'heure, il éprouvait la sensation que les deux hommes le pénétraient en même temps.

Quand les trois hommes s'abandonnèrent, ils furent envahis d'une grande félicité et leurs cris résonnèrent dans toute la chambre en un seul son rauque et sourd. Sanji et Zoro retombèrent de part et autre de Cro, épuisés le souffle court, ils haletaient allongés sur le dos. Ils voulaient parler mais mettaient toute leur énergie à reprendre leur respiration.

Crocodile aussi avait du mal à respirer, il avait mis toute sa voix dans ce cri de jouissance, toutefois, il riait doucement, satisfait de la tournure des événements. Entre deux respirations difficiles Zoro attrapa Cro et l'attira à lui le positionnant à cheval au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa mais faillit s'étouffer. Il rit et précisa toujours aussi essoufflé :

— Hinata ! Va falloir nous aider je crois ! Et c'est maintenant ou jamais !

— Je suis d'accord, ajouta Sanji en se relevant tant bien que mal et en se plaçant derrière Cro.

Tout en souriant, je m'efforçai de leur venir en aide, ce qui était paradoxal car j'attendais d'eux qu'ils rechargent mes batteries !

Zoro se rapprocha de Cro et l'embrassa goulument avant de s'agripper à Sanji pour l'embrasser lui aussi avec force. S'allongeant sur le dos, il les plaqua tous les deux contre son torse tout en continuant à embrasser son amant.

Je les regardais faire tous les trois, en état de transe et prenant leur pied. Cro s'aventura vers la gorge de Zoro pour y glisser quelques baisers, puis sentant des lèvres se balader le long de son échine, il stoppa net et fixa Zoro d'un air perplexe.

— Laisse le faire. Il reprend de l'assurance, lui susurra le bretteur. Tu verras ce que je te dis : tu devrais vraiment jouir de la place du milieu, car quand Sanji est en forme, c'est incomparable, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cro ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation, lui qui ne cherchait qu'à exploiter et à humilier les garçons, comme il l'avait fait la veille avec Benjamin et Quatre, se retrouvait dans une partie de jambes en l'air à trois comme si de rien n'était et en plus il y prenait du plaisir… Beaucoup de plaisir même, car il en redemandait sans cesse !

Cro se prenait même au jeu des préliminaires, mordillant Zoro à peu près partout où il pouvait avoir une prise sur le corps de ce dernier. Et l'épéiste était aux anges, cambrant un peu plus son torse à chaque à-coup de l'homme-sable. Puis ce fut à son tour d'être stimulé par les mains et la langue expertes du cuistot, au point que Cro se cambrait lui aussi d'excitation.

Sanji finit par ramener son attention sur son homme en suçant ses doigts, puis il lui murmura :

— Cela ne fait que commencer. Et comme tu as respecté nos volontés, on va te remercier comme il se doit.

Jubilant, Zoro laissait courir ses doigts sur le torse de Cro tandis que Sanji s'occupait du dos de l'homme au crochet.

Idéalement positionné entre les deux amants, Cro se délectait de leurs coups de langues bien maîtrisés sur ses parties intimes et des caresses de leurs mains sur le reste de son corps. Il était comme transporté, enivré par l'excitation qu'il ressentait. « _C'est magique ! _» se disait-il, « _Aucune femme – à part peut-être Apo – ne m'avait fait ressentir de telles émotions en faisant l'amour_ ». Et même en cet instant, il se demandait si Apo lui avait permis d'atteindre une telle extase.

Zoro s'arrêta avant que Cro ne jouisse trop vite, il tenait à ce qu'il vive cette expérience du « milieu ». Allongé devant lui, il attendait une réaction de l'homme-sable. Ce dernier était tenté de lui prodiguer les mêmes attentions, mais l'excitation était trop forte pour attendre davantage et il le pénétra sans ménagement. Sanji en fit de même avec lui, et il lui laissa le soin de rythmer leurs ébats. Zoro ressentit une forte érection à ce moment-là et exigea des deux autres qu'ils accélèrent la cadence et très vite les trois hommes jouirent en même temps.

L'homme-sable et le cuistot étaient à présent allongés de part et d'autre du bretteur qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son homme pour savourer cet instant de félicité. Tout ce sexe m'avait bien rassasiée pour le moment, mes batteries étaient vraiment à plat avec toutes ces négociations et ces émotions causées notamment par Cro. Je me devais d'être plus vigilante à l'avenir pour ne pas me laisser déborder aussi vite. Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard et ne tardai pas à trouver d'où venait cette vague subite d'émotions négatives envers Cro justement. Mes yeux se posèrent aux pieds du lit, là où Benjamin et Quatre nous observaient sagement depuis trop longtemps :

— Quatre, Benjamin ! je…

Tout le monde se regarda dans le blanc des yeux, les trois hommes nus assis sur le lit, les deux jeunes près du lit et moi, les mains devant la bouche, mortifiée par ce que je venais de faire.

Partagés entre désir et rage, les yeux de Quatre me transpercèrent telles des lances et je compris vite pourquoi : son empathie était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer quoi que ce soit il ressentit la même vague de bonheur que moi, mais s'en retrouvait submergé.

— Je te déteste ! lança-t-il à Cro plein de rage. Toi et tes jeux stupides… Regarde-moi ! Je n'arrive même plus à penser par moi-même…

— Calme-toi Quatre. Tu me fais peur quand tu es comme ça, se plaignit Benjamin.

— C'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui me rend comme ça, ajouta-t-il en pointant Cro du doigt, comme hier soir !

Puis se tournant vers moi :

— Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me contenir ? cria-t-il.

— C'est vrai que nous devions nous en occuper… Désolée, je me suis laissée déborder par les derniers événements. On va s'en occuper tout de suite, car même si je peux avoir des difficultés moi-aussi parfois, j'ai plus d'expérience pour me maîtriser, mais pour toi il faut rebâtir tes défenses et…

Mais déjà il ne m'écoutait plus, avançant droit vers le lit, partagé entre l'envie de faire l'amour et celle de tuer Cro. Benjamin sauta sur lui pour le plaquer contre le lit. Quatre se débattait farouchement, mais le jeune brun le maintenait fermement, dos contre le matelas et les mains bloquées au-dessus de la tête. Quatre voulut crier mais Benjamin l'embrassa goulument puis lâcha à haute voix :

— Fous-lui la paix et occupe-toi de moi ! Je ne suis pas empathique, pour autant ce spectacle me donne des envies ! Alors faisons d'abord l'amour et après tu pourras lui casser la gueule si tu veux !

Ses jambes enroulées autour de Benjamin, Quatre roula sur le lit pour échanger leur place.

Il commença par l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis le dévora de baisers sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. L'extase soulevait le corps du jeune brun à chaque coup de langue de son amant il lâchait çà et là de petits cris jouissifs et se délectait de l'instant présent, oubliant la chambre, ses occupants, jusqu'au Roi. C'était si bon !

Benjamin n'en pouvait plus, excité comme une puce par les préliminaires de Quatre. Et quand il le vit ce dernier se diriger vers son entrejambe, il se sentait prêt à l'accueillir en lui. Mais toujours rien, Quatre semblait tourner autour du pot sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Nous les regardions faire, hypnotisés par la grâce de leurs mouvements.

Finalement excédé par la lenteur de réaction de son amant, Benjamin prit les devants, et tout en lui attrapant le bras il ajouta :

— Quatre ! Arrête de jouer je t'en conjure… J'en peux plus… Prends-moi !

— Eh bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me supplier.

Et tout en souriant, ravi de son effet, il se jeta goulument sur la verge de Benjamin qu'il suça avec tendresse et vigueur par alternance.

Le jeune blond souhaitait vraiment s'amuser avec son amant. Il continuait d'exalter grandement les sens de ce dernier en s'activant autour de sa verge, la cajolant et la malmenant à la fois, toujours dans un souci d'excitation pure et charnelle. Il poursuivit ses investigations autour de l'anus du jeune brun, introduisant un ou deux doigts par intermittence pour bien le préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

À chaque va-et-vient de Quatre, Benjamin poussait de petits cris de plaisir, et plus le premier mettait de vigueur dans ses mouvements, plus le dernier s'enflammait, peinant à retrouver son souffle. Il aimait cette brutalité latente chez son bien-aimé, pleine d'une tendresse éloignée de ce qu'il a pu vivre.

Les garçons jouirent et hurlèrent une dernière fois ensemble avant de s'écrouler. Après un dernier baiser sur la bouche, Quatre murmura :

— À ton tour, et surtout lâche tout ce que tu as !

Benjamin ne se le laissa pas conter deux fois, et quand il vit Quatre s'allonger sur le dos, il le retint fermement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il dirigerait lui-même les opérations. Ravi, le blondinet se laissa faire. Benjamin était encore tout affriolé par la scène vécue juste avant, qu'il ne put réfréner son envie de prendre Quatre immédiatement. Sous les à-coups bien maîtrisés de son prétendant, Quatre se sentait planer à mille lieues de la conférence et de tous ses enjeux. Il était dans un moment de transe épanouie.

Après ce moment d'extase, ils hurlèrent de plaisir, sortant le reste de la chambre de la béatitude dans laquelle ils les avaient plongés. Benjamin s'allongea alors aux côtés de Quatre, exténué.

— Waouh ! et ça dure depuis longtemps ? demanda un homme au pied du lit, des billes énormes à la place des yeux.

— Shanks, sifflai-je entre mes dents, toujours abasourdie par le spectacle offert par les deux jeunes hommes. Daz, toi aussi tu es là ?

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Daz.

— En bref, trois personnes ici ont été agressées, et deux autres également présentes sont venues les sauver.

— Très bien, mais ça n'explique pas cette orgie de sexe et la présence de Cro, nu, au milieu de nos amis gays ?!

— Euh… alors là, c'est un peu plus complexe, en effet…

Je ne savais plus par quel bout prendre cette histoire sans trop compromettre Cro justement…

— C'est tout simple, fit une voix d'homme assez puissante.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir de qui ça venait.

Toujours aussi nu et allongé sur le lit, Cro s'exprimait simplement :

— J'ai pété les plombs, fondu un fusible, disjoncté quoi ! Et il a fallu me recadrer !

— Par le sexe entre hommes ? s'étonna Shanks.

— Il faut croire, ajouta Cro tout aussi naturellement, avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Quatre ! fis-je pour recentrer l'attention de tout le monde. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de reconstruire nos barrières mentales et vite !

— Très bien, mais comment fait-on ? demanda-t-il.

— Disons que… comment faire simple ? Je connais une technique mentale qui permet cette opération de reconstruction des barrières mentales pour moi et pour… mon amant ! Il faut donc que nous fassions l'amour tous les deux car je me suis rendue compte que ma force augmentait bien plus à ce moment-là. Et si tout le monde s'y met, j'aurai suffisamment de force pour consolider nos barrières respectives.

— Comment ça tout le monde ? firent Quatre et Shanks en même temps, plutôt gênés par mes propos.

— Les huit personnes qui sont dans la pièce, ce serait parfait.

Je sentais sur moi l'ensemble des sept paires d'yeux qui m'entouraient et qui cherchaient à me fusiller du regard. Piquant un fard, je baissais un peu les yeux tout en souriant, puis me repris pour leur expliquer.

— C'est tout simple, tout se joue dans un rapport de force pendant l'acte sexuel. En faisant passer mon pouvoir à travers chacun d'entre vous, vous allez naturellement riposter et m'attaquer, votre être se sentant menacé. C'est sur ce jeu de force que je m'appuie pour reconstruire mes barrières protectrices. Comme je dois aussi m'occuper de celles de Quatre, vous ne serez pas de trop pour m'aider. Plus il y aura de riposte, plus je serai forte. Et j'aurai besoin de protections bien solides pour affronter la suite de nos aventures.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour signifier qu'ils avaient compris le principe, alors je poursuivis :

— Bien entendu, je n'oblige personne à participer, d'autant plus que je vais devoir utiliser le corps d'Apo – désolée Cro – mais j'utiliserai un autre visage. Prendre mon propre corps à l'âge adulte risquerait de m'épuiser inutilement…

— Je comprends, firent à l'unisson Cro et Shanks.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes pendant que le reste de l'assemblée opinait du chef pour montrer qu'ils suivraient tous.

— Viens par-là Quatre, lui dis-je en m'approchant du lit. Crois-moi, je suis tout aussi navrée que toi et j'aimerais vraiment faire autrement, mais c'est la meilleure solution pour que ça fonctionne durablement.

— Pas de problème, dit-il.

Tout le monde se regroupa autour de nous. Je pris finalement le corps que je destinais à Léna et je leur expliquai comment il fallait se placer pour que les connexions se fassent correctement. Chacun prit sa place après concertation.

Cro s'allongea sur le dos, je me plaçai sur son torse dos à lui pour qu'il me pénètre analement. Shanks se positionna au-dessus de moi pour me pénétrer vaginalement. Quant à Daz, il mettrait sa verge dans ma bouche.

Les quatre autres m'ont posé un peu plus de problème pour les placer. En effet, d'une ils sont homosexuels – à part peut-être Sanji qui irait encore à voile et à vapeur comme on dit, et encore, ça resterait à prouver – et de deux, la promesse de Zoro faite à son homme, je ne pouvais décemment pas aller contre. Je les plaçai donc comme suit : Quatre aux côtés de Cro et Benjamin aux côtés de Shanks pour qu'ils excitent leur intimité Zoro s'occuperait de Daz, quant à Sanji – pour les raisons évoquées ci-dessus –, je le gardais pour jouer avec ma poitrine.

À présent que chacun était à sa place, il était important que tout le monde suive le rythme et la distance pour me laisser le temps d'opérer sur nos barrières protectrices avant que tout le monde ne jouisse en même temps, ce qui serait une sorte d'apothéose !

En guise d'étincelle, j'insufflai en chacun de nous une once de mon pouvoir, et le désir s'enflamma comme un feu de cheminée. Nos corps s'enchevêtraient les uns dans les autres, nos soupirs, nos cris se fondaient en un seul son, une seule jouissance. Je mis une bonne heure à reconstruire nos barrières, contrôlant chaque mouvement de mes amants.

Exténués qu'ils étaient, je les laissais s'abandonner à leurs désirs. Tout le monde finit par jouir de concert, et d'une seule voix, s'élevèrent nos cris raisonnant dans tout l'hôtel. Puis, comme une tempête qui s'arrête subitement, tout retomba sur le matelas ou au sol, corps, voix, extase.

— Merci à tous…

C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire avant de m'effondrer.

— Oui merci… me voici enfin seul dans mon corps et dans mon esprit, ajouta Quatre.

On l'entendit soupirer de plaisir avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Benjamin s'installa dans ses bras, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille en riant doucement. Il l'embrassa et s'endormit à son tour. Tous les hommes s'endormaient les uns après les autres.

Quand je voulus me lever, Cro me serra contre lui. J'étais encore allongée sur son torse, telle un doudou.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Je vais prendre une douche. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais vous vous êtes tous déversés sur moi ou en moi, sauf Shanks qui portait un préservatif.

— Hum ? Pas faux, dit-il en m'observant.

Il m'aida à glisser le long de son flan. Je rampais vers le fond du lit pour sauter à terre. Mes forces m'ayant intégralement quittée, je ne pouvais garder aucun contrôle sur mes faits et gestes. _Plus de pouvoir non plus d'ailleurs, la barbe_ pensai-je. Après m'être écroulée deux fois suite à mes tentatives pour tenir debout et marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, je sentis quelque chose de granuleux me saisir à la taille. Une main de sable m'agrippa et me souleva jusqu'à Cro et Shanks, me déposant entre eux, bien au chaud, chacun d'eux posant sa main sur moi pour me protéger.

— Tu t'en occuperas demain, me fit remarquer Cro.

— De toute façon, tu n'es pas en état d'y aller, conclut Shanks.

En guise de réponse, je poussais un profond soupir de résignation.

Cela fit sourire les garçons, puis on finit par s'endormir comme le reste de la chambrée.


	23. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Je vous remercie une fois encore de venir me lire. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et le mois prochain il y aura l'épilogue. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je vous dis au mois prochain. Bonne lecture. Ah et avec Sam-Elias nous avons créé un nouveau compte au nom de Sam-Craft, bientôt nous y publieront notre première fiction écrite à quatre mains. J'espère vous y retrouver. Biz à bientôt Peacecraft31. **

**Chapitre 20 : Le troisième jour du sommet**

On se réveilla versdix heures, et malgré le peu d'heures que nous avions dormi, cela semblait suffisant.

Dans une sorte de ballet parfaitement exécuté et synchronisé, nous nous préparions, chacun de nous se mouvant dans la chambre comme s'il y avait toujours eu sa place.

Une fois prêts, nous sommes descendus prendre notre petit déjeuner là où tout le monde était encore attablé.

— On a un problème, dit Smoker en me regardant.

— Lequel ? J'ai un peu déconnecté de la réalité dernièrement.

— Certains de mes hommes sont morts. Une cabane a explosé dans les hauteurs de la ville, et on a retrouvé leurs cadavres dedans.

— J'en suis navrée, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

— Ils étaient avec des pirates et cette explosion me paraît suspecte. De plus je ne sais pas pourquoi ils étaient là-bas avec ces pirates.

— Je comprends. À priori, la première chose à faire serait de faire rapatrier leurs corps auprès de leur famille et… Oh ! Et en parlant de ça, Aokiji, ça s'est bien passé avec la famille de la petite ?

— Oui bien sûr… Ils ont même envoyé un bouquet de fleurs en guise de remerciement… il était sur la table des négociations.

— Aaah ! C'était donc ça ! Il était très beau, ils n'auraient pas dû… Bien, fis-je après un silence gêné, allons manger j'ai un creux.

— Et pour mon problème ? demanda Smoker.

— Après manger. Ils sont morts, ils pourront attendre encore un peu, répondis-je.

— C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'émeut pas plus que ça !? répliqua-t-il.

— Si bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide et ça va bientôt faire vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai pas mangé.

— Oui bien sûr, dit-il peu convaincu.

En effet, vu les circonstances, j'étais peu émue de la perte de ces hommes, et il faudrait bien que je le lui explique à un moment ou à un autre, mais pour le moment, la priorité était à mon repas !

On s'approchait donc d'une table où on s'installa. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur nous, et pour cause : Zoro tenait son homme par les épaules et l'embrassait sur la tête tandis que ce dernier le prenait par la taille Le comte et l'amant du Roi se tenaient à nos côtés, main dans la main, et se murmuraient des mots doux quant à moi, assise sur les genoux de Cro, je rigolais bien, accompagnée de Shanks et Daz assis de part et d'autre de Cro et moi. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais bien entourée et rassasiée, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

— La nuit fut bonne ? nous demanda Robin.

— Très bonne merci. Et toi ? Le spectacle t'a plu ? répondis-je.

— Excellent, je dois dire que j'ai été bluffée par le jeu des acteurs.

À ces mots, les garçons se figèrent tels des glaçons et comprirent que leurs exploits de la veille n'étaient pas restés qu'entre les quatre murs de la chambre. En voyant leurs têtes, nous nous sommes mis à rire avec Robin, et après quelques secondes les garçons nous suivirent.

Après le déjeuner, Smoker me lança un regard me faisant comprendre que je n'échapperais pas à une mise au point concernant le carnage de la veille. Je le pris à part avec Aokiji et je leur expliquai que les marines morts dans la cabane étaient en réalité des traîtres appartenant à l'équipage du Capitaine Vermillon – le marine qui avait tué la mère de Sanji –, et qu'ils étaient alliés aux pirates.

— Ils avaient séquestré Benjamin, Quatre et… Sanji ! Ils tenaient à finir le travail commencé des années plus tôt, c'est-à-dire tuer Sanji, mais ils comptaient bien « s'amuser » un peu avant avec les garçons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Aokiji retint un cri de stupeur en entendant ça, quant à Smoker, il ne bronchait pas, mais je voyais ses poings se serraient jusqu'à devenir blancs.

— Bref, j'ai envoyé la cavalerie en la présence de Cro puis Zoro pour les sauver. Au moment où d'autres marines se pointaient vers la cabane, je l'ai faite exploser pour couvrir la fuite de nos hommes qui revenaient vers l'hôtel.

Je voyais que Smoker et Aokiji étaient gênés, Aokiji n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards peinés en direction de Sanji.

— Je suis désolée de vous apprendre ça, mais rassurez-vous, aucune victime innocente n'est à déplorer dans l'explosion. Quant à tes hommes, Smoker, ils étaient déjà morts avant que la cabane ne saute… Je compte sur vous en tout cas pour que cette petite discussion reste entre nous. Cet événement doit passer pour un accident aux yeux des possibles enquêteurs qui viendraient fourrer leur nez dans cette histoire.

Nous étions d'accord sur le fait de garder sous silence cette histoire afin que Sanji aille de l'avant et n'ait plus à se soucier des Tenruybitos.

Après cette brève entrevue, je vis qu'il était déjà onze heures :

— Il est temps de commencer la réunion, fis-je à la cantonade. Il nous reste encore les votes à finaliser pour cet après-midi, et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aimerais que ça aille vite, je suis lasse de ces transactions !

Le soir venu, nous avions enfin les noms des représentants du nouveau gouvernement :

Aokiji et Smoker, pour les marines,

Luffy D. Monkey et Jewerly Bonney, pour les capitaines pirates,

Dracule Mihawk et Trafalgar Law, pour les Shichibukai,

Benjamin et Quatre, pour les Tenryubito,

Dragon D. Monkey et Ivankov, pour les révolutionnaires,

Enfin, Crocodile, Shanks et moi-même, pour les empereurs.

S'en suivit un magnifique festin et une grande fête afin de clôturer ces trois longues journées riches en échanges, en émotions, en discussions et en rebondissements. Le lendemain, chacun retournerait à ses pénates, mais pour l'heure le moment était à la détente et à l'euphorie de la victoire.

Ce soir-là justement, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour renouer avec mon père, une sorte de « réunion de famille » sur les conseils avisés de Mihawk et de Law lors du dîner :

— Alors tu es sûre de vouloir venir vivre chez moi ? demanda Mihawk.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

— Non, je me disais que tu pourrais aller avec Luffy ou Dragon.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait.

— C'est pour ça que tu les évites ?

— Pas du tout, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

— Parce que tu ne leur as pas vraiment parlé depuis que tu leur as révélé ton passé, répondit Law.

Le jeune brun venait de nous rejoindre. Il mit ses bras autour de la taille de Mihawk, puis posa son menton sur son épaule et me sourit chaleureusement.

— Tu devrais leur parler avant de partir, je pense qu'ils n'attendent que ça, continua Law.

— Ouais, en fait tu veux juste que je n'aille pas vivre chez ton homme, pour être seul avec lui. Car si j'y vais tu devras le partager avec moi et mes hommes, m'exclamai-je.

— Pas du tout ! se renfrogna-t-il.

— Je plaisante mon grand… Je sais que tu as raison mais…

— Mais tu as un peu peur. C'est normal. Je pense qu'une « réunion de famille » s'impose avant le départ, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Cela vous sera bénéfique à tous les cinq, fit remarquer Mihawk.

Je les regardai tous les deux, si heureux et amoureux comme aux premiers jours… Ils avaient raison bien sûr, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider, c'était tellement dur – surtout pour mes sœurs ! –, mais il fallait passer ce cap, j'avais des responsabilités et je pouvais sauver les autres, mais j'étais incapable d'affronter mes propres démons, un comble pour la personne que je voulais être aux yeux des autres.

Puis Robin entra dans mon champ de vision, radieuse au bras de Dragon je trouvai alors la petite étincelle qui me manquait pour me jeter à l'eau.

— Ok, j'ai compris, fis-je en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux garçons.

Je m'approchai d'eux et demandai à Robin si je pouvais lui emprunter son homme un petit moment.

— Mais bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant. Je vous laisse en famille, vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire.

— Merci, avons-nous répondu de concert.

— Viens, dis-je à mon père, allons chercher Luffy, il est important qu'il se joigne à nous.

L'hôtel dans lequel nous étions logés depuis le début du sommet abritait une petite bibliothèque que je trouvai fort appropriée pour nos échanges familiaux. Une fois tous les cinq installés – j'avais créé des clones pour que mes sœurs puissent s'exprimer librement –, chacun d'entre nous s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs. Je pris sur moi d'entamer une nouvelle fois les « négociations » :

— Hum… Il est temps que nous crevions cet abcès qui nous ronge tous les cinq depuis trop longtemps, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

—Je pense plutôt qu'il faut tuer Dragon, grogna Léna.

— Mouais… Je ne suis pas convaincue que de le tuer soit suffisant. Faisons le souffrir comme il nous a fait souffrir ! précisa Apo l'air mauvais.

— NON ! Laissons-le s'expliquer avant, s'insurgea Luffy. Vous m'avez demandé de pardonner et de ne pas vous venger. Alors même si j'ai envie de casser la gueule à tous ses sales types en commençant par lui, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord l'écouter et après on verra, continua Luffy.

— Ok, tranchai-je. Dragon, on t'écoute.

— Avant de me justifier de quoi que ce soit, je tiens vraiment à dire que vos mères ont eu une importance égale à mes yeux. Je les ai sincèrement aimées toutes les deux, différemment certes, mais vraiment. Et si je t'ai laissée auprès d'elle Hinata, c'est parce que je pensais qu'étant sa fille, elle ne pourrait pas te faire de mal, je savais que tu serais comme elle, mais elle, elle m'effrayait de plus en plus.

Dragon fit une pause, gagné par l'émotion. Je voyais qu'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, mais je le laissai poursuivre :

— J'étais jeune et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je voulais revenir à la maison, de tout mon cœur, mais d'une mission à l'autre, le temps a filé et j'ai pensé que vous seriez mieux sans moi…

Puis un jour, mon père m'a fait savoir que vous étiez mortes. J'ai donc continué ma vie avec ce poids sur le cœur, puis j'ai rencontré la mère de Luffy et peu à peu j'ai recommencé a aimé.

La suite, tu la connais, et malgré ce que tu penses, je n'ai jamais oublié aucune de mes deux femmes, ni aucun de mes deux enfants.

Je ne peux pas vous forcer à me croire, mais je promets que c'est la stricte vérité.

Dragon stoppa son monologue, baissant la tête dans l'attente d'un verdict.

— C'est trop facile ça ! dit Léna.

— Tout a fait d'accord avec Léna. Il demande pardon et on le lui accorde comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Je ne suis pas d'accord, argumenta Apo.

— Il a l'air sincère, dit timidement Luffy qui ne voulait pas envenimer la situation.

Alors que je tentais de calmer les ardeurs de mon frère à vouloir sauver notre père et la folie meurtrière de mes sœurs, Dragon restait comme prostré, attendant le couperet. J'essayais alors de rassembler mes idées pour y voir plus clair.

— Tout comme moi, Apo et Léna voient qu'il semble sincère, toutefois ça paraît trop simple de tout lui pardonner comme ça, en un coup de baguette magique. Le dilemme pour nous résidera dans le fait de tout lui pardonner pour repartir à zéro, ou de nous venger et de vivre avec son meurtre sur la conscience comme pour celui de notre mère…

— Mais pour elle c'était de l'auto-défense ! s'écria Luffy.

— Oui mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous l'ayons tuée.

— Et donc, que fait-on ? demanda Luffy.

— Que ferais-tu toi ? Après tout, tu es notre frère et ton avis compte également.

Les filles acquiescèrent, Luffy avait droit au chapitre lui aussi.

— Je vais être un peu égoïste, désolé, mais il est l'un des seuls à avoir connu ma mère et j'ai plein de questions à lui poser. J'aimerais le connaître davantage, il reste mon père, notre père, ne me dites pas le contraire. Je pense que tu l'attends toujours au fond de toi Hinata, et tu n'as pas renoncé à son retour… Alors je t'en prie, laisse-lui cette chance de se rachet…

— Tu rigoles ! s'énerva Léna. Je le tue et on en parle plus, ce n'est qu'un Humain, après tout.

— Ça suffit ! ordonna Apo. Hinata, c'est toi qui vois. Luffy a raison, tu l'attends toujours… alors la décision te revient.

— J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue, tous vos arguments se tiennent. De plus, Dragon est resté fidèle à sa promesse depuis qu'il est revenu, alors… Aurais-tu une dernière chose à ajouter avant que je ne prenne ma décision ? lui demandai-je.

— Je ne peux défaire ce qui a été fait, toutefois, je m'engage à ne plus vous laisser tomber, et j'en ferai une priorité dans ce nouvel avenir qui m'attend.

Comprenant que mon choix était fait, mes sœurs réintégrèrent mon corps, et d'une seule voix j'énonçai :

— Alors je te pardonne. On fait table rase du passé et on construit un nouvel avenir ensemble.

Dragon était soulagé, quant à Luffy, il me sauta au cou pour me remercier. Nous sommes restés encore quelques minutes pour échanger quelques banalités avant de rejoindre le reste des convives dans la grande salle. Dragon et Luffy retrouvèrent Robin pendant que je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la salle.

J'observais les invités qui discutaient par petits groupes de deux à cinq personnes. Je profitais du fait qu'ils étaient absorbés par leurs conversations pour me « promener » de-ci de-là et écouter discrètement ce qu'allaient raconter Sanji et Aokiji à leurs hommes, ou encore comment Robin rencontra mon père, mais ça c'était surtout la curiosité mal placée de mon cher frère !

Il faudrait aussi que j'aille parler à Smoker et à Aokiji, mais avant tout, je me rapprochai d'Aokiji :

— Sanji… je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé… J'aurais dû venir te parler plutôt, mais les événements se sont un peu… précipités, et puis je ne pouvais rien dire de toute façon… Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite en te voyant, tu lui ressembles tellement…

— Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, j'en sais beaucoup sur sa mort et ses meurtriers mais peu sur sa vie. Je veux bien que tu me parles d'elle. Et puis j'ai bien compris que tu m'as aussi beaucoup recherché, alors ne culpabilise pas. J'ai eu une vie difficile mais il y a eu de bons moments aussi. Je ne regrette rien, ajouta Sanji en adressant un tendre regard envers son amant qui lui sourit en retour.

— Mon père était un haut gradé de l'armée. Il venait d'être affecté à la base militaire des Îles d'Aphrodite ainsi qu'à la protection de leur souverain. Ta mère comme tu le sais était une reine. Mais quand je l'ai rencontrée, nous n'avions que cinq ans. Elle n'était alors qu'une jeune princesse, une fille très mignonne et spontanée, qui ne se fiait pas aux apparences ni au statut des gens. Alors elle vint tout naturellement me serrer la main. C'est ainsi que nous avons commencé à faire connaissance. J'ai vécu dans le palais toute mon enfance, rythmé entre l'entraînement militaire, les études auprès de ta mère… Au fil du temps nous sommes devenus amis, les meilleurs qui soient, on se disait tout. Je savais donc très bien qu'elle m'aimait, tout comme elle savait que j'étais attiré par les hommes. Mais notre amitié n'en a jamais était entachée pour autant. Alors que nous jouissions tous deux de notre vie paisible, vers mes vingt-six ans – l'année de ta naissance – on m'envoya en mission, mais ça ne tourna pas à mon avantage. Et contre toute attente, ta mère usa de son statut diplomatique pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

À notre retour, elle m'avoua ce qu'il s'était passé avec les pirates pendant mon absence, aussi je décidai de rester pour l'aider. C'est comme cela que je suis devenu son époux et ton père adoptif. En fait, je t'ai reconnu comme étant mon fils biologique pour que le déshonneur ne s'abatte pas sur elle. Mais après, je t'ai vraiment aimé comme mon fils et quand tu as disparu, je t'ai cherché partout. Peut-être pas assez je suppose…

— Non tout va bien, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de regret, le rassura Sanji.

— Merci. Tu sais, ta mère t'aimait vraiment beaucoup. C'était une femme charmante, pleine de vie et déterminée. Tu l'aurais adorée. Moi je l'ai aimée autant que j'ai pu, ajouta Aokiji.

— Merci papa, souffla Sanji.

Les yeux humides et heureux d'avoir retrouvé son fils, Aokiji serra fort ce dernier dans ses bras.

Smoker et Zoro s'approchèrent de leurs conjoints respectifs et posèrent de concert une main sur l'épaule de leur amant :

— Vous verrez les garçons, ça ira mieux maintenant, dit sobrement Smoker avec un léger sourire.

Cette scène était tellement émouvante, que je ne pus retenir mes larmes et décidai – sous l'apparence d'Apo – d'aller étreindre toute ma nouvelle famille d'adoption.

Sentant un silence pesant autour de nous, je me projetai pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la salle. Tout le monde s'était arrêté de boire, manger ou discuter pour nous observer. Devant le « ridicule » de la situation, je me mis à rire en retrouvant mon corps, bientôt suivi par les garçons, puis par toute l'assistance. Je crois que tout le monde en avait besoin après les dernières tensions que nous avions vécues.

Quand tout le monde eut repris ses esprits, la voix de Luffy se fit entendre :

— Dis-moi Robin, comment tu es devenue la petite amie de mon père ? Et maintenant, je dois t'appeler « maman » ?

— Euh… Non capitaine, pas du tout… répondit la jeune femme troublée, et dont les joues devenaient rouges de honte.

Tout le monde rit, mais je ne saurais dire si c'était pour la maladresse de Luffy ou pour les couleurs que l'on découvrait pour la première fois sur le visage de Robin. Comme quoi on a beau être un pirate, on n'en reste pas moins femme.

— Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça ne se fait pas ! s'étrangla Dragon, rouge de honte et de colère envers son fils.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy avec sa moue la plus innocente possible.

— Parce que ça touche à la sphère intime des gens, et que personne n'a à le savoir, surtout pas comme ça. Si Dragon et Robin veulent nous en parler, ils le feront peut-être un jour mais de leur propre volonté, tu comprends ? expliquai-je à Luffy avec un sourire conciliant adressé à mon père et à Robin.

Autour de nous, tout le monde acquiesçait dans un murmure teinté de bienveillance, car bien que Capitaine, Luffy ne maîtrisait pas encore tous les codes sociaux et la plupart des gens ici le savait.

Néanmoins, moi je savais comment ça s'était passé entre Dragon et Robin, elle m'avait tout raconté…

_Un mois après l'arrivée des Révolutionnaires venus la chercher dans sa prison de Tequila Wolf, ces derniers l'avaient conduite auprès de Dragon. _

— _Mademoiselle Nico ! énonça à haute voix le chef des révolutionnaires. Bonjour et merci de votre présence ici._

— _Bonjour à vous Monsieur D. Monkey, répondit-elle souriante. _

— _Haha ! Monsieur D. Monkey c'est mon père, précisa Dragon._

— _Je croyais que c'était Garp, corrigea-t-elle en souriant._

— _Effectivement, Robin, conclut-il d'un hochement de tête._

— _Enfin ravie de rencontrer le père de mon capitaine, Dragon, rajouta l'archéologue. Que puis-je pour vous ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin de ma coopération ? demanda-t-elle. _

— _Eh bien vous ne perdez pas de temps. J'aime ça. Nous avons trouvé des écris dans une langue qu'on ne connaît pas, et sachant que vous vous êtes retrouvée loin de votre équipage suite au pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, nous avons fait d'une pierre deux coups : vous récupérer et en échange obtenir votre aide. _

— _Vous non plus, vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins. Alors ce n'est ni pour mes beaux yeux ni parce que je fais partie de l'équipage de Luffy que vous êtes venus m'aider, c'est uniquement pour que je travaille pour vous, dit-elle avec un certain aplomb. _

— _Euh… ! Disons que… bégaya-t-il, pris de court par la répartie de la jeune femme. _

— _Alors tant pis pour vous, fit-elle avec un faux dédain, et mettons-nous au travail donc, conclut-elle. _

_Dragon la considéra avec intérêt. On sentait bien qu'il l'a jaugeait du regard…_

_Ainsi s'était passée leur première entrevue._

_Pour un meilleur confort de travail, Robin demanda à pouvoir d'installer dans une chambre pour prendre une douche et commencer à travailler au plus tôt._

_Cette traduction demanda une bonne semaine de travail à Robin. Pendant ce temps, Dragon passait la voir de temps en temps pour voir l'évolution de sa tâche. Au cours de leurs nombreuses discussions, ils avaient appris à se mieux se connaître et s'apprécier, et ce qui les rapprochait le plus était l'humour noir qu'ils cultivaient sans cesse. _

_Un soir, alors que Robin avait achevé de traduire le document, Dragon vint la chercher pour l'inviter à manger à l'extérieur et ainsi fêter l'événement. _

— _J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas de vous retrouver seule avec moi ? demanda l'homme. _

— _Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? répondit-elle en souriant. Nous avons un repas professionnel. _

— _Oui bien sûr, même si j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose… _

— _Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle avec le même sourire franc qu'elle lui présentait depuis un moment._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, tout en dégustant des mets raffinés. _

_Tard dans la nuit, après avoir bien mangé et discuté, ils retournèrent se coucher dans l'hôtel réquisitionné par les Révolutionnaires depuis un bon mois. En bon gentleman, Dragon raccompagna son invitée jusqu'à sa chambre. Et au moment de prendre congé d'elle et de rejoindre sa propre chambre, Robin l'embrassa puis l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre. _

_Dragon avait allongé Robin sur le lit et l'embrassait passionnément. Il fit glisser la bretelle gauche de sa robe le long de son bras pour mieux embrasser son épaule, puis répéta la même opération sur l'épaule droite. Il remonta doucement vers les lèvres de Robin avant de poursuivre vers son cou. Une des mains du révolutionnaire se plaça derrière la nuque de l'archéologue et l'autre lui caressa le dos tout en défaisant la crémaillère de son vêtement. Il appuya son baiser, puis sa main se déplaça de la nuque à la robe de son amante pour la retirer intégralement. Il profita de l'occasion pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur la poitrine de Robin et la couvrir de baisers « papillon ». Puis il s'approcha de ses tétons pour les lécher et les mordiller. Elle gémissait et se cambrait alors que ses lèvres descendaient de plus en plus bas sur son ventre. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps nu de l'archéologue. Et de l'entendre gémir lui procurait de grandes sensations. C'est alors qu'il sentit des mains qui le caressaient et le déshabillaient, et visiblement plus de deux mains. Interloqué, il amorça un mouvement de recul bien vite stoppé par l'intéressée qui le ramena vers lui d'un petit rire amusé et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis elle lui susurra à l'oreille :_

— _C'est l'avantage de mon fruit du démon. Je peux avoir plusieurs membres. _

— _Hmm ! Intéressant… À mon tour à présent… _

_La jeune femme commença par ressentir un léger courant d'air glisser sur sa peau, puis progressivement se sentit léviter au-dessus du lit, tel un tour de magie. _

_Dragon rajouta dans un sourire :_

— _Promis, je ne déclencherai pas d'orage dans la chambre. _

— _J'espère bien. Si je voulais le faire sous l'eau je t'aurais demandé d'aller sous la douche, ricana Robin. _

_Dragon se replongea dans les caresses et les baisers qu'il déposait çà et là sur le corps de Robin. Celle-ci lui signifia d'aller plus loin en écartant délicatement ses jambes pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Dragon s'activa habilement au niveau de l'entrejambe de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur la bouche tout en la pénétrant. Doucement d'abord pour ne pas la brusquer, et pour qu'elle s'imprègne bien de sa présence, puis il entama de profonds va-et-vient, par moment rapides, par moment lents. Ils avaient tout leur temps, la soirée leur appartenait. _

_Ses mains glissèrent sous le dos de Robin pendant qu'il lui léchait les seins, puis il la ramena vers lui pour pouvoir l'asseoir sur lui. Tout en lui maintenant les hanches, il la pénétra à nouveau, délicatement, puis progressivement il augmenta le rythme des à-coups. Elle hurla quand l'orgasme la traversa et sembla la priver de toute force. Dragon la maintint quelques instants de plus en extension, le temps de jouir en elle. Puis tous deux s'allongèrent et s'endormirent après un dernier câlin. _

_Ils décidèrent d'entamer une relation suivie tant que Robin restait avec eux. Puis elle finit par rejoindre son équipage, pour autant les deux amants n'en étaient pas restés là._

En repensant à leur rencontre, je me disais qu'il était préférable de ne rien raconter à Luffy, en effet. Je l'observais faire sa bouille de bougon parce qu'il n'avait pas obtenu satisfaction alors que tout autour de lui, les convives cherchaient désespérément à le faire changer de sujet. C'est alors qu'une voix s'écria :

— Waouh ! Toute cette viande.

— Où ça ? répondit Luffy en sautant partout.

C'était Usopp. Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher et Luffy se jeta sur la nourriture carnée, oubliant ainsi sa dernière lubie.

Je profitai de l'occasion pour aller parler de nouveau avec Aokiji, Smoker et Sanji à qui je devais des excuses pour toutes ses années de séparations.

Toute la nuit, les invités continuèrent à discuter en petits comités, certains conversant pour la première fois de sujets bien loin de ceux qui nous avaient réunis ces derniers jours.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux plutôt fatigués par les derniers événements et la grande soirée de la veille, nous nous sommes tous dit au revoir une dernière fois. Dans tous les cas, il ne s'agissait pas d'adieux définitifs car il était convenu de se revoir dans six mois lors du prochain Conseil Gouvernemental. Les âmes les plus sensibles écrasèrent une larme ou deux, mais dans l'ensemble tout le monde partit avec le sourire, ravi d'avoir pu conclure un accord rapidement et sans trop de heurts.

Pour ma part, un dilemme s'imposa à moi : partir directement avec Mihawk pour vivre chez lui, ou avec les marines en compagnie de Quatre et Benjamin pour faire mon rapport au Roi Grégory ? La seconde option fut mise en avant car il semblait important que mon époux soit au fait très rapidement de la situation et de ce qui allait venir par la suite.

De plus, aller chez Mihawk resterait une formalité, surtout que mes trois hommes seraient également les bienvenus. Et même si son domaine était assez grand pour nous accueillir, rien ne m'empêchait d'aller les visiter de temps en temps.

Incontestablement, j'étais assez fière du travail accompli au cours du mois qui venait de s'écouler. Non seulement j'avais retrouvé ma famille, mais en plus je m'étais réconciliée avec quelques-uns de ses membres de nouvelles relations étaient venues agrandir le cercle de mes amis enfin la création de ce nouveau gouvernement me mettait du baume au cœur, car j'étais sûre qu'à partir de maintenant nous ferions tous du bon travail tous ensemble. Évidemment, j'avais également contribué à apaiser les âmes de l'au-delà, et vivants comme morts m'en avaient été très reconnaissants.

Mes sœurs étaient également en paix avec elles-mêmes à présent que Dragon, Cro et Daz faisaient partie intégrante de notre vie. Ce ne fut pas facile loin de là, mais chacun y mettant du sien, nous avons réussi là un tour de force.

Cette première étape s'acheva sur une note plutôt positive pour chacun d'entre nous, et nous étions tous pressés de nous retrouver prochainement pour vivre à nouveau de folles aventures. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'avenir qui s'annonçait à nous ne nous effrayait plus.


	24. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

Je publie ce soir le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, que j'ai commencé à vous faire lire depuis février 2015. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi depuis plus d'un an. Et j'espère vous revoir sur mes autres fictions ou sur mon autre compte Sam-Craft, que j'ai en commun avec Sam-Elias. Bonne lecture et encore merci de m'avoir suivi. Biz Peacecraft31.

**Chapitre 21 : Épilogue.**

Le voyage de retour vers Marie Joie pris une bonne semaine au cours de laquelle nous avons profité d'un repos bien mérité et surtout de ce temps libre pour rédiger le rapport que nous devions remettre à mon époux. À notre arrivée, il y avait peu de monde pour nous accueillir, aussi nous n'avons pas perdu de temps et sommes partis rapidement rejoindre le Roi au palais.

Après une bonne heure de marche, nous sommes arrivés en pleine réunion dans la salle du trône. Il fallut attendre notre tour avant de pouvoir exposer notre rapport au Roi et ensuite aller nous reposer dans nos chambres respectives.

Quelque chose me chagrinait mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir sa provenance. Après avoir sondé les chambres des environs, je ne tardais pas à trouver la source de ce tourment. Benjamin tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

— _Benjamin, va lui parler, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde._

— _Tu es sûre ?_

— _Oui, dépêche-toi… j'ai confiance._

— _Tu as raison, j'y vais de ce pas._

Benjamin réfléchit quelques secondes sur la façon de présenter les choses à son amant, puis se rendit dans ses appartements.

— Grégory, je dois te parler…

— Je sais.

— Vraiment ?

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai noté certains changements dans votre comportement à tous les deux. Je t'aime, mais je comprends que tu le préfères à moi : il est de ton âge et très beau. De plus, il t'aime depuis si longtemps.

— Grégory, je… je ne veux pas te quitter… comment te dire…

— Tu nous aimes… tous les deux, fit-il avec un geste qui semblait le désigner lui et Quatre, bien qu'absent dans la pièce.

— Oui, je…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça peut arriver.

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? s'écria le roi, surpris. Je… Pardon, je suis maladroit en te criant ainsi dessus et je ne t'aide pas, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Grégory se déplaça vers Benjamin et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça tendrement en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Puis il l'amena lentement à le regarder et lui dit :

— Qu'aimerais-tu vraiment faire ?

— Ne pas vous perdre… aucun de vous deux…

— Cela semble faisable mais crois-tu qu'il acceptera ?

— Qu'on soit tous les trois ensemble ? reprit Benjamin un peu surpris.

Pour toute réponse le roi hocha la tête.

— Et toi ? demanda le brun.

— Oui, pour vous deux, je veux bien essayer.

— Alors il fera pareil ! affirma le cadet.

— Sûr ? répondit Grégory, si surpris par la conviction de son amant.

— Je dois vraiment te parler. Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis.

— Je t'écoute.

Benjamin se posa un instant et rassembla ses idées pour être sûr de ne rien omettre. Le Roi resta à ses côtés tout le long de son récit, pour ne pas en perdre une miette et pour lui insuffler suffisamment de courage. Quand Benjamin eut fini de narrer son histoire, un long silence s'installa. Grégory restait là, impassible, finissant d'assimiler toutes les données relatives à ce voyage et aux événements qu'il a pu engendrer.

Son amant le fixa droit dans les yeux mais s'obstinait à ne rien dire. Alors Benjamin reprit la parole :

— J'imagine qu'à présent, c'est toi qui veux me quitter, non ?

Une réaction plutôt surprenante s'opéra chez le Roi. Au lieu de s'énerver et de partir en claquant la porte, il resta étonnamment calme : ses yeux papillonnaient comme à chaque fois qu'une grande émotion le saisissait puis, les yeux dans les yeux, il se rapprocha de son bien aimé pour l'embrassé passionnément.

— Cela a dû être si dur pour vous deux, ajouta Grégory après quelques secondes de relâchement. Heureusement que vous étiez ensemble. Je ne vous séparerai jamais et je serai heureux de partager ma vie avec vous.

— Oh… merci, souffla le cadet rassuré.

Ni une ni deux, Grégory empoigna le jeune brun par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui à travers le dédale des couloirs du palais. Le Roi s'arrêta net devant la porte de Quatre et entra sans y être invité. Toujours suivi de Benjamin qu'il tenait fermement par le poignet, mon époux se dirigea droit vers le Comte.

Cette intrusion des deux hommes fit sursauter le jeune blond qui restait maintenant immobile, laissant les deux hommes s'avancer vers lui.

Quatre se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé : « _Vont-ils me demander de partir, maintenant que la mission est finie ? Le Roi a l'air bien décidé et pas ravi du tout… En même temps, j'ai couché avec son amant… Mais si je dois partir, je le ferai…_ ». Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et au moment où il allait prendre la parole pour s'expliquer, il vit Grégory se positionner juste devant lui et dire :

— Vous êtes magnifique !

— … Majesté ? Je… Vous…

Ses yeux passaient d'un regard à l'autre, cherchant une explication à tout ça.

Le Monarque leva un bras pour arrêter Quatre dans son élan.

— Je sais tout, dit-il.

Et prenant les deux garçons par le bras, il se déplaça de façon à les avoir en face de lui.

— Je vous aime tous les deux. Je sais que Benjamin nous aime tous les deux, mais toi pourras-tu nous aimer tous les deux ?

— … Oui… votre majesté, balbutia le jeune Comte, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Roi et Benjamin manifestèrent leur joie en allant enlacer leur nouveau compagnon. Les trois hommes restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

L'aîné des trois ainsi que le plus jeune avaient l'habitude de se comprendre d'un simple regard. De concert, leurs mains comme leurs lèvres commencèrent à se balader sur le corps du jeune blond.

Les deux amants avaient une idée bien précise de là où ils voulaient en venir avec le Comte, et ce dernier se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Les trois hommes continuaient à se caresser et leurs lèvres s'embrasser tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement du lit. À peine étaient-ils arrivés à son pied, qu'ils étaient déjà nus comme des vers, mais irrésistiblement attirés les uns par les autres. Quatre grimpa sur son lit et s'allongea en plein milieu sur le dos, les deux autres le suivirent et se positionnèrent au-dessus de lui.

Poursuivant toujours leurs caresses et leurs baisers, les deux meneurs du jeu sexuel qui attendait Quatre ne manquaient pas d'imagination pour faire gémir de plaisir leur amant. Délaissant les lèvres du Comte, ils poursuivirent chacun d'un côté de son corps en embrassant son cou, puis progressèrent lentement vers les clavicules et enfin le torse du jeune homme. Avec une synchronisation à faire pâlir un corps d'armée, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à lécher et à jouer avec les aréoles de leur proie. La façon qu'ils avaient de suçoter les pectoraux du jeune éphèbe procurait à ce dernier des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées jusqu'à présent. Brûlant de désir pour les deux hommes qui le choyaient autant, il laissa échapper du fond de sa gorge de petits gémissements qui incitèrent les deux autres à redoubler d'hardiesse pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de crier.

Ainsi galvanisés par les réactions de leur partenaire, ils continuèrent leurs périples sur son corps et dessinèrent le contour de ses abdominaux du bout de leurs doigts, agrémentés de baisers papillons. Au moment d'arriver au niveau de l'entrejambe, l'érection de Quatre était bien marquée. Les deux hommes décidèrent donc de s'attaquer à ses hanches et à ses aines pour descendre progressivement le long des cuisses avant de remonter doucement vers sa verge turgescente. Cet état de plénitude portait Quatre vers des sommets insoupçonnés de sa personne il cambrait son corps, offrant ainsi son bassin aux bouches avides de ses amants. Ces derniers en profitèrent pour accentuer leur jeu et exciter suffisamment leur supplicié pour l'amener au bord de la jouissance. Puis tout s'arrêta net, comme s'il n'avait été que dans un rêve.

Au moment où toute pression retomba d'un coup et que les deux hommes allaient s'affairer sur une autre partie du corps de leur amant, un grognement de frustration s'éleva des lèvres de ce dernier. Grégory et Benjamin n'en avaient cure et comptaient bien mettre à profit ce sentiment chez le jeune homme pour le pousser un peu plus loin dans l'orgasme. Ils attrapèrent chacun une jambe et retournèrent le jeune éphèbe telle une crêpe pour mettre à jour sa partie anale. Montrant ainsi l'aspect pudique de sa personnalité, Quatre émit un petit soupir évoquant la gêne qui fit sourire ses deux compagnons, très satisfaits de leur effet. Gardant toujours chacun une jambe dans leur main, ils finirent par la poser sur leur épaule afin de mieux s'occuper de l'anus de leur amant. Quatre se détendait au fur et à mesure que les garçons progressaient puis tout en caressant le corps du jeune Comte, Benjamin et Grégory remontèrent vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Ensuite, ils présentèrent chacun deux doigts devant la bouche de Quatre pour qu'il les humidifie bien. Il joua avec sa langue autour de ces doigts, faisant des bruits de succion pour exciter ses partenaires.

Ces derniers en profitaient pour le regarder faire, allongé entre eux, ravis du spectacle qu'il offrait une fois de plus. Ils le trouvaient tellement magnifique, qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres personnes plus belles que lui. Ils étaient tellement excités, qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de jouir rien qu'en le regardant. Afin de se préserver encore un peu, ils se mirent à nouveau à l'ouvrage et continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Une fois leurs doigts bien humidifiés, ils passèrent à l'étape suivante, les introduire dans l'anus de leur amant. Alors que Benjamin prenait l'initiative, Grégory le masturbait délicatement, tellement il était excité. Il ne souhaitait pas en finir tout de suite, pas avant les autres en tout cas. Quatre quant à lui ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête, et quand le Roi finit par introduire lui aussi un doigt dans son anus, il était en extase. Les deux hommes y allaient de leurs va-et-vient comme d'un massage, à la fois doux et ferme, fougueux et langoureux.

Plébiscités par les gémissements de leur amant, le Roi et Benjamin introduisirent chacun un second doigt, tout en gardant le rythme des va-et-vient. Le Comte s'agitait dans tous les sens, à la limite de la suffocation tellement l'ivresse du moment le transportait dans une transe inouïe. Au bord de l'explosion, Grégory retira ses doigts, souleva le Comte pour se glisser dessous et avant qu'il n'eût le temps de le prendre, ce dernier glissait déjà le long de son membre turgescent.

Un cri s'éleva, tel un rugissement à l'unisson, et Grégory donnait des à-coups en cadence, accélérant progressivement à chaque éclat de voix du jeune blond.

Benjamin, lui, avait pris en charge la verge de Quatre, l'introduisant dans sa bouche et callant ses mouvements sur ceux de leur aîné. Et ce faisant, il se masturbait lentement, éprouvant un plaisir inégalé jusqu'à présent. Délaissant la verge, le jeune brun se positionna au-dessus de Quatre, l'embrassa fougueusement et introduisit à nouveau ses deux doigts dans l'anus, en parallèle du pénis du Roi. Ce dernier s'arrêta tout net, et attendit avec impatience que son jeune amant donne le « La » pour la suite.

Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, Benjamin le pénétra et Quatre poussa une telle plainte, que les murs du château en tremblèrent. Les trois amants, parfaitement synchrones dans leurs mouvements, ne semblaient plus faire qu'un.

Après un petit moment, ils décidèrent de changer de position. Benjamin et Grégory s'assirent sur le lit tandis que Quatre se plaçait au-dessus d'eux, saisissant les deux verges en érection pour les masturber. Ensuite, il descendit doucement vers ces deux dernières pour les rentrer dans son anus et entreprit de petits mouvements sensuels, émettant de petits cris rauques et aigus à la fois, laissant paraître toute l'extase qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Les deux autres se déhanchèrent de plus en plus pour le stimuler, l'un le masturbant, l'autre le couvrant de baisers un peu partout sur le corps. Comme emportés vers un univers encore inconnu, les trois amants accélèrent la cadence, éprouvant la sensation de n'être plus qu'une personne.

Dans un dernier élan d'ivresse sexuelle jamais égalé auparavant, le Roi et le jeune brun se répandirent en Quatre tandis que ce dernier projetait plusieurs jets de sperme dans la pièce.

Exténués, à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque tellement l'enivrement de l'acte fut violent, les trois hommes tombèrent allongés sur le lit, le Roi au milieu, enlaçant ses deux amants placés de part et d'autre de lui. Et dans un silence qui baignait maintenant la pièce, il posa un dernier baiser sur leur tête avant de s'endormir profondément.

Désormais, Quatre ferait partie intégrante de leur union, aucun doute ne semblait remettre en question cet état de fait.

Le lendemain matin, je rejoignis mon époux et ses deux compagnons avant mon départ.

— Bonjour vous trois ! Bien dormis ?

Trois têtes émergèrent en même temps de sous les draps, se regardant brièvement avant de se tourner vers moi, le visage souriant. J'ajoutais alors :

—Visiblement tout va pour le mieux pour vous messieurs, dis-je en souriant également. Je vais donc pouvoir partir sereine d'ici la fin de la journée.

— Comment ? Déjà !? s'exclama le roi.

—Oui… Ma présence n'est plus vraiment requise ici. À présent vous avez votre vie, comme nous avons la nôtre. Mais en cas de besoin, n'hésitez pas, nous serons toujours là.

— Nous aussi, répondirent-ils tous en cœur, et merci encore.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je sortis préparer mes affaires afin d'aller chez Mihawk, qui serait désormais ma nouvelle demeure.

— Tu es sûre de toi Hinata ?

— Mais oui Apo, t'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu.

— Ça va leur faire bizarre à tous.

— Tu as raison Léna.

— Apo, Léna, arrêtez ! Je sais ce que je fais.

Sur ces mots, les trois sœurs se firent face et se dévisagèrent. Elles avaient enfin trouvé le moyen d'avoir chacune un corps.

Depuis trois ans, elles vivaient sur Lugubria avec Mihawk et Pérona. Leurs conjoints respectifs pouvaient ainsi leur rendre visite à tout moment, aussi les filles avaient œuvré à pouvoir rester indépendantes les unes des autres le plus longtemps possible.

Après deux ans de recherche plus ou moins fructueuse, elles avaient fini par trouver un équilibre entre la nourriture, leurs fruits du démon et le sexe, ainsi que quelques médicaments qu'elles avaient créés avec l'aide de Law et Chopper. Grâce à cela, elles avaient réussi à concevoir deux avatars venant s'ajouter à leur corps d'origine, des avatars qu'elles ont fait évoluer chacune à leur façon afin de présenter des caractéristiques propres à leur être et leur caractère, des avatars âgés d'une vingtaine d'années pas plus, ne pouvant les vieillir davantage.

Hinata ressemblait à présent à une jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Apo opta pour des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant ornant un magnifique visage aux yeux verts, sous les conseils de Cro bien évidemment. Quant à Léna, elle devint une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux blancs faisant ressortir ses yeux dorés, un choix incontestablement parfait au vu du regard que lui portait Daz à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

À présent, les trois sœurs semblaient se défier du regard car Hinata venait d'avoir une idée plutôt surprenante. En effet, depuis leur installation chez Mihawk, les filles s'étaient mis dans la tête de faire revivre les lieux comme autant de leur splendeur, avec notamment de grandes fêtes. Et la première par laquelle elles avaient commencé était Noël. Or ce soir-là justement, et comme les deux dernières années, de nombreux convives étaient attendus pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année dans la bonne humeur, et Hinata voulait profiter de l'instant pour réserver une belle surprise à tout le monde bien que ses deux sœurs fussent dubitatives de la chose.

Au moment où elles terminaient leur discussion, Pérona se précipitait pour leur annoncer l'arrivée des premiers convives.

Tout le monde avait répondu présent à l'appel – comme à chaque fois depuis le grand sommet qui les avaient réunis quelques années plus tôt –, et après un apéritif digne des grandes soirées pris dans le salon, tous s'étaient attablés dans l'immense salle-à-manger pour un grand repas fort copieux et bien arrosé. Vers une heure du matin, tous les invités furent conviés à venir ouvrir leurs cadeaux et Hinata profita de l'occasion pour prendre la parole :

— Mes chers amis, je vous demande un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît, fis-je d'une voix forte.

De légers murmures s'échappaient encore par endroit autour de la table, mais rapidement le silence s'installa.

— Mes amis, reprit-elle, nous sommes vraiment ravies de vous avoir à nouveau auprès de nous cette année encore. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous se demande encore pourquoi nous avons imposé un « dress code » un peu particulier pour ce soir, mais chaque chose en son temps. Certains trépignent déjà d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir ce que le Père Noël leur a réservé comme surprise, aussi pour plus de commodité, chacun votre tour à l'appel de votre prénom, vous irez voir Pérona, Apo ou Léna pour qu'elles vous remettent vos cadeaux.

Tous opinèrent du chef, attendant avec impatience d'être appelés.

— On va commencer tout de suite par l'équipage de Luffy. Luffy à toi l'honneur.

— Je suis là, j'arrive, ajouta-t-il en clopinant jusqu'aux filles.

Il récupéra tous ses paquets d'un seul coup grâce à ses bras élastiques, une chance pour lui.

— Brook.

— Oui, merci Hohoho, s'amusa-t-il en prenant ce que lui tendait Léna.

— Chopper.

— Présent, s'exclama-t-il avec un certain embarras qui fit rire tout le monde.

— Franky.

— Suppppper ! cria-t-il en s'emparant de ses cadeaux.

— Namie.

— J'espère que c'est de l'argent, dit-elle. Tout le monde leva les yeux en l'air par dépit.

— Jimbei.

— Merci mes chères.

— Concernant Robin, Sanji, Zoro et Usopp, nous vous donnerons vos cadeaux un peu plus tard. Toutefois, vous en avez d'autres qui vous attendent de la part de nos autres invités, donc venez déjà chercher ceux-là. De même pour Dragon, Smoker, Aokiji, Law, Pérona, Grégory, Benjamin, Quatre, Cro, Daz et Shanks.

Chacun d'eux acquiesça et la distribution se poursuivit : d'abord avec l'équipage de Shanks ensuite avec ceux des révolutionnaires Dragon, Sabo et Ivankov.

Vinrent en suivant Daz, Cro, Grégory, Benjamin et Quatre dans une première vague, puis Smoker et Aokiji pour compléter le groupe.

Pour finir, elles donnèrent à Mihawk, Trafalgar et à l'équipage de ce dernier leurs paquets respectifs, puis chacune d'entre elles récupéra les siens avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Entre tout, cela prit trois bonnes heures à répartir les cadeaux, aussi, alors que quatre heures du matin s'approchaient, Hinata ajouta quelques mots :

— À présent que tout le monde a été servi, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous offrir vos derniers cadeaux de notre part à toutes les trois. Suivez-nous, précisa Hinata.

Tous les invités suivirent les trois jeunes femmes vers une grande salle toute en longueur, parfaitement décorée et remplie de chaises tournées vers le fond, là où se trouvait une petite estrade sur laquelle Hinata prit place et demanda le silence d'un geste de la main avant de prendre la parole. À l'exception de quelques personnes, tout le monde trouva un siège pour l'écouter tranquillement.

— Ce soir nous célébrons la Nativité, aussi voulais-je en profiter pour annoncer d'autres bonnes nouvelles. Certains d'entre vous en ont déjà entendu parlé récemment : il s'agit du vote d'une nouvelle loi…

— Une loi ?! De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? s'impatienta Crocodile.

— De mariage. J'ai fait voter une loi autorisant le mariage homosexuel.

— Quoi ?

Des voix s'élevèrent dans l'assistance, des cris de joie également.

— Je vous explique. L'idée était de vous faire un cadeau, mais pas n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui marque les esprits, alors…

— Son cadeau, ajoutèrent en cœur Léna et Apo.

— En tant que Reine, je peux marier qui je veux, et de pouvoir marier tous mes amis sans exception était mon vœu le plus cher. Aussi, le fait d'avoir pu faire passer cette loi me donne le droit de marier qui je veux et de vous faire plaisir en même temps. Certes, il y aura quelques petites variantes plus officieuses qu'officielles – comme pour Grégory et ses deux amours –, mais c'est déjà une belle avancée. De plus, maintenant que mes sœurs ont leur propre corps, elles peuvent pleinement épouser leur conjoint respectif.

— Vraiment ? s'écrièrent les quatre concernés.

— Oui, bien sûr ! Et encore joyeux Noël à vous tous.

Dans l'assistance les personnes se congratulaient, des mains se serraient, des bouches s'embrassaient passionnément. Parmi les couples dits « légitimes », certains avaient envisagé de pouvoir le faire un jour, mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient pensé le faire si vite. Cette nouvelle annoncée par Hinata leur fit chaud au cœur.

Aussi, cette nuit de Noël fut l'occasion de célébrer les premiers mariages de couples du même sexe, d'un « trouple » du même sexe – cet hapax semblait tout trouver pour l'occasion –, d'un Empereur et surtout de la Reine elle-même, ce qui justifia que chacun des convives vint vêtu suivant un « dress code » particulier : robes blanches ou claires pour les femmes, costumes foncés pour les hommes.

— Avant que chacun n'aille se reposer, je voudrais faire une dernière annonce. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous avons réussi à conserver chacune notre corps avec mes sœurs, et ce depuis six bons mois maintenant. Et nous travaillons à ce que cela perdure encore longtemps. Aussi, nous aimerions toutes les trois maintenant que vous ouvriez votre dernier cadeau messieurs…

— Encore un ? demanda Shanks surpris.

— Oh ouiiii, fit Apo toute excitée.

Shanks, Cro et Daz s'approchèrent pour récupérer leur mystérieux dernier cadeau. En l'ouvrant, ils eurent un temps d'arrêt tous les trois avant que Crocodile ne se jette dans les bras d'Apo :

— Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime si fort. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie les filles, et merci Apo d'avoir révisé ton jugement… Je suis si content, vraiment…

Les deux autres le regardaient en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fondu un fusible ou tout simplement un trop arrosé la soirée.

— Eh bien, vous deux ? Toujours pas compris ?

— Désolé patron, mais… euh… comment dire…

— Je pense que ce que ton subordonné veut dire, c'est que nous ne voyons pas ce que nous pouvons faire de ça.

Dans la salle, de nombreux rires se déployèrent. Crocodile vint alors entre eux deux, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shanks et son crochet sur celle de son compagnon de route et déclara d'une voix sérieuse :

— Mes très chers beaux-frères, ceci est une paire de chaussons pour bébé. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : nous allons bientôt être pères !

Les deux hommes le regardèrent et tombèrent à la renverse. Les rires continuèrent pendant un petit moment à remplir la pièce où ils étaient tous réunis.

Ce Noël resta un moment mémorable et précieux pour la famille royale et ses amis, une soirée riche en émotion et en espoir pour l'avenir. Qui aurait pu prédire cela ? Certainement pas Hinata au moment où elle foula le bateau de Dracule Mihawk, quelques années auparavant.


End file.
